Poisoned Mind
by Shnuggletea
Summary: For four years, Tuxedo Kamen and the Senshi have been fighting against the Dark Kingdom without either side getting the advantage. Until Beryl discovers his secret identity. Turning him dark is no easy task, but keeping him dark is harder when Usagi refuses to let him go, doing whatever it takes to get him to remember who he is and which side he fights for. Dark Endy trope!
1. Prologue

Thanks to DarkenedHrt101 and SailorMoon489 for checking over my work for me. So, if you see any typos, talk to them! _This fic dedicated to **Sailor Silver Ladybug** because her Dark Endy fic inspired me to write this one!_

Be sure to check out their pages as well, DarkenedHrt101 just published her first chapter of her first SM FanFiction, My Friend's Girl. So we all need to support her (also it is super cute!). SailorMoon489 has several fics and is close to finishing her long-running, and fan favorite, The Tutor.

All of us are also on Tumblr, so please find and follow for more updates and info on what's to come. Seriously, Tumblr is where I ask what to post or write next. So, if you would like a say in it, you need to find me there, and let me know!

* * *

**Prologue**

"_Let today be the day you stop being haunted by the ghost of yesterday. Holding a grudge & harboring anger/resentment is poison to the soul. Get even with people...but not those who have hurt us, forget them, instead get even with those who have helped us."_

― _**Steve Maraboli, **__**Life, the Truth, and Being Free**_

The group of girls that he knew better than any of them realized, gabbed on just behind him. He wasn't really listening in, they made it impossible not to hear their conversation. Talking well above a hushed whisper; the tenor their conversation deserved in his opinion. Even from his spot at the counter, a good foot away, he could hear them as if he was sitting in the booth with them. He would attribute that to his superpowers. The strange gifts he had and used almost every night now; an acute sense of hearing was one of them. But he was pretty sure he had turned it off. Hadn't he?

"She's definitely hiding something from us!"

"Minako! Would you stop being so paranoid?!"

There was a small pop, the sound of hands slapping against the tabletop. "I'm not being paranoid! I'm telling you, as the Goddess of Love, she's hiding something!"

Ami's small voice softly interjected, and it shocked him that she would include herself in this type of conversation topic. "Are you suggesting that Usagi is hiding a _relationship_ from us?"

"Why would she do that?!"

Makoto sounded hurt, and defensive. As if the idea of their friend hiding something like a relationship from them was a personal attack. "I don't know, maybe she's embarrassed?"

"Or maybe, it's none of our business."

They grew silent after Rei's words, but he knew it wouldn't last. "Maybe she _is _embarrassed? What if it's Umino?"

They all made a sound of disgust, and he found himself feeling ashamed of all of them. "No, no way. And even if Usagi dated him, she wouldn't do it secretly. She's not the kind of girl who would date someone if she wasn't willing to show her feelings in public."

"Then why is she hiding it? Why is she keeping it from us and the world?"

They grew silent again, and he hoped that the conversation would end there. But of course….

"Maybe there's more to it."

"What do you mean, Ami?"

"Well, we all agree that Usagi is not the type to take a relationship lightly. That she would be open to the world about her feelings for someone. So if she is hiding it, there must be a good reason that isn't just about her."

The doors _swooshed_ and dinged, telling him he had been saved from any more of their calculated theories. He feared they would continue on soon, but he really couldn't worry about that now as the Golden Odangoed girl walked into the place. He swore a hush fell over the place every time she entered, but maybe that was his overactive imagination. He did, however, know it was not his imagination when she glanced his way, looking longer each time she did. Watching her in the reflection just behind the counter, he caught every glance, his dark eyes clashing with her light ones.

There was a spring in her step, her dark high school uniform bouncing with her as she made her way over to her friends.

"Helloooooo Ladies! Ready for summer break?!"

They all cheered out for their friend, greeting her with equal amounts of brightness. He watched on, seeing her continue to glance his way.

"So Usagi-chan…" He did not like the tone of Minako's voice. "Are you seeing someone?"

Usagi's brows furrowed at the girls who all looked at her, waiting. "I'm seeing you guys, right now."

They all chuckled at her, shaking their heads and clucking their tongues. "No Usa, she means romantically!"

Usagi giggled, a slight hint of nervousness in her voice. "Well, I mean you know I love you guys, but not that way…"

"God, you baka! Are you dating someone!"

Usagi took a step back from the pyro's sudden blaze at her. "Wh...what?!"

Ami reached over, placing a calming hand on Usagi's forearm. "We were just wondering. You are a beautiful girl and so sweet. It wouldn't be strange to think you were seeing someone."

"You would tell us, if you were, right Usagi-chan?"

Each of them wore a look that was mixed with hurt and confusion while Usagi tried to contain her guilt. "Yes...yes, of course, I would guys….IF I was dating someone…..which...I'm not!"

Usagi laughed nervously, but the girls seemed to buy it, the Odango making an excuse about ordering food and walking away.

After setting her bag down in the booth with them, she came to stand a good ten inches away from where he sat. He looked over at her from the corner of his eye, going for disinterested as he sipped his coffee.

"Afternoon, Baka."

She didn't look over at him, she kept her eyes to the menu that hung high over the counter as if she didn't have it memorized. Or already know what she was going to order.

"Afternoon, Odango."

She bristled from the nickname, causing him to grin into his cup. "You know my name….ass."

It was a mumble, her swearing at him, but he heard it, and it only made him chuckle. But he had more important things to discuss with her other than her colorful language. "Interesting conversation."

She was still doing all that she could not to look over at him. "What are you talking about now, Baka?"

"You...dating. Although, it seems an impossible feat, for you to gain the romantic attentions of anyone." She turned slowly, glaring at him. "But then again, I never took you as the type to lie. Especially to your friends."

She clenched her fist at her sides and stomped her foot. "God, why are you such a….such a….."

"Ass?"

"YES!"

He shrugged, chuckling and returning to his coffee in front of him. "Guess we can't all be '_beautiful and sweet'_ like you."

He heard her as she stomped over to him, only to feel the sharp smack she gave his arm a second later. "Are you listening to our conversations now? What's the matter? Too much of an _ass_ to have your own friends, you have to sit here and listen in on me and mine?!"

The smirk he wore when he looked back up at her only fueled her anger at him. "Can't help but listen when the words are practically forced on me. You and your friends should learn to whisper!"

She smacked him again, and he swiveled his stool to face her, grabbing her arm before she could fully retract it. She tugged, but he didn't let go. "Why? Why must you always mess with me?!"

Her voice, screeching, carried out across the entire arcade, gaining the attention of many. Looking around, he caught each of their glances causing them to turn away and go back to their games or conversations in shame. When a few moments passed, and he was sure they were no longer a sideshow, he tugged the wrist he still held and pulled her close to him, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her still. She let out a small gasp, and her bright blue eyes went wide, but she remained silent, allowing him to whisper.

"I could mess with you for eternity, Usagi."

The free hand on his shoulder pushed gently on him, and she looked around wildly. "Mamoru…"

She was whispering as well, the fire she had at him draining in a second. He released her, pulling his arm from her waist but doing it slowly, his fingers lingering on her hip and her waist. Usagi had just taken a step back from him, and he had yet to release her wrist, his thumb rubbing small circles into it all on its own when Motoki appeared from the back of the arcade.

"Alright you two, that's enough. Get out!"

He smirked while the blonde sputtered. "Wh..what! Why?!"

Motoki had his arms crossed over his chest, shaking his head at the girl. "We go through this at least once a week now, Usagi-chan. The two of you are always causing a scene, and it makes the place look bad. I can't have it. So until you two can behave yourselves, I'm going to keep kicking you out when you get loud!"

Usagi's shoulders sagged while he stood, trying not to look too eager, retrieving her bag and handing it to her. "Come on, Odango."

She kept her head down, and he pulled her out by her wrist, grabbing the same one he held just a moment ago, returning to his circles. The girls called after her, saying they would meet up with her later. Odango didn't respond though, keeping her head down to the ground and letting him pull her around.

They were almost to the park, and she still kept her face down, watching her feet. "Okay, Odango, that's enough. No one can see us now."

Her head popped up, a bright smile on her face and releasing a sigh. "Oh thank goodness. I don't know how much longer I could keep that up!"

She slid her wrist up out of his hold, only to thread her fingers through his and join his side, skipping. Now she was the one pulling him, her energy through the roof as she pulled him into the park. Pulling so hard, his fingers slipped from her grasp, and she went flying, a swirl of blonde hair and legs flying up in the air.

"Usagi! Are you okay?!"

She sat up, nursing a knee. "Yeah...yeah, I'm okay. Klutz attack I'm afraid."

He knelt next to her, blood on her knee was just starting to pool up. Taking a quick look around and finding no one, he lowered a hand to the wound. She hissed as his fingers grazed it but soon sighed as he let his golden strands knit her flesh back together.

"Better?"

She smiled brightly at him, a hint of guilt in her eyes. "Yes, but you didn't have to do that, it wasn't that bad."

"Yeah well, I can't have you limping and whining on date night now can I?"

She swatted his shoulder with the back of her hand while he chuckled, helping her back to her feet as he got to his. Then she started skipping before him again, taking his hand in hers.

He watched her bounce just ahead of him, and a chuckle bubbled out of him. "Wow, it's like you have a split personality disorder."

She managed to glare back at him while maintaining her rhythm. "It was just a scratch!"

"No, I mean from the sullen girl in the arcade to now!"

She turned away from him, her mood changing again in an instant. If the past four years had taught him anything, it was to never let your guard down around this girl.

"We made the decision to keep it quiet years ago. For each other's safety. But now…."

He felt the pang of guilt in his gut and slowed slightly. Not a lot, but of course she picked up on it, stopping and turning back to him. "I'm sorry, Odango. It's all my fault."

Having looked down at the ground, waiting for it to swallow him up for his selfishness, he looked back up when she remained quiet. Her eyes were to the ground as well. "Are you….embarrassed of me?"

"No, you know that's not why." She nodded in response, but still didn't pull her eyes from the ground. "Usako….look at me."

Slowly, her eyes rose to his, and he could see that her guilt mirrored his. "I just feel so bad….lying to the girls….especially all this time. At first, it was to keep you safe. Now, it just feels selfish."

On instinct, his hand squeezed hers gently. "Are you ready? To tell them? Everything? About the two of us? Who I am and that I know who you are? That I know who they are as well?"

She looked away from him, thinking about it, before returning her eyes to him and shaking her head. "No, I guess not."

"Well until then, we have to keep things like this." She released an agitated sigh, but he just shook his head at her. "It will bring up too many questions if we simply tell them we are together and you know this. Until we are ready to answer those questions…"

"I know...I get it."

He tugged on the hand he held, bringing her into him hard and wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her still. "Would you rather stop seeing me?"

Her head shook fast and hard. "No! No, I'm not saying that at all!"

"Then…." He leaned in, placing his mouth at her ear to whisper, even though they were alone where they stood. "Sailor Moon will just have to wait, until her Senshi trust Tuxedo Mask, a little while longer." She leaned her cheek into his, and his eyes closed in response, reveling in their proximity. "You trusted me and so will they….in time."

Finding its way around his neck, her arm laid across his shoulders, holding him close. "It took us years to tell one another, Mamo-chan. And we didn't even tell each other really. You figured it out and then told me!"

"Then I will just have to try a little bit harder...to gain their trust. And you will have to help me."

He snaked his arm around her waist a little tighter, pulling her body flush to his. "I will help you, as much as I can."

Pulling away, he opened his eyes just long enough to align his mouth with hers, her hot breath brushing over his face for a second before he claimed her lips with his. It started out gentle enough, their lips caressing one another's. But then he ran his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance, and she gave it to him. He pulled the hand he held up, dropping it around his shoulder so he could use both arms to hold her. Straightening his back as he pulled her up with him, he took away their height difference, pressing her chest to his with her feet off the ground.

Their heads twisted back and forth, going opposite directions, all so they could have better access to one another's mouths. They stayed like that, for several moments, not caring if anyone happened upon them on their stroll.

When they finally released each other, they were panting, either from the makeout session or the strength, it took to pull away. He wasn't sure himself.

Now he rested his forehead against hers, still holding her in his arms. Everything felt right in the world at that moment. Just like it was before all this mess started. There was no Black Moon or Silver Crystal. No Princess or dreams and no Senshi. He wasn't Tuxedo Mask, and she wasn't Sailor Moon, they were just a boy and a girl.

She wiggled in his embrace, having caught her breath she wanted to start up again. "Come back to my place with me."

She froze, her mouth millimeters from his and even her breath seemed to stop. "I don't know…."

He kept his forehead pressed to hers and his eyes closed, silently begging the heavens for her to say 'yes.' "We won't do anything you are not ready for, I promise. Just…..come home with me."

The truth was, he wanted her in his apartment and in every aspect of his life and world. He wanted her to chase away the darkness the loomed in his home, the loneliness was palpable there without her.

In the four years they had been together, he had NEVER asked her to his place. She was 14 when they met, and they were just friends. But they couldn't fight it for long. The night he kissed her had been the happiest of his life, especially when she kissed him back. But then, the Dark Kingdom showed up, and suddenly, he was spending every night chasing demons and fighting with the Senshi. Even if the Senshi spun it, so he was the enemy. He tried to stay away, and he was pretty sure she did too. It was unavoidable, their connection and need for one another, him for her more than the other way. At least, that was how he felt. So they fell back into one another, managing to get close while keeping each other at a distance at the same time. Until a few months ago, when he put it all together.

Usagi has a very, particular birthmark in a particular area. He knew from a few baby photos her mother showed him a few months ago. A birthmark her fuku doesn't cover.

He was mad at first, furious that she would risk her life night after night. But so did he. And now he did for her.

So now, he asked her to come to his place for the first time, not knowing what it would lead to. She was 18 now, so he felt less like a creep for the thoughts he had when he saw her forever long legs, and how he sometimes fantasized about her legs around him. He was perfectly happy taking it slow, whatever she wanted, as long as she was in his life, he was happy.

Even if she said yes, she was safe from him, he would do his best to contain himself, never wanting to scare her. If he could only have her there with him, creating the memory of her in his space, leaving her smile and scent would be like the burning of sage to rid a place of demons. She alone could chase away the loneliness, and maybe it was selfish of him to ask her to do so, but he needed it. He wanted it more than anything he ever wanted in his whole life. More than any elusive Princess or confusing crystal. He wanted her.

Seconds passed, and she was still silent, his fear of her answer growing with every tick of the clock.

"Okay…"

He felt as though he was hearing things. "What?"

This time, she nodded as she spoke, to make herself clear. "Okay. Let's go back to your place."

He couldn't explain the joy he felt that spread all over him, a giddiness filling him as he planted a quick kiss on her lips to seal the deal and dropped her gently back to her feet. They were just a boy and a girl, going off to take their relationship to the next level, whatever level she was comfortable with anyway. He would go as far as she wanted.

PM

His hands were shaking so bad, he dropped his keys. Usagi stood just behind him, patiently waiting, which told him she was nervous too because she was never patient.

Once he got his door open, he stood back, letting her go in first. His place wasn't anything spectacular, small and quiet and dark. The furniture was seven years old when he gained access to the money his family left him and was able to be on his own. On his own on paper anyway, he was always alone. And it was nothing fancy, trying to save his money, he bought whatever was cheap and not like a rock. So his living room consisted of a loveseat, armchair, and a coffee table. He ate most of his dinners there. Until he started eating at Usagi's house almost every night.

She left her shoes in the genkan and made her way around, finding the kitchen first and walking around it in less than a second. It was a small alcove, a wet bar and counter made up the workspace. A two-range hot top that he had to plug in sat at the ready but clean. The fridge was a good size and by far the largest thing in his entire apartment, his bed the second. He watched her, both of them in silence, as she rounded the tiny table he managed to fit in the alcove.

Now she stood in the living room, her hand brushing across the back of the couch as she wandered over to the large windows that held the Tokyo skyline, the true selling point of this place. After a few moments, she moved over to his books shelf, neatly organized, it was still a mess of overflowing prints. He had read them all, a few more than once, which could be seen by the worn binding of many. Her fingers brushed over a few, but then she looked back, searching around almost frantic for a second. Then he laughed.

"Of course, no tv. I bet you sit and read all day and night don't you?"

She was smirking at him, but he remained silent, leaning against a wall near the front door as he watched her. She knew the answer to that question already.

Her head whipped around again, searching for something else now. "No pictures?"

He swore the whole apartment dimmed with her frown, the small smile she had worn since her entrance had made the sunshine directly into his windows. But now a cloud covered the sun, her frown bringing it on.

Pushing off the wall, he struggled with how to fix this. She knew exactly why he had no pictures, it was the same reason why he was so eager to join her family dinners. Her frown wasn't due to his decorating skills, it was from the sad reminder of his past.

"I have one picture. But it's in the bedroom."

Her smile returned, "May I see it?"

His hands were sweating now. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. Usagi followed right behind him down the small hallway to his room. Another unimpressive room.

A small bed, a little larger than a twin, sat in the middle with a singular nightstand next to it. The only bathroom in the whole place was to the right, and it had a stall shower, a single sink, and a towel you could reach both from while sitting on the toilet. There was a small balcony, the best part of the whole apartment. He had the smallest armchair he could find in front of it with a small table next to it. Sometimes, he would sit and watch the sunrise while he drank his coffee.

She looked around, only taking a second to find what she was looking for. Walking over to his bed, she picked up the picture frame on his nightstand and sat down on his bed to look at it. A small smirk appearing on her face. Looking back up at him, he wondered if she could see the sweat on his brow that started when she sat down on his bed.

"This? This is your one picture in the whole place?"

He felt frozen. _Come on man, you are Tuxedo Kamen for heaven's sake!_ His feet moved slow but he made it to her side and sat down, the bed bouncing her slightly, and he had to swallow the thickness in his throat before he could speak.

"It's my favorite picture."

Turning away from him, he felt he could breathe again, focusing on the picture instead of the blonde that was now on his bed….with him next to her.

It was a picture that Usagi had taken, years ago before they were even dating. She had held up her phone in front of them, said "say cheese," and then got up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek as she snapped the photo. It had taken every fiber of his being at the time not to turn, putting her lips on his instead of his cheek. But he still remembered the warmth it threaded through him every time he looked at the photo. That's why it sat next to his bed. Every time he had felt lonely or cold, he looked at the photo, and it washed all that away. For a year, the picture had been his solace, until he had the girl in the picture in his arms.

Slowly and carefully, she set the picture back down where she got it but didn't look at him. Instead, her focus was on her hands, now in her lap and twisting.

"Mamo...I want…..I want you to be...my first."

"Your...first?"

She let out a shaky sigh, her nerves just as highly strung as his were. "My first! You know...my first...time?"

Breaking some of the tension, he laughed, and she looked at him with a small fire in her eyes. "Usagi, if you can't just come out and say it, maybe you don't want it as much as you…"

"I want you to be my first lover!"

Her face bright red, she turned away from him after her outburst. He was pretty sure his face matched the color of hers, so he let her turn away for a moment. With a shaky hand, he reached over and took one of her hands in his, holding it tight.

"I want you to be my first too."

Her head snapped back up to his, but he wasn't looking at her anymore, looking at the floor. "Really?"

Finding the courage, he looked back at her, his breath leaving him from her big, bright, blue eyes on him. "Yes, Usako," He took the hand he still held and pulled it up to his lips, brushing them lightly across her knuckles and sending tiny shocks through both of them. "And I want you to be my last."

The last of any confusion or doubt stripped away, the bomb that was their young teenage libidos went off. Usagi was in his lap, straddling him, while every part of them was pressed together as tightly as possible. Just like in the park, their mouths fought against one another, fighting for one another's lips as they sucked and nipped at one another.

He had his arms tight around her waist, and he had to control himself, not wanting to crush her to him as he craved. Her arms were around his neck, not so concerned about crushing as she held him tightly to her mouth.

Standing, he lifted both of them, Usagi clinging to him like a barnacle, turning them and laying them back on his bed. Now with her under him, she wiggled against him, and he was finding it harder and harder to remain in control.

She started pulling at his clothes, and he was helping her, wanting to get her clothes off as soon as possible. He couldn't wait, pushing her shirt and skirt up and revealing as much skin as he could while she worked at the clasp of his pants. It was four years coming, the two of them melting together, but it felt like longer. It felt like they had done this dance before too, finding himself not embarrassed or as nervous as he thought he would be. Usagi wore a blush, her eyes twinkling, beautiful as always. Enough to bring him to his knees. But she showed no signs of fear in their coupling.

He left her mouth, only so he could kiss across her belly, the skin new to him and waiting for him to explore. Sure, he had gone to the beach with her and her family a few times, but with her father there it was strictly 'look, don't touch,' and he was afraid to even look around that man.

Her hands were in his hair, encouraging him, so he continued down to her thighs, kissing along the inside of them, stopping when he came to the bundle of fabric that was her skirt.

"Mamo…"

His eyes went back to hers, finding that even when darkened with lust, they still sparkled. He stood, finishing what she had started with his pants while she sat up and worked on her uniform, pulling down zippers he didn't even know existed. She was still working on getting her uniform off while he was ready to pull her underwear off and end their suffering. They could be naked the next time.

His hands on her waist, he looped his fingers around her panties, ready to give them a hard tug, when she sat up all the way.

He had been so lost in her, he almost missed it. It had him fixing his clothes quickly along with Usagi's. Tensing, she grabbed onto his arm tight. "Mamoru…"

"Yeah, I feel it too."

"Well well well. Tux boy has a girlfriend. How...convenient."

He swiveled around, pushing Usagi behind him as he faced the grating voice. "Zoisite. How the hell did you find me?"

The man sneered, making his skin crawl. "We have our ways. Let's just say, we followed the blood."

He held up a knife, one that was covered in now dried blood. Even though the cut had healed days ago, Zoisite seemed to have been able to track him down with what of his blood remained on the blade. A cut made in their last battle after the sick blonde shimmered and appeared behind him, a coward's move.

The blonde man stood with a cocky grin, making him want to wipe it off Zoisite's face with his fist. "This is all just too good...thank you, for making my job easy. Well, easier."

Little hands grabbed the material of his shirt tight, reminding him of what was more important than a few satisfying hits to the bastard's face. "Alright, I'll bite. What's your job? To kill us? Because I have to be honest, you haven't been too successful of that in the past, so I don't know why you are so cocky now!"

Zoisite grimaced but swiftly turned it back to a smirk. "Even if I were here to kill you, you would walk right into my blade if I asked you to today."

He managed to contain his laugh at the ridiculous notion. "Oh yeah? And why is that?"

"Because unless you want any harm to fall to her, you will be doing exactly as I say!"

His shirt was almost ripped from him, Usagi's hands getting pulled roughly from it. He spun, reaching out after her, but he was too late. Kunzite held her tight now standing on his bed, an arm around her waist and a hand on her neck, squeezing.

"Get your fucking hands off her!"

"Tisk tisk now! You don't want to make Kunzite mad Tux boy, he will kill her, I can promise you that!"

To prove his point, the hand the held Usagi's throat squeezed, a strangled cry of pain and fear coming from her that had his heart dropping into his toes.

"Stop! Just stop!"

He could tell by the gentle, but quick breaths Usagi now took that they had listened to him. Her eyes were glued to his, mirroring the terror he now felt. Hers for him while his was for her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, the thought made it harder to breathe, as if she would disappear if he did.

"What do you want?"

Zoisite chuckled darkly behind him. "Lucky for you, it is not your death I want today. The Queen wants….an audience with you."

He dared to pull his eyes away from his girl, looking back at the man with disbelief. "What?"

The monster just shrugged, a smirk still on his face. "She wants to rectify a...misunderstanding she feels the two of you have had for far too long."

"Misunderstanding? She has been sending monsters like you to try and kill us and destroy the world!"

"All a big misunderstanding, I assure you."

Zoisite waved his hands and shook his head as if it was all that simple. "So...I go with you….the girl goes free?"

Usagi tried to scream but was cut off. Rage boiled up inside him, turning back to glare at the man who still held her, taking a threatening step towards him and growling. "You hurt her and I will end you!"

Kunzite chuckled, his hold on Usagi lessening. "Whatever you say, your Highness."

He didn't question the title because, for some reason, it got Kunzite to release Usagi's throat. Tears were brimming in her eyes, and he could see her begging him with her mind.

"Release her."

Kunzite hesitated for a second but then grinned wide, releasing and throwing Usagi away from him. He caught her without hesitation, pulling her back into him tight while he still could. Which didn't last long, as she pulled away from him, reaching for her brooch. Using his inhuman speed, he stopped her, pushing her hand away and pulling her back to him so tight, she couldn't move.

"Don't." He was whispering, but he still feared they would be heard.

"But...Mamo…"

"No! They don't know. Keep it that way."

Her hands gripped the fabric of his shirt again, this time at his chest, and he kept her in the protective circle of his arms.

"Well...time is of the essence here. Our Queen does not like to be kept waiting!"

He had been avoiding looking at her, knowing what he would find. He really didn't want it to be what he was sure would be his last memory of her. But he had to look, he had to tell her what he had been keeping from her for a while now. Too long actually.

Her bright blue eyes were wide with fear, and she had started to shake in his arms. "Please, Mamo. Don't go, don't do this. We can fight, we can win."

She might have been right, but he wasn't willing to risk it, to risk her life. They would have to kill both of them to keep her identity secret, and he wasn't sure they had enough between them to pull that off.

He shook his head and tears spilled down her face. Wiping as many as he could, he cupped her face in his hands and forced her to look at him. "Usako, I have to tell you, although this is not how I wanted…."

"Let's go, pretty boy!"

Ignoring the bastard, he offered her the best smile he could at the moment. "I love you."

He kissed her, wanting to fill it with all the passion and promise he so badly wished he could give her. And she accepted it with a whimper, clawing at his shoulders as he pulled away, trying to hold onto him as long as she could.

But he was being hauled off by rough hands on his arms, even though he didn't fight them. As long as they didn't touch her, he would go peacefully. Usagi began to fade from his sight as the portal they created closed, she stood staring after him in shock. Just as the last bits of light were about to be cut off, she ran towards them, his heart racing as she tried to put herself in danger for him yet again. But she was too late, and he was thankful for that. All she could do was call after him before he disappeared.

"I love you, Mamoru! I will do whatever it takes to save you!"

* * *

More to come soon! Hope you enjoyed! Fave/Follow/Review if you did!


	2. Chapter 1

Okay, this one is a little bit short but still has a lot of meat. If you are good little Moonies, I might post the next chapter tomorrow for you...if my betas don't kill me for saying that...

Speaking of, much love and thanks to Beej88, DarkenedHrt101, and SailorMoon489. If you haven't checked out their pages and work yet, you need to.

In case this is too heavy for you (and yes, it gets very angsty, heads up) I have started posting Arranged Love in tandem. Yes, the name sucks but it fits okay! It's a nice side of fluff with your angst if you need a reprieve. Give it a look!

FIND ME ON TUMBLR! I swear, I'm going to stop asking soon...Also, if you like the angst in this, please walk your fingers on over to Amazon and give my book a try. Titled Darkened Heart by Aya Faulkner because it was originally a fic request from DarkenedHrt101. She graciously agreed to let me turn it into an original and try to make a name for myself. A staggering $2.99 (cause that is the lowest price Amazon will allow) I hope you will consider it a good buy. And yes, I am pandering but I can't afford Amazon advertising for just one book!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"_Stop longing. You poison today's ease, reaching always for tomorrow."_

― _**Robin Hobb, Fool's Errand**_

"_I love you, Mamoru!"_

Her voice played over and over again in his head before he woke, finding himself in the same surroundings yet again. How long had he been here? It felt like months. Waking day after day to the same thing, cold, and darkness. Maybe they thought it would help them break him, but they had no clue that he'd woken up in cold and dark surroundings all of his life. Until he met Usagi, that is.

_Usako._

She was his only reprieve. His only hope and light in the darkness. He hoped that she would never come for him, though. He was afraid of what she would have to do to get to him, and what it would cost her in return. Probably her life. She was strong, he knew that, but they had no clue how strong the Dark Kingdom was, and her being closer to all of this than she already was terrified him to no end.

His feelings mixed, all over the place with his thoughts of her; happiness, sadness, loss, love, regret, guilt, and fear. Regret and guilt were the most prominent, and he wished that he had told her he loved her sooner and dropped the stupid charade long ago. Waiting until they were alone to hold her was by far the dumbest thing he'd ever done.

The clicks of the lock in his door were deafening, breaking the silence he enjoyed more than the endless prattling of one of his enemies. It was the same, day after day; talk, torture, darkness. He didn't even know what they wanted, they never asked for anything. They just went on and on about how they were doing the right thing, while he and the Senshi were in the wrong.

Light streamed in as the door slowly cracked open, the squeals of the hinges proving how little they were used. He didn't even look, not giving a rat's ass who was there this time.

"Mamoru?"

It was a whisper, but undeniable. His head whipped up, her figure in the light, hiding her face from him. He scrambled, desperate to get to her, to pull her in his arms again. It felt as though it took hours to reach her, wrapping his arms around her tightly and pulling her into the dark room to hide.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to rescue you!"

Her arms went around his neck, and he buried his face in the crook of hers, inhaling deeply. But something was wrong, she didn't smell like her, she didn't smell like anything.

He pulled back, looking at her face closely. But her eyes wouldn't meet his. "How did you get here?"

She was in her school uniform, just as he had left her, which didn't make any sense. "They brought me here, capturing me after they took you!"

That made sense...but not enough. "What's my name?"

She giggled softly, a strange sound in the dark dungeon. "Mamoru of course."

He managed a smile, going for disarming. "It's okay, we're alone, you can call me by my name."

"What?"

"Come on, it's been so long. I need to hear you say it." She stuttered, backing away from him while he dropped his smile, glaring at the creature in front of him. "If you want to trick me, you're going to have to do better than that!"

Her image shimmered, shrinking away to reveal a tall woman with long red hair flowing down her back. "I just thought you might like some comfort...Mamoru, was it?"

"Are you their Queen? Finally coming to rectify some bullshit misunderstanding?"

She laughed, the sound bouncing off of the walls, and his brain. "It is a misunderstanding. All of it."

"The FUCK it is! You have been holding me prisoner for weeks now. And for what? You NEVER ASK FOR ANYTHING!"

"Silly boy! That is because we already have what we want from you!"

His brain spun, feeling more tired than ever of the game they were trying to play. "What?"

"The misunderstanding, my dear boy, is you."

Pain erupted through him. It was the same thing that he'd experienced every day now, but either he was getting used to it, or they were lessening his dosage. It still brought him to his knees, rippling through him like a bad drug, burning up every vein on its way to his heart where it scorched till his vision went blurry.

The 'Queen' came to stand over him, "She isn't coming for you. Because she doesn't love you. You belong to me now and forever, Endymion."

"She….she loves me….and my name…..is Mamoru!"

He shouted at her through gritted teeth, but the woman didn't so much as flinch. The pain faded away, but she leaned over and grabbed his chin hard. "She doesn't love you. Not like I do! You are MINE!"

She pressed her lips to his and when he didn't respond, the pain seared through him again, more intense than the last. With weak arms, he pushed her away, probably because she released him and stepped away. The pain remained, knocking the breath out of him. So much for a lesser dose.

In an instant, the pain disappeared, and he fell to the ground, panting. The women stood over him again. "That pain you're feeling? That is dark matter. We're infusing it into you, and you're almost full. It won't be long now until you have no say in the matter. You will be mine, completely!"

He pressed up off the floor as much as he could, managing to get his shoulders and face off of the cold floor. "I will never be yours, complete or otherwise."

She screamed, and pain shot through him again, filling him to the brim. He felt it that time, the dark matter she spoke of, and she was right, they had it coursing through his body at this point. How had he missed that? It had dulled his senses, it was why whenever he tried to escape, he was pushed back like a rag doll. It was a drug, they were drugging him and making him weak, so he was pliable dough. But what did they want to mold him into?

A shadow joined hers, long and lean. "Perhaps we've been going about this the wrong way?"

"Hmmm...alright, Jadeite. What do you propose then?"

There was a moment of silence, and he looked up with bleary eyes at the two standing in the doorway. "Perhaps instead of creating all new memories, we build on the old ones. Remind him of who he was and who his loyalties truly belong to."

He didn't like the look the Queen gave him, especially as the grin on her face grew and she walked towards him again.

"Alright. Prince Endymion, it is."

He burned, all over, his brain was on fire. Images flashed by. Jadeite, Kunzite, Zoisite, and Nephrite. The Dark Kings. No...his generals…..his friends. That's right, they were his friends, his guard. He was Prince….Prince Endymion, the Prince of the Earth. The Earth! It was his kingdom. But it wasn't. It wasn't his anymore….it was taken….

Blood and fire, pain and death. He was surrounded by it. His people all around him in bloody piles. His mother and father among them.

Yells sounded out in the distance. Angry voices were calling out his name. He was ripped backward, pulled by someone. He turned, finding long, white hair leading him away, the voices getting quieter.

"Your Highness, you must escape. You have to get away and survive!"

"Kunzite wait, I can't leave my people!"

"You can, and you will!" Kunzite turned, glaring at him. "You have to survive, for your people!"

He followed behind him now, the two of them moving swiftly. "Who did this? Who is responsible for all of this?"

The man shook his head. "I don't know, but someone has created an uprising. It is our own people, my Lord. But they are not themselves. Something is wrong, very wrong. Like they are being controlled."

"Someone is controlling them? Who has that kind of power?!"

Kunzite turned giving him a solemn look. "I think you know who."

"No. No, they wouldn't dare!"

"You have let your affections control your judgment…"

"It's not them! She would never….she wouldn't!"

Kunzite relented, returning to their escape. Making it to the castle, they rushed deep inside. Rounding a corner, they found a large clump of people, and he finally saw what Kunzite was talking about. Their eyes were black as if their souls had left their bodies long ago.

Kunzite stepped in front of him and pushed him to the side. "Go! I'll hold them off!"

"Kunzite! There's too many! I'll help you!"

He was shoved hard, almost falling to the floor. "Get the fuck out of here. NOW!"

He hesitated a second longer but soon ran through his palace alone. Seeing not a soul, he slowed his movements.

"Hello, Endymion. I have been looking for you."

The voice was unearthly, and it came from behind him. He didn't even get to turn around, pain erupting from his brain and his last feelings before darkness claimed him was the hard, cold, floor.

PM

Soft downy below him and cool silk wrapped around him, he woke in his bedchamber. The only sound in the room was the roaring fire at the foot of his bed, a couple of small armchairs and a rug between them. The door to his private bath sat just off to the side of the fireplace, and he rose to ready himself for the day. Although if it was anything like the previous days, he had little to prepare for. The floor was freezing under his feet, even with the fire ablaze. But that was to be expected, living in the middle of a frozen tundra.

He splashed warm water on his face, arms, and chest, effectively cooling his skin even more yet waking him up fully.

Back in his main chambers, a knock came to his door. Even with the knock, he knew they would not wait, making him wonder why they even bothered with it. The door was already opening, him barely managing to pull his slacks upon his hips and ridding himself of his nudity.

His Queen stood in the door, looking him over. It was not lost on him, the way she looked at him only confirming it, that she hoped to catch him nude at some point. Another day of beating her to it on his scoreboard. Didn't stop her from raking her eyes over his remaining naked flesh, causing him to recoil inwardly.

"How are we feeling today my Prince?"

He bowed his head to her, an action that caused him to bristle internally. But he did it nonetheless. "I am fine. Perfect thank you."

"Perfect, indeed."

She was purring at him, fraying his nerves. "In fact, I feel I am more than ready to get back out there. To be of some service to you, my Queen."

She eyed him carefully, checking him over for any weakness or chinks in his chain. "If you are ready, then I have something in mind in which you could definitely serve me."

A smile curled on her lips, and he found himself floundering, looking for a way out, any way out. "My Queen, as much as that would please me, I want to dedicate my strength to the cause first."

"And that cause would be?"

Her arms over her chest, she eyed him, challenging him. "Kill the Senshi and retrieve the Silver Crystal."

PM

_This is fucking ridiculous._

He stood off to the side, hiding, as he had been for a week now. Already, he had to be put out of action while he healed. A battle and wound he had no memory of receiving, but that was what he was told when he first woke up in his bed. Before that, he remembered his kingdom and his men, the generals who now all served Queen Beryl. Apparently, his wound came with the additional cost of his kingdom and now he had to win it back from the Senshi.

_Fucking Lunars._

The world was fortunate for Queen Beryl, holding them off as much as she had, but the world, his world, was still severely damaged. He recognized none of it. Looking over the place he once knew now broke his heart.

But now his _gracious _Queen had him watching -just watching- the ones responsible. He brought a youma with him each time to draw them out, and he was to be on the lookout for the fifth one to join. So far, it was always and only four that fought.

None of them were very strong, not compared to him. It confused and frustrated him why he wasn't allowed to go ahead and kill them and end this game.

_Oh, that's right, the Silver Crystal._

A powerful object supposedly, that the Senshi controlled at the moment. Something that would allow them to continue their reign over his planet.

Watching and sensing them now, he knew none of them could possibly have it, they were too weak. If they did have the Silver Crystal, then they were either masking it, or it was not as powerful as Beryl claimed. The latter was very plausible in his mind, given how weak his Queen was. How she expected to hold off the Senshi by herself was beyond him. It was a good thing he survived and recovered because, with her and the Shinneou, the world would have been lost.

Each time he was sent out, he was given a more powerful youma, trying to draw out the fifth Senshi.

He watched them do their usual song and dance, the yellow one, called Venus, barked out orders. The red one, called Mars, barked back. While the blue one, Mercury, pulled out her computer and the green one, Jupiter, sprayed the ground with lightning. They were so disorganized, it was a wonder how the hell they managed a takeover.

And he was bored.

With a wave of his hand, the ground shook under the Senshi, knocking them all to their backs and giving his youma the upper hand. Why he had to sit back and watch a bunch of little girls so weak a youma could take them out, was beyond him.

He grinned as the youma readied its death blow, but then the air shifted. He could feel it, like a fog, energy shimmering around the prone girls.

His creature struck, but nothing happened, another girl sliding in at the last second and blocking the blast away with a flick of her wrist, a circle of hot metal in her fist. The amount of energy that rolled off this tiny girl almost knocked him off the branch he stood on.

It was as if her presence alone changed everything, the disorganized group getting themselves together and attacking as one militarized group. This is how they were so powerful, how they were so successful. All this time he had been watching them they had been missing their true leader.

The youma was dust in record time, but none of the women rushed off like they usually did. Instead, they stood around congratulating one another. It made him sick. Like hell, he was going to just stand around and watch this shit. Orders be damned.

With one leap, he had their attention, walking the rest of the way. This was the first time he would be this close to any of them, getting a better look at their appearances. They were all beautiful in their own way; tall, thin, curvy, and firey. They all stood in front of the fifth and final Senshi, the one he had been waiting for, and he didn't bother to hide his laugh. It was ridiculous, the most powerful of them all and she hid behind the four pathetic Senshi.

As he neared, small hands pressed on two of the Senshi's shoulders, pushing them apart. His eyes caught hers, and his lungs felt empty. Her bright eyes bore into his as if she knew him while pouty pink lips open slightly in shock. She seemed just as surprised to see him as he was her, taking his breath away literally.

Moving free of the group, he got a full look at her, a stunning beauty for sure. Long legs that led to thick hips and a tiny waist. Her breasts were heavy as well, looking as though they would fill his hands easily. Her hair was styled strangely, but it was still long and a beautiful gold color. Just by looking at it, he knew it was softer than the silk of his sheets. Same went for her skin, pale like moonlight and without blemish like porcelain. She was by far the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

Tears sat at the rims of her eyes, and he had to stop himself from running over to her to brush them away. "Mamoru?"

She was looking right at him but called him by another man's name. Hot rage boiled inside him, the name of someone else on her lips firing him up almost beyond control. "My name is Endymion."

Slowly, she moved closer to him, and he felt frozen by her stare. "No, it's not. Your name is Mamoru."

He was finding it hard not to agree with her, to let her call him whatever pleased her. Standing before him, all he could do was watch as her hand rose to his face. Her gloved fingers graced his cheek, soft and tingling where they touched. But then she grabbed the mask on his face, the stupid one his Queen made him wear along with the ridiculous tuxedo, and ripped it off his face.

"It is you! Oh, Mamoru!" Her arms wrapped around his neck, crushing her body to him, and he did not like the way his body was reacting to her. He was losing all control. "You've been gone over a month….I thought…..I thought you were dead….."

"Takes a lot more than a couple of weaklings like you to kill me."

He pushed her off and away, more tears spilling down her face as she stood before him again. "What are you talking about? We didn't try to kill you, the enemy did!"

This was his enemy, the one who took his planet from him? The small girl who cried at the drop of a hat?

Pulling his arm back, he planned to strike her, to send her flying back into her cushion of Senshi. But once above his head, his arm refused to come back down, and she didn't even flinch. She knew he wouldn't be able to hurt her! Was she controlling him somehow?!

This was why his Queen didn't want him approaching, this girl here before him. He willed his arm to listen one last time before giving up, blasting the other Senshi with a wave of his energy, and shimmering back home to safety.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey there good looking. Have I told you how beautiful you are today? Cause you are, inside and out. And I mean that to each and every one of you.

I want to stop for a moment and give proper dues. To my beta and dear friend **Beej88**. Guys, seriously, this girl goes out of her way for me and others all the time! She takes my chapters, looks them through with a fine comb, and sends them back to me. It's to the point where we don't do comments, she just fixes and I trust her. My other betas, **DarkenedHrt101** and **SailorMoon489** deserve serious love too, and anyone should for putting up with me and my endless fic obsession! But all kidding aside, I hope all three of you know how thankful I am to have your help and support.

Hope you are all having a great Friday and since this is short I will update again soon. Just remind me. That's not a joke if it goes past Monday REMIND ME!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_Yelena, you've driven me crazy. You've caused me considerable trouble and I've contemplated ending your life twice since I've known you." Valek's warm breath in my ear sent a shiver down my spine._

_"But you've slipped under my skin, invaded my blood and seized my heart."_

"_That sounds more like a poison than a person," was all I could say. His confession had both shocked and thrilled me._

"_Exactly," Valek replied. "You have poisoned me." _

― _**Maria V. Snyder, Poison Study**_

Pacing in his room was doing nothing for him. It was only serving to stir up his frustration all the more. Middle of the night and he should be resting, another attack planned for the following day. It was sleep that was the problem though, closing his eyes and seeing the powerful Senshi in his mind again, and again. She was haunting him.

She must have infected him with something when she'd touched him; some kind of magic that was driving him insane. Perhaps that was how they'd gained their title as rulers of Earth. The title that rightfully belonged to him.

A sharp knock sounded against his door again. His Queen quickly opened it and stepped over the threshold. "How are you feeling, my Prince?"

For some reason, when she called him 'my Prince,' it really grated on his nerves. It wasn't that she was greeting him with his proper title, but that she was trying to claim him.

"I'm fine."

"You had your first confrontation with the Senshi the other day? Even after my orders…"

"Forgive me, my Queen. But when the fifth Senshi showed herself, I couldn't resist the urge to destroy them all."

His Queen looked him up and down, assessing him once again. "She was there?"

"Yes, she finally made an appearance."

"And you, you were in your Tuxedo Mask garb?"

"Yes…."

It was clear he was not following her, but she didn't take the time to explain any further. "Good. Then be prepared for tomorrow's attack. She will be there again."

He shook his head, "There is no way to know that for certain. They kept her hidden for weeks…"

"Do not question me!"

Fire flashed in her eyes. He was probably supposed to be scared, so he acted as if he was. "Yes, my Queen, forgive me."

His head bowed, she closed the distance between them, placing hands on his shoulders and running them down his arms. Even with the material of his shirt keeping her from touching his skin, it still felt wrong.

"You are forgiven." He stood fully, her eyes dancing on his and making him nervous. "It's a shame, your impending battle. I could use your services elsewhere."

He stiffened his entire body, so it did not react the way it wanted to. Which was to shudder in disgust.

She soon released him and left while he sat on the edge of his bed trying to regain his senses. Beryl was pretty enough, not as beautiful as the blonde Senshi, but also willing and ready. He should be jumping into her bed without reservation. He was pretty sure his generals were constantly in and out of her bed. Every time he tried to imagine it before it made his stomach turn. Now, when he tried to imagine her under him, all he could see was blonde hair and blue eyes.

That Senshi did something to him, he was sure of it! He was going to figure out what as soon as she stepped out onto that battlefield tomorrow.

PM

Beryl assured him she would show and yet, the youma was on its last leg and no girl. Even without her there, the Senshi moved more as a team now than they had before. Since he started watching them, they had been a mess. But now? They were a well-oiled machine. Their energy flexed within each of them, a startling change from just a few days ago. How powerful was their leader to affect them so much?

"Hello, Endymion."

_Shit_! He had been so intent on watching for the girl, she snuck up behind him. But he didn't want her to know she got the drop on him and turned to face her slowly. The sight of her still took his breath away.

"Hello...I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

She seemed to be taken aback as if his lack of knowledge about her hurt her feelings. "Sailor Moon. You can call me Sailor Moon."

He chuckled, shaking his head at her. "Sailor Moon? What a ridiculous name!"

Her hands went to her luscious hips. "Better than Tuxedo Mask!"

Now he was the one taken aback. "How do you know that name?"

He had never told her, so how did she know? "You..told us. Last time."

"No, I didn't." She took a step back, his anger becoming apparent to her. "You did something, didn't you? To me the last time we met!" She turned, attempting to flee, but he grabbed her, spinning her back around to face him. "Tell me! Tell me what you did to me!"

At first, she looked as if she would cry, but it changed quickly, her face turning to one of anger. "Nothing! I did NOTHING to you!"

"That is a lie, and you know it." He shoved her against the wide trunk of a tree, not as hard as he wanted, but as much as he could. "You did something to my mind."

"And just what exactly did I do? Huh? What is it that I am guilty of doing to you other than try to help you?!"

"Help me?! You put thoughts of yourself in my brain. Made it so every time I close my eyes, I see you!"

Her shock was genuine, she did not put those thoughts in his head. Not on purpose anyway. "What do you see?"

He pressed her harder into the tree as if he could press the thoughts of her into her body instead of his own. "I see you. Your face...your eyes…. your mouth..."

She took his control away again, now he was pressing himself against her, pinning her body between the tree and himself while he took her mouth. At some point, his hands made it to her hips, releasing his hold on her arms, so her hands now intertwined with his hair. Her fingers pressed into his scalp, bringing their mouths closer together. He squeezed her hips hard, causing her to gasp and he snuck his tongue into her mouth before she could close it again. She tasted impossibly sweet. And when her tongue shyly came out to play with his, he fought hard against his urge to throw her on the ground and take her.

Part of him didn't know why he was resisting, thinking that getting her out of his system was all he really needed. Too much pent-up tension, it was making him want to fuck his enemy. The other part of him knew he would be taking it too far and he may not ever return.

He wanted to taste her skin, to see if the rest of her was just as sweet, pulling away from her mouth and traveling down her neck. Pressing them harder against the tree and its rough bark, he bit her shoulder hard, sucking her flesh into his mouth.

She moaned loudly in response, his control waning as she did. "Mamoru…."

Like a bucket of ice water, he pulled away, dropping her on the forest floor. She stared up at him, her eyes wide with confusion and dark with lust. "My name….is Endymion!"

Assured he was now cured and the youma long ago meeting its end, he left her there for home.

PM

Glass splintered, flying across the wall and down to the floor, the wine the bottle once contained now making a stain on the wall and floor. Even with his buzz, he still could not quell his rage. Frustration only mounted on top of it, because he was still not rid of his thoughts of the Senshi named Sailor Moon.

Her kiss was lingering as if her mouth was still on his. No matter what he ate or drank, he still tasted her in his mouth. He was pretty sure he was actually going insane, his mind adding in details about her body that he couldn't possibly know from their encounters. Sure, her fuku left little to the imagination, but the way her skin felt against his palms? How her breast fit in his mouth? How slick it was in between her thighs after he teased her? No this was all of his own imagination. He had never wanted someone as much as he wanted her. Beryl's offers only served to rile him up more, finding himself physically unable to walk down the hall to her room, let alone climb in her bed.

He had to do something. Fast or he was going to go insane.

PM

This time, he had his eyes on her from the start. She was dancing around with her fellow Senshi, and every now and then, her eyes would sweep the area, looking for him no doubt. But he did well to mask himself this time, dropping his energy to regular, human levels. This meant he had to be in plain clothes, his Tuxedo Mask form or even his armor wouldn't allow him to dip his energy to almost non-existent levels.

He gave them an easy one, only wanting to draw her out this time and get the battle over with quickly. They had his youma dusted in no time, the powerful Moon soldier doing the deed tonight. He watched, moving as close as he dared, listening in to the five of them as they chattered.

"He didn't show."

"It's okay Sailor Moon. We will get him back, soon."

"He doesn't even know who he is. How are we supposed to get him back?!"

Mars patted Moon's shoulders, an attempt to soothe her he supposed. "You will do it. Somehow. We have no doubts."

"Just be careful, Sailor Moon."

He looked around, trying to find where the voice was coming from, the only new creature a cat. "Don't worry Luna. Mamoru would never hurt me."

There was that name again. He had to focus, breathing deep to keep his rage from revealing himself. "Mamoru may not, but Endymion might."

He watched her face, looking for any fear at the mention of his name. But there was none. She had no fear of him whatsoever, and he couldn't decide how to feel about that.

Pulling his attention back to the group, he saw they were dispersing. This was his moment.

They each raced off into the night. It occurred to him that he could follow each and every one of them and kill them all in their sleep. However, once again his focus was pulled to the Moon Senshi, still unable to think of anything else.

She moved a bit slower than the others, his patience wearing thin, but finally, she looked around and then dropped her armor. Now she walked before him in almost less than before, her taking full advantage of the warm, early, summer night and wearing nothing more than a thin, white dress. It looked like a slip more than a dress. Then he noticed her feet, large, pink, fuzzy shoes attached to them. She had been in bed or about to be.

For some reason, that calmed him a bit, knowing she had not intentionally run around in next to nothing.

Keeping at a distance, he watched her as she slipped through the night, coming to a quiet neighborhood before walking up to one house in particular and jumping up to the balcony. Opening the window with ease, he figured this to be her home.

After waiting a few moments, he followed after her, jumping up to the balcony and letting himself in.

The room was dark, only the moon above lighting it, but even so, it all seemed to glow. Pink. Everything was pink. It was everywhere, on her walls, her sheets, and the stuffed animals that sat in random places all around. A lump in her bed, deep under her covers, told him where she was at the moment, steady rise and fall of the lump told him she was asleep.

Carefully, he walked over to the small desk that sat next to her bed, a few of her knickknacks on top. But what drew his interests was the small flat case that sat on top. Flipping it open, he saw her face again, a detailed card right on top.

"Usagi Tusking…."

The name felt odd on his mouth as if he had said it before. Looking closer, he saw that she was 18 according to the card. _18? Her room looked like it belonged to a child, not an adult!_

Next to her little picture holder was a pretty little brooch he'd seen a few times...attached to her breast. He touched it and felt a small zap of energy from it. This was how she transformed.

Looking back over at the lump, he could still feel her brimming with power. _Source of her transformation, not her power._

He moved over to what he guessed was her closet, unsure what he was looking for, but getting distracted by all the items of clothing she had. Brightly colored, a few were a bit on the skimpy side, and he had to force himself away before he started imagining her in them.

Walking over to the dresser and pulling open the top drawer, he regretted leaving the closet. He tried to shut it quickly, but he still got an eye full of her bras and panties that laid inside.

"It's rude to look through a girl's underwear drawer, you know."

Again, she managed to catch him off guard, but he refused to let her see it. "That's your worry? Not the strange man in your room?"

He slowly turned, trying to brace himself, but it was no use. This time the sight of her had his heart pounding.

Her hair was down and all over the place while one of the straps of her sleep gown had fallen off her shoulder. Her knees drawn up to her, she rested her arms across them, her waist down hidden under her sheets.

"You are not a strange man, I know you. Better than anyone."

Her face told him she wasn't lying, but she had to be. She didn't know him. Must be another one of her tricks.

Taking his eyes away from her, he pointed to the objects in her room. "What grown woman lives like this?"

She frowned a pink hew that matched her walls forming on her cheeks. "I do."

"You live like a child."

She said nothing, and he turned from her, continuing to search her room. Coming to a small bookcase, he looked over the titles, recognizing a few. The thickest one was an anthology of fairy tales. Plucking it from its shelf, he opened it and flipped through a few of the pages all while she remained silent on her bed, watching him.

"Do you also believe all this nonsense, little girl? Toads turning to Princes with a kiss?"

"Worked on you."

He slapped the book shut, looking up to find her smirking at him. The book hit the floor with a loud thud as he dropped it to the ground. "You think this is a game and it's not."

She shrugged, "Isn't it though? You following me home just so you can make fun of me sounds like a game to me."

No matter what he did, she still held no fear of him. "It would be unwise for you to mock me, little girl."

"Why not! You're mocking me! And I'm not afraid of you!"

He stepped towards her, lessening the distance between them quickly, and she still showed no fear. "Not afraid? You should be."

Standing at the edge of her bed, she craned her neck up to look at him, tempting him even more. "Why? You won't hurt me. You tried to, remember?"

She was right, he had not been able to hurt her. But there were many other things he was fairly certain he could do to her. "What is to stop me from climbing in this bed and taking you?"

Her cheeks flushed, and his hand moved on its own, running the back of it down her jaw and neck. "Take me…. take me where?"

He chuckled, flinging her covers off of her and sitting down. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her down, so she laid before him. A hand on either side of her head, he loomed over her while she looked up at him with wide eyes. Now she knew exactly what he was thinking of taking.

He dropped himself, unable to resist her lips any longer, needing to taste them again. She let out a small whimper but soon responded, twisting her fingers in his hair again. Running his hands over her, he found her nightgown much more telling than her armor, the heat of her skin bleeding through the thin material. Going down her sides, he brushed his thumbs over her breast, them free of any confinement he was able to feel her nipples as they hardened from his touch.

Making it to the hem of her gown, he pulled it up harshly and grabbed her panties in his fist, fully prepared to rip them to shreds. Just as he got the material in his hands, she released his hair and shoved on his shoulders. It was not enough to get him off of her, but it was enough to free her mouth from his.

"No."

Glaring at her, he didn't remove his hold on her or her clothes, not giving a fuck what she said. He was going to have her and get all of her out of his system. Pulling on her clothes, he watched as her eyes went wide, realizing she had no control. But her surprise quickly turned to anger.

His face stung, no longer looking at her, the force of her slap pushing his face to the side. "I said, NO!"

With a growl, he turned back to her, fully ready to make her submit. As he reached for her again, his head and chest filled with heat. It quickly climbed to an almost unbearable searing pain, causing him to fall off her bed and to the floor, grabbing his head for fear his brain would melt any second now.

It dissipated slowly, and he looked back up at her with blurred vision. He was just quick enough to catch her look of shock and concern, it changing to haughty indignation as soon as he saw it, but it was there.

"What the fuck did you do to me!"

She looked away, crossing her arms over her chest and lifting her chin. "Serves you right."

Even after all of this, she still was not afraid of him. And why should she be? Clearly, he could not touch her in any way that would be satisfying to him. The thought caused him to release a roar in frustration, but she only looked back at him with an amused smirk.

Getting to his feet, he grabbed her, pulling her up from her bed and to her feet before him. "You are coming with me."

"What?!"

"I am going to figure out what you did to me and how to get rid of it, so I can get rid of you!"

She stared back at him, assessing the seriousness of the situation. "Okay, fine."

"What?"

"I said, fine. I will go with you."

"This is not a negotiation. You are not in control here, little girl. I am taking you whether you want to go or not. You are going to be my prisoner!"

A small flush rose to her cheeks, and he found himself wishing he could read her mind at that moment. "FINE! I am your prisoner then."

They glared at one another for a second longer before he shimmered them away.

PM

She was still asleep, the use of his means of transportation was too much for her little Lunar mind and had caused her to pass out on the way here. That, and it was the middle of the night.

Thick blankets piled on top of her, she looked impossibly small in his bed, his being three times the size of the one he just plucked her from. Having her here brought him a mixture of comfort and pain. The comfort, he couldn't really explain, except he felt it whenever he looked at her sleeping face. But the pain, that was all too easy to assess. His frustrations had not been extinguished and now knowing he even needed her permission to touch her only made things worse. Add in the fact that if anyone else found her here, they would take her away. Probably kill her. That thought upset him the most. He was pretty sure it was because he desperately wanted to do it himself. He wanted to be the one to kill her, and if anyone found her here and found out his inability to do so, they would do it for him. And that would not be satisfying in the least.

The idea of having his way with her first was also very appealing. He was sure he would sleep with her, break her spell, and then be able to kill her with ease. He just had to get past her 'protection' first.

Exhaustion hit him, having not slept the night before or much the nights before. He stripped down and climbing into the bed next to her, leaving plenty of space between them. Even with her on the other side from him, he could still smell her, vanilla and sugar warmed over. And he could swear he felt her warmth as if it spread across the entire bed even with the small space she occupied.

He rolled away from her, not wanting to revel in it, her smell or her warmth, but again he found it a comfort, and he didn't know why. He must really just need a woman.


	4. Chapter 3

I know, I know, I said Monday but no one reminded me! Okay, my betas did but I forgot again. To makeup, I will post again this week, but I'm not saying a day cause I want it to be a surprise...okay that's a lie. I don't want to say one day and forget again lol.

Big thanks to my betas **Beej88**, **DarkenedHrt101**, and **SailorMoon489**.

Have fun lovelies!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"_Poison!" Grover yelped. "Don't let those things touch you or..."_

_"Or we'll die?" I guessed._

_"Well...after you shrivel slowly to dust, yes."_

_"Let's avoid the swords," I decided."_

― _**Rick Riordan**_

He felt the soft downy beneath him and silk sheets on top of him when he woke in his bedchambers, having slept longer than he intended. His exhaustion had controlled him last night and this morning.

It was silent, his fire dying out in the early morning due to lack of attention. No fire and yet, he was so warm? Why?

Something moved on his thighs, a weight that sleep had caused him to miss, but now it was painfully obvious. As was the weight on his chest and the lack of feeling in his arm.

Opening his eyes, he was met with a sea of gold. The soft snores coming from her told him she was still fast asleep, but they also puffed across his chest in hot, moist, spurts. He flinched, and she stirred. Not enough to wake, but enough to adjust herself and pull tightly on him. Her bare thigh and arm rested against his bare skin while her breast pressed against his side. All while his arm had snaked around her, holding her to him in his sleep. An arm that was now completely numb.

But the rest of him was not, painfully so. He could both feel and see the morning wood she had caused him, frustrations from the night before mixed with her practically on top of him now had made him extremely hard, tenting his sheets.

Now she was nuzzling him, her lips rubbing against his chest. Slowly, he was able to pull himself out from under her, getting all but his arm free of her. She curled up in his absence, retracting from the lack of his warmth. Now on his side and dangerously close to her still, he drank her in. Regretting it instantly.

Her hair was still wild, looking like -what he imagined- how it would look like after a night filled with rough and wild sex. Sex he was getting more and more desperate for. Her mouth was parted, her breaths coming out of her full pink lips. With her arms wrapped up around herself, her breast pushed and almost popped out of her clothes, and he not so secretly hoped they would.

A thought occurred to him. Wondering if her spell would work while she was unconscious and unable to defend herself. He could be settled inside her before she even knew what was going on.

He reached for her, fully planning on getting her on her back and going as far as he could before she woke up. But even before his hand touched her, the burning returned, causing him to cry out and pull away from her.

Stumbling out of bed, he made his way to the fire instead, poking at the ambers and stirring them up before adding more wood to it. It was well on its way back to life when he left it for a cold shower.

PM

When he left his bathroom, cold water dripping from him, she was sitting up in his bed looking around, confused. Then her eyes landed on him, the confusion melting away but then rapidly replaced with embarrassment. Her face turned bright red, and she whipped her head down, studying his sheets. He hadn't even bothered with a towel, wanting her to catch him naked in hopes of stirring her up as much as she did him. By the looks on her face, it was working.

He moved to stand in front of the fire, his back to it never taking his eyes off of her. "Sleep well?"

She had her eyes trained to the bed, refusing to look anywhere else at the moment. "Yes...thank you."

He huffed, "What are you thanking me for?"

She started to pick at the cloth of her nightgown, her flush running down her neck now. "For not sticking me in a cell in some dungeon."

"You are **my** prisoner, little girl. This is your cell." She nodded, not fighting him on it in the least. Still not getting it. "You can't leave this room, understand? Ever."

Her head popped up at that, losing her fear of looking at him. "Ever? And just what am I supposed to do all day in this room?"

He laughed, letting it sound dark and, hopefully, menacing. "I don't really give a fuck, but you can't leave this room!"

She crossed her arms over her chest, doing a pretty good job of looking menacing herself. "And I am just supposed to listen to you? Do as you say?"

"You will if you want to survive! You take one step out that door, and anyone in this castle could find you. And they are not hindered as I am, they will kill you."

Tearing her eyes away from him, she looked around the room yet again, taking in her surroundings instead of him. Once her eyes came close to him, she closed them and didn't open them again until her head faced away from him, spying the other side of the room.

He couldn't help but chuckle at her childishness. "See something you like?"

Her head snapped back to him, and even though she glared, her face still lit up, colored like a tomato. "No! Could you…. put on some clothes already!"

He smirked, moving a bit closer to her until the burning in his brain and heart picked up again, making him stop. "No, I don't think I will!"

Pouting, she turned from him again, sitting back in the bed and looking over at the long thick curtains that covered the floor to ceiling windows behind them. "What's in there?"

He followed her finger, glancing over at the curtains for a second before returning to watching her. "None of your business."

Even if she saw where they were, it would make little difference, she wasn't going to leave here alive. But he still wanted to push her, get under her skin as much as possible as she was under his.

Releasing a sigh, she flopped back on the bed, now staring up at the ceiling. "Are you going to be difficult all the time?"

"No more difficult than you." She propped herself up on her elbows glaring at him even in his continued nudity. "You are my p-r-i-s-o-n-e-r! You are not supposed to enjoy this!"

"Then why stick me in your room? Why not put me in your dungeon or in a cage somewhere for all your buddies to see? Don't you want to gloat? Having 'captured' Sailor Moon?"

"Because you are MINE!" Her eyes went wide with shock, and he stepped up to the side of the bed, his head and heart allowing it this time. "I will be the one to kill you, not them. So, until I am free of you and your control, you will be MY prisoner."

He saw the tears that brimmed in her eyes before she turned away, back to staring at the sheets. "So... you still want to kill me?"

Now he leaned over the bed, trying to get her to look at him again. "What did you think this was about?" When she still didn't face him, he reached out and grabbed her chin, forcing her eyes back to him. "Did you think this was one of your fairy tales? That the Prince would fall in love with the low blooded girl because of her big heart and innocence?" A fat tear rolled down her cheek, and he laughed. "You really are nothing but a stupid child."

She ripped herself from his hold, just as a knock came to his door. When they didn't open right away, he knew it wasn't his Queen. Luck was on his side. He hadn't thought about what to do with her if his people came knocking, especially the Queen who barely knocked. He hadn't thought much at all, bringing her here.

Grabbing up a pair of slacks, he pulled them on while looking back over at her. "Don't move and don't make a single sound, understand?!"

She didn't move or speak, but he didn't have time to make sure he was clear. Concentrating, he waved his hand over the bed, not knowing for sure if his magic worked the way he willed it to. Guess he would just have to find out.

Pulling open the door, two bodies rushed in, without any further invitation. Nephrite and Jadeite looked around his room and then over at him. "Late start?"

Nephrite smirked at him, grating on his last nerve. "What do you two shits want?"

Nephrite held up his hands in defense. "Calm, my Prince. It's the Queen. She's requesting your audience."

Jadeite had yet to address him, busy looking around his room. In particular, his bed. But if he saw anything, like the blonde he currently had in it, he showed no signs of it. "Something I can help you with Jadeite?"

His general jerked back to him, a questioning look on his face that melted away to a smirk. "Pretty sure your room is bigger than mine!"

Nephrite smacked the back of Jadeite's head. "Of course it's bigger, you're just a soldier, he's our Prince!"

"Ow! Okay, I get it!"

"Would you two get the fuck out!"

They hustled towards the door, his anger at them like a spur to their backsides. "Hurry, our Queen doesn't like to be kept waiting!"

"I know."

He closed the door, leaning on it for a few seconds before turning back to find Moon sitting on the edge of the bed, looking confused. "I camouflaged the bed. If anyone comes in here, you get on it. Anyone! Understand?" This time, she nodded silently. "Only I can see you when you are on it."

She smirked, her eyes glittering with mischief. "And what if I need to hide from you?"

"No matter where you hide, I will find you. So, don't bother."

She chuckled softly as if to say she didn't believe him. But he didn't have time for this.

Leaving her where she was, he pulled on the rest of his clothes, trying to look presentable for his Queen even though he didn't give a damn.

PM

His four generals stood next to her dais, looking back at him with mixed emotions. He could tell they wanted to be by his side, but for some reason, they resisted, as if they had no choice in the matter. Probably out of loyalty on both sides. Loyalty to the Queen for saving them and what she could of their kingdom and lingering loyalty to him from the kingdom he had lost. In all respects, they no longer belonged by his side, he had failed them.

"Prince Endymion, give me a status report on your recent attack!"

Her voice echoed off the dead, empty walls. Nothing like the kingdom he remembered. One full of life and happiness. All of that had been stripped away.

"The Senshi have rallied. The return of their leader has caused their power to spike and their abilities as warriors to truly show themselves."

"I thought their leader was present at all their battles? The one they call Venus; she is the leader is she not?"

Zoisite's face and voice held nothing but confusion, as did all their faces save for the Queen. "Clearly, she is just a smoke screen. Their true leader is Moon."

Standing suddenly, they grew silent as Beryl made her way down the steps to her throne. Her hips swayed too much while the dress she wore cut from her chest to her navel in an overly revealing split down the middle. The rest of it clung to her like a second skin.

She touched his shoulder slightly, but it was more than enough to erupt his frayed nerves. "The Prince is quite right. Moon is the key to the end of the Senshi and their rule over our planet. If we kill her, there will be nothing to stop us."

"What about the Silver Crystal?"

Her eyes turned to little slits as she eyed him carefully yet again. "Kill Sailor Moon and the Silver Crystal will be ours. I can promise you that!"

He planned to do just that….as soon as he figured out how.

"And Endymion, I have been lenient with you due to my favor for you but continue to fail and second guess me and you will regret it."

PM

Ignoring his warning completely, she stood by the now open curtains, the world they dwelled in stretched out before her. She didn't even flinch when he opened the door, or turn to look at him. Too wrapped up in looking out the goddamn window.

His anger growing the closer he got to her and, still, her lack of concern as she stared out the window. Wrenching her back, he glared down hard at her and closed the curtains again. Even with thick clouds covering the sky, the room was noticeably darker once he had the curtains in place again.

Turning his attention and anger back on her, he found her with her arms crossed and pouting. "Do you delight in defying me?"

"Is that even a question?"

Hand over his head, he let out a roar of frustration at both his inability to lower it and strike her and her lack of fear that he would. Instead, she just pouted. "You're such a child! How does anyone put up with you?!"

She glared at him, "Mamoru didn't have any trouble!"

The fire that burned in him surely reflected in his eyes, hearing that name yet again. His hand was around her neck, so tiny and small, he could almost wrap it around completely. It would be nothing for him to snap it, but no matter how much he willed his hand to squeeze even the smallest bit, nothing happened. So instead, he pulled her to him, her hands gripping his wrist tightly.

"I don't want to hear that name, or any other man's name from your lips ever again."

For some reason, that elicited fear from her, but it seemed to be aimed at him and not of him, as if she was actually scared for him for some reason. Pulling her in more, he crushed his lips to hers, wanting to wipe the name Mamoru off of them. She kissed him back, the two of them taking turns sucking on one another's bottom lip. The hand on her neck faltered, slipping down to rest on her collarbone. Her hands now gripped his sleeve, trying to pull him closer. He let his hand slip lower, touching the top of one of her breasts.

Shoving her away, the sting in his head and chest starting to rise again. He released a frustrated growl, one that helped not at all, and stomped towards the door. "Stay on that bed!"

He didn't look or wait to see if she obeyed, not able to handle any more if she didn't. He just slammed the door and got as far away as he could, desperately needing some distance.

PM

To his added frustration, Beryl was not an option for lessening his overheated libido. Try as he might, he couldn't make himself walk to her door. So instead he wandered the halls, thinking over and over in his head what could be causing his 'issues' and how to solve them. But he came up empty.

So instead, he busied his mind thinking up battle plans. How he could get the Senshi to hand over their Silver Crystal. He could use Sailor Moon as a bargaining chip? They did seem to need her, and he currently had her. Something told him that she wouldn't allow herself to be used in such a way. That she would kill herself first. That would solve his problems, but he wouldn't get the pleasure of killing her himself. He assured himself that was the only reason why he refused to use her. It would also force him to reveal that he'd had her all this time and told no one. Even keeping her a secret from his Queen. That was treason. 'Her' Prince or not, he would surely be hanged. That, and he kept her in his room. No way Beryl would believe him when he told her that he couldn't have sex with Moon, especially with him refusing her at every turn. He fancied Beryl to be the jealous type.

Perhaps if he held onto Moon long enough, the Senshi would slip on their own? He had seen how they were when she was MIA the first time. She had been his for nearly 24 hours now, they must have noticed her absence by now. This might be the best time to test his little theory.

Picking up his pace, he made it in record time to Kunzite's door, knocking hard on the thick wooden door. Even with the late hour, he didn't have to wait long, the door swinging wide to reveal a rather composed Kunzite. He wasn't too surprised; Kunzite had always been the most stoic and reserved of his generals. But now, with their kingdom lost, he was even more so.

"Prince Endymion. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need a Youma. I want to attack, now!"

Kunzite faltered slightly, looking him over. "At this hour?"

"Exactly! Catch them off, guard!"

Kunzite stopped questioning him, his enthusiasm too much for the straight-faced man. "Alright…. take Nephrite with you."

He didn't fight it, it didn't matter. He was sure this was the ticket to gaining their kingdom back.

PM

Given the last minute of it all, he was surprised at the strength the Youma Kunzite had given him had. He must have given him one he'd already put together, the creature spinning and fanning out towards the crowd of people to attack them. Watching, and waiting, he saw it pick up a few people, their energy draining away instantly. A pang of guilt washed into his stomach, but he ignored it. These people supported the Lunars, the Senshi who ruled over them. They asked for this when they turned their back on their own kind.

Fire roared, a huge fireball spit past him and Nephrite as they sat off to the side watching. It hit the Youma, the people it held dropping to the ground, relatively unharmed. The Senshi then bounded on the scene; blue, orange, green, and red. He glanced over at Nephrite to see if he took notice of the missing Senshi, the one he had currently hiding in his room. But if he did, he said nothing.

They were a little off, the four of them, telling him that they did, in fact, note their leader's absence. Mercury sat off to the side, typing away into her computer when Jupiter took a hit and went flying back into one of the shops in the shopping district they'd set the creature loose in. As she hit, Nephrite flinched next to him, noticeably.

He glanced back at him, and his eyes were glued to Jupiter, his eyes bouncing as she jumped back into the fray. _Interesting…._

A few more moments passed, Mercury shouted out the Youma's weakness, and the battered Senshi took care of it. Once dust, they started to search, looking around frantically. Were they looking for Moon? Because she was not going to be showing up anytime soon.

He contained the chuckle he had at himself and looked back at Nephrite again. "We should leave."

The man didn't look at him, still watching the scene before him, before nodding and disappearing.

Alone, he looked back at the group of women, their eyes finding him at last. They started to race over to him as if to attack. This time, he didn't contain his laugh, letting it roar and reach their ears for sure. They all froze, standing a few feet from him now and glaring at him.

"What did you do with Sailor Moon?"

Mars pulled up a fireball as she spoke, planning on torturing it out of him if she had to. He just shrugged, "Who says I did anything with her?"

"Bull shit! You took her! You are the only one who she would go with willingly!"

He glared over at Venus, thinking over her words. "How do you know she went willingly?"

"Because Sailor Moon wouldn't have gone so easily. She would have fought and yet her room was untouched. She left, and she left without a fight. So, she has to be with you!"

The blue-haired girl actually yelled at him, a fire coming from her that shocked him, given her mild manners in a fight.

They all either looked on the verge of tears or were crying. Did they depend on their leader that much, that now that she was gone, they feared their death? Is that why they cried? Fear?

He wasn't sure why but he couldn't seem to stop himself. "Sailor Moon is safe. Find comfort in that!"

He shimmered away, keeping himself from saying anything else to the tearful soldiers.


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks to **Beej88** for going above and beyond with her beta skills. Also thanks to **DarkenedHrt101** and **SailorMoon489** for betaing and encouraging me! A lot of exciting things coming your way from these three...like...I can't even...(little girl squeal)! Make sure you go and check out Beej88's one-shot she posted today! It is all the feels and sexy sweet. Go...go now! I'll wait...

Please, please, please check out my book on Amazon, cause if you like this fic, you will love Darkened Heart as well. Sorry to pander but this is one of my few means to sell myself...and I want to sell myself ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"_There are poisons that blind you, and poisons that open your eyes."_

― _**August Strindberg**_

The only light in his room came from the fire that still roared within. The pops and crackles of the wood as the fire consumed it reminded him of himself at that moment, feeling as though a fire was eating him up inside.

She was laid out across his bed, the sheets slipping off of her while she still slept in the same nightgown she'd left in. Her hair spread across the entire bed, twisting and curling as it flared out from underneath her, making her look even more…. lunar. Even if he could find space for himself on the bed with her, he could not handle waking up to her spooning him in the morning again.

He kept his eyes on her as he stripped, but then pulled a blanket free from her limbs and settled himself in an armchair in front of the fire. He allowed himself to look at her one last time, her foot dangling off the edge and her chest rising and falling peacefully.

Then he returned his thoughts to himself. Why had he said that to the Senshi? Why did he care, wanting to ease their suffering at their lost leader? Perhaps he lacked sleep, he knew he hadn't had much lately. For some reason, it seemed as though the Senshi care so much for Moon, that the thought of her with him killed them. It wasn't their death they feared; it was hers.

Closing his eyes, he found his mind wasn't plagued with the Moon Senshi for once. Instead, it was plagued by four Senshi, weeping.

PM

"Endymion…"

Something pushed at his leg, but given his sleeping position the night before and his dreams of crying women, he wasn't ready to get up yet.

A weight dropped on his lap, and his body jolted, but he managed to keep his eyes shut, willing himself to fall back asleep. Arms wrapped around his neck and hot breath filled his ear.

"Ennnddddymion…. wake up!"

He peeked, keeping his lids shut as much as possible, finding Moon in his lap and inches from his face. Closing his eyes again, a smile pulled at his lazy mouth. "It's a bit early don't you think? For you to be screaming my name. Although, I will gladly make you truly scream if you like."

She smacked his chest -not so lightly- and frowned. "Keep that up and you NEVER will!"

He pulled his arms out of the blanket he had wrapped around himself and wrapped them around her waist. "Never say never."

He tried to close his eyes again, but she wouldn't let him. "How long are you planning on keeping me here?"

He eyed her carefully, seeing the seriousness on her face, he returned it to her. "You know the answer to that."

Even with his veiled threat, she didn't falter. "If you insist on keeping me here, then I'm going to need a few things."

Giving up completely, he sat up, Moon remaining on his lap without hesitation. "Like what exactly?"

A low whine came from her, and she blushed as she clutched her belly. "Well for starters, some food would be good. I haven't eaten in over 24 hours now!"

He huffed, "Forgive me if I forgot to feed my pet!"

"And I'm going to need clothes, toothbrush, deodorant, hairbrush…"

"Geez, are you moving in?!"

She shrugged, "Well… yeah, sort of. You didn't really give me a choice!"

The words of her Senshi rang in his head, reminding him yet again that she had willingly come here with him when she should have at least put up a fight. More falsehoods to confuse him for sure. She didn't fight him because she knew she would lose. Even though, he himself was uncertain who would win in that matchup.

"Fine! Write me a list."

She didn't move off of him, just shook her head. "No, you are going to take me to get these things."

"The hell I am!"

Removing her arms from him, she planted them across her chest, a move she seemed to do when she was frustrated and being stubborn. "You won't get the right stuff. I know you; you will just grab and dash not thinking it through."

He hoisted her off of him, moving away from her quickly. "You do not know me!"

She still had her arms crossed, holding a blanket to herself around her breast. "Am I wrong?!"

She wasn't. That was precisely what he was planning on doing. But no way in hell he was going to admit that to her. Instead, he remained silent letting her glare at him.

After a few seconds of silence, she let out a sigh, dropping her blanket and he thought for sure he had won. But then she started moving towards the door. He had to jump out in front of her to stop her from walking out it straight into the hall and to her death.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm just going to go ask your Queen if she can loan me a pair of underwear."

The thought of her and underwear and Beryl sent waves of mixed feelings through him that had him swimming for a moment, caught somewhere between turned on and disgusted.

She sidetracked him, going around him as he was lost, but he managed to regain himself in time to shove the door shut before her. "Have you lost your mind! I told you what would happen if you go out there and are seen!"

He had her trapped between the door and himself. "You are going to just kill me anyway, so why wait? Let's just get it over with shall we."

She turned, trying to get the door opened again, but he held it shut with his weight as he put hands on either side of her shoulders on the door. "Stop it."

Spinning, she faced him, leaning her back against the door. "At least this way I get you in trouble as well. Wouldn't want your buddies out there knowing you had a girl in your room, would you?"

He growled at her, but she just smirked, returning her arms to wrap around her chest. "Where do you want to go?"

"Just my house."

"JUST?! You want to go home and scream and yell as soon as we get there!"

"Why would I do that? It would just get people hurt!"

"Alright! I will take you, but if you so much as try anything…"

Her cheeks bloomed, a blush rushing over them and it threw him. Forget how beautiful she was when she blushed, that was a given. He couldn't figure out why.

"Would you please put some clothes on?"

Glancing down, he saw that he had dropped his blanket during their spat, leaving him once again in the buff around her. He stared at her and smirked as her eyes darted back and forth from his body to anything else in the room. It was a much different reaction from the last time.

"Why? It's my room, and I like to sleep nude."

She sputtered, trying even harder not to look at him and failing. "Man lives in a tundra and walks around naked like its nothing."

"Actually, sleeping naked keeps you warmer than clothes. You should try it sometime."

He lowered himself, shrinking the distance between them until he was pressed against her. She managed to get her hands up, keeping his chest from touching hers. But it did nothing to stop him from pressing against her thighs. His hardening member struck her belly right next to her hips, and she gasped. Even with his nudity and nearness, he felt no pain.

"I think you like me nude." Still no pain, just her wide eyes staring back at him. "Yeah, I think you like a lot more than that."

He ground into her, pressing his thigh in between her legs, her head going back as she let out a small whimper. It opened up her neck to him, and he took sections of it into his mouth, sucking and biting her as he ground against her again, this time earning him a tight-lipped moan. She was trying to hide it from him, and with each movement, he felt no pain. So, either her spell stopped working, or she wanted him. Given the responses her body was giving him, he voted for the latter.

He pulled away from her just enough to grab the back of her thighs and lift her up, pushing them back against the door. Now when he ground against her, it wasn't her stomach he pushed against, it was her hot core. Her arms and legs wrapped around him while he reached around, planning on moving her panties to the side and pushing into her up to his hilt with his next thrust.

With his fingers on the edge of her underwear and still no pain, he grinned against her neck. "It was only a matter of time."

Pain slammed into him so hard, he fell backward and to the ground. Looking through the tears in his eyes, he found her standing, her arms crossed and a frown cutting deeply on her face. "Only a matter of time huh?"

She stomped off, yelling at him over her shoulder. "Put your damn clothes on and take me home!"

PM

Even holding her close to shimmer them back to her room cause a dull hum of heat in his head and chest. She still glared at him every chance she got but didn't make a sound as she moved around her room gathering her things.

He looked around as she did, taking in more of her room. It was late afternoon, the sun just barely starting to set and the bright rays made her room even brighter. The amount of pink was nauseating.

She pulled a suitcase out and had it almost full, going to her underwear drawer last. He stood behind her, looking in and when she turned back at him to glare, he smirked in response. "Maybe you should let me pick out a few pairs. You know, since I'm going to be the one taking them off."

She grabbed a fist full and slammed the drawer shut. Depositing the handful in her suitcase, she tried to walk past him and out the door. "Where do you think you are going?"

Not even pausing, she grabbed the handle of her door. "Bathroom. It's just down the hall."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. She didn't even look surprised, just stared back at him. The words he wanted to say jumbled in his mouth, none of them making sense at the moment as he continued to drown in her eyes. He soon released her, turning away even though she left once free.

Leaning against the wall, he waited as patiently as he could. His eyes went around the room again, landing on her brooch that still sat on her desk. When she returned a second later, a few small odds and ends clutched in her hands, she followed his stare. Before she could make a move, he walked over and picked it up, the small shock of power running up his arm as he did.

"Maybe I should just hold on to this for you? That way you don't get any ideas while we are here."

She huffed, turning away from him. He slipped her brooch into his pocket, and she dumped her items into her suitcase, then shut and zipped it up. "Ready."

When he picked it up for her, she gave him the tiniest of smiles to which he rolled his eyes.

"Usagi?!"

Her eyes went wide, fear finally showing on her face. He sneered, turning towards the door. But before he could pull his energy into an attack, she pulled him back roughly, tugging them both into her closet and shutting the door.

Both of them plunged in darkness and pressed close together, the burning threatened to return. He could hear the door to her room open, and with his free hand, he pressed it to her mouth to keep her as quiet as he could. She didn't fight or struggle against him, if anything, she pressed her mouth into his hand.

"Usagi? Are you…? are you here?"

It was a woman, older, but that was all he knew for sure. Her sobs came through the door, and a second later, his hand was wet. It was too dark to see, but he knew it was tears.

She started to shake as the woman outside the door cried harder. Quickly and quietly, he placed the suitcase he still held on the floor and wrapped his arm around her, holding her tight to him. After a few moments, the woman left, but the girl in his arms had yet to settle back down. Releasing her mouth and switching arms, he picked her suitcase back up and shimmered them away.

PM

She sat in front of the fire, legs crossed under her and her mind a million miles away as she brushed her long, wet, locks. He watched her, silently wondering who the woman was that she had wept with. And why either of them suddenly started to cry.

Gone was her small sleep gown and he mourned the loss of it as she now sat by the fire in a loose t-shirt and long plaid pants. Both of them varying colors of pink.

He was already laying out on the bed, wanting to claim his space before she had a chance to overtake it. Currently, he was debating whether or not to ask her about the woman, but his curiosity was outweighing his doubt. "Who was that woman?"

She jumped, forgetting he was there and turned to him. "My mother."

"Mother? You have a mother?"

Her brows dipped, and it looked as though she might toss her heavy hairbrush at him. "Of course, I have a mother!"

He shrugged, "I just didn't know your backstory was so…. elaborate."

"Backstory?"

"You and your other Senshi. I suppose it didn't hurt, having ties to the Earth. Must have helped you make a connection to this world. It's smart."

"What are you talking about?"

He had been staring off into space, imagining the fake life she led to bolstering herself into the hearts of his people. When he snapped his attention back to her, he found her completely confused.

He opened his mouth but was silenced by a knock at the door. Jumping off his bed, he pointed harshly at her to get on the bed. She scrambled from her spot of the floor, her socks hindering her traction, but soon jumped on and threw the covers over her to hide like a small child. He rolled his eyes and then opened his door.

Kunzite didn't come in, standing in the doorway as always. "My Prince, we will be launching another attack tomorrow."

"Good, we should keep hitting, keep them overworked. I have a feeling that this is the time to strike."

Kunzite nodded and then turned on his heel to leave. A man of very few words.

Shutting the door, he found her up on her knees in the middle of the bed. "You are going to attack again? As in you have attacked recently?"

"You are quick Moon."

"When? When did you attack?!"

He smirked, enjoying seeing her all riled up. "Yesterday."

"And you are going to attack again tomorrow? So soon?"

"Yes." He slowly walked back to his side of the bed, watching her as he did.

She sat back; her face completely blank. "So... you are taking full advantage of my absence."

"What did you expect? Me to just back off since you left your team high and dry?" She fell back onto the bed, pulling the covers over her as she did while he laughed. "You did, didn't you? You honestly thought I would take a break with you?"

She ignored him, turning on her side away from him. He continued to chuckle, slipping off his remaining clothes and climbing in after her. Staring at the back of her head, he considered scooting up next to her, seeing if he could get her to let down her wall again. Deciding it was worth a try when she let out a sigh and flipped over to face him.

"I want you to stay behind tomorrow."

"What?" He honestly couldn't believe his ears.

"I want you to stay out of the battle tomorrow night, I want you to stay here with me."

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Please, Endymion."

"NO!" He sat up glaring down at her. "You keep forgetting something very important Moon. You are my PRISONER! I do not take orders or requests from you!"

He laid back down in a huff, turning away from her, fully expecting that to be the end of the conversation. Forcing his eyes shut, he begged his mind to just shut off, to not think of the girl lying beside him now. The bed shook and soon, little arms wrapped around his waist. She pressed her body up against his, and now he found himself glad she wasn't wearing her nightgown.

He could feel her nose on his spine and even with her behind him, her scent washed over him. "Please Endymion. Stay here. Don't go fight. Stay with me."

Frozen, he couldn't pull away from her. "Why? Why do you want me to stay so bad?"

She pressed her lips on him, starting at his spine and slowly making her way across his shoulder blade as she spoke. "Because…. I'll be so lonely."

Her fingers were drawing shapes into his stomach. But he had enough.

Flipping over, he rolled over on top of her, pinning her beneath him. Her breath was ragged, just like his, and he dove down to claim her mouth for a moment before popping back up to look at her. He kept his hips firmly planted on hers, not strong enough to pull that half of himself away from her just yet. Enjoying the flush on her face for a moment, he stared down at her in silence.

"You want me to stay? Drop your wall." She hesitated, her eyes dancing all around his face. He dropped himself to her again, this time whispering in her ear. "Drop your wall, Moonie, let me fuck you, and I'll stay." The burning knocked him off her as soon as he finished the sentence, but this time, he just chuckled, the pain ebbing away as she rolled away from him. "That's what I thought."

"My name is Usagi, by the way. I suggest you start using it if you ever want me to 'drop my wall.'"

"Whatever you say, Moonie."

PM

They were faltering. It was slight, but he could see it. After watching them for weeks and studying them, he could tell when they weren't at their best.

Jupiter tripped, stumbling for a moment. Mars almost missed her target, singeing the edge of his Youma. Mercury took much longer than usual to find a weakness and Venus was all over the place with her orders. The Senshi would soon be finished.

They still managed to take out his Yoma though, and with it gone, he didn't linger. The last time did not go well for him, and he did not want a repeat.

When he returned to his room, it was clear, the icy tundra outside would be warmer than his room currently was. Usagi was colder than a fish, already in bed when he got there, piling a few pillows and blankets in the middle bed as a makeshift divider. Even with it, she twisted and turned away from him as he got into bed with her. He laid, silent, staring at the ceiling and for some reason, her anger and silence towards him bothered him.

"Do you want to know what happened?"

Silence.

"Your Senshi beat my Yoma without injury to themselves."

The bed shifted slightly, a small voice coming from the other side of the fort between them. "They did?"

"Yes...but they won't hold up for much longer."

Why did he add that last part? She didn't need to know that much. Her head popped up over the pile, and he found a strange relief in seeing her eyes after so long. "What do you mean?"

He couldn't look away, her eyes burning into his. "They are suffering...without you. It is small, but they are starting to show wear from your absence."

Releasing him, she looked away over at the fire. Her eyes danced around, not looking at anything, in particular, thinking things over. But then she gave a quick nod to herself. "Okay. I still have some time."

"Time? What are you talking about, time till what?"

She didn't say anything else, just flopped back to her side of the bed and out of his sight and it irritated him to no end. He rolled back over, trying to convince himself to just go to sleep, and that his irritation was due to her secrets, not that he couldn't see, smell, or touch her with the damn forte in the way.

PM

This time he woke to a cold fire and a cold bundle of blankets in front of him. He had turned in his sleep, seeking out her warmth, and when he couldn't find it, he woke up. It wasn't morning yet, and here he was, sleeping on the other side of a goddamn pillow wall of China. She was the prisoner for fuck's sake, not him, so why did he feel like one?!

He wanted more than anything to knock all the shit out of his way and grab her up, force her to lay with him, but he had a feeling it would only cause him pain. He was starting to realize, if Moonie didn't want it, it hurt him not her.

He hopped out of his cold bed, angry morning wood greeting him, and decided on a warm shower in hopes of releasing some of his frustrations.

She was still asleep when he finished, on her stomach, her hair like a blanket over her back. A hand curled up to her mouth, and she breathed her snores onto it. He relaxed a little, watching her sleep. In the back of his mind, he heard the first knock, but only because her body stirred a little at the sound. With the second knock, he found himself looking towards it, irritated at being interrupted from his creeping. He looked back at her and found her eyes on him. Both of them startled, they froze, staring at one another until he regained his senses.

Grabbing his slacks, he held a finger to his mouth. He prayed that this time, she would listen and stay silent.

This time, it was Jadeite on the other side of his door, entering only a small amount into his room once the door was open. "Morning my Prince, up for some reconnaissance today?"

More than anything, he was. Fresh air and a break from Moon were exactly what he needed. "Yes!"

Jadeite nodded, "Good, you will be on your own today. The rest of us have other tasks to complete to be ready for the next attack."

He didn't really care, he would rather go by himself anyway, he just needed to get out! "Fine, I will be on my way immediately."

Jadeite took a quick glance at his room again, his eyes lingering on the bed before dancing back to his. "Having trouble staying on your bed?"

He glanced back, his blonde peeking at them from under the covers, while the pillow forte still laid behind her. He hid the girl with his glamor, but not the strange pillow arrangement. "Something like that."

Jadeite patted an open palm on his shoulder and then made for the door quickly. "Good luck out there, your Highness."

Alone again with Moon, he moved for his clothes while she sprang up and ran for the bathroom. When she emerged, he was focusing on the buttons on his shirt. Even though it was freezing in his room, it wouldn't be where he was going, his suffering was only going to be a for a few minutes as he donned a pair of shorts and a thin, short sleeved button up.

Finished, he turned to find her pulling on a pair of sandals, a sundress in place of her pajamas. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I'm going with you."

He laughed, truly feeling she was joking. "And you are crazy."

She stood, giving him a full view of her and his mouth went dry. Pale pink, her dress was tight to her chest and ribs and flared out slightly at her hips. Tiny straps held it up, the neckline dipping just enough to show the tops of her breast while the hem of her skirt stopped mid-thigh, showing off her never-ending legs.

With a quick swipe, she had her hair over her shoulder and in her hands, a braid forming in her fingers like magic. She walked closer to him, not saying a word as she glanced in the mirror that he had been using a second ago. He had to shake his head, freeing himself of his stupor.

"You are not going anywhere. You are staying here and on that bed!" Without a word, she glared up at him for a second and then made for the door. He grabbed her, pulling her roughly back. "Are you stupid or crazy? Or maybe, you just have a death wish?"

She glared at him for a second again but then deflated. "You're right."

Thinking he had won for once; he released the breath he had been holding. But then she started taking off her clothes. Dropping her dress to the floor she stood in nothing more than her white, cotton bra and panties, and sandals, heading for the door again. He had to throw his body against it to stop her.

"What the **fuck** are you doing?!"

She shrugged as if her lack of clothing was obvious. "Well, you are right. If I just walked out there, I will be killed instantly. But like this? How many rounds do you think your generals will take with me before they kill me? If they kill me, maybe I will be so good, they won't want to."

A beast roared in his place, grabbing her hard and pushing her against the closest wall. A yelp came out of her, telling him just how rough he had actually been with her. So now he could hurt her?

"If you so much as step outside that door, so help me I will…"

"You will what? You will be gone! By the time you get back, it will be too late. I'm sure by then each of your generals will have at least had one turn with me."

He pulled her back from her, ramming a fist into the wall next to her head, the rock crumbling and denting where his fist had been. But she was right, he was stuck. Either he took her with him or she could and probably would walk right out that door. Whether she did it nude or not, he wasn't sure. She didn't seem like the type that would just sleep with anyone, but she was clearly resourceful. Maybe she had been with many already? Another means of gaining her crown.

The thought of her with anyone else had him boiling, and he was already close to boiling over. He didn't know what would happen if he got to that point since he couldn't hurt or claim her in any way.

Pushing away from her, he desperately needed distance, especially since he wasn't going to have the chance for any more the rest of the day. "Put your clothes back on."

She squealed, running back to her dress that she had left in a pile on the floor.

PM

She was practically skipping next to him, and he thought his eyes were going to fall out of his head with so many eye rolls. _This child is ridiculous._

The sun was high and hot above them, and they had been at it for a few hours now. Walking around the Juban business district, most of those they passed had on suits, making the two of them stand out a bit. Mostly eyes wandered to the blonde, far too many men looking her over than he liked. He held her hand to keep her from running and escaping, but she hadn't even tried, staying by his side the whole time.

He was doing a poor job; he was supposed to be surveying the area and assessing the best place to set an attack. Instead, he was watching her bounce and glaring at those who tried to catch her eye.

After one too many lust-filled looks, he pulled her to a stop. She looked up at him, confused, but then he grabbed at the small sweater he made her put on before leaving. Its short sleeves still left her arms bare, but at least it covered her small shoulders. And now it would cover her breast as he busied himself with buttoning it up. He had the top one together and was starting on the second when she smacked his hands away.

"Geez Endy, you are worse than my father!"

He watched her carefully, looking for any hints of a lie. "You have a father?"

Releasing a rueful sigh, she shook her head at him and started to walk away. Grabbing her, he pulled her into his side this time, daring anyone to look at her.

With her securely tucked into him, he finally set about the task he was here to do, looking over the area for the most populated spot and making sure to note the time, latitude and longitude, along with any and all obstacles in the way like buildings and trees.

"Endy!"

She was whining, for how long he wasn't sure he had been blocking her out for several minutes now. "What!"

Pulling his attention yet again, he found her pouting next to him, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "I'm hungry."

"So?"

"So! I want to go eat something!"

"You can wait till we get home; I am almost done."

He looked back at the spot he picked, only to have her tug him back. "Please, Endy. I'm sick of the food there."

He groaned, "What are you talking about?!"

"Oatmeal, bread, cheese, fruits, dried meat, and wine. That's all you people eat!"

"Yeah, and it is more than enough to sustain!"

"I want a burger!"

She stomped her foot; his already thin patience was wearing thinner. "If I get you a goddamn burger will you shut the hell up?!"

She nodded enthusiastically, even though he seriously doubted her ability to be quiet. Looking around, all he saw were tall buildings that were no doubt, filled with people and not burgers. Getting tugged again, he found himself being led away from his work and towards a whole other section of this world. A world that looked less and less like the one he loved the more he saw of it.

It was another tall building, but it seemed to stretch on forever, and it was even more packed full of people than the business district. "What the hell is this place?"

As she now pulled him along, she glanced back at him with a small smile that had his knees quaking. "It's the mall silly!"

He huffed. _Like I was supposed to know that! _

He soon found himself on a set of stairs that moved for him instead of him having to climb. She gave him a look of worry when he showed his confusion at the contraption. As they neared the top, the word _escalator _popped in his head from somewhere, and all his confusion dropped away.

When they stepped off the escalator, he felt as though they were walking into a banquet hall, like the ones he remembered from his old home. Except instead of one long table in which everyone sat together, as equals, they were all broken up all over the place.

Guiding them through the maze of seated people, he was pulled up to a counter. A boy, who held no interest in the world until Moon bounced in front of him, smiled brightly at the blonde, ignoring him. Her hand still in his, he pulled her back a bit to wrap his arm around her shoulders instead, gaining the boy's attention. One look and he had the kid looking as though he might shit his pants and he felt much better. Moon missed the whole interaction; apparently, something he was starting to notice about her. Either she was a really good actress, or she had no clue the effect she had on men. _And a few women too, come to think of it._

She was still bouncing as if the constant energy she always seemed to hold made it impossible for her to be still. Not bothering to ask him, she ordered for both of them and it sounded like far more food than even the two of them could ever hope to eat. He was left to pay for it all of course. For once finding a use for the wallet Jadeite made him take with him on every recon mission.

After what seemed like far too short a time to make all the food they had asked for, it appeared, and now he was left with carrying it. How the hell...did it end up like this?

Now he was following behind her like a damned slave or puppy, and she led the way to a set of doors. "Outside?"

She nodded, "You will be more comfortable out here."

He didn't say a word, stepping through the door she held open for him given his load. Any question he had in his mind washed away as the noise level dropped away to almost silence. It had been an overwhelming amount of white noise, people talking and cutlery scraping, and it had been grating on his nerves since they arrived. But he hadn't said a word to her knowing it would make little difference, she was on a mission and would not be deterred. Had he been showing his irritation that much? He was pretty sure he had been overwrought with it all day, her and her antics getting on his last nerve all damn day. How the hell did she know to bring him out here?

He was overthinking this. It was nice; a large terrace with small tables and chairs. Tall structures surrounded it, silver gleaming in the bright sun. A few tables had large umbrellas over them, shading them from the hot sun. And what few people were out here, talked with hushed tones or were completely silent. Of course, it was better to sit out here, anyone would prefer it.

Opting to continue being in the sun, she went for a table without an umbrella, taking the tray from him as soon as he set it down and removing the food from it. Soon, he had a set of food in front of him, a wrapped sandwich, potatoes in the shape of sticks, and a cup with a lid that held a mystery liquid.

He looked back up at her and saw she had a similar meal in front of her but about double what he had. All the extra food they had gotten was for her. Such a tiny girl, he seriously doubted she would fit all of it inside her.

Halfway through his meal, she was already finished, nothing left in front of her but empty containers. He had to shut his mouth from his shock, or his food would fall from it.

Shaking his head, he said nothing, taking a swig of the mysterious drink she had gotten him and he was instantly taken back. "What is this?"

He caught her eyes for a second, a small hint of sadness she quickly covered with a smile. "Coffee."

"I like it."

"I know."

She said it softly, but he heard it, looking back at her to find her attention elsewhere, looking around at the people seated around them. He looked around with her, wanting to see what she saw.

"Each one of these people here has a story you know?" He looked back at her, her eyes still looking around. "They have a family. At least one person who loves them, either romantically or familiar. Each one of them is special in their own way."

She grew silent, and he waited for her to continue. But she didn't. "What's your point Moon?"

Her eyes snapped back to his. "Don't you want to protect that? Protect these people and this planet?"

"What do you think I am doing?!"

His anger was brimming again, flashing in his eyes as he glared at her. But she remained calm. "You should really ask yourself, Endymion, if you are fighting for the right team."

His chair screeched as it scuttled out behind him. "Let's go. Lunch is over."

He waited for her, watching as she piled the trash they had accumulated back onto the tray. She held it level in her hands and he gripped her arm harshly as he pulled them both back inside. She didn't fight him until they were back in the loud dining room, pulling on his grip. He glared down at her, holding tight until he realized she wanted to throw the trash away.

Releasing her, he kept his eyes on her, not even so much as blinking as she made the short distance away from him.

"Usagi?"

He resisted the urge to turn and look with her, instead he continued to watch her as the red-headed girl approached her without fear. They hugged tightly, and he made his way to her side, not liking the looks of this encounter in the slightest.

Their voices became clear as he got close and Usagi glanced back at him a few times as the two of them spoke, worry clear on her face.

"Everyone is looking for you Usagi-chan! Where have you been?"

He came up to her side, and she shot him a warning glance. As if he cared. "I have just been...out of town. I'm fine really."

"Out of town? What does that even mean? Your parents don't even know where you are Usagi! They even called the cops but since you are 18…"

"I know, I know Naru-chan. But I will call them soon and explain it all to them. I promise. Please...don't tell them you saw me. Okay?"

He grabbed her, putting a hand on her back and gripping the cloth of her dress tight. But she reached around and ripped it off. "Is this your boyfriend Usagi? Is that where you have been? Running around with him while we have all been worried sick about you!"

The redhead was mad now that he had shown up. And given the looks Usagi was giving him, she was mad too. "No! He is just a friend. I bumped into him a few minutes ago, but he is leaving now."

"The hell I am!"

She turned to him, a harsh whisper coming from her but he heard her loud and clear. "Go now, or you will regret it later."

He growled in response but left anyway. He knew if he stayed, they would just make a scene. And if the redhead was right, that meant they would draw more attention to the blonde that he now knew 'everyone' was looking for.

He stepped away, keeping her glued to his sights and she watched him, waiting until he reached a distance that she agreed with. Her mouth moved quickly, her lips flying as the words left her. Try as he might, he couldn't hear a word of it, too much noise around him. As if all of this was planned.

The redhead pulled her into another hug, it a bit tighter and lasting a bit longer. But when she released her, they were both smiling brightly at one another. A smile that faded as she walked back to his side.

"What the hell was that!"

She kept walking. Past him and towards the escalators but he managed to grab her arm again, pulling her back to his side and holding her tight. She didn't struggle against him, but she didn't speak or look at him either.

Back on the street, in front of far too many eyes, he pulled her roughly into a small dark alley, a few people glancing their way as he did but saying and doing nothing.

"Start talking now Moon!"

He released her into the alley, blocking the exit in case she tried to run. "She is just a friend. She was worried about me, but I assured her everything was fine. If I hadn't, she would have called the cops!"

"So? Let her!"

"Really? You want to get more people involved in all this? I just saved your ass! You should be thanking me!"

"My ass wouldn't need saving if you hadn't insisted on a burger! You planned this didn't you?!"

Her eyes went wide, and anger swelled within her. "What?! Of course not! I didn't even know we were coming here today, how the hell could I have planned any of this?"

She was right, even he hadn't known till early this morning. His paranoia was running the show at the moment. "What did you tell her then? Did you say anything about who we are and where to find us?!"

Now looking at the ground, she shook her head, her arms crossing over her as if she were cold. "No. I would never endanger my friends like that."

He took a step closer, joining her in the dark. "Then what did you say to her?!"

Her head popped up, showing him the tears that flooded her face now. "I told her...I was helping a friend…. someone who desperately needed my help…. someone who was in trouble and in way over his head….and it was my fault. I told her…. that my parents didn't know…. because I needed to do this and…. they wouldn't understand. That my friend was…. important to me."

"You need to understand one thing. We are not friends Moon. We aren't now, and we never will be."

She dropped her face into her hands and sobbed. "God Endy…. you are the worst!"

"Finally, you understand. Now let's go. We are going home."

This time when he pulled her, she fought against him, her sobs making it impossible for her to speak and making her weak. But she managed to get out of the alley and back into the light. A few people looked their way as she continued to fight against him. He was just about to pick her up and shimmer away, not giving a damn who saw, when a small body bumped into his. It was unclear to him what had happened, but now there was a small child wailing on the ground next to him.

He watched, stunned, as the small child lifted his hands, palms up, to look at, blood pooling slowly in the center of them. His hold still on Moon, he looked around for the mother but saw no one stepping up to claim the small child. Either way, Moon had stopped fighting, and he took it as a good time to leave.

But when he looked back at her, she had completely changed. Gone was the crying and angry child. Instead, there was a smiling woman, full of bright warmth as she gazed down on the screaming child.

Without either of them asking, he released her, and she kneeled before the kid. In shock, probably, he watched on dumbly.

"Aw, did you fall down?" The kid nodded, sniffling as he gazed at the ball of light before him. "I'm sorry. Can I see?" He held his palms out to her, and she took them without hesitation and laid a kiss on both of them. "Is that better?" The child nodded again, his sniffling coming to an end. "Hey, you wanna see a magic trick?"

Now he nodded with enthusiasm, sitting up a little straighter. She held up her hands in front of his face, making her fingers dance for a moment with nothing happening. Then, a spark flew out, her fingers glowing and twinkling like stars as she pulled a small amount of her power to them. It looked pretty, but he was pretty sure if anyone touched them it would be one hell of a shock.

The small boy's eyes lit up like candles, and she let the light on her hands flare up and off, ending her 'magic trick.' "My friend can do magic too. You wanna see?"

He nodded, and Moon grabbed the front of his shirt, yanking him down next to her. "I don't think this is a good idea…."

"Heal him."

"What?"

She grabbed his hands and placed them over the boys. "Heal him!"

"I... I can't. I don't do that. That is not what my power does!"

He kept his voice at a whisper, not that it mattered since she had just given the world around them a full display of her gifts. "Yes, you can. Just focus!"

She pleaded with her eyes, bright blue pools that continued to control him no matter how hard he tried to break her. He was sure he had her a moment ago, the way she seemed to be crumbling. But now it was like all of that never happened, she moved on from one event to another like it was nothing.

"I said focus!"

He was looking off into space when she slapped his shoulder, bringing him back to the task at hand. A task he was sure he would never complete in a million years. The child stared at him, waiting, and no matter how hard he 'focused' nothing was happening.

"Look, I told you, I don't…"

Her arms wrapped around him, her lips at his ear and whispering. "Just imagine your power. Give it a color. Then imagine that color flowing out of you and to the boy's hands. Imagine it washing over his wounds like water washing off the dirt."

After shaking off the delirium she had put him in, he did as she said, not even sure why. Call it curiosity and nothing more.

Closing his eyes, he felt his energy inside him, but he didn't give it a color as it had one already. Imagining the gold within him twisting and pulling up through his arms to his hands, he imagined it washing away the boy's wounds.

He heard the small gasp of the boy and opened his eyes to see a golden light encasing their hands. It dimmed, revealing the kid to have perfect palms, not a scratch in sight.

With big eyes, the boy looked up at him. "Thank you!"

He was speechless, while Moon reached over and ruffled the kid's hair. "It was nothing. Now go, run. Play!"

At her command, he jumped to his feet and scampered off. He returned his eyes to her, but she was making her way back to the dark alley. "Okay, I'm ready to go back now."

PM

Neither of them had said a word since they returned. When she returned from the bathroom, once again in her pajamas, she remained silent. Her eyes refused to look at him as well, looking anywhere but at him.

She sat in an armchair, looking deep into the fire as she pulled the braid from her hair with her fingers. The long strands brushing the floor as she ran her huge brush through it. It reminded him of liquid gold, the light of the flames dancing on its surface as the strands danced from her care. Slowly, he walked over and sat in the other chair across from her. She may not have been looking or speaking to him, but he refused to stop watching her, finding her more of a mystery than before he saw her on the battlefield for the first time.

"Who are you?"

She stopped and looked at him for the first time. He expected her to be angry with him, with the way he treated her earlier. But instead, she looked sad.

"You know the answer to that question…" He really didn't. No matter how much more he learned about her, he felt he knew less and less about her. "Besides, that's not the question you should be asking."

She had turned away from him again, looking mournfully back at the flames. "And what question is that?"

"You should be asking, who are you."

He balked, "I know who I am thank you."

Her legs pulled up, crossing in front of her and she turned to look at him with a face he couldn't read. "Do you?"

Opening his mouth to answer her, he stopped, suddenly feeling stuck. He knew who he was. He was Endymion, Prince of the Earth, the rightful ruler of it. He knew who he was. And yet…

"Stop it."

She blanched, and he stood, getting far away from her again. "Stop what?"

"Stop trying to get in my head!"

"You said it yourself, I am already in your head. Haven't you ever wondered why that is?"

Turning on his heel, he found her right behind him, and she jumped back from his sudden movement. "Only because you put yourself there!"

"Is that how I know you? How I know things about you that you don't even know?!"

His brain was spinning inside his skull. "Of course, it is! How else would you know these things?!"

"Because I know YOU!"

He took a step, clearing the small distance between them and leering over her. "You know shit. Now get on the bed and learn your place!"

She clamped her mouth shut and did as told, getting under the covers without another word. But he didn't trust it, needing air once again and space from her.

PM

He wasn't sure how long he roamed; the halls empty, cold, and silent as always. But he had made it all the way to the other side of the castle and was now on his way back. He imagined what the place looked like back in the day, all the people that would be rushing around and talking, full of life and happiness. That was his kingdom, his happiness.

But now it was a husk, sullen and empty and it was all thanks to the infuriating blonde in his bed.

Rounding a corner, he almost ran straight into a wobbly Nephrite. The man practically fell into his arms, the simple bump into one another knocking his feet out from under him.

"Nephrite! Are you alright!"

He groaned, a dark chuckle coming from him. "Yeah, I will be. If I can just make it to my room."

He hoisted the man upon his shoulder, helping him to carry his weight. It was then he saw Nephrite's back, the shirt shredded and blood covering what little remained of the cloth. The rest was on what remained of his skin beneath.

"Dear God, what happened?"

"I failed, again. This time it had a cost."

"Beryl did this to you?"

He nodded, his focus on the door to his room as it came closer. "This isn't so bad. It is better than death, right?"

"Is that a possibility?"

"Isn't it always?" He shook his head, not when his family had been in power. "Fear not my Prince, I deserved it. If we continue to fail and receive no recourse, then how will we ever learn?"

He opened the door and led his friend inside, laying him carefully on his bed and going to his bathroom to retrieve wet cloths. He washed his wounds, Nephrite groaning from his efforts, while his mind went back to the events earlier that day. Moon had taught him how to do it, how to use a power he didn't even know he had, and she did it with ease.

Checking over him, he saw that Nephrite had passed out from the pain. So, he did just as he had before, pulling his energy and letting it wash away Nephrite's wounds. The man would have been fine by morning, or soon after, they all had that power, accelerated healing. But he could give the man a reprieve now, so he did.

A small sigh came from Nephrite as the last of his split skin knitted back together. When he stood, he felt the drain of his new gift, but it lasted only a few minutes.

Leaving Nephrite to sleep, he leaned against the wall next to the door he just left. His brain spinning yet again. Their hero, their great leader Beryl was a sadist. He was sure she had Nephrite beaten and watched without guilt or recourse. She probably got off on it. And clearly, it was the norm here, an expectation. The things his people had to give up just to stay out of the hands of the Lunars. But was it really worth it?

He had yet to see a benevolent bone in Moon's body, today only more proof of its lack of existence. Even if today had been for show, she was not acting whenever she showed anyone kindness. The only times she had hurt anyone it had been him, and it had been in self-defense. She could easily hurt him, maybe even kill him with his inability to touch her. And yet, she has never laid a harsh finger on him. She was kind and caring towards him even after all the things he had done and said to her.

Nothing made sense, not his loyalties and not his hatred. But he had to see her.

He was panting by the time he made it to his side of the bed. The damn forte still blocked her from him, but he quickly pulled it down, kicking and throwing the pieces out of his way. She was crying softly, he had heard it as soon as he entered, only fueling his need to get to her. There was a dull burn when he reached for her, but he ignored it, pulling her tight to him. Her back to his chest, he wrapped his arms around her waist and the burning increased.

"Stop Usagi. I'm not going to hurt you."

She sniffled, but the burning disappeared, and he cupped her body with his. His nose in her hair, he took deep breaths, filling his lungs with the smell of her. She was still curled up, her hands on her face as she cried. But neither of them said a word. He didn't know what to say anyway, he just held her tight.

Slowly, her sobs turned to tears and then to sniffles. When she was still, he turned her over to face him, and he brushed the remaining tears from her face. She kept her eyes squeezed tightly closed, and a small chuckle escaped him.

"I have on my clothes Moonie."

Her eyes opened one at a time as if to see if he was lying. They were red and puffy, and something stung in his chest from the sight, knowing he was the cause of it.

"So…. who am I?"

"I don't…" He waited for her to tell him she didn't know, but instead, she shook her head. "I don't think me telling you will matter."

He gave her a squeeze, pulling her a little closer. "It will."

Her mouth opened, but the only sound that came out at first was a laugh that verged on being a sob. "You...you are kind. And you are gentle."

She stopped, and he waited for her to continue, but she didn't. "That's it? Kind and gentle?"

Frustrated, she huffed, "What do you want me to tell you, Endy?"

"The truth!"

"I have been telling you the truth! Always!"

His irritation was growing again. She had yet to tell him anything real. "Fine then tell me how you knew to do that? How to heal?"

She flipped back over, remaining in his arms but facing away from him. "**You** taught me."

He pulled her back, putting his chest flush with her back. Now that he had her, he was struggling to let her go.


	6. Chapter 5

Howdy! Happy Sunday to those of you reading this the day of posting. To those of you getting to it when you can, happy whatever is going on at the moment other than reading.

Betaed by **Beej88** extraordinary, **DarkenedHrt101** secret lover number 9, and **SailorMoon489** works too much. This chapter is short so I might sweet talk them into betaing another one soon. Cause the next chapter...mmmmmm...

There's a new chapter for Hump Day if you missed it and, I've been told, it's the best thing I've written. I don't see it but it was fun to write. **DarkenedHrt's** My Friend's Girl is almost fully posted and a great read so check it out. **Beej **recently posted a stunning one-shot lemon, The Game, that will leave you wanting for more. And **SailorMoon**...well she works too much but we love whatever she gives us. Which is usually time given to us and betaing our works so we are extremely thankful for her.

Here's hoping I won't make you wait too long cause I totally did not have the time to post. It has nothing to do with my betas, they had this ready Friday. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"_I mean, I have the feeling that something in my mind is poisoning everything else." _

― _**Vladimir Nabokov**_

It was a strange sensation, waking up to someone else's breath in your lungs. Moon had twisted in her sleep, facing him again. Causing him to wake with their faces inches apart and breathing in her breath as she expelled it from her body. She had been breathing his as well, for who knew how long. But even for morning breath, it was sweet, just like her mouth, like sucking in candy into his lungs.

Her hands were on his chest, the fabric of his shirt tightly clenched in her fist, while one of his hands rested on her hip the other laid in between their two faces as if he had cupped her cheek in his sleep. He laid on some of her hair while the rest fanned out behind her. Their legs had twisted together, a tangled mess under the sheets.

Normally, he would be up and making plans for his next move. Another attack was long overdue, the recon yesterday at least gave him the spot.

But instead, he pulled Moon in closer to him, letting her warm him instead of the -once again- dead fire. She moaned happily and rubbed her nose against his, a smile forming on her lips.

One of her hands released his shirt and cupped his face, her eyes still closed as she slept, and pressed her lips to his. She had never kissed him before, he always kissed her, and now he revelled in it. Letting her pull him in more, deepening the kiss, their tongues dancing together.

Her mouth left his, trailing down his jaw and going to his neck. But he didn't touch her, he didn't want to ruin the moment by giving himself blinding pain.

"Touch me." She whispered against his neck, but he heard it.

He was still tentative, not sure what was going on or what had changed so suddenly, so he carefully stroked her back. Leaving his neck, she returned to his mouth and reached back for his hand, firmly planting it on her ass.

_Guess that's an invitation_

He squeezed, loving the feel of her plump rump as it filled his palm. She groaned with him and then pulled back to talk against his lips. "Oh Mamoru."

There was that name again. But for some reason, it didn't piss him off like it had before. It was almost like another pet name she had given him like Endy.

She rolled onto her back, pulling him with her so that he now laid on top of her. There was no pain, no fire or even a heat, save for the one she was igniting and it felt good. But, she had yet to open her eyes and guilt was starting to eat away at his resolve.

"Moon. Wake up."

Her hand went around to the back of his neck, pulling him back to her mouth and she wiggled underneath him. She was making it really hard...to be kind and gentle like she said he was. Among other things.

He pulled away from her mouth but she just continued down his jaw again. "Moon, open your eyes. You are dreaming."

She stopped, popping her head up and looking right at him. A smile curled on her face. "No I'm not."

Pulling him back, she claimed his mouth again and he struggled to pull away yet again. "Moon, stop, I'm not who you think I am…."

"Yes you are."

Her little hand dug into the front of his pants and before he could pull away, she had him in her grip. He rolled back, trying to get away but she followed him, holding on tight. "Fuck, Usagi."

His arm pulled at her waist, wanting her pressed against him. She continued to layer kisses and bites to his neck and jaw all while slowly stroking him. It wasn't nearly what he really wanted to do to her, but after too many cold nights and painfully hard mornings, it felt too amazing to stop her and ask for more.

Coming on his stomach, he groaned out loudly as she brought him some semblance of satisfaction. She pumped him a few more times, making sure he was done and then released him to wrap her arm around his neck.

It had been far too long, the effects of her touch had white spots clouding his vision for a few moments long after he had finished. She waited silently by his side, nuzzling his neck with her nose and giving him the occasional thick, wet kiss to the spot just below his ear.

He looked over at her, opening his mouth to speak, but she put a finger to his lips, stopping him. "Don't! Don't say a word Endymion. I don't want you ruining this with your mouth."

He thought to say something along the lines of, 'my mouth won't ruin your clit", but he decided against it, realizing she was right.

She removed her finger from his mouth and replaced it with hers, cupping his cheek as she kissed him, short and sweet. "Now if you can not be a jerk from now on, maybe you'll get more."

Pulling herself from him, she disappeared for a moment only to return with a wet cloth and cleaned his stomach. He watched her, her care stunning him into a shocked state. Finished, she flashed him a bright smile and then skipped away back to the bathroom.

PM

Keeping with his unspoken promise, neither of them said a word about the events of that morning. She gave no sign or indication that she wanted to talk about it either, pretty much ignoring him for the rest of the day.

Now she sat across from him, the fire roaring yet again, reading. She had pulled out an impressive stack of what appeared to be some kind of cartoon books and was tearing through them. They came from her, that he was sure of, so she must have stuck them in her bag when he wasn't looking. Making him wonder what else she had snuck into her bag while he wasn't looking.

He didn't have time to worry about that now though, he had an attack to start.

Leaving her without a word, he gathered his Yoma from Kunzite and headed straight for the site he picked.

It was quiet and empty when he got there. Nothing like it was supposed to be. It was supposed to be brimming with people at this hour. But it was empty.

His Yoma shifted, uneasy with the surroundings as he was.

He felt it too late, turning on his heel only to have his Yoma turned to dust before he could get a thought or word out. All four Senshi stood behind him, smirking.

"What the fuck?"

Mars laughed, "You are not as clever as you think you are!"

"Yeah you guys are getting way too predictable."

He leered over at Jupiter. "No...this is more than that…..this is sabotage." Each of them blanched and he saw it. Now he was the one sneering. "Congratulations girls. You just killed Sailor Moon."

"No! Please!" Mercury begged, dropping to her knees before him.

"She just didn't want anyone to get hurt!" Jupiter pleaded with him.

Venus and Mars stayed silent, but he could tell they were assessing him, trying to figure out if he was serious or not. He laughed, causing all of them to jump.

"You are all just as stupid as she is. I am going to kill her and rip her body to pieces, leaving a part of her on each of your doorsteps!"

"Please Mamoru, don't hurt her!"

He glared at Venus, "So she told you that name too huh? And here I thought I was special."

"You are! You are special to her! You just have to remember!"

He took his eyes from the remaining blonde Senshi, looking over at Mars who was yet to say a word. "You're quiet. Nothing to say at the defense of your leader? Do you not care for her as the others do?"

"Of course I do!" She spat. "But I know you won't hurt her!"

So she knew about that too did she? "I will and when I do, I want you all to know that it will be because of all of you."

He shimmered away before they could say another word.

PM

The room was dark, the only light was the fire blazing away. His bed was empty, she was trying to hide. After storming into the bathroom and finding it empty, he started flipping over whatever piece of furniture was in his way.

"What did you DO!"

He knew she was in the room, he could feel her. But she continued to hide just to piss him off more.

"Moon, get the fuck out here now!"

"NO!"

He dashed to the side of the bed, following the sound of her voice, and ripped up the duster as he laid down on the floor. Her little body fit snug underneath, no way he would fit. He tried to reach out and grab her to haul her out, but she backed away, shifting out of his reach.

He slammed his fist into the floor, causing her to jump slightly. "Get the fuck out of there!"

"NO!"

"Moon, I swear if you don't come out of there right now…"

"You'll what? What will you do? Tell me Endymion!"

He glanced back at the fire, her stack of books next to the chair. He was sure he looked manic when he looked back at her, her face reflecting it in her wide eyes. "Fine, you wanna play that way?"

He jumped up, stomping over to her books and picking up the pile, tossing them one at a time into the flames.

Tossing the third one in, her voice ground out at him. "You are such a dick."

He looked back, finding her face poking out from under the foot of the bed watching him. "Oh I'm the dick huh?"

He tossed another one into the flame but she didn't move out from under the bed any further than she was. "Are you not going to come save your precious books?"

She scoffed, "I'm not nearly so vain. Besides, I can always buy new ones later!"

"There won't be a later!"

"Well since you still have no clue how to kill me, I think my odds are pretty good!"

He glared at her, "You seriously need to stop doubting my resolve! All you do is lie and mess with my head. Lie to my face! All so you could sabotage my attempts…."

"I just didn't want anyone getting hurt!"

She was at the edge of the bed, but he knew if he ran after her she would shimmy right back out of his reach. But then he had an idea. "Ah yes, the empathetic leader. That's what you want us all to believe isn't it?"

He turned away from her, knowing he had her full attention. "Endymion what are you…."

Pulling up his sleeve, he held his arm out over the flames. They licked at his flesh and he heard the sounds of her scrambling out from under the bed. But then he could hear nothing but the sizzling of his skin as the fire bit at his forearm. She ripped him away before he could do any more damage to himself, but a large amount had already been done.

"Are you crazy? What is wrong with you?!"

She pushed him into a chair, his mind reeling from the pain. He still managed to glare up at her. "I was thinking it hurt a lot less than your backstabbing!"

"I didn't stab you in the back…"

"Didn't you? Is that what this morning was about? Buttering me up so you could push me over the edge all the easier?"

"No! That's not what I did…"

"And when I took you out with me? The friend you swore you said nothing to? All **lies**!"

The entire time he ranted, she looked over his arm, inspecting it carefully. He wasn't even sure she was listening to him. "Does it hurt?"

She was leaning over him, her eyes examining his wound. He laughed in her face. "Like you care. Drop the act already, please."

"I do care!"

He pushed her away roughly and she stared wide eyed at him. "You care. You CARE?! Do you have any idea what happens around here if you come up empty handed one too many times?"

"Is it getting yourself burned? Because that happened!"

Jumping up, he stood over her and boiled at the fact that she still showed no fear of him. "It's worse. Believe me."

"Then why keep loyalties!"

"Because it is the only way to get rid of people like you!"

She took a step back, her blood draining from her face. "People like me?"

"Yes you! You and all your kind taking what rightfully belongs to me!"

She shook from head to toe. "What are you talking about?"

Continuing with the innocent act. Well now he saw right through it. "And to think, I actually questioned my loyalties."

"You should question them! Endy, why would you align yourself with people who will hurt you if you mess up?!"

He grabbed her chin, holding it tightly in his fingers. "My name is Endymion and I am a goddamn Prince! You should treat me as such!"

"What the hell does that mean?!"

"It means that clearly, I have been too lenient on you and you have once again forgotten your place!" She balked and he never wished he could hurt her more than he did in that moment. He couldn't hurt her physically, but he could hurt her another way. "Since I can't hurt you, I'm just going to hurt everyone you love. Starting with your pathetic Senshi!"

He released her and she nearly fell to the floor. Fully happy with leaving her there, he made for the bathroom, wanting to run his arm under cold water while he thought of ways to torture and kill her precious Senshi.

Once she rallied, she grabbed him, holding tight to his arm as he made no moves to stop. "NO! Please. Please don't hurt them!"

He pulled his arm from her grasp, "It's too late now, my mind is made up."

"Please! You can't! You can't hurt them!"

"Oh I can and I will!"

"Wait….you can have me!"

He stopped, the handle to his bathroom in his hand. "What?"

"If you promise not to hurt them, you can have me. I will put the wall down. You can screw me, kill me, whatever. Just don't hurt them please!"

He froze. The silence spanning out between them, filling the room like the ticks of a bomb about to go off. "Is this your way of sacrificing yourself? Giving up your life for them?"

"...Yes…"

He turned, finding her with tears on her face yet again. "You are forgetting one important detail, Moon."

She watched him as he slowly stepped back to her. "What's that?"

When he reached her, he grabbed her arms and held her tight. "You already dropped your wall, this morning."

He pulled her against him but then was hit with a powerful wave of flames that made his arm feel like child's play. Stumbling back, he gripped his head and his heart the best he could. When the pain finally settled down to bearable, his breathing was ragged.

"And I told you, if you were a JERK, I would put it back up again. So here we are!"

Glaring at her, he still held his head in his hands, the pain making it throb. "I have never wanted to kill someone as much as I want to kill you right now."

His voice was even and honest and he watched as she broke. He could actually see it happen on her face and through her entire body.

She walked up to him, a small distance apart, and grabbed his hand, placing it around her neck. "You want to kill me so bad? Then do it!"

He flexed his fingers, her vein throbbing against his thumb. Then he squeezed. She wheezed, the pressure he applied cutting off her airway instantly. Her eyes bulged, but she didn't fight him in the slightest. He was in shock, actually being able to hurt her, she had dropped her wall and opened herself up to pain. She was giving up.

He released her, his hand still on her throat, but he stopped his squeezing. She sucked in air greedily and held onto his arm for support as she refilled her body with oxygen. But then she just stared at him, a question in her eyes and on her lips that she didn't ask. And he was glad she didn't because he knew what she was going to ask and he didn't like the answer.

No part of him liked it, her just giving up. He refused to let her be some kind of martyr, dying so easily, where was the fun in that? He wanted her to fight! To never give up! Her rolling over and offering her belly up to his sword was not what he wanted. He did not want to kill her.

As soon as the thought entered his head, he tried like hell to shake it out. Of course he wanted to kill her, she was the reason he and all his people were suffering! He was struggling to come up with an example of just how wicked she was. Of how she had inflicted pain on others in any way. He needed something, something to bring the heat of his rage at her back into the flames. But he had nothing.

He still had his hand around her neck, lost in his thoughts, when he was brought out of all of it by a tingling sensation coming from his injured arm. He looked down, finding her little fingers at the burn, her energy going into him and healing it in an instant. She was finishing when he got his wits about him, pulling his arm from her grasp and her neck.

Looking up at him, she didn't move, her lips parted in a small shocked 'O'. "I didn't want you to hurt because of me. Or getting questions."

The hatred he had for her, the one that burned inside him and begged for her death, flickered, dangerously close to going out completely. Before she could say or do anything else, he grabbed her stupid t-shirt. The one she wore to bed every night now. It was bright pink and had a huge bunny printed on the front of it. And as much as he wanted to hate it, hate her stupid t-shirt, hate everything about her, he couldn't.

So he pulled her to him and his mouth.


	7. Chapter 6

A bit short, here is the long-awaited chapter. I won't say more than that but you guys will be happy I think. For the most part.

Lovingly betaed by **Beej88, DarkenedHrt101, and SailorMoon489**.

Thank you all for the love, I really appreciate each review/follow/fave/and read. Please find and follow me on Tumblr if for no other reason than for me to feel special lol. I still use it to post playlists for my fics, the one for this one is up there too.

Enjoy and have a great day!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"_I shaved this morning for precisely that reason. I was like, 'Well, you never know when someone is going to clamp down on your calf and try to suck out the snake poison." _

― _**John Green**_

Her soft hair tickled him gently as her head laid on his chest. Soft puffs of air became rhythmic, telling him she was finally asleep. He, however, was still wide awake, his confused brain running him ragged.

He had to kill her. Her and her Senshi. There was no other option. And yet here she was, curled up next to him like a puppy in need of shelter and care. A scrappy thing that no matter how many times you pushed or kicked it away, it still came back for more.

Even with her wall down, he still couldn't kill her. He just wanted a challenge, that's all. If it were easy, he would have just passed her off to one of his generals weeks ago. No, this was his puzzle to solve. Any moment now, she would put her wall back up, and he would have to figure out a way around it to kill her. She just needed to put it back up, he needed her to put it back up.

Looking down at her, he could tell she still had it down. He couldn't explain how, he could just tell, he could feel it, the difference.

As gently as possible, he pulled the hair away from her neck, the curtain of gold hiding it from him. Dark purple and ugly marks wound around her skin, a perfect print of his hand around her neck.

He touched it with a finger, checking if it was real, and when it didn't smudge like dirt, a new set of confusing emotions swelled up in him.

Brushing his fingers across the marks again, he pooled his energy, pushing it into the nasty bruise and watching as, yet again, another disruption in flesh vanished without a trace. The only proof it had ever been there was the slight drain on him, but he would be fine in a few minutes.

Placing his hand on the small of her back, he pulled her in closer to him. She pulled on him as well, bringing herself in as close as possible without being on top of him.

There was no pang of heat, no building of pain. She was fully asleep in his arms and yet, completely defenseless for once. She really was a child, foolish and naive, leaving herself at his mercy in her state. How the hell could she trust him so much? She knew he wanted to kill her. That he wanted to do so many things to her and yet, here she slept on him as if she had not a care in the world. He wanted to be angry. To shake her awake and yell at her for being so careless. Did she not understand the danger she was in with him? What he could do to her with her wall down?

Did he even know?

He was struggling to think of just what he would do to her if given a chance. Fuck, he had the chance and yet, all he wanted to do was continue to hold her. What the hell was wrong with him? She did this. Whatever it was, she did it to him. She had been playing with his mind since he'd met her, calling him by different names and telling him she knew him. It was impossible! She didn't know him, and he didn't know her!

He did know that she smelled like warm, sweet vanilla, and tasted like chocolate. And that she liked pink. And fairy tales and cartoons. He also knew that she was kind and caring and somehow lit people up inside…. this is not helping. He needed to kill her, not….

He refused to finish that thought. He would not! This was not why he'd brought her here, he brought her here so he could figure out how to get past her hold on him, not make it stronger!

Closing his eyes, he begged for his mind to shut off, to succumb to the exhaustion he felt and that his spinning mind was keeping him from relinquishing. When his mind still raced, even though no one was challenging it, he slipped down further into the bed. His nose on the top of her head, her scent filled his lungs and, finally, his brain shut the fuck up.

PM

For the first time in a long time, he woke to an empty bed. Fear filled him, and he searched the room desperately for her.

She stood by the fire, poking at it with fresh wood on top, trying to get it to spark back up. He watched on silently and trying to remain silent as she struggled to get the fire to bend to her will. It was the first time he had ever seen her get frustrated over something, fighting with the ambers and attempting to get them to eat the wood she had placed haphazardly on top. Clearly, she had never had to start a fire before.

A few pieces of wood fell and rolled out onto the floor, bringing a few ambers with them and nearly burning her in the process. He swung his legs out and ran to her side, picking up and tossing the wood back in and swiftly kicking the hot coals away from the rug before it caught. With the poker still in her hands, she pushed the coals the rest of the way back to the fireplace, a sheepish look on her face.

"It was cold...I thought I could get it going again…."

He chuckled, "Maybe you should have just thrown a few of your books on it. That would have been more effective."

She crumbled, her shoulders dropping and she turned away from him, replacing the fire poker in its place. A shiver made her body dance for a second, and she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Cold?"

Silent and still, she made no effort to answer him, her eyes away from him. So, he answered in her stead.

Lifting her up, he carried them both back to the bed, laying them both down before pulling the covers up and over their heads. He pulled her to him, every inch of her touching him. She had been silent, waiting to see what he was up to. When she realized he was holding them prisoner under his sheets, she started to push away.

"Endymion…"

"Shhh…. let's just disappear for a while."

She still had her wall down, and he would do anything to get her to put it back up. Her giving up drove him crazy. And him wanting her protection back up drove him insane. He should be taking advantage of this moment, at least killing or maiming her. Instead, he was trying to coax her back up to her old self. The stubborn, infuriating, and debilitatingly beauty. Not the broken-winged thing she was now.

Nothing made sense. Not his feelings for her and not his responsibilities. So, he did what he said he would. He disappeared from it all for a while, melting into her.

PM

At some point, they had fallen back asleep, the insistent knocking at his door waking him again. Her eyes fluttered open before him, bright blue eyes greeting him while a small blush formed on her cheeks. She was pressed intimately to him, her breast pressed tight to his chest, and his hands were on her lower back and ass.

Slowly, she tilted her head up to him, and he lowered his, wanting more than anything to meet her halfway. Their lips touched, a zing of euphoria going through him, and he pushed forward, wanting to deepen the kiss. But the knocking he had already forgotten about picked up again.

His detangling of the two of them was slow, but his walk to his door was brisk with his agitation. Throwing the door open, Kunzite didn't even flinch, the man mirroring his irritation.

"The Queen wants to see you. Let's go."

Although severely wrinkled, he was still fully dressed from the night before. One glance back at the wide-eyed blonde on the bed, he pulled the door shut and followed Kunzite without a word.

PM

"How did it happen?! Explain it to me!"

He swore her eyes had turned black, and her skin grey as she sat above him on her throne. "I don't know. They were just there when I arrived, waiting."

"And we are just supposed to believe that?"

He kept his stare unwavering at her. "What else is there to believe?"

Silent, she glowered at him for a moment, assessing him yet again. "Was Sailor Moon among them?"

"No, she has not appeared for a while now."

Beryl clicked her tongue and looked over his generals. "We need to draw her out again. She is the key to all of this."

"Yes, your majesty, I will begin preparations immediately."

Kunzite bowed and then shimmered away, leaving the four of them alone with the Queen. "As for you, Prince Endymion, you will attack the Senshi head on. While their leader is gone, they will be weaker. You need to do as much damage to them as you can before she returns. Understood?"

"Yes, my Queen."

PM

Hours ticked by, meeting after meeting arranging for an attack tomorrow night. Zoisite left to scout, not trusting his abilities to do so without bringing attention to himself and bringing ruin to their attack yet again. Jadeite and Nephrite eyed him carefully, not trusting him fully anymore after last night's botch up. Its failure was his fault, just not the way they envisioned it.

His eyes were burning when he returned to his room. The fire was blazing, but the bed was empty. He didn't have time to wonder, the bathroom door clicking and opening. Not seeing him at first, she walked out, a towel around her while the rest of her still dripped. She hurried to stand in front of the fire, and he watched her dumbly. Turning her back to it, she flicked her hair back, planning on drying it by the fire.

Then her eyes landed on him.

Neither of them moved or said a word, him because he was trying to maintain his control, her out of embarrassment or nerves he was sure. The worst part, she still had her wall down.

His feet moved on their own, slowly moving him closer to her. "Moon…. put your wall up." She looked at him, confused, and not doing as told, as usual. "Put your wall up. Now."

He was still making his way to her, and he tried to slow or stop himself, but he had no control. She watched him, taking his words into consideration. And then slowly shook her head 'no.'

Pulling his shirt off first, he only stopped on his way to her to remove his pants. By the time he got to her, he was in less than her, her towel still wrapped around her tight. He felt no pain, the only heat coming from the fire and in the blood that was rushing to his loins.

"Usagi…"

She got up on her tiptoes, brushing her lips against his, and everything else went out the window. Wrapping his arms around her, he pressed her to him, devouring her lips just as her mouth opened up to him. She slipped her tongue over his, and a shiver ran through his thighs.

Lifting her up, he laid them down on the floor, the fire still popping next to them. Pulling back, he sat up, pulling at her towel and unwrapping his present. A shiver shook her hard as her towel laid limp underneath her. Drinking her in, he couldn't find a single imperfection on her entire body, she was like a perfect piece of porcelain, and he was struggling to make sure he didn't break her.

Her eyes on him, she looked at his eyes and nowhere else. Not sure she was real, he ran his hand down her, her skin impossibly soft. Her nipples hard from the cold, it rubbed against his palm as his hand continued its journey of discovery. She twitched slightly when he touched her hip, making it to her thigh and coming to a stop. His other hand joined, splitting her legs apart and laying down between them.

His tip sat at her entrance, and he waited, waited for the pain, for her to change her mind and shut him out. But seconds ticked by slowly and nothing changed. And he lost the will to wait any longer.

Plunging into her, he submerged himself from tip to hilt inside her, his groan almost covering her whimper up from his ears. Her hands shook as she pressed against his shoulders, trying to push him back, but it was too late to turn back now. Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her hands back and pinned them above her head to the floor. He kissed her to calm her, the quaking of her body beneath him settling back down.

He pulled out, painfully slow, her tight walls protested and tried to hold him in place. When the heavy tip of his cock was the only part of him left inside, he thrust back in hard and fast. She whimpered again, and he did it again. Over and over, listening as her whimpers turned to moans. Then she began to move, trying to meet his thrust with her own.

Letting go of her hands, she wrapped them around him, digging them into his hair and gripping the strands hard.

Picking up his pace, he pulled in and out of her, slamming back in each time. It wasn't long until she tightened even more around him, crying out. Her liquid flooded out of her, her first orgasm of the night and he wasn't close to being done with her.

He didn't stop, continuing his pace until she cried out again. Her tighten around him caused him to lose it, coming inside her as she finished. But he didn't stop, he couldn't. He was determined to ruin her for any other man.

He continued to pound into her, his softening for only a second as her walls massaged him back to rapid hardness.

He looked down, watching their connection as he pulled in and out, seeing himself coated in her juices only fueled him more. Soon, he had both her thighs in his hands, pulling them up and away from the floor so he could pump into her harder. She was groaning under him, her hands still tightly wound in his hair. It felt as if his back was going to be permanently arched after this, from the action and the pleasure it gave.

They were both on fire, burning hotter than the flames next to them. She cried out again for the third time, and he was sure they were leaving a puddle on the floor of their sweat and sex.

He dropped her legs, falling back to lay on her completely and he jerked against her, his strokes becoming uneven as he tried to hold on a little while longer. Her fourth orgasm came, and she released his hair, grabbing his shoulders again as she whispered, her voice cracking from exhaustion.

"Please...no more."

He thrust into her a few more times, coming hard at her womb, panting as he finished. Pulling himself out of her, he sat back to find her asleep. Her chest rose and fell gently, completely worn out. He wasn't far behind, his muscles feeling numb from the workout and his eyes begging to close.

Cradling her in his arms, he carried her to the bed, laying her down as gently as possible before joining her on his side. He couldn't even think, blackness claiming him as soon as his head hit the pillow.

It was hard to tell for sure exactly what time it was while living in a place that was constantly blanketed with thick clouds and snow. But when he woke, he was pretty sure it was the middle of the night around midnight.

Usagi was still right where he left her on the other side of the bed from him. The covers still in place, he was sure she hadn't so much as stirred since he put them over her.

He reached out for her, planning on pulling her to him so he could hold her the rest of the night. Just as his fingers touched her skin, pain shot through him. It wasn't as intense as it had been, but it was so unexpected that it threw him back. A howl came from him, the body next to him stirring and he knew she was now awake.

"What the hell, Usagi? You put your wall back up now?!"

She pulled the covers up a little higher over her shoulders, not turning to face him. "Yeah, well, I didn't enjoy the way you treated me last night."

"What?!"

"You were too rough!"

"Too rough? You came four times!"

"You were **counting**!"

He smirked even though she still wasn't looking at him. "Hard not to, with the way you come."

She shivered, and he tried to reach for her again, the burning picking up and pushing him back. "Besides…. that isn't what's important."

He huffed, looking up at the ceiling as he spoke. "You're going to tell me that orgasms don't matter in sex now?"

"... I didn't say that."

He looked back at her, staring at her neck and hair as it was all he could see of her. Moving over as close as he could stand, he pulled at the covers a bit, getting them down past her shoulder before she grabbed them and stopped him.

"Okay, I promise to be more...gentle."

She shifted slightly, as if she was considering facing him, but then laid back down. "You promise?"

The burning died back, and he moved a little closer, able to touch her with only the slightest of pain in his chest. "I promise."

He was running his fingers up and down her spine, and she was caving quickly. But then the pain picked up again slightly, threatened to push him all the way back and off the bed if she wanted.

"Even IF I wanted to…. I can't... I'm…. too sore."

The pain she was pushing on him had yet to make him stop touching her, but he did then, his hand stopping mid-stroke as everything clicked into place.

"I'm...your first."

She pulled away completely, the covers going almost up to her head. "You were my first, yes. Proud of yourself?!"

Pushing against the fire, even as it threatened to pop his heart like an over-inflated balloon, he grabbed her hips and pulled her back to him. His brain was boiling, but he still managed to get his arms around her and his mouth at her ear.

"Stop, Usagi. I'm not going to hurt you."

The pain disappeared instantly, leaving him with full thinking abilities. He now rubbed her flat stomach, and she flittered from the tickle he was creating in her. He was kissing her shoulder, dipping down to her back as far as he could reach, pushing her hair out of his way with his nose.

"Please, Endymion...I can't."

He hushed her, laying a hand over her womb, his fingers touching her folds and causing her to jump. But he held her still, his golden strands of energy folding up and digging into her. She gasped as he imagined this healing felt even better than healing a typical wound. He wasn't even sure he could, given the location and nature of it, but soon he felt the tears he created in her pull shut. Even though they were small, seeming like what was a natural occurrence from time to time, she didn't deserve to have so many after her first time from his over-eagerness.

Finished, he pulled his hand back to rest on her stomach with the other one. "I'm sorry. You are right. I was too rough. For your first time, anyway."

He hadn't stopped laying caresses to her shoulder, neck, and back, so he felt the tiny shudder that ran through her from his words. "Did you…. did you take away my first?"

Shaking his head, his nose brushed against her skin. "No, just the pain."

She nodded, relaxing deeper into his hold. "So... what does this mean? For us?"

"It means we are going to do it again."

She elbowed him gently, "I'm serious, Endy."

"What? It doesn't mean anything! We fucked, that doesn't change a thing."

That time, something did pop inside him, the pain hitting him so hard and fast, he rolled off the bed and to the floor. He was just rallying when he heard the bathroom door slam shut. As he laid on the freezing floor, willing his heart and brain to not turn to mush, he realized he should have listened to her earlier. His mouth did ruin everything.

PM

He had no clue how long she stayed in that bathroom, figuring it for the best that he not be there when she did come out. His heart and head still buzzed from the pain of his dumbass mouth. He had meant what he said... didn't he? What he did to her last night, he fucked her, it wasn't anything more than that. He finally had her, and it had been better than he ever imagined. But he felt no more satisfied than he had before he slept with her. If anything, it was worse, wanting to have her wrapped tightly around him again already.

Nothing was going as it was supposed to. He was supposed to bang her and strip her of her hold on him. But yet again, her hold was only tighter.

Hours spent sitting in the grand hall, the massive fireplace burning away, he managed to get some sleep. Only to be roused an hour or two later, Nephrite getting him up for battle.

Zoisite was next to him, watching and waiting for the Senshi to show. The two of them were going to wait till they were distracted with the Yoma and then attack them. It was a bit cowardly, but after his recent floundering, he was in no place to object.

The youma tore through the park, couples running like ants from a magnifying glass in the sun. It managed to grab a few, draining them quickly and moving on to the next. A golden beam wrapped in popping electricity shot into the Yoma from behind. The Senshi surrounded the creature, shouting at one another and the beast. He watched on, the two of them waiting for the right moment. He didn't expect them to kill any of them this time. But he was sure they would still get to injure one or two of them. Maybe a mortal wound.

The beast swept out its long tentacle-like arms, knocking Jupiter and Mars on their backs while grabbing up Venus and Mercury, squeezing them tight. He and Zoisite leapt on the scene, Zoisite taking on Jupiter while he squared up with Mars. She looked back and forth from him to her comrades, the two in the creature's clutches fighting and screaming against its hold. It wouldn't be long till they were free, their time was limited for them to have the upper hand.

He stalked up to Mars as she scrambled to get back to her feet, pulling up a small fireball into her hand as she stood. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will!"

He chuckled, "You can try."

She eyed him carefully, looking him over and then smirking. "And you can try to hurt me all you want, but you won't."

"What are you talking about?"

The fireball in her hand flared and flickered away. Opening her arms wide, she invited him to give it his best shot. He didn't like the idea of cheap shots, but the cocky look on her face had him boiling past caring. Clearing the distance between them in two steps, he pulled a ball of energy into his palm, enough to break a rib or two, exactly what he planned to do.

His arm continued on its arch to connect with her side, but her hubris never faltered, only angering him more. Then his hand stopped, his arm going numb and the energy slipped away, leaving him with nothing but a shaky arm that would move no farther.

"What the fuck?"

"Looks like you made a deal with Usagi. And you are not going to break it!"

Deal?! He never made a deal with her!

A roar escaped him, and she stepped back, not out of fear, but so she could clutch her sides as she laughed at him. Water collided with his back hard, knocking his feet out from under him and his head hitting the ground. Like a river, it continued to sweep him away till he was a foot from the fight. He got to his feet just in time to see the Yoma turn to dust and Zoisite get knocked back a few feet.

Shimmering to his side, he grabbed onto the semi-conscious man and shimmered them back home.

* * *

Come on Endy, just keep your dumb mouth shut.


	8. Chapter 7

Heyo! Don't think it was lost on me, the lack of reviews asking me to update after I gave you guys a lemon. Shame on you, I feel so used!

Thanks to Beej88, DarkenedHrt101, and SailorMoon489 for betaing for me!

Packing up currently to move so I may be late on my updates. Hence why this one and Arranged Love are so late. Speaking of love, how about you guys show me some and follow me on Tumblr?! It would be a nice change from the porn sites.

Have a good one! PS: This is NSFW

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"_Laughter is poison to fear." _

― _**George R.R. Martin, A Game of Thrones**_

Lounging on the bed, book in hand, she kept her eyes glued to the pages, ignoring him. But he refused to be ignored, he would have her full attention.

She didn't even flinch when he stomped over to her, grabbing the book from her hands and flinging it across the room.

"What did you DO TO ME!"

She shrugged, sitting back against the headboard and looking off into space. "I didn't do anything to you."

"Is that so? Then why did I just get my ass handed to me thanks to your Senshi and not being able to touch them?!"

She chortled, "Aw, is someone having performance issues?"

"This is not a fucking joke Moon!"

"No, you're right! It's not a joke! And since you decided to 'fuck' me last night, you will no longer be able to hurt my Senshi. Ever!"

He sputtered, his brain and mouth not wanting to connect. "Wh..what?'

She turned to him, looking at him for the first time and he saw the fire in her eyes. Fire he was pretty sure he had put there late last night with his stupid mouth. "I told you. I told you if you would leave my Senshi alone, you could have me. That I would put down the wall and you could either sleep with me or kill me. You chose to sleep with me so now you are bound to that agreement!"

"That...that doesn't even make sense! I didn't agree to it!"

"Your penis did!"

If he wasn't so pissed, he would have laughed at her obvious struggle with words like 'fuck' and 'penis'. "How? How is it possible? How do you keep controlling me!"

She turned away, flopping back to the headboard and crossing her arms across her chest. "You would think you would have learned your lesson by now."

He looked her over, still in the same stupid pajamas, but they were still causing his anger to give way to other feelings. He was still able to see her naked body in his mind and feel it against his skin. "You're right, I have learned. Which means that I should have no problem killing them tomorrow night."

Her head popped back to him. "What?"

He grinned, "Your deal means the continued use of your body at my discretion."

"No….no it doesn't."

"You said I could have you."

"Yes, and you did!"

He shook his head, delighting in the nervous frustration the blonde was having. "I had you once. The deal implies that I have you, forever."

"It...it doesn't."

She was floundering, thinking her words over and over again. Truth be told, he didn't know for sure if what he said was true, but he was more than willing to find out either way. Either by getting her to drop her wall again or by killing a Senshi or two. He was finding the former more to his liking, no matter how much he tried to deny it.

"You don't sound too sure to me."

He sat down next to her, a small burn hitting his chest but slowly started to extinguish the longer he held her gaze.

"I...I am….I am sure, that isn't how it works."

Leaning in, he felt her breath against his face as it picked up its pace. "Guess we will find out tomorrow night won't we?" He watched her lips pop open and her eyes darken ever so slightly. "Or, we could ensure your Senshi's safety tonight. Better safe than sorry, right?"

She sat up a little, leaning in closer to him but stopping before her lips met his, almost as if she forced herself to stop. She was hinging on her decision, not wanting to give in and give him the satisfaction. But he was winning, that much was clear.

He was breathing in her sweet breath again and he couldn't take it anymore. Lunging forward, he forced her back against the headboard with his mouth and hands. He didn't miss the enthusiasm she had, peeling his clothes off of him, pulling his shirt out of his pants roughly and up until he had to sit back for her to lift it up over his head. He grabbed her hips, pulling her up and tossing her to the middle of the bed in between the head and footboard. He took off his pants while she took off her shirt. Lifting her hips, he removed her pants and panties in one shot.

Now he was on top of her, their mouths fighting against one another to taste as much as possible of each other. She was writhing under him, begging him to put it in. Instead, he left her mouth, working his way down to her breast and filling his mouth with one. She arched into him, pushing the flesh deeper into his hands while his tongue swirled around her pert nipple. Releasing one, he put the other one in his mouth, giving it the same treatment and taking his time. He didn't enjoy her body last night and he was determined to do so tonight. He continued down, dipping his tongue into her belly button and then laying a line of bites just below it from one hip to the other.

Her hands fisted his hair, his scalp burning from the pressure. "Endymion, please…"

That was what he had been waiting for, he wanted her to beg.

He returned to her mouth, tasting her a few more times while his tip sat at the rim of her entrance. Her hips jerked as she tried to get him inside, but he held back, teasing her.

She grabbed his neck hard, pulling his mouth from hers. "Endymion...please!"

At that, he hopped off her and the bed. "You know what? I'm just not feeling it."

She sat up on her elbows, a frown marring her face. "What?!"

"Yeah, I guess I just lost interest. Screwing you once, was all I needed."

He turned before she could see his raging hard-on. He wanted her. Oh, he wanted her _bad_. But he was tired of feeling like he was pushing her into everything. He wanted her to come to him.

He bee-lined for the bathroom, fully expecting to need a cold shower after pulling away from her and her waiting hot wetness. His tip still wore some of her juices, having been pressed so close to her entrance. It had him second-guessing his choices. It took all the strength he had not to turn back and double-time it to that bed before she got her clothes back on.

Focusing on the cold water, instead of the hot body he left behind, he stood still under the tepid water. He didn't know what to expect when he got out, whether she would be pissed or thankful that he didn't take advantage of her. He was starting to question just who the hell he really was.

Her small hand touched his shoulder, pushing him aside and claiming the streaming water for her own. She didn't say a word, save for the sound she made before turning the heat up. Her hair was coiled up on top of her head, giving him a full view of her back and hindquarters. What little the cold shower had done for him was instantly erased, the water now splashing off her shoulders and rolling down her back, only to bounce off her ass and hit him.

She hummed from the heat and glanced back at him, looking him up and down before smirking back at him. "I hope you don't mind, what with your lost interest and all I didn't think you would care if we shared the shower. Water conservation is so important these days."

Turning back around, she focused all her attention on the water, making sure every inch of her was wet before him. She was playing with him just as he has played with her. But there was a big difference between the two of them.

He was a weak man.

Slapping her ass, she jumped, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back to him. Pressing his raging hard-on into her back, he nipped at her neck, causing her to arch her back off of him. His fingers played with her folds, teasing her lips as he pulled and pinched them. She groaned loudly in his ear when he slipped his fingers inside, feeling her sticky wetness, pushing him over the edge.

He swung her around, her hands going out before her and holding herself up from the wall. With his foot, he spread her legs. Their height difference had him at her lower back, so he dipped down and scooped her up with his cock, the force of her own weight having him flush within her.

She cried out, wanting this just as much as he did, but he managed to control himself once again. He had his hands over hers on the wall, holding her in place while his face was over her shoulder next to hers.

"I'm going to make you say my name tonight." She turned looking over at him, her eyes hazy with lust. "I'm going to make you scream it."

The spray of the water still hit both of them, but he swore it was much cooler than it had been a second ago. She was still looking at him, waiting, but so was he. Then she nodded, a silent understanding and agreement to him screwing her till she said his name.

He pulled out only to thrust back in, the first almost knocking her off her feet so he wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her. She went up on her toes, but he still took her off the ground a few seconds at a time each time he jammed into her.

She came, tightened and slickening around him, but she barely made a sound. He released her, turning her to face him. Her face was flushed and she wore a small smile, her bright eyes twinkling at him. She was beautiful.

He pulled her up by her ass, earning him a squeal of delight, the smile on her face growing. Her arms and legs wrapped around him, pulling him in closer to her and she crashed her lips to his. While he crashed his dick back into her.

He pressed her back into the wall, using it to pin her between it and him as he pounded into her again. Not going far, he stayed deep inside her, letting her walls squeeze him as he bounced her on his shaft. Her breast bounced against him, pressing her harder into the wall he let go of her ass with one hand and grabbed one. He was in desperate need of a distraction.

Rolling her nipple around between his forefinger and thumb, she rolled her head back and he attacked her neck. Making sure to leave large and dark hickeys all over it, wanting to mark her as his.

This time, she cried out as she came, but still didn't say his name. She squeezed him tight, causing him to lose it and come hard. He wasn't going to stop until his name left her lips and she knew this.

She still sat in his palms, back pressed hard against the shower wall while cold water hit their overheated skin. "You want more?" A smile slowly spread across her face even as they both panted. She nodded, her flush spreading down her neck. "I want to hear you say it."

"I want more." She didn't hesitate or falter in the slightest.

Dropping her feet to the floor, she hopped off him and he turned off the water. Neither of them bothered with a towel, chasing one another back to the bed. He caught her before she could get on it. Grabbing her hips, he held her still from behind.

"Touch your toes."

This time, she hesitated but didn't question him. Her hands on the ground next to her feet, she was wide open and on display to him. He was soft, but as the sight of her wet cavern had him fully hard again.

Holding her steady by her hips, his tip touched her heat and he dove in, humping her senseless. His mind was slipping as well, her vibrating around him as he pulled in and out of her. Her juices were running down his thighs as they dripped off his member, some of it making it to the floor, which he couldn't help but feel was a waste. More dripped down as she flooded him, coming quickly and hard, her cry ripping from her throat even in her position.

"Oh God, Mamoru!"

He slowed, both of them struggling to catch their breath. She was still bent over and he was still inside her. "That's not my name."

"...Yes, it is."

He didn't know how to feel about that name anymore but at the moment, he didn't care. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No."

He stood her up and threw back to the bed as he had earlier that night, climbing on top of her and filling her up right away. No more teasing tonight.

She moaned, arching up from his intensity to claim her. He took the breast she offered up to him when she did, sucking on her nipples hard one at a time while grinding into her. He had his tip budding against her womb while he pressed his hips hard into her clit. Running his hands up, he got them under her, going up her back and wrapping them around her shoulders until his fingers rested on her collarbone. Then he pulled her down to him as he pulled himself up and she moaned over and over again with each jab at her inners.

He was close but so was she, neither of them were going to last much longer. Her legs wrapped around his, her hands going down to grab his ass and pull him harder against her. Then her hands flew to his head, grabbing his face and pulling his to hers. She kissed him fiercely, his knees faltering for a second, and when she released him, she screamed.

"Endymion!"

He couldn't hold on any longer, a mixture of grunts and groans as he overflowed inside her.

They were both spent, unable to move even to get off of one another. He managed to slip off to the side of her, still on top of her but with his weight now pressing into the bed instead. Both of them slipping off to sleep, his last thought before darkness claimed him was his worry that someone was bound to hear them if they kept being so goddamn loud.

PM

It was morning. For the first time since he could remember, grey light was streaming in around the edges of the curtain over his windows. His fire had died back a bit but was still putting out some heat. Meanwhile, the body that was curled up to him was like a small human heater. Or Lunar heater, maybe their race put out a lot of heat.

His arms were around her and she had her little fist curled up into his chest. Her head in the crook of his neck, they both managed to stay toasty warm laying naked on top of his covers.

Their clothes were still splayed all over his floor, something that his glamour would not have hidden if someone had let themselves in. He was overdue for a visit from his Queen too. What with his continued failures and the build of stress from lack of headway on finding the silver crystal, he had earned a reprieve. He had no clue what he was going to do when that ended, no way in hell he could sleep with her now, he only wanted Usagi.

She shifted next to him, his hold not faltering on her as she twisted to look up at him. "Good morning." He grunted a response to her and she just giggled, causing his heart to race. "Does this mean next time, you have to say my name?"

He huffed, looking away from her and closing his eyes in hopes of slowing his heart back down. "If there is a next time. I'm still supposed to kill you."

She pressed her naked body even tighter to him and he thought he might have a heart attack. "My wall is still down. Why don't you just kill me now?"

"Too tired now." He lied, lied his ass off because he refused to tell her the truth.

"You weren't too tired before. In fact, you have had plenty of opportunities now…."

"I had other things in mind."

He didn't like where this was going. He could barely admit it to himself, like hell he was going to admit it to her.

"Yeah, I noticed." She curled a leg around his waist, sitting it just over his hips and he grabbed it, kneading the flesh as he held her still. "You definitely won't be able to hurt my Senshi now."

Even though he didn't want it, he still felt a pang to his heart and a hit to his ego. "Is that why you were so...eager last night? Trying to save your Senshi?"

That wasn't what he really wanted to ask. He wanted to know if she slept with him to control him. If she was still trying to control him as she had since they met.

He felt her shake her head 'no', "It doesn't work that way. You wouldn't have been able to hurt them regardless."

"Are you ever going to explain to me what 'it' is? Or release me from 'it'?"

When she remained silent, he rolled over to face her, her eyes looking at his chest and refusing to look at him. "Is this what you want? A...lap dog? You just want to control the Prince of Earth, don't you? That's what this has been from the start, why you came with me in the first place!"

The entire time he spoke, she shook her head slowly, not looking up at him. "That is not true."

"Then release me! See what happens when I am free of your control!"

Her eyes snapped up to his, "That's not how it works!"

"Then how does it!"

"I'm not controlling you Endymion, you are controlling yourself! It is you who stops yourself from hurting me. The one who hurts himself when you try to force me! The one who listens to me and does as I ask, it is you not me!"

He stared at her, watching her long after she finished and then turned away. "If you don't want to tell me then fine, don't make up some crazy shit story."

"I'm not. I'm telling the truth….I've been telling you the truth from the start."

Her voice barely a whisper, her words hung out over the room and rang in his ears. They grew silent, neither one of them wanting to talk to the other anymore and yet, neither of them pulled away from one another. They still held on just as tight as before. Before he accused her of controlling him and being a liar and she accused him of being a masochist. Or rather, his subconscious. He didn't even stop rubbing her thigh and she didn't pull it away. Their hearts sure of one another while their brains fought like cats and dogs.

PM

He walked into the 'killing room' as Zoisite so lovingly called it. It was a large room that had maps covering the walls. Each one a close up of a continent on his planet. Green and lush surrounded by crystal blues. Blues that matched Usagi's eyes.

He shook his head. Now was not the time for that, he needed to be in the game. _Focus. _

His generals stood around one end of the table, Kunzite leading the meeting, as usual, visuals were splayed all over the end of the table they rounded. They each glanced at him as he approached, quickly returning to the task at hand and ignoring his late arrival.

"We will place one here, right at the entrance to keep people in. This is where you will be Jadeite. And then two here, this spot is always teeming with people regardless of the time. One at either end, Zoisite, you will be there."

He watched on as Kunzite marked up the blueprints of a large building, one that looked slightly familiar, and telling them all where they would be placed. Each of them with a Yoma making it five in total.

"Five? Have we ever sent that many at once before?"

Kunzite stood up straight from the table, looking over at him with arms over his chest. "No, my Prince, we have not."

He looked back down at the drawings, trying to figure out why it looked familiar. "Is that wise? It is a lot of energy. We will be defenseless for a while after."

"This is an end game move Prince, we won't need to make another move for a while if all goes to plan."

He looked back up at Nephrite, who even with the resolve in his voice, held none of it on his face.

"This attack will bring out Sailor Moon for sure. And when she shows, we will either kill her or capture her. The Queen says she is fine with either as long as we bring back her corpse. The Senshi can be left there to rot for all we care. Sailor Moon is the one we need."

He was reeling, trying to keep it all together so he could think straight. "Sailor Moon? She is strong but what makes her the end game exactly?!"

They all looked at him, a strange look in their eyes that was a mixture of guilt and hatred. "Because she has the Silver Crystal. As Princess of the moon, the Queen has assured us she holds it within her chest. And the Queen wants to be the one to personally rip it out."

* * *

Shit is about to go down guys...


	9. Chapter 8

Sorry, this is a bit late! For those of you following me on Tumblr, you knew this was coming, update city!

Shout out to my betas Beej88, DarkenedHrt101, and SailorMoon489. Give their pages a look-see, I promise they won't disappoint!

Okay, got to be brief here cause I got a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it. Follow me on Tumblr for update updates lol. This chapter and the next are two of my favorites btw. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"_Live or die, but don't poison everything." _

― _**Anne Sexton**_

He stood, his back against the door to his room, still unable to make himself go inside. The Moon Princess? He didn't even know there was a Princess of the Moon and he had her in his bed?! Just another thing Usagi had kept from him, if that was even her name. It didn't sound like a Lunarian name and as a Princess, she would surely have one.

All she had done was cause him suffering. Suffering when he woke to find his kingdom long gone and under her thumb. Suffering when she denied him again and again what he craved. And even more suffering every time she got into his head and planted doubt. There was no doubt now, she was going to die. The only question was if it would be by his hands or Beryl's.

He was angry. Angry at her for her lies and tricks. But mostly, he was angry at himself for his feelings, how he didn't even know for sure if he could kill her.

It was that rage that pushed him into his room. And it was rage that boiled inside him still as he found her sitting by the fire. Her back to the door and her hair slung over the back, she might as well be waving and screaming to whomever entered the room that she was there.

He knew in an instant that her wall was down, and he was pretty sure this time, he was going to hurt her. Never had he ever been so angry at a person before. She was completely reckless, defied him at every turn, stole his kingdom from him, turned his people against him, and lied to him over and over again while controlling his every thought and move. Now he knew the truth about her, the fucking Lunar Princess?! No wonder he struggled, she was probably using some serious mind control against him this whole time!

No one knew the full extent of the Lunar's powers, so much of it was folklore or rumors. But now he knew, mind control was most definitely one of their talents, he could attest to it personally.

As he neared the chair, he thought of how he was going to kill her. He didn't have the forethought to bring any kind of weapon with him, so he would have to use his bare hands. As pissed as he was now, nothing sounded more pleasing than wringing her scrawny neck.

He couldn't see any of her, save for her hair, and even if he had any doubt that it was her, the energy of the Silver Crystal that brimmed within her washed it away. She also hadn't moved, not as he slammed the door or stomped to the side of her chair.

Never had he felt so used, so manipulated, so angry at one person…..and never had his emotions and feelings flip-flopped so quickly before.

She was curled up, her head resting on her fist with her elbow propped up on the arm chair, in his shirt. A few tendrils graced her neck while her bangs swept to the side, showing her sleeping face fully. She was so tiny, his shirt more like a dress on her, she was actually able to fit her entire body up in the chair.

His heart was riddled with holes, completely wrecked. Every thought he had of her, of hurting or killing her, creating a wound in his chest. Falling to his knees before her, it felt as if the entire world was spinning faster than it should, nothing made sense.

He gripped the arms of her chair, trying to steady himself but he was failing. Was any of this real? The way he felt about her? One minute, he was sure he could kill her, rid himself of her hold on him. The next minute, he wondered how he even breathed without her. What was wrong with him?

Gentle hands touched his, causing him to look up from the floor he was still trying to stop from spinning. Crystal clear, blue eyes met him, overflowing with worry and concern for him.

"Endymion? What's wrong?"

He couldn't even begin to tell her, he didn't know! She sat up, moving to the edge of the chair and grabbing hold of him. Cradling his head in her arms against her stomach. The breath he held released, not realizing he wasn't breathing and her fingers ran through his hair until his breath and the world settled around him.

He had wanted to kill her. This soft, gentle creature that had somehow become his anchor. But how much of this was real?

He removed his hold on the chair and placed it on her instead, wrapping his arms around her lower back, just above her hips. Mind control affected the brain. When his brain burned when he tried to touch her or when his body refused to listen to his will, that was mind control.

But his heart? The burning it felt and the way she made it pound? And the way it ached for her now? That wasn't his mind.

Daring to look up at her again, not sure what he would find or how it would affect him, it was overwhelming.

Tears rimmed her eyes, her concern for him so deep it brought her to tears to see him struggling. While a small smile played on her lips in an attempt to comfort him. Her fingers still in his hair, she brushed the strands that had fallen in his face away with a touch so gentle, it nearly made him cry. Then she cupped his cheeks with her hands and placed a short, soft kiss on his lips, bending over to meet him.

Realization struck him hard, the plans they had just finalized for an attack that would be taking place in a few hours. She was going to hate him. An attack designed to draw her out so she could be killed, one that would end with the deaths of her Senshi because no way in hell was he going to let her near this fight. The only way she could get there was if he took her and he would rather die than do that. He may not be able to touch her Senshi, but he was still going to be responsible for their deaths tonight. So she was going to hate him.

He pulled her in tight to him again, the buttons of his shirt pressing into his cheeks as he pressed his face back into her stomach. "Endymion…"

He shook his head, as much as he could, against her. "Don't call me that. I don't...I don't want to be him tonight. Call me….call me the other name…."

He didn't want to be the man that was going to cause her so much pain that he lost her forever. "Mamoru then…"

Nodding caused the buttons to scratch against him, so he pulled back just far enough pop the buttons off up to her ribs, open up the shirt, and lay his head back against her skin. They stayed like that for how long, he didn't know, but his knees had started to hurt before he even dared think about moving. She kept running her fingers through his hair and if it weren't for his uncomfortable position on the floor, he would have fallen asleep.

Instead, he turned, kissing and tasting her skin. A flick of his wrist and he had his hands under the shirt, pressing into her lower back to hold her close to him. She didn't change, continuing her affections on his scalp as he made it his mission to kiss every inch of the flesh before him.

She gasped when he grabbed the back of her knees and pulled her so she sat at the very edge of the chair. He had her almost falling off as he pressed her legs apart and continued to taste her skin down her thighs. Doubling back, he looped his fingers around the waistband of her pretty pink undies and she lifted her hips in response. Silently giving him permission to remove them from her.

He pressed her legs apart again, holding them back as he flicked his tongue across her. She jumped, a gasp coming from her at his attention to her over sensitive nerves. He licked her bundle again, three times before digging in and pulling her pink pearl in between his lips. She gasped again, louder and this time his name was on her lips.

"Mamo…"

He wanted to know everything about her, every taste she had to offer him. So he tasted her, sticking his tongue inside her and licking at her walls. She said his name again and he went deeper, tasting all of her. Every part of her was sweet, her liquid candy spreading all over his tongue. He couldn't get enough. Then she came, squeezing his tongue while her sweet syrup dripped down his throat. He swallowed every drop.

She leapt off the chair, landing hard on his lap and covering her mouth with his, not caring that he still had her all over his tongue. He helped her remove his shirt and pants and then popped the remaining buttons of his shirt off of her, slipping it off her shoulders.

Not waiting, she grabbed him with her hand, placing him at the entrance to his heaven and pushed him inside. He groaned loud, tightened his grip on her as he pulled her all the way onto his cock, his head falling onto her shoulder to regain his senses.

She shuddered, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her mouth at the shell of his ear. "I'm going to make you say my name tonight. And we are not going to stop till you do."

He could feel her smile against him and all he could do was nod, agreeing to do just that.

She used her shins against the floor to push herself up and off of him, only to drop herself back down. The action had her bouncing, his tip going from the dam of her uterus to her pink circle, all while he sat back on his heels taking it. She had him coming quickly and he bit his own tongue to keep him from saying any semblance of her name out loud.

Shoving hard, he pushed the chair behind them out of their way, the feet scraping loudly across the stone. She squealed when her back touched the cold surface, but quickly changed her tune when he began pumping into her. He barely had time to go soft, her walls squeezing him tight as she came under him, warmth spreading over him from her hot candy spilling onto him.

He paused, letting them catch their breath while he kissed her jaw. "You want to stop?"

She giggled, her hands going up and down his spine. "Did you say my name?"

He chuckled, then pulled out to his tip and rammed back in. She cried out, still humming from her last orgasm. Over and over again, he shieved himself inside her, both of them crying out together in perfect rhythm.

His body cramped up, his back crimping up as he fought against it as hard as he could, but he couldn't stop it.

"Usako.."

It came out as a grunt, deep and raspy, but he had said it, her name.

He laid down on top of her, covering her with his body and she wrapped her limbs around him. Neither of them moved, he was still inside her even as his sails lost their wind.

She was stroking his back again, her smile pressed against his neck. "I guess next time, we will have to say both our names."

Guilt coursed through him, not because he didn't want there to be a next time, he wanted a life time of 'next times'. But he didn't know if she would.

His guilt had him recoiling from her, almost jumping off of her and to his feet. She remained silent even though his change was so obvious a blind man could see it. He had pulled his slacks on and was pacing when she stopped him, his tattered shirt back on her and she held it closed.

"What's wrong Mamo?"

He cringed at the name, not feeling he deserved it in the slightest. "I...I have to tell you something."

"Okay."

She didn't change, her concern for him still shining in her eyes. "You're not going to like it…"

"Just tell me."

Her calm, sweet voice only made him feel worse. "Your Senshi….they are going to die tonight."

It was like the bottom of a storm dropping out, her mouth dropping to the floor and her eyes watering. "What? But...you can't! You can't hurt them!"

"I know! It's not me, it's the Shitennou. They are planning an 'end all be all' attack for tonight."

Now she was pacing, "But….they can't!"

"They can and they will I assure you."

"Are you going?"

Her eyes were pointed on him, daring him to try and lie to her. "Of course I am, I am their leader."

"Then take me with you!"

He grabbed her, one arm around her waist the other cupping her face. "You can't go, it's a set up. They want to draw you out! Draw out Sailor Moon!"

She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her. "It's a trap?!"

"Yes. Beryl wants you, dead or alive it makes no difference to her."

She turned away from him, squeezing a few tears out as she thought it all over. Then she turned back to him. "You have to take me with you. I can help them and you can save face! You can even hit me a few times, I won't put up my wall I promise!"

He gave her a gentle shake, gaining her full attention. "I could never hurt you. Wall or no wall."

But she shook her head at him, "Killing my Senshi will hurt me. It will kill me Mamoru." She pulled at his hold and this time he let her go, her eyes going dark at the sight of him. "That's what you want though, isn't it? You have wanted me dead this whole time. And now you have your chance Endymion. You want to kill me? Then kill the Senshi. Because it will be the same thing."

The slamming of the bathroom door broke him out of his stupor. But he didn't have time to go after her, even as every pore of his being begged him to. He had to go and figure out how to keep her Senshi alive now.

PM

He met Jadeite in the grand hall. Zoisite joined soon after while Kunzite and Nephrite were already on the scene. They shimmered together, arriving in what was already chaos.

He was back at the mall, the same one Usagi had taken him to and something told him this was no coincidence. They knew enough about his blonde to know to attack this place. A place she frequented.

People were already rushing towards them as they entered the doors, but stopped at the sight of them. Or at the sight of the large Yoma Jadeite produced. A fearsome beast indeed it stretched across all five doors, making it impossible for those around them to get out. It's black, scaly skin looked as hard as rocks and the few who dared to face it, proved it. Each one was sent flying backwards into the crowd like a bomb. The crowd funnel backwards, racing back upstairs.

He followed Zoisite to the escalators, the two of them going up to what he knew was going to be full of people. More than enough to get the attention of the Senshi and Sailor Moon if she was able. For the first time, he was glad she was locked up in his bedroom.

Two Monsters held all the people in the middle of the large eatery, chairs and tables getting knocked all to hell as people scrambled for an exit they would not find. Nephrite stood with one of them while he was to be responsible for the second one. His Yoma stood a good eight feet easy, with yellow skin and long skinny limbs. He watched in horror as it blew a fog of sickly green breath towards a group that dared to get close, the fog wrapping around them and knocking them to the ground in seconds.

But Nephrite's, his Yoma was truly one of nightmares. It was short, barely five feet. But what it lacked in height, it more than made up for in mence. Long tentacles swung wildly around its body, each arm covered in razors ready to slice flesh from bone in an instant. He didn't see Zoisite after that or Kunzite, the two of them were laying in wait for the Senshi to arrive, with equally powerful Yomas at the ready.

And they didn't have to wait long.

The glass ceiling above them shattered, four bodies dropping to the group right in the middle of it all. Each of them landed on a table, keeping them from landing on a human. Applause and hopeful cheers rose from the crowd at the sight of them, their saviors had arrived. At least, that was who these people believed them to be and given the circumstances, he didn't blame them.

Mars landed facing him, her grimace turning to that of a sad smile, then all four jumped off the tables in a organized display of acrobatics that impressed him a bit. They split off, two against one, planning on working in teams to take out the Yomas. Just as they assessed the beast, Zoisite and Kunzite shimmered on opposite sides, blocking them in completely. Their hostages all whimpered and hushed one another at the same time while the last of the Yomas appeared.

Zoisite had one that was made of water, sloshing around and whirling arms made of liquid in a manner that defied physics. It pulled a hostage in, its belly bubbling out and plunging the person in so that they were trapped in an endless pool. After a few seconds, they went limp, their energy drained, and the bubble broke for the human to slide out on the small wave.

But Kunzite, he saved himself the biggest of all the beast. It was huge and covered in black fur. It looked like a bear without a snout and a large mouth of razor sharp teeth. Long talons stuck out from its 'paws' with matching ones on its feet. He wasn't sure how it drained or attacked but he was sure it wasn't pretty.

It was a cluster fuck, the Senshi going after the Shitnneou, hoping to slay the masters of the beast first. But each of his generals stepped back, letting their Yoma take over. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that Jadeite had left his Yoma to stand guard on its own, now standing and watching the battle. His eyes were glued to Mars, just as Nephrite had watched Jupiter all those nights before. But now he recognized the look, it was the same as Nephrites and it was the same way he knew he looked at Usagi.

Lightning popped and fire raged while light filled the room and water sloshed on the floor. The Senshi fought hard and for a moment, he thought they would make it without his help. But it was too many Yomas and they still had to contend with his generals after this.

All eyes were on the Senshi, each of the Shitennou keeping close watch of one. So he walked over to his Yoma, the beast yelding to him in an instant, even as it held its own against the gentle Mercury. It opened its mouth to spray her with another hit of its fog, one that was sure to incapacitate her this time, her knees already weak.

He flicked his wrist, the Yoma going still and freezing in his hold. Mercury froze as well, taking a second to follow the action. Looking over at him for a second, she then carved a large stake out of her ice and rammed into the creature's chest, it turning to dust in front of her. She looked at him again, a confused look on her face, but then gave him a quick nod and ran back into the fray.

Watching on, he looked for any other opportunity to help and save a Senshi, but he was pretty sure he could not save them all. Even if he wanted to, at least one of them would die tonight.

Mercury joined Jupiter, the two of them facing off against Kunzite's huge beast while Venus squared up the water creature, dodging its attempts to pull her in and drown her. One misstep and it would be over for her. Meanwhile, Mars faced the Razor beast alone. His attention turned just as Mars went flying, one of the tentacle smacking her and sending her flying. When she got up, she was holding her shoulder together, the razors slicing down to the bone. Blood was pouring from her, so much that she slipped a little as she made her way back to the creature. He glanced over at Jadeite to see his face was white as a sheet. Mars looked as though she would be the one to die tonight.

Something shook inside him, making him turn around. Looking back down over the rail to the exit, all that was left of the Yoma that once stood there was a pile of settling dust.

Then he felt it again. It was behind the razor beast and moving fast. _No._

The setting sun had filled the area with orange and red light, dancing off her hair as she ran. Running straight for the creature that was all knives, she showed no signs of stopping. All he could do was watch, his breath catching in his chest as his heart stopped. He could just make her out across the fray, even if he ran at full speed, from where he was he would never get to her in time.

She held something in one of her hands and he recognised it, it was one of those trays like the one he carried with their food on. She held it tight as she ran and then threw it out in front of her, jumping onto it on her knees. The energy of her motion caused her and the tray to propel forward like a sled on snow.

The beast heard her, turning around and whipping a tentacle towards her. She bent back, her head resting on her heels, and the razor missed her by millimeters.

She flew on her sled, going underneath the beast and through its legs. Throwing up her hand, she released the golden ring of light. It soared upwards, cutting the creature in half and turning it to dust as she slid out from under it.

Sitting up, she spun herself and the sled to look back, sticking out a foot to stop herself. The whole room changed, the whimpers and cries turned to shouts and cheers. She stood, glancing around at all of them, her Senshi crying out to her in unbridled glee.

"Everyone! Get out of here now!"

The hostages didn't even blink, jumping to their feet at her command and running towards the safe path she had just made for them.

She now stood in the middle of it all, his heart racing at the sight of her, half in anger and half in absolute fear. He told her not to come, that this was all a trap for her, that Beryl wanted her heart and yet here she was. He left her in his room, how the fuck did she even get here?

All his questions would have to wait, as now he had to figure out how to get her out of there alive.

Forgetting herself, she took a step, her foot still on the tray. It slid out beneath her, her other leg flying out from under her and she landed on the ground hard on her back. A grunt came from her and all the Senshi just shook their heads at her. Even he shook his head.

The monster Kunzite brought didn't though, jumping over Jupiter and Mercury and racing over to the now prone blonde on the floor. His heart stopped again, fire raging in him at the position he was placed in. Save his people or save his blonde.

The creature arched over her, its teeth and talons at the ready, planning on ripping her to shreds in seconds. She had yet to get her wits about her, pulling herself backwards by her hands, her skin stuck to the floor and made a small sound that they all heard as everything stopped. Her Senshi cried out again, this time in terror as their leader was about to be torn to ribbons and none of them could get to her to save her.

The creature lunged and thunder cracked, a large streak of lightning funneling down, breaking through the remaining glass above and hitting the beast dead on. The beast shook, starting to smoke as the electricity cooked it from the inside, and then imploded into dust.

His fist were clenched so hard, he could have made a diamond when he finally relaxed again, not even realizing for a moment all that had happened. He looked over at Jupiter and her eyes were wide on him. But she quickly recovered.

"Geez, Sailor Moon, would you quit klutzing out! I won't be able to save your ass every time!"

She was covering for him, why? He looked around, the Shitennou seeming to buy it, even though that was nothing like Jupiter's lightning.

He looked back at the blonde, still on the floor with her head flipped upside down to look at him. Her blue eyes piercing him as always, his heart started to beat a bit more normal. But only a bit.

"Yeah thanks Jupiter. I owe you one!"

Back to her feet in a hop, only one Yoma remained. With all five Senshi at the ready, it was dusted in no time, leaving him and the Shitennou as their next combatants.

Sailor Moon rushed to Mars' side, grabbing her bloodied arm in her hands gently. But the soldier pulled away from her.

"Save your energy Sailor Moon. You are going to need it."

"But Mars…"

"I'm already healing, I'll be fine!"

Sailor Moon grabbed her again, not taking no for an answer. "You'll be dead before this heals."

The two glowed, Sailor Moon's power washing over the wound just as his power did. He found Nephrite's eyes on him, watching him carefully.

When he looked back, the two were finished, joining the others in their fight stance, save for Sailor Moon, who looked at each and every one of them with sad eyes. Her eyes landed on his last, a sad smile twisting on her beautiful face.

"Alright, Senshi, we will make a deal with you. Hand over Sailor Moon and you all can live!"

Kunzite was getting desperate, his plan was not going well at all. Venus glared back at the white haired Shitennou. "We are not handing over shit!"

"Why do you want Sailor Moon so badly anyway!"

Given Jupiter's words and the looks on the other's faces, they either had no clue who Usagi was and what she held inside her chest or they were really good actresses. The only one who seemed to have a clue was Usagi, her head bowing as she looked at the floor.

Jadeite growled at the women. "You know very well why we want her! You have taken everything from us! And so now we will take everything from you! Your lives too if we have to!"

Even in his anger, it sounded as though Jadeite struggled with the last line of his his threat, the idea of taking their lives bothering Jadeite as much as it bothered him.

He waited, watching Sailor Moon as the others tried to understand. She still had her eyes to the floor and he wished more than anything that she would look at him. His greatest fear was starting to manifest, her sacrificial tendencies starting to show. He was scared to death that she would give herself up to save her Senshi.

"None of you remember do you? She took all of it away from you as well!"

Now all eyes were on Sailor Moon, her words causing unease amongst the Shitennou. They shifted on their feet, debating on whether or not to strike. Circling up, the Senshi pulled Sailor Moon into the middle, giving their answer to his men, they would take death.

They moved closer while he stayed still, not knowing what to do any longer. Sailor Moon found his eyes again, reading him and his fear, she offered him a small smile but it did little to slow his racing heart.

Her hands went to her chest, one hand hovering just over her heart. "You just need to remember….all of you."

Bright white light grew from inside the Senshi's circle, flowing outwards till it touched the rafters. Then, it sucked back into its source, Usagi's chest. There was a small pop and Sailor Moon's arm flew out from her chest, a swarm of light flowing out from her. Hundreds of tiny butterflies fluttered around the room, little winged creatures made of light.

They flew around the room, landing on its occupants and melting into them in an instant. His Shitennou and the Senshi were covered with butterflies that melted into them as soon as they touched them. They all touched their heads, stumbling on their feet for a second. Some of the Shitennou grabbed their heads as if in pain. The most affected was Kunzite, who dropped to his knees.

The last butterfly hovered in front of his face, its wings flapping slowly as it floated before him. Holding out his hand, he let it land on him, not afraid in the least of Usagi's magic. It fell to his palm, melting into his skin and Usagi's warmth flooded him, filling him up and pounding in his heart. He closed his eyes, savoring the feeling, and a few images flew past his eyes in his mind. Things he had forgotten from another life maybe. But they were gone just as quickly as they had appeared.

Opening his eyes again, he found Sailor Moon's instantly. On the ground on hands and knees, she panted as she looked up at him, a sad smile on her lips.

Jupiter grabbed her up, hauling her to her feet but then holding her still to keep her up. "Come on Sailor Moon, we have to go."

His men were still out of it. No longer showing signs of pain, they mostly stared off into space. Whatever Usagi did, it had affected them far more than him.

Jadeite had regained himself, leaning heavily against the railing of the balcony, calling out after the disappearing women. "Wait! You can't leave!"

But leave they did, his blonde disappearing with them. She spared him one last glance back before she was completely gone from his sight for good.


	10. Chapter 9

Hey there, hi there. Happy Friday y'all! Hope it is a good one!

Thanks for all the love guys! I truly appreciate the review/faves/and follows. And extra thanks to all of you who have found and followed me on Tumblr! Makes me feel like it isn't a waste of my time lol.

Beta-fantasticas Beej88, DarkenedHrt101, and SailorMoon489 kisses! Hope you all enjoy this next installment!

Arranged Love is about to wrap but we are only about halfway through here so buckle up babies.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"_Shattered legs may heal in time, but some betrayals fester and poison the soul." _

― _**George R.R. Martin**_

They had failed, but he was struggling to feel bad about it. And from the looks of the Shitennou, they felt the same. What the hell had Usagi done to them? Each of them was sullen and silent, even as they were brought before the Queen.

She glowered down at all of them, Kunzite in particular. "What happened? You assured me, Kunzite, that this plan would not fail and yet! Here all of you are empty-handed again! And now we are defenseless until we recuperate from the energy you expended on your Youmas! ANSWER ME KUNZITE!"

Half in a daze, the sullen general barely looked up at the woman. "Forgive me...my…..Queen."

Even he caught the bitter taste on Kunzite's tongue as he spoke. No one moved or spoke and he couldn't take it anymore. "We miscalculated Queen Beryl."

"Mis...CALCULATED?!"

He felt nothing towards this woman, no loyalty or fear. "Yes. Sailor Moon had only shown herself in two fights since I returned from my wounds. There was no way to know she would have as much power as she did. With nothing to base our attack on, we miscalculated and they got away."

She boiled, thinking over his words. Her eyes swept over them all, staying on him the longest. "So that's it? Your hubris got in the way? Nothing else?!"

"What else would my Queen?"

Her eyes flared with fire deep inside them. "Perhaps your personal feelings? Your dicks stopping you from needs to be done!"

That time, he did shiver, feeling as if she knew he had been sharing his bed with Sailor Moon for weeks now. A bed that would be empty for the first time since.

"No my Queen. We are, as always, faithful to the cause."

He glanced over at Kunzite, who had finally found the means to speak with conviction. The others, however, still seemed to be reeling and it was the worst time for it.

Sitting back, a sneer graced her face now. "Alright then, you are forgiven. Especially given your obvious guilt." All of them winced at her words, him because he felt guilty for other reasons as he was sure the others did as well. "It was your plan Kunzite, so you will be the one punished. But...all of you will watch. A warning to the next one who comes up empty-handed. I will have that Silver Crystal!"

They all shuddered, no doubt due to the knowledge of the Crystal's location and just what Beryl planned to do to get it.

PM

The fire out, his room was dark and cold. He leaned against his door, unable to enter any further than that. The only light in the room was the dim one of the moon outside. _Usagi must have left the curtains open when she left._

They all had to stand and watch as Kunzite was whipped down to his bones. A faceless creature, shaped like a man but bearing no resemblance past that, cracked a nine tail over Kunzite's back over and over again. All while Kunzite was made to count out loud. It was one thing to see the aftermath of a whipping, it was a whole other thing to witness it.

Jadeite and Zoisite carried the man out and he attempted to go after them, planning on doing for him what he had done for Nephrite. But he was stopped, grabbed back by the arm as Nephrite swiveled around to hold him.

His eyes weren't on him, instead, they swept around the room making sure he wasn't heard. "Don't, my Prince."

"I can help him."

Nephrite shook his head, still not looking at him. "I appreciate what you did for me. But it was borderline treason and I can't have the Queen finding out about your gifts and that you have been using them."

"Why? What does that matter?"

He finally looked at him, confusion on his face that settled away after a few seconds. "Just trust me my Highness. Don't let her know."

Now he stood alone in his room, reeling from the evening's events. Kunzite's strangled cries ringing in his ears and Usagi's disappearing eyes burned his brain. He didn't know which was worse, not being able to help his friend, knowing full well he could, or that he could barely stand to look at his empty bed.

His heart twisted painfully in his chest, his throat burning as a result. She was gone. He had wanted to be rid of her all this time and now that she was gone, all he could think about was getting her back.

He didn't give a fuck about the 'mission' or what he was risking, he was going after her. Still in his tux, he had no clue how to even find her, but he wouldn't stop till he did.

Pushing off his door, he got to the middle of his room before he stopped himself.

She left.

Somehow, she got out of this room, out of this tundra and left him. He had forced her to be here in the first place, she didn't want to be here with him. And deep down, he knew it was probably for the best, what with Beryl on the other side of the castle from here and gunning for her heart. He couldn't go after her….he had to let her go.

Falling back heavily to the door, he wasn't even sure he could sleep in this room let alone his bed, knowing it was the one he had shared with her.

Somehow, he found himself standing before it, hovering over her side of the bed. The sheets were still twisted and rumpled from when she was last under them. Grabbing them, he pulled them to his nose, inhaling deeply her remaining scent. It still held tight to the vanilla sugar she somehow always smelled of.

He dropped his transformation, not even bothering with a fire, if it wasn't her warmth, he didn't want it. The butterfly she sent him was the last he would feel of it and he didn't want anything trying to replace it at the moment, knowing it wouldn't come close.

Flopping to the bed, he grabbed the pillow she used tight, her smell covering it. No way in hell he was going to sleep tonight though, it would be impossible. He ached all over and it had nothing to do with the battle he had just had.

His eyes glued to the door, he was confused when white light flooded the room from behind him.

The light was dissipating by the time he turned over, his eyes burning as he tried to see through the remaining brightness. Failing, he had to cover his eyes, waiting until the rest of the light left the room completely. When he opened them, the moon was the only light in the room again and she stood in it.

"Hi...Endymion."

He jumped off the bed, standing and staring at her, the bed between them as she stood just as still as him.

"I'm...I'm not sorry. I had to….I had to go, to save them. You understand don't you?" He didn't answer her, slowly making his way around the bed and over to her as she continued on. "I am sorry I kept this….ability from you. But….I thought if you knew….that I could leave without you that…..I don't know I just thought it would make you angry. And I knew where you kept my brooch the whole time as well. But I didn't think it mattered if you knew that because you would move it, even though I would always know where it was and so you would just be wasting your time and energy and it would just be silly…"

She was still rambling by the time he reached her, wringing her gloved hands in front of her skirt. He wasn't really listening to a word she was saying, scooping her up before she hyperventilated.

He held her tight, not wanting to ever let go again. He could feel her heart against his, thumping hard in her chest. She came back and she was alive. But now his anger was igniting, picking back up at his wayward prisoner.

Setting her back on her feet, he stood back and watched as she started fidgeting under his glare. "You left. After I specifically told you not to." She just nodded, not looking at him. "And you have been able to leave this ENTIRE time?!" Nodding again, her eyes to the floor, he started to pace. "And you knew where your henshin was? Why didn't you use any of that against me?!"

She kept her eyes to the floor, wringing her hands again. "I wanted to be here with you."

"You WANTED to be here?!" He was angry, angry at her carelessness. "And you came back, why?!"

"Because I...I wanted to!"

"What did your Senshi say to that? No way they just let you come back here to me!"

She shook her head, her guilt radiating off of her. "No, I had to sneak away from them to come here."

"Oh! And I am just supposed to believe that? That they just let you come back here with no way of finding you and coming after you?!"

Her head popped up from the floor, her eyes wide at him. But then they softened and she dropped her armor. A flash of light and she stood before him, back in his ruined shirt and nothing else.

"You can search me if you need to. I have nothing on me to lead them here, I promise."

So he searched her, starting with her mouth, then her breast, and then her mound. She tasted the same, sweet, but he wanted to be thorough, so he searched her core twice. First with his mouth and then with his cock. He was rough with her, and he knew it. But his anger had him thrusting into her hard and his fear of losing her had him making her come over and over again in case it was his last chance. He wanted to remember the sweet sounds she made under him and the way her body twisted to meet his. How her face flushed as she moaned and the smile she wore on her lips after she came. And how her head went back into the pillows while her throat grounded out his name.

Both of them panting and covered in sweat, he rolled off of her, satisfied for now. She tried to snuggle up next to him, but he pulled away, still angry with her and not liking the other feelings she had stirring up inside him.

Getting off the bed and away from her, he busied himself with getting a fire going. They were both burning up now, but it wouldn't be long now till the cold of the room caught up with them.

The room, that was loud with their voices moments ago, was now stiflingly silent. He didn't dare look back at her, not knowing what would come out of him. Whether it was his anger taking control of his mouth or the sight of her back in his bed making his heart race, he would say something stupid.

After a few minutes of his attention, the fire roared with life, the pops and cracks it made the only sound in the room. He stood before it, leaning against the hearth and watched the flames dance. Still unable to face her.

But she had no problem with facing him, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. She pressed her naked body against his back and he felt his resolve weakening again. Her control over him was strong while he was clearly weak.

Her cheek pressed against his back and she gently rubbed it up and down. "Why are you angry with me?"

He huffed, "Because you are reckless."

"Reckless?"

He pulled from her embrace, needing some distance from her but still unable to look at her. "Yes, reckless! You come, willingly, into enemy territory and even though you could leave at any time, you stay!"

"I stayed for you."

His anger at her made him turn. Finding her completely calm even as he growled at her. "And I wanted to kill you! I was going to kill you Usagi. What, is your faith in your wall that strong? If so, you are far too cocky!"

She slowly shook her head at him, "You never would have hurt me."

"But I did! That night you told me to kill you? And the first time we slept together? And over and over again with my words, yet you stayed!"

"I'm not sure I understand what it is you are mad about here."

"YOU! I'm mad at YOU! Coming back here with Beryl just a few feet away, ready and willing to rip your heart out of your chest! And ME! Bringing you here in the first place, trying to break you all so I could kill you!" He took a step closer, his finger flying out at her face to lead him. "And you, you almost let me! You almost let me kill you, you would have let me kill you."

She craned her neck to look up at him as he loomed over her, no regret or guilt showing anywhere on her face. "But you didn't."

"You were testing me? Is there no end to your idiocy?!"

She grabbed the finger he still held in her face with both hands, bringing it down and holding it tight. "There is no end to my love for you, Mamoru Endymion Chiba."

He pulled away, a scoff coming from him as he did. "You love me." Turning back to face her, he found no falseness on her face. "You LOVE ME?!"

She held herself up strong, but tears still slipped down her cheeks. "Yes. I have always loved you."

He was pacing, glancing back at her with each pass. "You never should have come here."

Buckling, her face twisted in agony, planting it in her palms while the rest of her shook with her sobs. He had hurt her yet again.

Everything burned as he grabbed her and pulled her tight to him. But he let it. He deserved it. He deserved all the pain she could give him.

PM

She was on the other side of the bed from him when he woke, curled up and taking up as little space as possible. He wasn't sure if she was asleep or not but it didn't lessen the burn when he reached for her. With his heart about to pop and his brain boiling, he continued to hold her, the pain not lessening in the slightest from the night before. He wanted the pain, wanted to hurt like he had hurt her.

Stirring slightly, she stiffened as consciousness returned, finding him pressed to her even though she clearly didn't want him to be. The look on her face when she glanced over her shoulder was one of pure confusion, not understanding why he wasn't in pain at the moment. But he must have worn his pain on his face because her confusion gave way to frustration, turning away from him.

"So you can bear it. Good for you. Now get off of me."

Pain spiked in him, but he only held her tighter. "No."

She tried to physically get him off since her power wasn't working on him at the moment. Although he was sure she could pump way more pain into him. Hell, she threw him off the bed once with it alone. But she wasn't, not this time, because she didn't want to.

Pushing and kicking against him, he managed to hang on to the little wild cat in his arms. "Stop it Usagi, I'm not going to hurt you!"

She stopped, but her anger was still clear on her face. "But you do! You do all the time! You were right, you hurt me all the time so much!"

The small space she created between them felt like a cavern, so he pulled her back to him, refusing to let her go again. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry Usako, I won't….I won't hurt you. Ever again. And I regret every time I ever did. I promise."

The tension she held between them melted away and she finally relaxed in his arms. The pain evaporated and her arms wrapped around his waist. Her forehead rested against his cheek and with a little maneuvering, he got her to look up at him so he could claim her lips. He kept it soft and sweet and short, the both of them still naked, it wouldn't take much to end up inside her again. As much as he wanted that, it was barely morning and neither of them had gotten much sleep. It was clear on her face and the feeling in his muscles having tossed and turned all night.

He released her lips but not his hold on her, leaning up to kiss her nose and then her forehead. Without another word, she laid her head on his chest and they both fell back asleep with much more ease than before.

PM

When he woke with her still in his arms, he found himself kissing every inch of her he could reach, which was the top of her head. His dreams all last night had consisted of her being gone and his bed empty again and of her death; her body lying cold on the ground with her chest split open.

His attempts to calm himself woke her, her stirring next to him. Her bright blue eyes met his and took his breath away, so he busied himself taking hers away, kissing her deeper than the last. Taking on a life of their own, his hands ran over her body, wanting to wash away the feeling of her cold skin off his palms.

She threw her head back, breaking their kiss, and he continued to memorize her warm flesh. Kissing along her jaw, he only stopped when he met her spot, at the crook of her neck to give it more attention and causing her to wiggle from it.

Flipping them over, he had her on her back. She looked up at him, bright beautiful blue eyes and he didn't look away, wanting to erase the image of them dull and grey from his mind. Her head went back and a soft moan left her lips when he slipped inside her, but he needed her eyes.

Cupping her chin, he brought her back to him, keeping her face in his hand as he moved inside her. He released her cheek and she kept her eyes on his, obeying his silent wish. With an arm next to her head, holding him steady, the other held her thigh, pulling it up on his hip to steady her.

They watched each other, even as he pulled out to his tip and slowly filled her back up again and again. The only times they dropped each other's gaze was to close their eyes for the few seconds that they dared when they moaned and when he bent down to capture her lips.

He watched even more closely as she came, even as her head went back, the tight-lipped and high pitched scream that came from her moan. With her head still back in the pillows, he peppered her neck with love bites again, loving how easy it was to get her blood to rise to her skin and glow against her pale coloring.

Yet to meet his end, he still stopped and she grabbed the back of his hair hard. "Flip me over."

Not hesitating, they both moved, him pulling out of her and her flipping over to her stomach. He split her legs, nestling himself inside before she closed her legs again. Laying down on her fully, she put her hands on the headboard to push against him and twisted her hips to meet his thrusts. He kept his mouth at her neck, traveling up to her ear and cheek and back down again.

She tightened, coming again, and her walls gripped him causing him to come with her. Their juices mixing and flooding together. After a few moments of regaining his breath and his mind, he rolled off her and pulled her back in to his side. But after too few moments, she gently began to pull away from him. When he tried to stop her, she looked up at him with the tiniest smile.

"I should get cleaned up."

He let her go but grabbed her hand before she could fully rise from the bed. Laying a kiss on the back of her hand and earning himself a much larger and brighter smile, he released her. She disappeared into the bathroom while he continued to lay out on his bed.

When she reappeared, he watched her as she went to his dresser, pulled out a shirt and pulled it on without question or hesitation. Her hands disappeared in the sleeves and the collar sat high on her shoulders. Her hair was still in the strange Odango shape, but barely, buns flopping against the tails and wisps of hair falling around her neck and face.

She was rolling up the sleeves, trying to find her hands, as she slowly made her way back to him. "You are so beautiful, you know that right?"

Her head popped up from her task, looking as if she had no clue he had been watching her the entire time. Then she looked away, trying to hide her blush from him, but he still saw it. And loved it.

Suddenly, the idea of keeping her locked up in this small room with nothing but dark tundra around them seemed wrong. "Let's get out of here."

Her head popped back up again, confusion on her face. "What do you mean?'

"Let's go out, get out of here for the day."

She tried to hide her disappointment with a smile, but he could still see it. He just didn't know why. "Okay."

PM

Having completely forgotten Usagi's ability to grab attention, he regretted taking her out immediately. It was scorching hot, summer in full swing, so he couldn't even fault her for the sleeveless dress she wore. The hem ended just below her ass and even though it was looser than the last one she wore, it cinched tight just below her breast, the neckline dipping low enough to make him nervous when she bent over. The rainbow stripe design on it only served to bring her out more even in the sea of flowers she had driven them in. There were little buttons down the middle, ones she could undo either way, from the bottom or the top if she wanted. He silently prayed she wouldn't find the need. So many eyes were already looking her over, it was enough to make him sick.

She held onto his arm this time and pulled him around through a maze of flower displays. The heat hadn't claimed them yet, still bright from their spring birth and endless varieties. This was what he had missed from his old world, all the beautiful vegetation he thought had all been killed off to make way for skyscrapers. Usagi showed him around effortlessly. She came here a lot it would seem.

She pointed to flower after flower, naming them. The ones she didn't know, he filled in for her and each time she smiled brighter and brighter. It was almost enough to make him forget the issues they still faced. Almost.

The park ended, giving way to paved streets once again, people shuffling without care as they almost swept them away with them. Usagi had to pull him back from the current, almost getting swept out into the street. A few metal boxes with wheels…._cars_, honked angrily at him while he resisted the urge to cause a sinkhole under their vehicle and grimaced at them instead.

Taking his attention from the once again flowing stream of cars, he found himself still in Usagi's arms, his around her as well. She was watching him intently, large crystal pools of curiosity and worry.

"Sorry, I just….I'm not used to this world anymore."

Her frown deepened. "What do you mean not use to it?"

He quickly pulled her back with him, avoiding a clump of people that threatened to sweep her up this time. "All of this. The streets, the crowds, the noise. I realize, a lot of it is for the better, but I am just struggling to cope with it all."

"Endymion...that's….." She released a rueful sigh, "I guess my butterfly did nothing for you did it?"

"Butterfly?" He forgot for a moment, the light Usagi sent him last night. It did do something, he just wasn't sure what.

Her eyes left him, going to something behind him. "Oh, God."

Leaving him, she walked over to a large bulletin board of sorts. It was covered in pictures of people and signs that said "Wanted" or "For Sale" all over it. Usagi pulled one down, looking at it closely. Coming up behind her, he saw it was her picture. Her hair was up in her Odangos and she wore a happy smile. It was cropped so Usagi was the main subject but her arms were wrapped around someone smaller with hair the same color as hers, but darker. The words on the page said "Missing" and "Have You Seen Me?" along with her name and a number in bold type.

He took it from her, looking at it closer while she inspected the board even closer. Taking his eyes off of her, both on paper and reality, he looked at the board as well, looking at all the needs and desires it held.

Suddenly, he found himself looking right back at himself. A smile as bright as the one Usagi had in her photo, the name Mamoru Chiba printed right under his face and the same words that were on Usagi's poster.

Numb with his confusion, he ripped the page down, pulling it closer to him, but finding nothing changed it was still him on the poster. The number to call was the same as Usagi's too. His picture had also been cropped, his arms out holding onto two other people as he smiled. On his right, was the distinct hair color and style of Usagi and on the left, the same short-haired kid with sandy blonde hair that was cropped out of Usagi's photo.

"Usagi….what is this?"

He could feel her eyes on him but his never left the page in his hands. She had to rip it from his clutches to get a look at it and he heard her gasp. "Oh no…"

She started to pace, his poster still in her hands. "Usagi, what the fuck is this?!"

Not stopping, she started rambling. "My parents. They are looking for both of us. Oh God, do they think we ran off together? Guess that's not really a lie I did run off with you. But..it's not like that, I mean, it kinda is in a way but, it's not like THAT. Although….we are sleeping together….and sharing a room and a bed….and….oh God oh GOD!"

He grabbed her, halting her spinning. "Usagi! EXPLAIN!"

Missing his own spiral, she was surprised by his anger. She held up the poster, shoving it in his face. "This is you Endymion. This is who you are. You are Mamoru Chiba!"


	11. Chapter 10

Halfway mark here, hope you are all enjoying it so far. It gets significantly darker here in a bit so be prepared for that. Arranged Love is now wrapped and I will start posting another fic next week or so.

Thank you to my beta's **Beej88, DarkenedHrt101, and SailorMoon489!**

Also, if you like this fic, you will really love Ruthless in Heels by **Beej88**. The feel is the same and the writing is much better lol! Check it out! DarkenedHrt101 and I just posted another 'He said, she said' chapters. I put it in Hump Day so you know there are lemons! It's called Secret Crush and can be found on mine and her page.

Thank you for reading/reviewing/following/faving!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"_All things are poisons, for there is nothing without poisonous qualities. It is only the dose which makes a thing poison." _

― _**Paracelsus**_

As soon as they landed back in his room, Usagi dashed from him. Given her little revelation and his silence, he couldn't really blame her for wanting space from him. He had balked at her, called her crazy, no matter what she said to him and no matter how everything she said sounded right and familiar. His name was Mamoru Chiba, he was 21 years old, a college student, and her boyfriend.

His age, sure, that he knew. And college? It would explain why he knew all he did. Especially about the human body since she said he was pre-med. But his name was Endymion and he had only met Usagi a few weeks ago. So if that wasn't true, then all of it had to be false.

She ran into the bathroom, popping back out a few seconds later. He sat on the edge of the bed, never feeling more tired than he did in that moment. But he still caught her eyes, how they looked all around, and how she was hiding something behind her back.

"Usaaagggiii, what have you done now!"

She slowly made her way over to him and then pulled out a small pink, a plastic box from behind her back. He stared at it for a second, not registering what it was, then she pressed a small circular button on the front. It lit up, the sight of a plush bunny and the time showing brightly.

"What is this?"

Her face fell, a frown cutting into her face yet again. "It's a phone."

Phone...phone...why did that sound familiar….. "You brought a PHONE with you?!"

That was what she had also slipped in her bag, along with her mangas. MANGAS that's what they were!

"I didn't use it! I just brought it so I could show you...when you were ready."

"Ready for what?"

She took the phone back from him, doing something with it. When she returned it, the screen was filled with a picture. A picture of the two of them.

His arms were wrapped around her and she held the phone out above their heads. He was kissing her cheek and she was blushing and giggling. They looked happy.

"This….this doesn't make sense."

Taking her finger, she dragged it across the screen, changing the photo. It was them again with a child. It was the full picture of the one that had been cropped for the poster. Usagi was on his right, grinning over at him. On his left was a young boy, sandy blonde hair and a smile that matched Usagi's.

"That's my little brother, Shingo. Remember?"

He looked closely at the small chubby face. His eyes were a little darker than Usagi's but shined just as bright. His hand was in the boy's hair, ruffling it like Usagi had done to the boy on the street. An action he had thought was so strange at the time, but now…

"I don't remember any of this."

Looking back up, he found her crying again even with a smile on her face. She slowly took the phone back and sat it on the small table next to the bed.

"The only photos I have of us are on that phone. Four years ago, you and I, we started seeing one another. Then Beryl attacked. We still became serious but kept it a secret from each other, being Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, not knowing who we were outside of Mamoru and Usagi. My family thought we were just friends for a year but my mom figured it out. For over three years, we hid it from everyone, to protect one another. Then a few months ago, we found out one another's identities. But we kept it secret because we didn't know how the Senshi would take it." She took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. "But, your generals found out. Found out who you were and came after you. You only went with them because of me, because they wanted to kill me. And you wouldn't let me transform because...they knew who you were, but not me…." She broke, tears spilling down her face and he pulled her into his lap. "It's my fault. We could have fought, but instead, I let them take you. I'm so...sorry Mamoru…"

He didn't know what she was talking about, but it hurt him to see her like this. "I'm sorry, Usako."

He was sorry he didn't remember, that he didn't know what she was talking about at all. And he was sorry that it all sounded so ridiculous to him, his generals didn't take him, he was injured and they saved him. She had her facts all wrong. Maybe someone had messed with her mind? Put these memories in there. Even made those photos to help make it real? Beryl didn't attack, they attacked the Earth, took it away from his family's control. But the more he thought about it all, the more his brain began to spin. It was just like when he found out she was the Lunar Princess, things not falling into place the way they should, feelings not matching memories and expectations.

He didn't even know how badly he had been spinning until he felt her hands on his face. Or how tightly he had been squeezing his eyes shut until he relaxed and opened them with her touch. Her bright blue eyes greeting him when he did. He cared for her. More than anyone he had ever met before. Enemy or not, he knew that for sure. But he remembered nothing of what she was telling him.

PM

When Usagi calmed back down, they sat in comfortable silence, eating a small dinner together. She would peek up at him and he would catch her, smiling each time. She would blush, making his heart stop, and they would go back to eating.

He left her alone to take a shower, listening to the water hit her and the floor from his seat in front of the fire, finding it oddly satisfying just knowing she was close and safe. Closing his eyes, he let himself imagine it always being this way, the two of them living together in comfortable domesticity.

Now Usagi sat on the bed, waiting for him, once again in his shirt and he was thinking of how he was going to take it off of her. Not even bothering with pretenses, he stripped and walked over to her side of the bed. She sat up, getting on her knees to meet him and they had their arms and lips around one another in an instant.

He was just about to lower them to the bed when a knock came to his door. Given the condition he left his generals and the lack of ability for any kind of attack, he knew deep down inside who it was as soon as they knocked.

Shoving her back, Usagi fell deep to the middle of the bed and his heart was already racing, wishing she was still in the bathroom brushing her teeth or something, he had no clue how well his glamour would hold up to Beryl. But it was too late now, the door flew open just as he pulled his slacks back upon his hips, barely getting them on in time this time.

The smirk on her face had his heart beating faster and harder. She had yet to look at his bed and even though he knew it was pointless, he stood in front of Usagi, hoping to block her in some way. "My Prince. Since we are on a continuous standstill, I see no harm in expending your energy...elsewhere."

He prayed silently that Usagi would remain still and quiet. "My Queen, you flatter me. But I feel I am too tired for such a….mission."

She purred, coming closer to him and it took all he had not to toss up the dinner he just shared with Usagi on the floor before her. "I'm sure we can find a way around that my love, I have waited long enough. I will be expecting you within the hour."

She glanced down as she spoke, seeing the hard-on that he had for Usagi and mistook it as for her. A sneer on her face again, she ran a finger down his chest before turning and swishing away.

The breath he had been holding finally released and he turned back to the object of his desires to find her seething. "Usagi? What's wrong?"

She wouldn't look at him and when he tried to touch her, she pulled away harshly. "What's wrong. What's wrong? Seriously?!"

He hushed her, trying to get her to calm back down. "Keep your voice down or she will hear you!"

"Oh and that would be so bad for you, wouldn't it? Your other lover finding you out?"

"...What?!"

She was off the bed in a singular, yet clumsy, leap, trying like hell to get away from him. "Is that where you were going all those times? When you would leave me alone? Before and after we slept together you were going to her too?!"

He couldn't help but laugh, she actually thought he was sleeping with Beryl. "Careful Usagi, someone might think you were jealous."

She stopped, crumbling into herself again, and her shoulders shook. "I'm not jealous you ass, I'm _heartbroken_!"

_**Fuck**_

He tried to reach for her again and she pulled away heading for the bathroom. This time he followed her, stopping the door with his foot before she could shut it tight. But she didn't care, she went to the bag of her things she kept in there and started shoving them in haphazardly.

"What are you doing?!"

"Leaving!"

Something shot through his heart, pain radiating from it. "Wh...what?"

She still wasn't looking at him, her bag filled she pushed past his numb body and made for the window. "I shouldn't have come here. You were right. I know you are...not you...but I can't...I can't…." She ripped back the curtains, the clouds moving out of her way like magic, as it probably was, so the moon could greet her. "Especially not with her!"

It was like the moon was locked on her, all its light beaming straight to her like a spotlight. He was numb all over, she was going to leave, again. This time she wasn't coming back. His legs pumped, even though he couldn't feel any of it, but his body responded to his pleas to not let her getaway. Moving as fast as he could, and still not feeling as if he was going nearly fast enough, he watched in horror as her body started to disappear. Light-filled the room just as it had when she returned to him and he wished he had traded one of his generals for a smaller room, the distance between them too great.

He was blinded by the light by the time he reached the windows, groping around for her in vain. His hand touched the fabric of his curtains, so he pulled it roughly, slinging it across the divide and hiding the moon from sight. It was like a light bulb popping, her light exploding as she stumbled back. He caught her before she fell or tried again, but then the pain had him dropping her again. It was worse than ever before, bringing him to his knees and then the floor. He couldn't think or even move, all he knew was to get to her. He heard the curtains squeak as she pulled them open again and found her by the windows, pulling in the moonlight again.

He managed to get to his feet, barely and stumbled towards her. Falling on her, they both ended up on the floor and he was pretty sure he was about to die for her. All so she wouldn't leave.

Him managing to touch her even with his pain, she started to push and hit him. "Let go of me…..don't touch me….filthy hands...!"

Her words sounded like bubbles popping on the water's surface, making out bits and pieces. He was sure his own mouth was moving, the words forming on his tongue, but he couldn't hear a word of what he was saying, his brain boiling in his ears. Slowly, the pain began to ease up, his breath ragged from fighting and so was hers. But she became still in his arms all while he repeated his mantra, trying like hell to hold on. The bubbling in his ears subsided, able to hear a few things here and there, like what was coming out of his own mouth, the words he had been saying over and over again even if no one was listening.

"Usako, there is you, there is only you. There is only you, always."

There was still a slight ringing in his ears and the cold floor they laid on never felt so good. If it wasn't for his accelerated healing, he would worry about permanent damage. Even Usagi felt cool up against him as she coiled up next to him. She wasn't speaking but he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to hear it if she did in that moment.

Staring up at the ceiling, waiting for it to stop spinning, her face appeared before his with a sheepish look on her face. "You are trying to kill me, aren't you."

"I'm sorry. I thought…"

"I know very well what you thought. But I am not nor will I ever sleep with Beryl."

The amount of disgust in his voice was more telling than his words, causing her to giggle. But then her face went slack. "She said you have to...report to her in an hour."

He shrugged, "I'm not going."

"But…"

"If she thinks I am going to sleep with her just because she commands me to then she deserves the cold coffin she sleeps in. I am not going! Besides….I can't really feel anything at the moment..."

Her face fell to his, the feeling in his lips slowly returning at her attention, releasing him soon enough to grin at him. "Did you feel that?"

"Maybe….why don't you try again?"

Her lips sucked and pulled on his, teasing him, while her hands moved over him working the rest of his numbness away. Her hands made it to the waist of his pants, popping the button on them and giving herself more space, she slid her hand in and grabbed him. Pumping up and down his shaft, her fingers danced around him, squeezing in a rhythm that had him questioning his sanity. Going from such intense pain to intense pleasure had to be a sign of delusion right?

Her tongue danced with his, all previous pain and suffering out the window on both sides. But then she pulled away, managing to escape his clutch. "How are you feeling now?"

She wore a pretty smirk on her face, a small blush on her cheeks, and with the moonlight on her back, he was sure he was dreaming. "I would feel better if we were both naked."

Releasing him, she sat back and he thought he had said something stupid again. Looking up though, he found her stripping off his shirt, slowly undoing each little button with her eyes on him. She was making sure he was watching.

She peeled it back from her chest and let it slide off her shoulders. It fell to the floor in a, soon to be forgotten, heap. Finding his limbs could move, he couldn't get his pants off fast enough and she giggled at his flailing. Not soon enough, he was pushing his pants the rest of the way off with his feet and she carefully climbed on top of him.

Her tiny hands were on his chest, pressing into him for support and balance. Leaning over to place a small kiss on his lips, pulling at his lower lip again. She sat back, her folds rubbing against him and soft moans came from both of them. Then she slipped her hands down, both of them coming to rest over his pounding heart.

She gasped, placing a hand perfectly over his heart. "So fast, are you okay?"

After what he just went through, he wondered the same. But his heart always tended to pound because of her.

He grinned, hoping to calm her fears. "You only have yourself to blame, making my heart race."

Her blush dipped down to her collar bone. Bending down, her face near his again, he expected her to kiss him. Instead, she grabbed his hand that sat on her thigh and placed it over her heart as well. Her big heart pounded against his palm as well, matching the speed of his.

"See, we match."

The small smile she wore only made her all the more beautiful and he could feel the pulse of the crystal beneath her skin, right next to her heart. Another reminder of how precious she was.

Hooking his hand around her neck, he pulled her back to his mouth, slowly making his way from her lips down her neck. She wrapped a hand behind herself, gently pushing him into place at her entrance. Then she pulled away from him, sitting back and on his cock, the single action had him filling her up. A curse came out of him in the form of a moan and she giggled, the action only fueling his need as she jiggled on top of him.

She pulled her hips up, pulling him out a little bit at a time and for the second time that night, he thought he was going to die. She pushed her hips back just as slow, both moves had him going from the cold of the room to the heat of her walls around his shaft and to his tip. He grabbed her hips hard and she sped up the process a little, but she was enjoying making him squirm too much to be much kinder than that.

With the moonlight illuminating her skin, her breast heaving as she began to pant, he wasn't about to complain.

Her hair fell over her shoulders, hiding her body from him like a curtain, and as if reading his mind, she brushed it back out of the way. His line of sight back on her body and his need to watch her starting to be satisfied.

Out of nowhere, she started bouncing on him, taking him in and out of her at a much faster pace than before. His hips had a mind of their own, hopping up off the cold floor to meet her as she bounced. While he was out of his mind watching her, her beauty mind-blowing.

She stopped, returning to rocking on top of him while she breathed heavily. He found he was out of breath as well, the whole show taking it away. A smirk appeared on her face, looking down at his blissed-out face.

"And now? How do you feel?"

He was out of it, that was how he felt, struggling to form words in his brain let alone his mouth. "I think….I would turn down heaven, for this."

She giggled again, her walls squeezing him as she flexed her inner muscles. Leaning back, she pulled her arms up and behind her head as she pulled her hair up off her neck. Grinding into him harder, he could feel the strands of her hair on his thighs, tickling him from her movements.

Surprising her, he sat up, wrapping his arms around her and taking the breast she was teasing him with into his mouth. She pushed up off him for a second, getting her legs out from under her and pulling him out to the tip, then slammed back down on him as she flopped back into his lap. Her legs now behind him, wrapped around him, he pulled her in tight. She continued to wiggle on top of him, pulling him in and out of her, but he held her tight, keeping him in deep.

She massaged his shaft with her walls while he tickled her g-spot with his tip. All the while pressing her clit into his pelvis. It was a dangerous combination.

Her moans slowly got higher in pitch while her breath got more and more ragged, she was going to come soon. He pulled her hard against him, pressed deep against her spot while pushing hard on her folds. With Beryl roaming the halls, he ate her scream, covering her mouth with his as she came. His mouth was still on hers as she came back down, her hands pressing on his shoulders and releasing his mouth from hers. Then she bounced on him hard, using his shoulders to push up and down along with her thighs. And he grabbed onto her hips and helped, having him seeing stars soon as he came hard. She swallowed his moans, just as he had hers.

She took to rocking on him again, cradling his head in her arms against her chest as he grunted out the last of his orgasm. Slowing to a stop, they held onto one another and he carefully moved them around so his back rested against the side of the bed.

He regretted it instantly, the moon behind her now so he couldn't see her face. So he had no clue the seriousness of the question she asked. "Why is it different now? The first time...was good….and the times after too….but it's different now. Why?"

Tired from fighting and fucking, he let his head fall back to the mattress behind him. She moved in closer, bouncing slightly on his cock that was still deep inside her, waiting for round two. "I guess because...I care about you."

"And you didn't before?"

He shook his head, "No, I did. I just...to be honest I was so out of my mind with all your teasing the first time…..and the second time you asked for it….now I'm just….I'm trying to make love to you okay?!"

He expected her to laugh or giggle at him, floundering and flubbing his words just like her when she was nervous. Instead, she grabbed his head and pulled off the bed to her hungry lips.

PM

He woke with a start, his room lit by his fire, as usual, the moon going back into hiding what with Usagi asleep. But it was unclear what woke him until he heard the click and pop of his door opening. His back to the door, he still knew it was Beryl. Usagi laid under him, passed out cold. Now his heart hammered in his chest for her in a different way. His glamour would hide her from Beryl, he hoped, but he had no clue what it would look like from her view. Would it look like he was floating over his bed?

He quickly shifted off of her, going to rolling in his sleep. His heart stopped at the slick sound of his dick pulling out of her, having fallen asleep inside her. A small moan coming from her at the loss and he was sure his heart was going to race out of his chest.

At the time, it seemed like a great idea, wanting to spend the whole night being one with her. But their salacious bouts of lovemaking had him completely forget about Beryl and her "orders" for him.

Now she crept into his room like a crazed stalker, stopping at the edge of the bed and he prayed that she couldn't smell their sex in the air and on his sheets.

His back was still to her, his arm under Usagi and the pillow her head rested on his other hand was pressed to her hip under the covers. It might have looked a little strange, him holding air, but it wouldn't look like he was laying on top of air.

She stood at the edge of the bed, not moving, looking him over. All while he was ready to attack, his energy simmering just below the threshold of normal. If she went for Usagi, he would pounce her, hold her down while Usagi got away.

Trying to keep himself steady, he held his breath as she leaned over him. Her finger ran down his back and he had to clench every muscle in his body to keep it from reacting. Usagi started to stir, sensing his tensing and he thought for sure it was all over.

Her finger kept going down, pulling the sheet he had around his waist down and exposing his ass to her. He heard the hum of approval that came from her, thankful for the darkness of the room as it concealed the bruises he was sure he had from Usagi grinding on him on the hard floor. Plus the hard pinches she had given him to get a rise out of him.

Soon enough, Beryl stood, taking one last look over him. "Guess you truly were tired. What a waste."

He didn't so much as breathe until he heard the click of his door again, letting out a long and loud huff of air. He jumped a little, when she cupped his cheek, her eyes wide. He had no clue how long she had been awake, so focused on being still, her face wore a look of worry. He tried to kiss it away, even though he knew the truth of her look. He was being stupid, keeping her here, and he knew it.


	12. Chapter 11

Ready for a little dark? I hope so, cause shit is about to get real folks! No worries, love conquers all right? So remember no matter how dark things get, I write happy endings.

Anywho, thank you betas Beej88, DarkenedHrt101, and SailorMoon489!

Just posted my new fic Vegas Baby! If you need a little light after this dark, check it out, it's a romcom. Find and follow me on Tumblr for more updates and links to playlists for my works. Besides, isn't it just nice to be in the know?

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"_I mean, I have the feeling that something in my mind is poisoning everything else." _

― _**Vladimir Nabokov**_

The air was cold, on his skin and in his lungs. The room he stood in was pitch black, not a single speck of light to distinguish one thing from another, wall and floor blending like the dark horizon on the sea. His eyes were just starting to adjust, as much as they could, when bright light filled the air. A crash of lightning, the light flashed and dimmed just as fast.

Usagi's scream followed, the light flashing again like a beacon, a lighthouse and he a ship. He ran, ran towards the light and the sound. Her screams filled the air again, getting louder as he prayed he was getting closer, getting closer to saving her.

Another flash filled the room, brighter and longer than the last. He had to cover his eyes, save them from the burning. Once it dimmed to a bearable level, he uncovered his face and before him was an altar. Usagi laid limp across it, her blue eyes, now grey, stared lifeless at him.

Beryl stood over her, turning slowly to face him, her hands held high. He looked back at Usagi, her chest ripped open and his heart dropped to his feet and shattered. He couldn't breathe, his chest refused to move, as if a large weight was pressed against it.

Beryl started to cackle, it started low and slowly got larger and louder, till finally, he turned to face her. Her head back, she thought it was all just so fucking funny. Then he looked at her hands, just as she thrust one of them out to him. In one hand was a tiny round crystal and in the other, Usagi's heart.

"Here, I have no use for this, but I know you took a fancy to it."

Numb, he held out his hands, if only so Usagi's big beautiful heart didn't drop to the floor. He felt it as it hit his hands, heavy and cold. Barely registering his knees as they hit the hard floor beneath him, the weight on his chest and in his hands too much function beyond simple thoughts.

He managed a strangled cry, the sound of it ripping from his throat and rippling around the room.

"Mamoru!"

He bolted up, only to knock his forehead into something hard, another voice groaning with him as he fell back to the bed. It was then that he dared to open his eyes fully to the world around him, Usagi rolling off of him from where she sat on his chest, clutching her head in pain.

Instantly, he released his sore spot and grabbed her instead, digging through hair and flipping her over just so he could see her eyes. Bright and blue.

He kissed every inch of her, her face, her lips, her neck, her eyes. She giggled, but he was serious. Then he released her face, laying his ear on her chest and listening to her heartbeat inside.

"Mamo...what's wrong?"

He shook his head, not removing it from where it rested. "Nothing. Just bad dreams."

"Still?" Now he lifted his head, looking up at her curiously.

"You use to get them all the time. You are very sensitive to dreams."

"What do you mean, sensitive?"

She shrugged, "Sometimes, they are just memories or a means for someone to communicate with you."

"And other times?"

With a frown on her face, she looked up at him. "Other times, they are a premonition. A look into the future."

_The future_. If it was communication, was it Beryl telling him she knew about his feeling for the heart that beat next to the Silver Crystal? Or was it a premonition, showing him Usagi's death?

All of this hinged on whether or not he believed what Usagi was saying. He may not believe all that she says, about their relationship and how Beryl attacked first. But she had been right about his powers before. He could trust, that when it came to his gifts, Usagi knew him like they were her own.

So it was either one or the other and neither was good. It meant he had to get Usagi out of here, that much was clear.

"So what was your dream?"

She was still in his arms as he was struggling to let her go. "Nothing. It was nothing."

PM

He had yet to take his eyes off her, watching her every move as if it would be his last, his last chance to watch her see her.

Now he had to figure a way to get her to get out, to leave him and get to safety. If he just told her to leave, she would ask why and without a good reason, she wouldn't budge an inch. A creeping came up his spine, the knowledge that he might have to hurt her to get her to leave. Even with last night's upset, he meant it when he said he didn't want to hurt her ever again.

It made him feel sick to his stomach, a nervousness rising into his chest. She sat blissfully unaware, reading her mangas next to the fire again. She sat down the one she had and shuffled through her 'deck' looking through them. Then she sat back for a second, only to sit up and do it again. After the third time, she sat back and glared at him.

"What?"

"You threw my favorite issue into the fire you ass!"

He couldn't help but chuckle, "Guess you should have come out from under that bed then?"

Her mouth flopped open but she quickly closed it again. "Are you serious? Like I was going to come out with you acting like a mad man!"

The laugh he had in his chest faded, the smile still on his lips. "That's what happens when you get in my way."

Her smile faltered. This was his in, his way to get her to leave. "You know why I did what I did."

"And you know why I did what I did."

Her pretty little head tilted to the side, still looking up at him from her seat. "Do I? I'm pretty sure you have never actually explained to me just what it was me and the Senshi did to you."

He had been leaning next to the fire, watching her. Now he pushed off and paced away from her. "You took my planet away from me."

He heard her get up and follow after him. "Yeah, you said that, a lot. But, you've never said how or why? How is it that we took the planet from you?"

Finding her right behind him, he glared down at her. "I was injured, by one of your Senshi, and while I was recovering, you all struck and took over. You bewitched my people and destroyed my beautiful planet with your skyscrapers and roads!"

Even though he held no anger at her anymore, he managed to pull deep and find some lingering anger at the past. "How long were you out?"

"What?"

"With your injury, how long were you out?"

He shook his head, the memories not lining up correctly, and when he looked back he found her looking mournful at him. "I was out...for a while…"

"And what exactly happened to cause such an injury?"

Her hands were on her hips, making it more like an investigation. This was not how it was supposed to go, he was supposed to be the one in control. But her words were making everything spin again. He grabbed onto something, something solid, anything to steady himself and Usagi ran to his side. Pushing her away, he heard her gasp and he knew it was now or never.

"Look, I didn't get the details! All I know is you and your people attacked my home and took it over. You are a disease, the Lunars have infected this planet with their lies and magic!"

He tried to be harsh, but she didn't so much as blink. "Why do you keep calling us Lunars?"

"Because that is what you ARE!"

She actually giggled at him, "That doesn't make sense Mamo. I was born here, on Earth. So no matter what, that makes me an Earthling, like you."

"No...NO that can't….that's not right!"

"It is. And if you weren't so stubborn and fighting the truth, you would have your memories back. Your real ones. Ones where you sat with my mom and looked at my baby photos." She leaned in close, whispering. "Even one of my mom crowning with me."

He fell back away from her. "Alright, ENOUGH! I don't know you and you don't know me! You need to leave Usagi!"

"...You want me to leave?" Her brows were dipped in confusion, not expecting the conversation to turn so.

"Yes!"

She grew silent for a moment, looking him over and assessing him. "Why?"

This was it, the defining moment. What he said next would be what got her to go away, to get to safety. "Because I don't want you here."

Her life on the line and he couldn't even come up with a better lie. He didn't want her here, he wanted her safe. "Then come with me."

He glared at her even when all she gave him in return was silent begging. "No. I am not going anywhere. Not with you."

She shook her head, her arms wrapping around her as if they could protect her from his words. "Why? Why do you want to stay here?"

Once again, he found he couldn't lie, so he didn't. "I may not want you to die Usagi, but I still believe in my cause. The Earth needs to be free. Free from the Lunar's hold."

Her arms flew up in the air, "The Lunars are not the problem! Beryl is! She has turned you and Shitennou dark! This is not who you are Mamoru!"

"My name is _Endymion_." Tears fell unchecked down her face before she turned away from him, trying to escape. "It is time to stop pretending Usagi. We don't belong together. You being here endangers us both and frankly….I don't think you are worth it."

The cry that came from her throat tore through his heart. More than anything, he wanted to go to her, to hold her tight until her sobs stopped. But he couldn't, he would be putting her in danger for his own selfish needs.

She stumbled into the bathroom, but he could still hear her cries. He knew if he stayed, if he watched her leave, he might break and try to make her stay. Making his exit, he left her to cry alone.

PM

He had fallen asleep in the grand hall again. Well past midnight, he was sure Usagi had left by now. Having had hours to do so.

Still, he made his way slowly back to his room, fearing the cold silence that he knew it would hold now with her gone.

As he traveled down the hall though, he felt it, the warm flow of her energy coming from his room. He ran, not knowing why she was still here, his only thought was that she had been found. That she was now being held in his room by Beryl or one of his Shitennou.

He flung open the door, it banged against the wall from his strength, and he saw her jump on the bed.

Sitting, her legs crossed under her, she stared at him while he tried to get his heart to stop racing. "Why are you still here?!"

Her face dropped back to the sheets. "I have to wait until the Moon rises."

"It's midnight. The Moon has risen. Hours ago!"

She nodded, still looking down as her fingers twisted in the loose silk. "I wanted to say goodbye."

He chuckled darkly, shaking his head at her and gaining her attention. "You wanted to say goodbye? People are waiting to rip your heart out, and you sit in their den all so you can tell me goodbye?!"

Slowly, she crawled off the bed and stood next to it. He stayed as far away as possible, not trusting himself with her so close to the bed. "I also wanted to give you another chance."

"Another chance?"

"Yes. To tell me the truth."

He looked away from her. She was already dressed to return to the world of summer, her long dress flowing all around her while tiny straps held it in place, it holding tight to her breast as he wished he could. And her hair was up in Odangos, a style he had first thought looked strange and silly, he now found fit her perfectly somehow.

"I have never lied to you."

He could hear the pads of her feet as she walked, moving closer to him. "You did this morning. When you told me your dream was nothing."

The memory of that dream was still fresh on his brain, the sight of her lifeless body haunting him. "It was nothing!"

She huffed, "Yeah, I always check someone's heartbeat after I dream of nothing!"

"If I say the dream was nothing, then it was nothing. Nothing to me!"

"Endymion, whatever it is, we can fight it. Together! I love you!"

"I don't love you!"

He had whipped his head back up to her, wanting her to see his eyes when he told her and forced them to hold firm, making his words seem true. This meant forcing himself to watch as he hurt her yet again.

Her mouth popped open for a second, but then she shut it, nodding and looking away from him. She whispered, "Okay" and her voice shook as she did, trying her damnedest to hold in her tears. Every second she stood before him, his resolve was weakening. He needed to get her out of here before he grabbed her, threw her to the bed, and showed her just how much he needed her. Never letting her go again.

"The Moon is out, isn't it? And you have said goodbye so now you need to go."

She didn't look at him or say a word, walking over to his windows. With slow care, she pulled back the curtains and the clouds, the Moon waiting for her behind them. Already starting to glow, she picked up her waiting suitcase, and turned back to him for what he was sure would be the last time.

"I'm sorry, Mamoru. All I wanted was….to save you. But, I can't. Not if you don't want me here. If you don't want me to. I failed you...I'm so sorry." More tears fell down her cheeks and he desperately wanted to wipe them away. Her skin sparkled like diamonds, her tears like glitter, and her hair turned silver as the Moon began to take her away. The room filling with bright, white light, he forced his eyes to stay open, not wanting to miss a single second of her last moments with him.

"I love you, Endymion. Always."

An overwhelming sense of deja vu hit him like a ton of bricks at her words and the sight of her. The light burned and he had to look away. Even when it started to fade, the burning didn't leave him, his brain twisting in his head. The pain unsurmountable, he stumbled to his bed. As he hit, he remembered silently thanking whoever it was that gave him this, that he was going to pass out from pain on his first night without Usagi.

PM

Bright and beautiful sunlight covered him, dancing on his face and naked chest as he laid peacefully in his bed. But something wasn't right.

Her giggle filled the air, his heart swelling at the sound, but when he looked to his side to find her, she was gone. Looking around, he found a small lump under his sheets, wiggling as she giggled.

Lifting them, his breath was stolen away by big, bright, blue eyes smiling back at him. "What are you doing?"

"Hiding."

"Why?"

"Because any moment now your man is going to come in here and check on you. You were supposed to wake me hours ago Endymion!"

His eyes were slipping over her naked body as she spoke. "Sorry...slipped my mind."

She slapped the closest of his thighs to her and he dove under, pulling the sheet up over his head as he joined her. Wiggling in his hold, he pressed her as tight to him as humanly possible, even with her hands in between them on his chest.

"Forgive me, my love. I wanted to see what you looked like in the Earth's dawn."

She shook her head at him, a smile thick on her lips. "The same as I do in the Moon's dawn."

Cocking his head to the side, he grinned at her wickedly. "Really? I don't remember?"

She slapped his chest but he dug in, kissing her neck and shoulders. Soon, he flipped them over, putting himself on top of her. Her giggles changed to low moans and she split her legs for him. Leaving her shoulder, he pressed his mouth to hers, wanting to swallow her moan as he slid inside her. Fully encased in her, her tight massaging walls threatening to put him over the edge already, he pulled away from her mouth and looked her in her eyes.

"I love you, Serenity."

She smiled, a blush covering her face as it did every time they made love. "I love you, Endymion. Always."

He rocked in her, both of them chorusing in their pleasure when a loud knock came to his door. He froze, not moving off of her, not having time to when his door swung open.

The man that entered cleared his throat above them and Serenity did her best to hold in her embarrassed giggle. "Your Highness. The day is burning away."

"If you are not going to wait for permission to enter a room Kunzite, then why do you bother to knock?"

"It is time to get up Prince."

He sighed, laying his head down on her shoulder while she shook with her silenced laughter. "I am up my good man. Very up."

Now Kunzite sighed, the sound of his boots clicking as he shuffled his feet told him of his continued annoyance with him. "Sir, as you can tell, the night will no longer hide your guest when she flees. You know how poorly it would reflect on you both. The Prince of Earth sleeping with the Princess of the Moon…"

"I am well aware of the hour and if you will give me….20 minutes, I will have the Lunar Princess safely and secretly on her way back home. Now for the love of God man, would you please leave!"

They both looked at each other, listening as the man sighed again but then left. Once the door clicked behind him, Serenity let her laughter free. "I dare say I'm impressed, you managed to...maintain yourself the entire time your man berated you! Either you have been practicing or...Luna scares you more!"

"That damn cat scares the shit out of me and you know it." Her laughter filled the room, the most beautiful music he had ever heard. "He has a point you know. All this sneaking around. It isn't good for our reputations."

She balked, "What reputation? You already sullied yours you rake!"

He lowered his head in shame. "If only I had met you first."

"Your own fault. I was ready to meet you years ago but what with you and your family's irrational fear of Lunars…"

"Alright, then your reputation."

She blushed, her warmth spreading all over him with her thoughts. "Hate to break it to you my lord, but the Lunars do not put such….stipulations on their women as you Earthans do…."

"Marry me."

Her smile faded and his heart slowed to painful beats of fear. "Endymion...you are already engaged."

Her guilt was clear on her face and he couldn't stand it. He grabbed her chin, pulling her face back to his. "I am betrothed. There is a big difference. I did not ask for it, I am asking for you."

"From what I was told, she asked for you…"

"Will you not ask for me?"

A sad smile spread on her face before him. "I would beg for you Endymion. You know that."

"It is a marriage of convenience, nothing more! A means to an end to align our kingdoms!"

"Then surely, your parents do not want you to break such an agreement…."

"An alliance with the Moon kingdom trumps one with Algernon."

She laughed a short huff that was still riddled with guilt. "Oh so that's it is it? You are asking for my title, not my hand?"

He grabbed her face, kissing her with all the passion he could offer before pulling away and looking into her beautiful eyes. "Fuck titles. I don't want any of them. I just want you. Marry me."

"Your people will not be happy."

"They will get over it. Such a beautiful and kind woman as their Queen? Marry me."

A tear slipped out of one of her eyes. "That poor girl. You are going to break Beryl's heart."

He wiped her tear away with his thumb, cupping her cheek in his hand. "God, Serenity...your big beautiful heart…I need you. Forever."

She leaned her face into his palm, offering him a bright smile for the first time in too long. "I need you too."

"Then marry me.." He hovered over her lips, waiting for her to answer him.

"...Yes."

Looking into her eyes, he saw no doubt. "Yes?"

Her giggles started again. "Yes!"

He kissed every inch of her face, her giggles turning to laughter and he joined her, euphoric with who was now his bride to be.

The entire conversation had eaten into their time though, the two of them remaining connected the entire time. So he pulled out to his tip only to slam back into her, effectively silencing her laughter for the next 20 minutes.

PM

He paced his bedroom, the fire dying out hours ago while the curtains to his window remained open since Usagi left, unable to find the strength to close them.

It had been two weeks since she left and with them still being low on energy for an attack, he hadn't seen her or heard her voice since. Save for his dreams.

It was the same scene every night, over and over again. No matter how hard he pushed, tried to search for more, all he saw was him and Serenity under his sheets.

It was a memory, that much was clear to him, but it didn't make sense. It happened before his injury, or it appeared to be before it. He was back in his bed in his Palace. His parents were alive, Serenity mentions them. But she also mentions a betrothal to Beryl. The now Queen of his land.

None of it made sense, he was going to marry Serenity? Who now went by Usagi? Usagi was nowhere near a Lunar name. Serenity couldn't be more Lunar. And even though they were the same person, there were small differences. Serenity looked older than Usagi in his dream, her hair a shade lighter and she spoke differently. And Usagi seemed...lighter. Like she had less weight on her shoulders. Not the way a Princess or ruler was supposed to act, but she did.

But the two of them felt the same, in his arms and his heart. The way she affected his breathing with one look from her eyes. And the way...she made his blood rush to other extremities. His want for Serenity and Usagi was the same and she filled it. Both then and now.

That said, the memories did not align with his current surroundings, what he had been told. Was it a memory? Or was it wishful thinking?

He missed Usagi. Every bone and muscle in him ached for her. He hadn't so much as left his room, the memory of her in it so strong, it was the closest he could get to her. But he wanted to see her. To touch her. The best he could do was lay on her side of the bed and breath in her remaining scent. Two weeks and he swore the bed still smelled like her.

She left nothing else behind, save for her phone. Something he was excited for until he turned it on. It asked for a password or thumbprint. So he had access to her face in the pictures she said were on there, but he had no way to get to them. It was a cruel joke. Maybe that was why she left it, her last means of torturing him.

Flopping back on his bed, on her side, he picked up the useless thing again, it mocking him with "Thumbprint needed". He wasn't even sure where he was supposed to put his thumb. He remembered her pressing the small circle on the front, one he was afraid to touch. So he pressed his thumb there, his air holding in his throat.

The screen lit up and the stagnant picture of the bunny faded away, giving him full access to the phone. His thumbprint was on the phone? Had Usagi done that while he slept? She didn't do it before, she had the phone hidden. When had he been given access?

He flipped through the pages, finding a small button with the word 'Photos' under it and touched it with his thumb.

Tiny squares filled the screen, all too small to see, and he scrolled through them. Getting frustrated at the ridiculous size, he tapped the phone's screen again, a picture enlarging and filling the screen. His breath froze in his throat, even in a picture, her eyes still had that effect on him.

She was smiling up, the camera high above her, while he stood behind her helping her hold it up. The smile on his face was real as was hers.

He ran his fingers across the image and it changed. They were in the same stance, only a little different, he had pulled her a little closer. He continued flipping, the two of them slowly shifting in the photos until Usagi had twisted her head to look back at him while his hand cupped her cheek to guide her. The next photo was of them, lip-locked.

_Our first._

It was like the escalator, the information coming from somewhere in his mind, but once there it all made sense somehow. They were pictures of the first time he ever kissed Usagi. The feelings of the memory flooded him, his heart racing and his palms sweating, how nervous he had been but how sure he was that if he didn't kiss her soon he would die. He felt like that now. If he didn't see her, kiss her again soon, he would die.

He set the phone back down, planning on saving the other photos for another time, he let the memory of the ones he just found wash over him. It was the best he could do, revel in the memory of her.

Closing his eyes, he fully planned on losing himself to it all. Without meaning to or even realizing he was doing it, his surrounding started to shift. He tried to stop it, but it was too late, and when it all stood still again, he found himself deep in the woods. He had shimmered, to somewhere he didn't know, but it was unbearably hot. His long slacks and sweater were not helping. Pulling it off, he remained in his undershirt while he tossed his sweater to the ground.

Sweat still began to pool on his brow and drip down his back. The vegetation was heavy around him, stumbling his way through until he arrived at a path, the ground compacted down by years of foot travels. There wasn't a thing in sight save for more forest and the only sounds he heard was the distant calls of voices. But he knew exactly where his heart had taken him to. Or rather to whom. It took two weeks for his heart to have enough and take control, taking him to Usagi.


	13. Chapter 12

Going to be out of the country next week so here is a nice long chapter for you guys. Hope you're all still loving the story so far!

Betaed by Beej88, DarkenedHrt101, and SailorMoon489!

BTW if you like my lemons, September is Smutember and there are a ton of tropes for the choosing each week. I'd like some help in choosing so if you're interested; get you a Tumblr account, find me and all your other fave authors, and comment on the Smutember post on my page with the trope you would like me to write! I'll be writing one-three a week so hurry and tell me what you wanna see before my time is filled!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"_I think resentment is when you take the poison and wait for the other person to die" _

― _**M.T., A Sponsorship Guide for 12-Step Programs**_

He could feel her a mile away, or more probably, and he was starting to think it had nothing to do with the Crystal that sat in her chest. What with his memories of days past and how his heart literally brought him to her, he was pretty sure there was much more to their connection.

The sound of running water hit his ears as he made his way, following his link to her. A lot of running water.

After pushing through a thick set of trees, he found himself on a hill of sorts. It cut out before him, years of water running through and pulling away the dirt with it. A small cove before him, water spilled over and fell back to the Earth, a pool meeting it.

And there was Usagi, standing underneath it. A girl was with her, black hair slick under the pressure of the water. They both wore some kind of garb that looked like robes, Usagi all in white while her friend in white and red. In the pool before them, two other girls danced as they spared. The water splashing up around them as they pushed one another back with a kick or a punch.

There was one more girl with them, sitting on the edge of the water with a computer on her lap. Her unique hair color gained his attention for a moment, but then it went back to Usagi.

Her Odangos were not holding up well, under the pressure of the water as it beat down upon her. Her tails fell all the way to the pool below, the tips of them swirling in the current like ribbons of gold. Her hands were pressed together, palms flat, and hanging at her chest. He watched on as she remained centered, her breathing controlled and her body still.

"Okay! That's it!"

Everything ripped up before him, Usagi jumping from the water she had been so calm under a second ago.

"I can do no more Rei! How do you stand it?!"

The dark haired girl stepped out and up to Usagi, her hands on her hips. "It's about mind control, Usa, which is probably why you struggle with it!"

"What does that mean?!"

"It means you have no control over yourself or your actions. It's how you ended up in the enemy's lair for weeks and how you always end up on your ass in a fight. You need to learn to think things through!"

Usagi balked back at the girl. "I do! I did. It just didn't work that's all!"

The brunette that had been sparing with the blonde, stepped up to the two, the blonde following close behind. "She did access the Silver Crystal in that last battle. We would still be in the dark about everything if she hadn't."

"Yes, but she also revived the memories of the Shitennou as well. That was careless!"

"They deserved to know! Just as you did! Before you all tore one another apart!" Usagi was on the verge of tears and the brunette put an arm around her to comfort her.

"And now it will be even harder when we have to."

The blonde was quiet, but he had heard it. And so had Usagi. "You don't know that. It worked on them, I'm sure of it! They remember."

The blue-haired girl spoke for the first time and the other got quiet. "It didn't work on Mamoru. And if it worked on the Shitennou, wouldn't they have revealed themselves to us by now? Come to our side?"

They all looked around at one another, a sadness in their eyes. Usagi perked up in an instant. "So what if it didn't work on Mamoru, he has always been stubborn! And the Shitennou are either scared or embarrassed, trying to understand the memories they just got back. Give them time, I know they will show themselves to be good again."

Is that what the butterflies did? Return memories? He hadn't seen or talked to his generals since that night. Actually, he hadn't seen them at all, as if they were hiding. Whatever Usagi did, it didn't work on him for some reason. Or did it? He was getting memories. Memories that didn't make sense but memories nonetheless.

"Usagi, it's your turn to spar. Let's go!"

Exchanging one blonde for another, the brunette pulled Usagi away from the waterfall to the pool instead. The two danced for several minutes, Usagi's focus solely on the fight. But then a breeze picked up behind him and she faltered.

Coming to a stop, she looked around in his direction, not seeing him. The brunette followed her eyes, seeing nothing as well. "Usagi? Are you alright?"

She shook her head, trying to clear whatever thought was in it, and turned back to the girl. "Yeah, I'm fine. I think I just...got too cold in the water or something. Hot to cold too fast is bad for you you know? I just….I need a minute I think."

She was already walking away, the girls calling after her till the blonde silenced them with a wave of her hand and a look he couldn't see from where he stood. He didn't stick around to figure it out, leaping back from the edge and finding the path again, he made for the direction his link told him to go.

A few seconds later, she appeared before him, walking away from him down the path. Her wet robes stuck to her like a second skin, becoming opaque. He was slipping and fast.

Her walk was slow and deliberate as if thinking things over in her mind. Her eyes to the ground, she watched her every step, and so did he, not sure if and when he should approach. Then she stopped, freezing to her spot and he stopping a few feet behind her.

"Hello, Endymion."

She didn't turn, keeping her face and body away from him. "Hello, Usagi."

Straightening, she pulled her shoulders and head up, but continued to face away from him. "What are you doing here?"

His feet moved on their own, taking him slowly closer to her. "What are _you_ doing here?"

She scoffed at his obvious diversion. "Training. Isn't it obvious?"

"Not to everyone. Why are you not at home?!"

Her head turned towards him slightly, looking back towards him but not at him. "I can't go home. The _enemy_ knows where I live. How did you find me?"

Swiveling her head back to the front, he came to stand behind her. "I told you before. I will always find you."

He couldn't stand it any longer, being so close and not touching her. He ran his fingers down one of her arms and she shivered, not pulling away from him. "Guess moving out to the middle of nowhere was pointless then."

When she still didn't pull away, he grabbed her shoulders gently, pulling her back to him. The wet cloth of her robes soaked through his shirt in an instant, but he was overheated as it was and the water on her was cool. "There is no point, hiding from me."

He talked into the shell of her ear, his arms wrapping around her just under her breast. "What are you doing here, Endymion?"

Her anger at him was clear in her voice, but it still quaked when she spoke. "I'm here because...I need you."

Pain erupted through him. Her wall slamming so hard and fast into him it knocked him back off of her. It had been so long since he last felt it, he laughed, finding joy in pissing her off again.

"You didn't need me two weeks ago when you practically tossed me aside!"

His vision cleared, finding her finally facing him, a fire in her eyes that made them all the more beautiful as the flames winked back at him.

Just as soon as her eyes found him, they were gone, her turning on her heel and taking off. She was fast, but he was just as fast. Following close behind, she led them to a small house, aged and weathered from life in "the middle of nowhere" as she put it.

Making it through the front door, she slammed it in his face but didn't lock it even though she had the time, the distance between them more than enough. Opening it, he was greeted with a set of stairs, Usagi's disappearing form at the top of them. He took them three at a time, bounding up and seeing her slip inside another door and slam it behind her.

This time, he slowed, coming up to the door and looking it over first. There was a lock on it, but she had yet to lock it once again.

Pushing the door open gave him a new rush of pain, bringing him to a knee in the doorway. "Can't you at least knock?!"

He managed to look up, Usagi already stripping off some of her wet clothes, pants-less while the top of her robes hung just above her knees. "Why? I was coming in regardless and I've seen it all before. More than once."

He almost fell over, the burning that ran through his chest and brain as she glared back at him. A chuckle released from him, and she stomped her foot like a child. "Get out!"

He was almost flat out on her floor, in no condition to move. "As you can clearly see, I can't at the moment."

She let out a frustrated sigh, "Then put your…..dick..back in your pants and get out!"

That time he did laugh, her struggle to say the word 'dick' was clear. "I'm not the one with her pants off."

"MAMORU!"

He stopped, looking up at her and her eyes went wide from her mistake. "It's good...to hear you call me that again…"

Folding her arms over her chest, she turned her head up and away from him in a huff. "You don't deserve that name!"

"It means protector right? So I think I do deserve that name."

Getting to his feet through the pain, she continued to close herself off to him. "You protect nothing!"

His first few steps were shaky, getting use to moving even with the pain. "Protected you. Tried to anyway. From me. But, dammit, I just can't stay away."

The pain lessened for a second, but then flared back up. "Try harder."

Taking a second, he dropped his hands to his knees, needing to take a breather before continuing to make his way to her. Each step was like walking on hot coals that caught his clothes, sending flames racing up his body.

"Usagi...please….drop the wall already…..you know…..I'm not going to…..hurt you!"

"You already did! Plenty of times! And I want no more of it Endymion! I want you to leave me alone, forever!"

He twisted up, still resting on his knees, finding her face and seeing it was full of doubt. "Are you sure about that?"

She shook her head back and forth. "Yes."

Standing back up, he was covered in sweat. The heat and the exertion along with the fire inside his chest and head had him wet all over. Something Usagi noticed too, the pain lessening slightly as she took in the sight of him. "You really want me to leave you alone? Looking at me like that?"

He smirked while she frowned. "What are you doing here Endymion?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"...Not to everyone."

He stopped. Getting as close as she was going to let him for the moment. "I am here because my heart brought me here. Apparently, two weeks is all it could stand without you."

"..What..?"

"I'm in love with you Usako. And I'm pretty sure I have been for a very long time. Even though I seemed to have forgotten for a while. Which, is hard for me to believe because, who could forget you."

"You did."

He scratched the back of his head, feeling rather stupid. "I know. I'm sorry about that."

The pain became almost non-existent, a dull burn in the back of his mind and he made quick work of closing the remaining divide between them. But her hands stuck out to stop him, holding him back from pulling her in all the way to him.

"You hurt me. Did everything you could to push me away. Told me you didn't love me."

"I lied…" Her arms went limp and he pulled her to him hard, crushing his lips to hers in an overwhelmingly satisfying embrace.

The burning picked up again. Not crippling as it had been, but enough to make him pull away from her mouth. "Please, Usako, don't deny me." The pain lessened again but was still there and he pulled her back to his mouth, only breaking away to speak. "Please….Usako….I love you...so much…..Please…."

The rest of the pain melted away to nothing and she pushed her hands up his chest to wrap around his neck. At that, he picked her up and carried her to the tiny bed that resided in the room, her room. Sitting down next to her, he unwrapped her top, reminding him very much of their first time as he was over eager and she was nervous.

He pulled her up to sit and she peeled her wet top the rest of the way off and he flung it away. Then he gently dug his fingers under the bra she wore. Made of cloth, it was tight, squeezing her breast in nicely, but he wanted it off and it was wet making it all the more difficult. Finally, he had it up over her head and laying on the floor next to her top.

He picked her up again, putting her in his lap, her wet panties soaking through his pants in moments. He took it upon himself to kiss every inch of her. Starting at her lips and working down her jaw, to her neck, then her shoulders, and as she arched back away from him he kissed her breast. Now she laid out in his arms, one arm supporting her by wrapping around her back, he continued his quest of kissing all of her. Her ass in his lap, her legs stretched out across the bed next to him, and she squirmed on top of him.

Her eyes were on him, he could feel them, and her hand tightened as she held a piece of his shirt in her grip at his shoulder. Lifting his head up from his task, he stared back into her eyes, watching as her chest rose and fell in sync with the air that puffed out of her parted lips. Cupping her cheek in his hand, he pulled her back up to lay a gentle caress on her lips, hoping to calm her.

Pulling back to find her eyes again, he saw every feeling he had for her reflecting back at him. "I love you, Usako. More than anything."

A small smile twitched on her lips and he ran his hand down from her cheek and across her body. It was slow but it still had her leaning back to give him access. They kept their eyes on one another, watching each other as his hand met the waist of her panties and not hesitate as he slipped his hand inside.

Only then did they break eye contact, her head going back in a moan as his fingers grazed her folds, swirling a finger around her pearl. Her hips bounced on his knee as he continued to tease her nerve bundle, a small cry coming from her when he slipped down further and pressed his fingers against her entrance. But he didn't dare stick a single finger inside her, he didn't want to waste a single drop of her.

Pushing her off his lap, he sat her on the bed and got on the floor before her. With her help, he slipped her soaked panties off and they joined the growing pile on the floor.

He pulled her hips to the edge of the bed and split her legs apart, wanting to worship every part of her, he knelt before her. Her hands went into his hair with his first lick and were pulling his strands hard with his last, her cries louder than usual while he drank up every last drop of her.

She scooted back, laying down on the bed while he stood and stripped before her eyes. Once finished, he froze, taking her in as she laid before him. It was hard for him to believe she was real. Breaking him out of his revelary, she lifted up a finger and motioned him to her. He followed her command.

The bed creaked loudly with the addition of his weight, but he settled himself between her thighs, his tip waiting at her entrance. Shifting her hips, his tip touched her pink circle and he could wait no more, thrusting into her without mercy. She cried out, grabbing the metal rungs of the head board so tight, her knuckles went white.

Her head back in the pillows, he waited till he had her eyes again. When he didn't move, she peered up at him. "Did you miss me?" Breathless, she nodded, but he shook his head. "I want to hear you say it."

A small smile formed on her lips and his heart raced. "I missed you, Endymion."

Her smile slipped when he frowned. "Please….don't call me that." Leaning down, he kissed her neck. "Please." Then her shoulder. "Please." Then her lips. "Please."

"Alright, I missed you Mamo."

He pulled out of her fast and slammed in just as quick. "How much?"

She arched against him, moaning out her answer. "Soooo much."

He did it again, moaning with her. "I missed you."

She released the head board, grabbing his head instead and whispered. "How much?"

Creating a rhythm, he pumped in and out of her, her hips rising to meet him and push him deeper. "Oh **God**, I missed you. I missed you...so much."

Their cries interrupted any other conversation they could have had and he grabbed the headboard tight in his hands. Trying to use it to pull into her harder, he heard the loud pops and snaps of the metal as he bent it in his hands.

Putting one hand on her thigh, he lifted it up and put it on his waist, her other thigh following on command. The bed squeaked loudly in protest to their movements, but on top of their screams and his lack of desire to stop, he ignored it.

Her whole body tightened, especially her hot core, and she cried out almost as if in pain. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she deafened him with her orgasm. That, and her warm juices splashing all over him had him following right after her, moaning loudly in response to her screams as he pumped the last of his energy into her.

Their bodies flush with one another, he didn't move off of her, just kissed her slowly over and over again. Another pop of the bed had him pulling away, looking at her just as gravity shifted and the bed fell to the floor. He lifted himself off of her just enough to keep his weight from crushing her and then reached out to keep the head board from falling on their heads.

Holding both himself and now the headboard over her, he looked back down at her, both of them in a state of shock. Then she broke, giggles quickly turning to laughter and he joined her, pushing the headboard so it fell harmlessly to the floor and rejoined her on the bed.

When they calmed, he held his head over her face, brushing a few stray strands out of her flushed face. "I broke your bed."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't get cocky now, it was an old bed."

"Cocky?! And here I thought you liked me cocky." He gave her a gentle push with his hips, pressing his genitals against hers.

She wrapped her arms around his ribs, resting her hands on his back. "I like it when you make love to me. Not when you are...cocky…"

"And just now? Which was that?"

She didn't even hesitate. "Cocky!"

He dipped down, rubbing his nose against her cheek and placing a wet kiss right in front of her ear. "And you didn't like it?"

When he faced her again, he found her bright red. "I didn't say that…"

He chuckled, the remaining bed squeaking under them. "Well don't worry. I'm going to make love to you next."

He was already kissing her neck, placing himself at her entrance again while she giggled. "What! Now?!"

Nodding, he rubbed his lips against her skin. "Yep."

He was slowly pushing inside her, planning on taking this time. "But the girls….they will be back…..any second now."

Up to his hilt, he hovered over her, looking down at her. "Guess we will have to be quiet then."

PM

She laid in front him, her back against his chest as he spooned her. They were still catching their breath, the last round being particularly salacious, her legs ending up in the air at one point. She was giggling while he planted kisses on her shoulder and neck.

She snuggled in deeper to him, "Do you love me or the sex?"

He hummed against her, earning another bout of giggles. "Both."

"Annnnd which do you love more?"

He pretended to think as he sat his mouth on the crook of her neck. "The sex."

She jabbed him playfully with her elbow, acting as if she was going to pull away from him. But he just pulled her back even closer, putting his mouth at her ear to whisper. "I think you know the answer to that."

Twisting back, she gave him a smile and then a kiss before turning back around to rest in his arms again. "So why did you really push me away?" He tensed and she felt it. "It was your dream, wasn't it? What did you see Mamo?"

He tried to hide in her neck, not wanting to think about her open chest, her cold body laying on the table before a manic Beryl.

"You don't want to know."

"Clearly I do or else I wouldn't have asked."

Sighing, he rested his heavy head on her shoulder. "You can say that now because you don't know what it is…."

"I will if you tell me!"

"Usako."

"Mamoru!"

"Your death! I saw your death!"

She grew silent and still. It stretched out between them and he regretted telling her. He pulled at her, getting her on her back and facing him. He expected anger, sadness, fear. Instead, he saw something that scared the shit out of him, acceptance.

"No, Usako. It's not going to happen. I'm not going to let it."

She shook her head slowly at him, a sad smile on her face. "The longer you fight against it, the harder it will be to accept it. You can't fight fate, Mamo."

"What are you talking about! We can fight! We are talking about your death Usagi! I'm not just going to...give up!"

Her small, warm hand cupped his cheek, trying to calm him down. "It's okay Mamo. I got you….I got you back so….whatever else happens...it's okay."

He shook off her hand, "Stop it..stop. It is NOT okay!"

"No. But it's destiny."

Her hand rested right over the crystal, the cursed stone that sat deep inside her chest. Pulling it away, he kissed the palm of her hand and then the spot in which it rested. "This is yours and you need to protect it. I will protect it."

When he pulled away, she cupped his cheek again, looking him in his eyes. "It's not your fault. Whatever happens. It isn't your fault."

This time, he reached up and held her hand in place. "If I can't save you, then yes, it is my fault."

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, tears falling gently back to her ears. "Protect your enemy?"

She laughed a sad laugh, trying to change the subject. "You are not my enemy, Serenity."

Her eyes went wide, then settled to normal size, looking through him. "So you remember that name. What else do you remember?"

"I remember our first kiss. As Usagi and Mamoru. And I remember Serenity telling me she would marry me. That's it." Dropping his gaze, she looked away as she thought of her own memories. "Tell me the rest."

Her head popped back to him, shaking it lightly back at him. "You don't need to hear it from me. Besides, you won't believe me."

"Yes, I will."

She huffed, "Alright. Which life do you want to hear about?"

"Both."

PM

He listened as she told him stories, no memories, told him about their past. Who he was in this life and the last. Who she was in both. They both risked it all to be together in both lives and he was more than willing to do it again. Risk life and limb to make sure his dream did not come to fruition.

"How did you remember all of this? Remember Serenity? You were reborn without your memories just as I was right?"

She shrugged, "I don't know really. It happened after you were taken. I guess...them messing with your mind triggered me."

Propped up on his arm, she laid beneath him as he watched her talk. "So basically….you were always a bad girl."

"Excuse me?!"

He chuckled and she turned pink. "First, you sneak off to Earth when it was forbidden, just to see what the Ocean looked like…."

"We didn't HAVE Oceans on the moon!"

"...Then, when I discovered you, you lie, saying you are just a girl from the village…"

"I wasn't supposed to be there and your family was known for their unease towards Lunars…"

"...And then we sleep together...many times..before you reveal the truth to me…."

"I was scared, I loved you and I thought you would reject me!"

"..Which I did and you fled so I had to go all the way to the Moon to get you back…"

"Serves you right, the things you said to me…"

"Then you continue to sneak around to see me, getting me to break my engagement…"

"Hey! I didn't make you do anything!"

"We are attacked, die, and then you do almost the same thing all over again with me!"

She shuddered, looking away from him. "Yes, it would seem I am always the cause of everyone's pain."

He pulled her back, laying down so that they faced one another. "You are never the cause of anyone's pain."

"Earth was ruined all because I took you from Beryl. And now she is back, doing it again. We were reborn so we could have a happy, normal life Mamoru. Not dash off into the night to fight evil."

"I believe you were the one who said, 'You can't fight fate'." He pulled her closer, laying a gentle kiss to her lips. "And clearly, I am fated to love you."

She returned his kiss, deepening it and he pulled her so they pressed against one another, a moan coming from deep within her throat. He rolled them over, so he was on top, and pulled their hands up over their heads, threading his fingers through hers.

A loud knock came to her door, and she pulled away from his mouth and touch roughly. "Usagi-chan, are you okay?"

She pressed her hand tightly over his mouth as if he would actually say something. "Yeah Minako, I'm okay."

"Well...we are all worried about you."

"I know...but I promise I'm okay."

Another voice came through the door. "I made dinner, are you hungry?"

As if on cue, her stomach growled and she had to press her hand even tighter to his mouth to contain his chuckle. "Yeah, I'm starved. I'll be down in a minute."

Their feet shuffled outside, three voices speaking in not so hushed whispers.

"Is she coming?"

"She says she is."

"She better, she needs to eat!"

"Chill Rei, she says she is coming."

"Yeah cut her some slack, she is dealing with heartbreak. I think she is doing pretty well frankly."

"We are all suffering from heartbreak Minako…"

"I know Rei...but hers….it is much worse."

Their voices slowly faded away and he was left staring down at her in silence. Once again, she did not act as he expected. He expected anger, being reminded of his treatment of her. But instead, she was blushing, as if she was embarrassed. And then smiled brightly back at him as she lowered her hand.

"Have you not been eating Usako?"

She shrugged, not looking him in the eyes anymore. "Maybe I...skipped a few meals." Her blush spread down her neck. "I was hoping you wouldn't find out about that."

"Why?!"

"Because! I was a weak and sullen girl! I wanted you to think...I was just fine without you!"

He chuckled, dropping down to her to nuzzle her hair and breathe her in deep. "I was sullen too, it's okay. I wasn't strong at all without you."

"You were?"

There was so much doubt in her question, it had him cringing. "Of course I was Usako."

Gently pushing him off, she rolled off the bed, that was still in her floor, and pushed up to stand. "Well, we better get down there."

"We?"

She was pulling on some clothes, a simple and flowy dress that was covered in bright flowers. Looking into the tiny mirror on top of her rickety dresser, she didn't look back at him. "If you were as sullen as me, then you are starving…."

"The workout we just had has made me a bit peckish, yes."

She ignored him, but still blushed, making his heart race. "AND I have kept too many secrets from them...better to not have another one like a boy in my room."

He got off the floor, walking back over to his clothes. "Not sure this is a good idea."

Her hair back in buns, him having pulled them down earlier when he wanted her hair wild, she turned back to him with a smile. "Don't worry Mamo, I will protect you."

PM

"What...the...fuck!"

Usagi stopped, walking down the steps in front of him, forcing him to stop too. "Makoto! Language!"

He was pretty sure he had used just as bad if not worse language around her several times. "Forgive me, Usagi, for not being a lady when you have HIM here! What is he doing here?!"

More women began to fill into the small space at the bottom of the stairs, each one looking at him with a mixture of shock and anger. "How did he even find you?!"

He glanced at the blonde, her arms folded tightly over her chest as she glared at him, waiting for him to answer. "I was lead here."

The one with the strange hair spoke next, her soft voice was heavy with knowing. "He is connected to Usagi. I actually feared this might happen."

The dark haired girl that stood under the waterfall with Usagi, turned to the blue haired one. "You knew this would happen and you didn't tell us? We should have taken her further away! To my cousin in America!"

Usagi shivered in front of him and he put his hands on her shoulders to settle her. "It wouldn't have made a difference Rei. He would have found her regardless."

Continuing her decent, Usagi and he now stood among the women, the brunette coming over to try and claim her from him. "Great, so the enemy knows where we are?!"

He shook his head, "No, no one knows and I'm not going to tell them."

"It doesn't matter, he isn't going back." Usagi was shaking her head at the girls, missing the face he made at her words. The blonde and the blue haired girl didn't, and if they understood it, they said nothing.

"Besides, he doesn't know where here is, he just...shimmered to me."

Usagi glanced back at him, a smile on her face and a blush on her cheeks. "It doesn't matter Usagi-chan, they can follow him here. Follow his magic that he used to get here."

The brunette was up in arms already. "Then we should move. Take Usagi somewhere, ON FOOT, so they can't follow him here."

The women all started to spread, ready to make their move at the drop of a hat, when he stopped them. Standing in the middle with his hands held up to gain their attention. "They can only follow me if they are right behind me. The magic doesn't last that long, the trail goes cold. So if I was followed, they would have attacked or made themselves known by now, I have been here for hours now."

Slowly, all eyes turned to Usagi as she turned bright red. Even though it got them to calm and stop moving, he had apparently said something that he shouldn't have. "And just what have you been doing this whole time? For all those hours that you have been here?!"

The dark haired girl looked like she was going to eat him for dinner, the brunette helping. While the blonde jumped up and down excitedly. "I told you guys I heard something upstairs! Usagi getting her freak on!"

Usagi turned purple while the other girls pounced on the blonde. "MINAKO!"

"Can we talk about something else please? Anything at all," Usagi begged.

The brunette was soon shuffling them all to the table, a large meal set out on the old wood. He was impressed by the amount all the women were able to eat, but Usagi still ate the most. He was staring at her while she shoveled more food into her mouth, clearly in shock, while the rest of the women laughed at him.

"It takes a bit to get used to that."

Breaking from his stupor, he looked back at the brunette who was pointing a thumb over at his blonde. Usagi dropped her chopsticks and looked up at all of them. "Get used to what?"

The table broke out into a roar of laughter, save for him, he just watched on as the group of women carried on without a care in the world. "Your eating Usa! You eat like a pig!"

A chopstick flew across the table at the dark haired girl, who caught it in the air with super fast reflexes. Too fast for a normal human. "Usagi-chan! You could poke someone's eye out!"

Usagi sneered at the brunette, "Like that was fast enough to get in anyone's eye here!"

He watched as his blonde reached over and stole a chopstick from the other blonde next to her. "Hey!"

"You're done anyway!"

Usagi resumed her eating while he continued to stare like she was a sideshow attraction.

"I have a theory about that actually…"

Everyone turned to the blue haired girl again, even Usagi paused in her eating so he turned to the girl genius as well.

"We all know that Usagi is strong, she has a lot of energy and I don't just mean her bubbiliness. Add in the fact that the Silver Crystal is inside her, I think Usagi has to eat that much. To replenish her energy. She burns at least three times as much as us on a daily basis."

"Huh…."

They all grew silent but he could feel it, the shoe waiting to drop. The dark-haired girl turned to look back at Usagi. "You still eat like a pig."

"REI!"

Again, the table burst into laughter around him as the two women bickered. It all felt…normal. Like he had been at that table before, surrounded by these women all while listening to them squabble over one another. It was nice.

He lost her for a minute, the sea of women and conversation sweeping him up and pulling him to a sitting area. He didn't realize she hadn't joined for a moment, reaching out to her and finding her in the kitchen. Her hands were covered in soapy water, a pile of dishes drying on one side while a smaller pile of dirty ones sat on the other.

As she washed, she hummed to herself, wiggling a little to the song in her head. Leaning against the door frame, he once again found himself dreaming about a future with her. That this was the norm and not the constant terror he found himself in over her. She was happy, so happy that she shined, the Crystal in her chest and the brightness of her soul literally making her glow.

Without warning, she turned to look at him, not at all surprised to see him standing there watching. "You could dry ya know!"

He chuckled, coming to stand next to her and she handed him a towel. "Pretty strange, seeing a Princess washing dishes!"

"Well, it's my turn!"

Standing next to her, she started her little song and dance again as she washed. "You always knew it was me, didn't you? When we were back at the castle and I told you to stay on the bed. You never did because you knew when it was me and when it wasn't."

Not breaking in her stride, still humming and dancing, she nodded her head.

"Why didn't you just tell me that?"

She paused, looking over at him in a way that needed no words, saying _You know why_ with her eyes.

He laughed, "Okay so, I'll admit, I was a bit on the disagreeable and stubborn side…"

"A bit? WAS?!"

She handed him the last dish, rinsing off her hands while he rubbed the now damp cloth over the bowl she handed him. She was leaning her back against the sink, looking up at him with her arms crossed and he couldn't take it. Setting the bowl down, he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him, her head going to the side to avoid his mouth so he kissed her cheek instead, finding her ear right after.

"I think I have improved. I'm much more...agreeable now don't you think?"

She shrugged, keeping her face turned from him and looking at his feet, both of them barefoot. "Maybe. Guess we'll just have to see."

Pulling him with her, she took him to the sitting area where all the other women talked away. She sat him down in the last remaining seat, a small armchair, while she sat on one of the arms. "What are we talking about?

"Strategy."

Usagi groaned, "Ug really? Come on, guys! Can't we just relax for once?!"

The one called Rei pointed towards Usagi, her chest in particular. "As long as that thing is in your chest and Beryl is alive, we can't relax."

It hit him so hard, he couldn't believe it took him so long. "You're the Senshi…."

They all looked at him, surprised as much as he was that he was just realizing that fact. "Um...yeah who did you think we were?"

All of them giggled like it was no big deal, especially the blonde he now realized was Venus. "I thought you were friends."

"We are!"

Usagi's eyes swept over all of them and he finally understood why she cared so much for them. "Thank you….for taking care of Usagi."

Mercury nodded, "Of course. We love Usagi-chan."

They did. They really did.

PM

The 'strategy' talk diverged after a while, turning into a bunch of giggling girls when he decided to turn in. Standing, he looked down at Usagi and held out a hand to her. She took it, although he wasn't too sure she realized what he was doing.

"Well, ladies. It's been fun but I'm going to take this one to bed."

Usagi turned red while the others giggled and few 'ew's came out. She let him pull her but once they were out of sight, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder to carry her the rest of the way. She released a small squeal, once when he picked her up and again when he smacked her ass.

He needed to wear her out, so he could do what needed to be done. It was a dirty job, but someone had to do it.

After three bouts, he was starting to realize just how hard of a task this was going to be. She got up from the bed, almost skipping as she went to pick up a glass that sat on the edge of her dresser. Then she went to the door, opening it slowly and looking around like mad. Dashing out, her naked form disappeared for a few moments.

He sat up, his back against the wall, and looked around her room. It was small, a 16th the size of his and a quarter of the size of her room back at her house. Given the age of the house, everything showed it, it looked as if the place was just short of abandoned. The heat of the night flowed through the walls and windows with ease, the house lacking proper insulation and any climate control. Still, the heat was welcomed after spending so long in the cold.

The floorboards creaked at her return, the door opening to reveal her to him again. Her cheeks were flushed and she still hurried back to the bed, her glass now full. She offered it to him first, figuring she drank a glass first while in the bathroom, he took it without question.

He passed it back and she set it to the side, sitting down on top of him, straddling him. The windows just behind his head had her bathed in moonlight, looking like the goddess she was. Her arms were loose around his neck while his were tight around her waist. She started to wiggle on his lap and he found his energy renewed.

Gently, she pushed a strand of his hair off his brow and then tugged at the strand. "You need a haircut mister."

"I do?"

She frowned, flicking a few of his locks around. "You never liked it this long before. Can't imagine you forgot something like that. Isn't that based more on your personality than in your memories?"

"Well if I don't remember that I don't like it, then how will I know until I experience it again that I don't?"

She giggled, wiggling and moving in closer to his face and staring at it. "That sounds more like the Mamo I know."

"I want to be that man. Be Mamoru again."

Leaning over, she kissed him, sweetly and short before pulling back to look at him again. "You are him. You never stopped."

He pulled her back to his lips and pulled the rest of her to his body, the two of them colliding together. He was really starting to wonder if one could die from too much ecstasy and if you could, that was how he wanted to go, with Usagi in his arms and with him planted inside her.

She had him completely covered head to shaft and she pulled back, looking at him with a smirk. "But….you weren't nearly this sex obsessed."

He tightened his grip on her, putting himself a little deeper. "I didn't know what I was missing."

Her arms wrapped around his head, cradling him as she kissed him, sucking on his lower lip as she started rocking on him. He gripped her ass, pushing her onto him hard. She was insatiable tonight and as much as he was enjoying it, it was not the night for it.

Her hold on his mouth soon released, her head going back as she shook from pleasure. They had not stopped sweating since they got back to her room that evening and now she glistened in the moonlight. He let his hands travel up her back, hooking them around her shoulders to pull her back down to him. His head rested on her chest while hers on the top of his head. They held one another tight, even as they came, shaking hard all over.

She slowed, coming to a stop, but he knew she was nowhere near saited.

He flipped them over, putting her on her back and lifted her legs up in the air. Pounding into her mercilessly, he had her crying out again soon enough, her juices soaking the sheets along with their sweat.

Splitting her legs, he laid on top of her, not pulling out and barely stopping. Pulling out to his tip in a slow and torturous motion, he pushed back in just as slow. She was still reeling from her last orgasm, arching her back high off the bed. Keeping his speed, he continued to torture her, pulling in and out at a painfully slow speed. He was struggling himself, trying to maintain his control and not taking her hard. Looking in her eyes helped darkened crystals that sparkled with her love for him. Another thing he couldn't believe he missed all this time, it staring right in his face. She loved him, just as much as he loved her. He may never understand why but like hell was he going to let it go now that he had it.

"Mamo...please.."

A smile cracked on his face, the use of her pet name for him and that she was begging, he listened to her pleas. He still pulled out to his tip but now at a much faster pace, slamming back into her and having her cry out.

Each time he slammed into her, a small cry came from her, each one getting higher in pitch as she got closer to the edge.

Eventually, he had to swallow her cries, them getting so loud he was afraid she would wake the whole house. He managed to keep his grunts to a minimum as he came.

Both finished, she stilled, finally tired. They were still for a few moments till she pushed on him, flipping them over so she was on top again.

"Usako, you're tired. I'm tired. Why don't you just rest?!"

She was looking at his chest, hers still heaving from their exertions. "I have this...feeling, that….if I close my eyes when I open them again….you will be gone."

He reached up, pulling her down and off of him to lay in his arms beside him. He wished he could quell her fears, but that would require lying to her. So he remained silent, holding her tight until her steady breaths told him she was asleep.

If everything was normal and he was just a normal boy in love with a normal girl, then he would stay with her. He would hold her tight all night and then see what her eyes looked like in the early morning sun.

But he wasn't normal and neither was she.

Carefully, he pulled himself free of her, keeping his eyes on her as he dressed and then backed out the door. He had just made it to the landing when he saw them.

Mercury and Venus sat near the door, watching him. "There's a town a few miles from here. The motorcycle in the barn still works….mostly."

Mercury spoke with a quiet and measured voice while Venus just stared. "Thank you."

"No Mamoru. Thank you. I will do my best to make sure she doesn't hate you in the morning."

He smiled, thankful for Venus's offer. "I appreciate that but, if she hates me, she is less likely to follow me. Keeping her away is what you need to do."

Venus opened her mouth to say more, but stopped, nodding silently instead. "Are you sure you will be alright? That the others won't….figure you out?"

Concern brimmed in Mercury's eyes, reminding him a bit of Usagi. "Don't worry about me. Focus on your plan and I will do all that I can to give you more time."

He didn't say anything more, making as little sound as possible as he left the home. Finding the barn in the dark had been easy. Getting the bike to start was not. First, he had to push it down the hill a bit so when he did get it started, the sound wouldn't wake everyone and Usagi up. Once at a safe distance, the damn thing wouldn't crank, so he had to force it, pushing a little of his own juice into it. Then he had to find the town Mercury and Venus mentioned.

By the time he got to it, dawn was rising and he seriously hoped Usagi wouldn't be up for another few hours yet. At least with the Moon down, she couldn't follow him. But if she woke before sun rise, she might just go straight to his room back at the castle.

Shimmering back, he didn't know what he would find. Whether it was a pissed Usagi, one of his generals, or no one. But as his room came into his vision he found someone he never expected, although he should have.

Sitting next to the fire was none other than Beryl….and she looked pissed.


	14. Chapter 13

Not gonna lie, folks, shits about to get real here. If you need a pick me up after this, I just updated Vegas and it's all fluff and rainbows.

Short out to betas Beej88 and DarkenedHrt101. SailorMoon489 APPARENTLY didn't finish betaing this fic and she just told me the other day. So rude. LOL!

Thanks for being patient while I was out of the country! If you guys want more of any of my fics, you know all you have to do is ask nicely, right? ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"_Remember it all, every insult, every tear. Tattoo it on the inside of your mind. In life, knowledge of poisons is essential. I've told you, nobody becomes an artist unless they have to." _

― _**Janet Fitch**_

She was silent, not even looking at him at first, but then her eyes made it over to him and a sneer washed over her face.

"Endymion, so good of you to join us."

"...Us?"

She chuckled and his blood went cold. Standing, she swayed as she made her way over to him and he fought like hell not to take a step back when she got closer than he liked. "I mean 'us'. As in you and me. Where have you been my love?"

Her eyes were wild. Even as she looked in his eyes he was pretty sure she wasn't looking at him. "Scouting. I wanted to be ready for our next move as soon as possible."

A hand walked her fingers up his chest until her hand rested on his shoulder. "Your men have defaulted."

"What?!"

She nodded her attention now on the expanse of his chest. "They have left, to where I do not know. I thought you left as well. But you would never leave me would you Endymion? My Prince."

Sliding her hand up, she grabbed the back of his neck while she rested her head on his chest. "No...my Queen….I would not."

There was no truth or conviction in his words, coming out bland and electronic. But she missed it, purring against him. "I knew you wouldn't."

She shoved him, knocking him back to his bed and then pounced on him, her legs on either side of him. The high slits on her gown allowed her legs to go wide, showing skin all the way up to her waist.

Her hands on his chest, she wiggled on top of him and he had to swallow his bile back down his throat. Leaning down, her neckline opened, and he could see all the way to her navel. Even with her entire body on display and open to him, all he felt was cold. If Usagi had done this, his entire body would be on fire. But Beryl, she extinguished any flame he had within him.

Her lips pressed to his and he did his best to respond in a manner that seemed normal, begging his body, his heart in particular, to just play along. But even he was wondering how far he could take this, play along with this sick joke. He would do anything for Usagi; put himself in danger, die for her, and even lie for her. If he went through with this, she would hate him for sure. She would be alive though, Beryl fully distracted and believing his loyalty to be genuine.

Having mostly talked his brain into sleeping with Beryl, he still needed to talk his heart into it and his heart was far less rational. His hands shook as he forced them to travel up her body and the moan that came from her had him fighting his stomach again.

Then something changed, her body grinding into him, his hands on her back while her lips gripped his. It was as if the bottom dropped out, his heart taking no more of it, and the hands on her back flew to her hips and flung her off of him.

She laughed as she bounced on his bed, him jumping off to stand as far away as possible from the crazed woman. He watched her face, her clothing still askew but she did nothing to fix it.

Looking off at nothing while she chuckled, her head snapped up to his and her laughter cut off instantly. "You reek of her you know." His heart stopped. "Your bed too. This whole room stinks of that Lunar whore."

She stood, smoothing out her dress before sneering up at him again. "Where is she?" He just shook his head, his mouth sealed tight. "WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS THAT LITTLE BITCH!"

"You'll have to kill me. Because I am NEVER going to tell you."

With a flick of her wrist, a wave of black washed out from her, knocking into him and pushing him back into the wall hard. His head hit the stone and everything spun for a second before going black.

PM

His wrists burned, the metal cuffs digging into them. All of his weight was on them, his knees bent from his slack body as he hung. It was a small room, tiny with dark walls and wet floors. The cold from the raging tundra outside flowed in with ease.

Gaining his wits, he stood on sore and shaky legs, giving his wrist a reprieve. The loud clinks of the chains echoed around the tiny room and a rat rushed off, his movement scaring it from its hiding place. With little light, his surroundings were mostly a mystery to him, but he had a feeling he didn't really want to know.

The door clicked loudly as it was unlocked, the door creaking even louder as it opened. He expected Beryl to be on the other side so imagine his surprise when it was a faceless, hulking creature instead. It said nothing, not clear if it could actually speak, as it unlocked his cuffs and pulled him roughly from the room. New cuffs were locked on him, just as the air hit the skin hidden by the last ones. He noticed that they were just as heavy and thick, a strange metal making them up.

The beast that pushed him along was all bulk and no power. It would be child's play to rip it in half. He curled his fingers, willing his energy to pool….but nothing happened. Trying again had the same results. The creature chuckled, proving it at least could make sound and was aware enough to know what he was up to. It was also aware of his failings.

The next room he was brought to, he recognized, it was the same one he had watched Kunzite get 'punished' in. It was clear now what they intended to do with him.

His cuffs were changed so fast, he barely registered the difference. Now he stood, pressed against the tall post that sat in the middle of the room, black surrounding him as his hands twisted against the cuffs that held them above his head. Slowly, the room began to fill with faceless creatures, like an arena, all coming to watch. They weren't human, that much he knew for sure, other than that he had no clue what or who they were. Only that they laughed and carried on like they were at a circus, not a beating.

Shifting out of the darkness, Beryl sauntered over to him. "Good evening Endymion. Comfortable?" He remained silent, waiting for her to finish so the flogging could begin. "I don't want to do this you know? I love you, I don't want to hurt you. But you are letting that Moon bitch hurt us yet again and I cannot allow that Endymion. I will free you of her hold, no matter how much it hurts me to watch."

He had a feeling it wouldn't hurt her at all, she would probably masturbate while she watched the sick bitch. She stepped back, not returning to the dark, wanting to watch his face during.

He knew the faceless creature that pulled him from his room now stood a few feet behind him, he could hear him moving as he readied himself. The room grew silent and he knew that now it would begin.

The pop of the whip as it broke the sound barrier came first, then the fire across his back. The first of many. "Where is she?"

He glanced up, his eyes tearing from the sting, and stared back at Beryl and her question blankly.

The pop came again, the sting following less than a second after and he gritted his teeth against it.

"Where is she?!"

Beryl was getting more desperate, he could hear it in her voice and see it on her face. "You can whip me all you want, I'll never tell you a fucking thing."

The questions stopped after that, the constant flogging to his back the only thing in the room. At some point, he couldn't even feel the addition of the new wounds, them piling on top of one another as the flesh on his back was peeled away. He didn't count, knowing somehow that would only bring Beryl more satisfaction if he knew how many scars he would have on his back.

After an unmeasured time, it all stopped, the cuffs loosening and being replaced again. He cried out as his arms were pulled behind his back, another bitch move he was sure he had Beryl to thank for.

Having fallen to his knees, he was picked back up again and tousled from the room. Beryl was close behind, following him and the creature back to his cell. His cuffs were not removed as he was tossed in, a pop coming from his shoulder that did not sound promising.

His back to the door, he didn't even bother to roll over, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of his hiss of pain he knew the action would cause. "You will be fine in the morning my love. But don't fret, we will be back to reopen your wounds."

He knew her words were a promise, one that she would definitely be keeping.

PM

His memory of the dungeon the first time he was there was hazy, but it was slowly coming back to him. How he both craved and feared Usagi's rescue. Not much different from this time, wanting to see her sweet face but not wanting her anywhere near this place.

This time, he made sure to keep track of the days, marking the wall with his blood each day. It had been over a week and every day had been the same.

Wake up in the dark cell, freezing and waiting for death that didn't come, get hauled up to the dais for whipping, Beryl asking him where Usagi was and him telling her to fuck off, then he was flogged. Everyday he had his skin peeled off with a nine tail and he still wouldn't tell them where Usagi was. Did they not know how to take a hint?

On schedule, his door clicked and squealed as it opened. He looked up, expecting the faceless creature he liked to call Rupert, but instead found Beryl, alone. This was an opportunity he would not get again.

With all his might, he pulled at his power, trying to get it up into his hand. Sweat was forming on his brow and still, nothing was happening. "Oh Endymion, I thought you were smarter than that?" She sneered and stepped into the room without fear. "Of course we wouldn't let you have free range of your powers now! The cuffs make sure of that!"

_So it was the cuffs?! They were some kind of dampener?_

Beryl looked as though she was doing her best not to touch anything in the room. It even disgusted her. "So, what do I owe the pleasure to? You coming to see me yourself? Is this the part where you try to brainwash me again? Because I got to say, it didn't work too well for you the first time…"

"No, this is the part where I show you the truth!" She stepped closer to him and he flinched against his chains, the twinkling sound they made as they hit the wall was almost deafening in the silence. "You loved me once, I know it. Then that Moon bitch came and hypnotized you, tricked you and stole you from me. But you will see, I promise. I will leave you with this memory, to keep you warm today. Think it over and remember. In the morning you will see. You and I belong together!"

Her hand touched his temple and it exploded with pain as she forced the memory back into his brain. It fizzled, a fuze slowly making its way around his mind up to the bomb she placed. With a short smile, she turned and left, letting her work speak for her. No floggings today it would seem, instead, he was to relive whatever goddamn memory she returned to him over and over again all day.

PM

_He rolled off of her, both of them panting, their hot breaths filling the room._

"_Oh, Endymion. That was amazing. We are so good together, are we not?"_

_He had to admit, it was good, but he had had plenty of 'goods' before and this was no different. "Yes...good."_

_She rolled into him, red hair coming into view and sticking up in his nose as she snuggled into him. "I love you, Endymion."_

_Remaining silent, he waited as her breath evened, her falling asleep. Slipping out from under her and dressing as quickly as possible. He took one last look back, her nude body curled up on top of her sheets. She was a beautiful woman and they did have chemistry. That was why he came here in the first place, to meet his supposed bride to be and see if he could stand marrying her. Getting her to sleep with him had been easier than he expected, but the girl was already in love with him before they had even met! He was sure he could marry her, that he would have a decent life with her; ruling, producing an heir, and probably bedding a few maidens and loose courtiers once he had secured his bloodline with her. She would take lovers too, he was sure of that. No woman sleeps with a man that quickly unless she was already deflowered._

_Rushing, making his exit with no one stopping him, he jumped on his horse and raced off back to his home._

The dungeon walls flashed before him, the memory ending but still holding on. He expected it to play over and over again, instilling in him how much Beryl 'loved' him, thinking he had ever loved her in return. But Endymion never did and neither did he. He was going to be stuck in the memory, playing a loveless coupling over and over again. He rather have the flogging.

The dungeon slipped away again and he took a deep breath, preparing for new torture.

_His horse panted below him, enjoying the freedom it had on the open roads and fields. The one they raced across now was made up of tall grass and wildflowers._

_The steed slowed on its own, either tired or cautious. Out of nowhere, he reared back. He managed to hold on the first time, but then the beast did it again, knocking him to the ground. The air in his lungs pushed out painfully and he struggled to recapture it. He had been thrown from a horse many times before and was well acquainted with the sting. However, he usually knew the cause, this time he did not._

_Regaining himself, he got to his feet, the tall grass being his only surroundings for the few moments it took for him to rally. He expected to have to chase down his horse, but when he rose from the green bed, he saw it was a few short steps away._

"_Willful beast!"_

_He cursed and muttered under his breath as he marched over to him, jumping back a bit when he realized the horse was not alone._

_She stood at the muzzle, his wild animal standing still and peaceful as it allowed her to stroke his snout. All he could see of her was her long gown, skinny arms with pale skin stretched around them, and the occasional wisps of golden hair, an impossibly long braid whipping in the wind._

_She held the creature still with one hand, a bundle of wildflowers in it as she pressed it to the side of his head. He shook his head at the two of them. "So you are why he bucked? Hiding in the grass to pick flowers? Could you be any more irresponsible?!"_

"_Forgive me for enjoying the liberties this world has to offer."_

_Anger boiled in him, for there was no real apology in her words. Her light voice was pleasant, like the song of a bird, but it did little to cool him. "Liberties? I could have your head, attempted murder of the Prince!"_

_She gasped, hiding even more behind his steed. "Forgive me, my Lord….I did not see you."_

"_Nor I you! You could have killed me or gotten yourself killed. You are lucky my steed saw you and stopped or I would have trampled right over you!"_

_She bowed her head, finally showing him the respect he deserved. "Perhaps, my Lord should be more careful when traipsing haphazardly through an open field? There could be a multitude of beast lying in wait for him."_

_He didn't miss the lift in her voice as she mocked him. Marching up to the front of his horse, she startled and backed away, running around to his flank to hide. "Do NOT hide from me, miss. It will make it all the worse for you!"_

_She froze, allowing him to come around to her. Her eyes still at the ground, he had yet to see her face and it bothered him to no end. Grabbing her chin, he pulled it harshly up to his and lost all the air in his lungs again. _

_Bright blue eyes glared up at him, a spark dancing inside them. His knees felt weak, realizing only then that he still had not refilled his lungs. He released her, sucking in the air he desperately needed and took a step back. He took her in for the first time, her skin the color of porcelain while her hair the color of gold. A blush covered her cheeks and he found he struggled not to grab her and kiss her silly. Her chest was heaving, her breast popping in and out of her dress, the dark green only making her skin glow in the bright sun. She was small, short and thin with breast and hips that rounded out of her slight form. Never had he seen a more beautiful creature in his life._

_They were silent, staring at one another, catching their breath from the sight of one another. If looking at one another -fully clothed- did this to them, just what the hell would happen if they did more?_

"_Your name."_

_Her brows furrowed, a beautiful frown on her face. "Pardon me?"_

"_Your name, what is it?"_

_He watched as her face twisted, the thought rolling around in her head as she tried to come up with an answer. "Serena."_

_He balked, "No it isn't."_

"_Yes, it is!"_

"_No, it's not. You are lying to me!"_

_She huffed, "And how, pray tell, do you know that?"_

"_You are not a very good liar." He chuckled as she squirmed, clearly, he had caught her. "Fine, don't tell me your name. I will figure it out eventually."_

_Stepping up to her, he loomed over her, both their breaths quickening again. "And just what makes you so sure?"_

_He leaned down, her breath fluttering across his face. "Because I always get what I want."_

_When he pressed his lips to hers, a delicious shock of pleasure shot through him. Her hands grabbed the front of his shirt while his hands wound their way around her waist. All he did was kiss her and already, he felt like putty, her scent and taste overwhelming him. She smelled like vanilla and tasted just as sweet._

_It was almost painful when he was ripped away, her hands on his chest pushing him back hard. But then he was in pain, literally, her tiny palm whipping across his face. "My Lord will have to find this time the exception, as he may want me all he likes. He will never have me!"_

_He watched her scurry away, unable to do much else as her body bounced in and out of view in the tall grass. When she was out of sight, he was broken free of her spell and chuckling. He did so love a challenge._

The dungeon came into view again, if only for the moment. Something told him, Beryl had not intended on him seeing that. A memory that Usagi had already told him about he had now seen it with his own eyes...sort of. This is what Usagi's butterfly did. It protected him from any more lies or tricks. With Beryl's attempt to brainwash him again with the memory of her, she had inadvertently awoken the power Usagi had planted within him.

As the dungeon started to fade away again, he felt nothing but joy, knowing he was going to get to see Usagi again. Touch, taste, and smell her if only in his mind.

The images flew by when he shut his eyes, but this time they lingered, remaining in his mind. He remembered every second with her and of his past life.

But then the images slowed, a cold creeping settling up his spine as the story unfolded in front of him.

"_Kunzite! Stop! This isn't you!"_

"_You're wrong my Lord, it is you that is the problem. Betraying us for a Lunar? You have brought a curse upon your people!"_

_Kunzite slung his sword at him and he held his up in response, blocking the blow. Then Kunzite's eyes twitched, something gaining his attention and he dared a glance over._

_It was Serenity. Her white gown standing out painfully against the blood and devastation. Her guard, Venus, stood by her, trying to pull her away. But once her eyes locked on him, she was stuck._

_Kunzite noticed this as well, a sneer forming on his lips. "I will save you, my Prince, rid you of this curse."_

_Everything sped up only to slow back down again. Kunzite had his blast of energy spiraling towards the women before he could move. His blade going deep into the man's gut, he watched as the light drained from his dear friend's eyes._

_A tear slipped down his cheek, just as a blood-curdling scream filled the air. His head popped up from the empty husk of his brother, finding Serenity holding tight to the limp body of her Senshi._

_Scrambling, he ran to her, getting to her as fast as he could. She sat, Venus dead in her arms, rocking her. "She saved me. She jumped in front of his blast and saved me. Her own husband….killed her!"_

_He grabbed her as gently as he could, pulling her away from the body she did not want to release. "Serenity, we have to go now. There is nothing else we can do here."_

_She was like rubber, pulling and tugging in his grasp as he freed her from the body on her lap. They made it only a few steps when darkness descended on them, a shrill laugh covering the sounds of death and pain._

"_See my Prince? She will only bring you pain and suffering. She is a curse on our land!"_

_He pulled Serenity in tight, pushing her behind him as his sword rose to the occasion. Beryl appeared before them, what once was empty air now held her materialized form. "Beryl? You did this?! Why?!"_

"_For you my love. To save you from her clutches. We belong to one another!"_

_He choked on the sob that was rising in his throat. "Beryl...you destroyed...everything! Our home, my family, YOUR family, all of my friends and those on the Moon….all because you think I belong to you?!"_

_She didn't even flinch, his words lost on her. "Of course. I would do anything for you."_

_Serenity's hands gripped the back of his tunic tight and he knew what he had to do. "Fine, you can have me. Just let Serenity go, let her live and we can be together...forever."_

_Serenity's grip tightened all the more, probably drawing blood in her palms. Beryl looked from him to her, thinking it over. "No, I'm sorry my love but I cannot do that."_

"_But you just said…."_

"_I know what I said! However, if I let her live, you will continue to be drawn to her. Her spell will still hold you and keep you from loving me the way you should. That and…."_

"_What! What else is there? She doesn't hold me! Just let her go, Beryl!"_

"_She does hold you! You and your spawn!"_

_He felt the hold at his back lessen, finding himself facing her slowly while not remembering turning to her. All the blood was gone from her face and her eyes were wide. "Why? Why didn't you...tell me?"_

"_Because…" Sobs racked her small frame. "I found out and then there was the first attack. I didn't have time to...I didn't know….I'm sorry…"_

_Even in the midst of all the horror and death, she still made his heart swell. Grabbing her tight, he kissed her, for what was to be the last time. Now he had to fight, fight harder than he ever had in his life to save her. To save their child. And he knew better than to expect to make it out alive._

The darkness of his death was all around him. A reminder of his failure. He had failed her, and they had both died for it, because of him. Before he could process the memory, he was tossed around into another.

_It was a bright and sterile room, the small bed had plain white and over starched sheets on it. The tile was clean but dingy from years of dirt staining it. He sat on the edge of the bed, not knowing where or even who he was. His feet didn't touch the ground, not that he would want them too, the cold floor not looking the least bit inviting for his bare feet._

_His head hurt. Lifting a hand, he found cloth wrapped around it. The smells and the sounds that surrounded him came from just outside the room he sat in and even with the bright sun shining behind him, it all felt cold and dark, the smell of chemicals and the sound of electronics only adding to it._

_But then, he heard something else. It sounded like, someone crying, someone small._

_He was at his door before he even had time to think it over, his bare feet now shuffling across the cold, dirty floor._

_She stood just outside, tiny fists digging into her eyes. Golden curls bounced from buns on top of her head and her little pink dress stood out like a sore thumb in the sea of whites and greys. Her head popped up, looking right at him as if he had called her name. Her bright blue eyes made the whole place brighten, the sun finally reaching his skin. Slightly red and puffy, her little eyes cleared of tears._

"_I'm sorry...I got lost."_

_Did he know this girl? She spoke to him as if she did. Bending down, she picked up the small bouquet of roses off the floor. He surprised himself, knowing the name of the flower she now clutched tightly to her chest._

"_Oh my! You're hurt!"_

_She was talking to him again, suddenly right in front of him on her tiptoes looking at his head. A hand took his and led him back to his bed. With a silent command, he got back on it and she stood before him, barely reaching his knees as he sat high above her._

"_Does it hurt?"_

_It did before he saw her, it hurt a lot. But now, it didn't._

_He shook his head 'no' and she smiled brightly, his heart picking up its pace. "Good. I would hate for you to be in pain. My name is Usagi. Usagi Tsukino. What's yours?"_

_She didn't know him and he didn't know himself. What was his name? He had no clue._

_When he was silent long enough, she frowned but then it slipped away back to a smile. "That's okay, you don't have to tell me. But, I promise you, I would keep it safe if you did."_

_He didn't take his eyes off of her, watching her silently as she looked around his room. Or what he assumed was his room, he just woke up here a few hours ago, alone._

"_No one brought you flowers?" Again, he shook his head 'no', the only truth of it was the lack of them in his room. She frowned again, "That's why I'm here. My mommy is having a baby so I brought her some flowers." Her hand dug carefully into her bundle, working one free and holding it up to him. "Here! Now you can have some flowers too!"_

_He took it, careful not to break it, his fingers grazing hers and a tiny shock coming from it. Staring at the gift, he found his voice, the strange strings of it strumming as he spoke. "Why?"_

_Her head tilted to the side, her curls bouncing again. "Because silly, everyone deserves some flowers. Especially when they are sick! It means someone loves you and wants you to get better!"_

_He was filled with confusion. About who he was and who she was. It was as if they knew each other, but he couldn't even remember himself, let alone another. _

"_You...love me?"_

_She giggled, nodding her head in earnest. "Of course I do silly!"_

Images flashed again, slowing down for him to watch.

_She skipped ahead, having hugged all her friends goodbye, she now made her trek home alone. Her solitude seemed to not bother her in the slightest, passing people and offering them a bright smile, the strangers smiling long after she passed them. The feeling they had, he knew it well, the lingering brightness that Usagi left on people, on him._

_The tails of her hair bounced with her, long trails of gold swishing in the bright autumn sun. He didn't know why or even how it became his job to watch her, making sure she was always safe. But the girl was a typhoon, always getting into some kind of trouble, someone needed to do it._

_Her skipping slowed and she began to walk, then stop altogether. "I know you're there you know."_

_He flinched, not another soul on the street they stood on. She was talking to him. "If your awareness is so good Odango, then how come you are always flying into me?"_

_She spun on her heel, facing him with a sad smile. His breath caught as it always did and she shrugged. "Because...I get the feeling...that if I don't, you wouldn't have anyone to talk to…"_

_He bristled, agitated at how she yet again seemed to know him. Something she had done since they were children. "I don't need you to keep my social life alive, Odango."_

_She shrugged again, "Maybe I want to. Maybe I want to talk to you. Did you ever think about that?"_

_His already pounding heart thrust itself up into his throat, making it hard for him to speak. "Why?"_

_Why would anyone want to talk to him? Especially someone like Usagi? The girl was brighter than sunshine. She lacked nothing in friends and, much to his continuous rage, romantically interested parties. Nothing in his life matched with her, so why would she want to entangle herself with him even in the slightest?_

"_Because I like you."_

_He balked at her. "You like me…" A sad chuckle came from his throat, burning his heart as it still sat there._

"_Yes, Mamoru, Chiba. I like you. I have for a long time. And you like me too, otherwise, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."_

_All he could do was stare at her as she smiled sweetly back at him. Then she offered up a hand, holding it out for him to take._

"_You wanna walk me home? For real, not stalk me from behind?"_

_Even if he could speak, he wouldn't have said anything as he took her hand and she led the way to her house._

He wanted to stay, relish the memories of his sweet Usako, the memories flooding him now. She may have told him all of it, but it was nothing compared to seeing or living it. Not to mention, she left out details, some he felt were very important. But she was sparing his feelings, picking and choosing what he would know and remember so he only had the happiest of memories.

Like the fights they had had, all of them seeming so silly now. Not the one they had when he found out she was Sailor Moon, that one was a big one. She didn't speak to him for a week and it nearly killed him.

Then there was the full truth of their deaths in their first lives. She failed to mention her pregnancy. That had been the kindest of all her gestures to him. How long had she known? Known that she had once carried their child? Only to have it ripped away by the bitch upstairs?

His blood boiled, the memory of Beryl laughing over Serenity's dead body flashing in his eyes again. Over and over again, he watched Beryl strike his wife down. The mother of his child, who only wanted to protect him, her people, his people, and the life that grew inside her.

He was seeing red, his blood rushing to his head. He had to calm down. The cuffs on him were keeping him from expelling any of the building energy in him and if he didn't stop, he would pop. Where he was now, it would only kill himself. That wouldn't do, he needed to kill Beryl. Never was a need stronger in him than that.

PM

His door creaked and popped, the faceless creature on standby as Beryl swished in. "Endymion, my love, how was your evening?"

He sneered up at her, a smile widening on her lips. "Enlightening."

She clapped her hands together, holding them out in front of her chest. "Fantastic my love! So you have finally broken free of Serenity's hold?"

"Who's Serenity?"

He kept his face blank, hoping to come off as disinterested. Beryl practically bounced, the creature coming and slowly taking off his cuffs. He hit the ground, weak, but he still had enough energy to do what he needed. Calming his nerves, he waited as Beryl came closer, her lips in a pout as she neared.

"Oh, my poor, poor, Prince. So weak! We can fix that up in no time."

She gestured to the creature, planning on having him carried to god knows where. Beryl shifted her weight, stepped back so the beast could get through. It would be his only chance.

"Now...you will tell me where Sailor Moon is…."

He leapt, encircling her in his arms and squeezing tightly. "I will tell you shit you monster!"

She struggled against him, the creature moving towards them. But he twisted them, putting her in between him and the beast as a threat. "Why? Why are you doing this Endymion? I love you and you love me!"

He squeezed tighter, the air pushing out of her lungs as he attempted to crush her in half. "I will NEVER love you! You killed her! You killed EVERYONE! You killed my CHILD!"

He felt her stiffen at his words, the blood that had rushed to her face now drained out again. "How….How do you know that? You aren't supposed to remember that, just us!"

He laughed darkly, watching and feeling her tremble from it. "A little gift from my dear Usako. One you triggered when you tried to FUCK with my mind again! So now, I know the truth of it all!"

He didn't know when, but he had started crying, the pain of his loss -even though centuries ago- was still fresh. "I did all of that for you Endymion…"

"My NAME is MAMORU!"

His energy peaked, darkness swirling around them as he engulfed her with it. She screamed, his magic ripping her apart in his arms and he never felt more satisfied in his life. The last of his dark powers left his body and swallowing up the bitch who took everything from him...twice!

His arms empty, he dropped to his knees, the last of his strength fleeing. She was gone, he had killed her, finally. In his pure joy, he still wept, the act doing nothing to mend his heartbreak. But it was over. He had saved Usagi's life. This time, he had succeeded.

But then his blood ran cold Her cackle filled the tomb, her creature not affected in the slightest at the demise of its master should have been his first clue. In a swirl of darkness, she reappeared, looming over him. "Did you think it would be that easy?"

He shrugged, "You were always easy before Beryl."

The pop of her palm against his cheek echoed off the walls. "You asshole! You will pay for your continued defiance Endymion."

He chuckled, not looking up from the position his face was slung to. "Good thing I'm not Endymion sounds like that guy is in a shit ton of trouble."

He was yanked to his feet, the creature pulling him up roughly and slapping cuffs on him again, pinching his skin as he did. Not that they didn't before but no one bothered with being gentle as he was strung up on the dais yet again.

"Really? More floggings? Does this ever get you what you want?"

Beryl stomped up to him, grabbing the hair on the top of his head and yanking his head back to look at her. "This time it will. Because either you will tell me where Sailor Moon is or you will die. I find myself content with either outcome at the moment."

"Awww...but won't you miss me?"

She slammed his head back, his forehead banging against the pole. A silent nod and the beast started up. After a week of the same, he thought the pain would lessen. But it didn't, the tails of the whip peeling back his flesh once again. This time, however, the stinging sunk in, going all the way to his chest. His legs went numb as did his arms. Poison.

The creature had to carry him back to his cell, the poison working quickly to render him defenseless and yet they still cuffed him before tossing him back in his cell. But he wasn't chained to the wall this time, at least there was that much.

He was going to die again, but at least this time, Usagi would live. She would continue to stay out of Beryl's clutches until she figured out how to access the full power of the Silver Crystal. Her Senshi had planned as much already, planning on moving her around and hiding her until then. He came here to make sure they had additional coverage. He didn't doubt the abilities of the Senshi, but he wasn't sure they would be able to keep Usagi hidden long enough for her to fully awaken. So he came here, to make sure they were never found. He had done his part, keeping Beryl distracted and Usagi's whereabouts hidden. That gave him some peace as he slipped off into nothingness.


	15. Chapter 14

Welp, five more chapters to go after this one. So five more weeks of posting until this bad boy wraps. I got my next SM world fic ready to go mostly, just needs an ending. It is set during the Doom Tree arch and has nothing to do with this one but I do worry it will cause some confusion. Heads up, it is not a sequel to this one!

Thanks to my betas: **Beej88 and DarkenedHrt101. SailorMoon489**...I can't even look at you right now. Lol!

To all of you reading and supporting, thank you sooooo much! I have a new writer for you to check out and I hope you give them the same support you all have given me. **MasterRay5** just posted their first fic and it is so cute. It's a one-shot and a fast read because trust me, you're not going to want to stop with this one! Just enough angst and suspense to keep you on your toes! It's only on AO3 so go and check it out and leave some love, please!

This weekend starts Smutember so those of you who like my lemons and/or follow Hump Day, get ready for some tropey fun! DarkenedHrt and I are both participating so be on the lookout for them. Mine will be posted in Hump Day while DarkenedHrt will post them each separately on her page. It's going to be a lot of fun guys, I promise!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"_True apothecary thy drugs art quick" _

― _**William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet**_

_**(AN: I mean come on, I had to.)**_

The time that passed was immeasurable, slipping in and out of consciousness. He wasn't even sure he was alive until the door opened again, the slow yet urgent shuffling of feet coming to his bubbly hearing.

"You're….early….I'm not dead…yet."

He chuckled, the action causing him to cough violently, bright red blood seeping from his mouth to the cold stone under him.

Hands gripped him under his armpits, pulling him up and causing his entire body to burst into flames from the pain.

"Stop...just stop. Just let me die in peace."

They ignored him, dragging him from the cell. There were two pairs of feet next to his legs as they dragged behind them. It only took one monster to drag him up to the dais normally.

They were speaking, another thing the creature didn't do. He could make out bits and pieces here and there but it was mostly water and white noise, the pain making it hard to focus.

"...the cuffs…."

"Not…..get out…."

"...that is the only way….."

"Can't….needs to be….keep them back."

"Then…..We need to do it…..he will be dead….."

Everything faded, swishing around him, waters of darkness swirling him all over the place. A busy street appeared before him. One of the hands dropping him, the remaining one doing their best to hold him up on their own. He was swirling again, like a leaf in the current, just trying to keep his head above water. Every inch of him hurt, like hot needles pressing into his skin only to be pulled out and stabbed in again, the heat of the metal cauterizing his blood. He was sure his veins had been burnt up, not sure how any blood was still pumping in his heart as it limped along.

He swirled again, pain so intense, everything went black. He was thankful for that, images of Usako playing in his head. Her laughing in the sun, giggling when he tickled her with kisses, her sweet moans when he made love to her, her eyes that danced when she told him she loved him. This was how he wanted to die, his mind filled with thoughts of her.

PM

It was soft under him and smelled of strong flowers like too much detergent was used on the cloth. He couldn't move, face down on the soft mattress, his face twisted out to the world around him, but he couldn't move at all. With his return to consciousness came the return of his pain. Crying out, he alerted anyone in the vicinity that he was awake and alive.

The door in his view flung open, bodies piling in, but his vision was too blurred to make any of them out.

"What's going on Jadeite? I thought you were curing him!"

A voice on the other side of him spoke, unable to turn to see them. "I tried. The poison they used has no known cure on this planet! All I can do is ease his suffering."

"Ease it?! The man is in agony!"

"That is less than what he was feeling, believe me."

"We have to do something Kunzite. We can't just let him die!"

"I know that Zoisite, but what can we do?"

"We can take him to her. She can save him."

They all got quiet at Jadeite's words, his cries of agony only fueling their decision.

"No one knows where she is. Except him and if he didn't tell Beryl after all she put him through, no way in hell he is going to tell us."

"I can find her. I can find Usagi Kunzite."

At the sound of her name, he broke out of his trance. "No! No Usagi! Leave her...out of this!"

He ground it out through his teeth, but he was ignored. "Alright, Nephrite. But be smart. You will have to make sure you don't get too close when you shimmer there."

"I know, I know!"

He heard the swish of his disappearance, the other men helping to get him up and ready for travel. "I hate you. All of you."

Kunzite stood him up, holding him up by his shoulders. "That is alright my Prince, you can hate us all you want. Just as long as you live a long life doing so."

Nephrite appeared next to Kunzite. "Is he ready?"

He tried to tell them 'no', but Kunzite talked over him. "Yes. Zoisite, you will stay back with me, best we don't all show up at once and overwhelm them. The three of you will be hard enough as it is. Zoisite and I will distract whoever comes with our shimmers. You go West, I will go East."

Without another word, the world swayed again, his body raging as the flames licked all over him. It was worse than Usagi's wall...much worse. He was becoming clear that she never really wanted to hurt him, her pain more like a pinch while this was a stab.

A town appeared around them, one he remembered.

"No...No don't….don't take me to….her…"

Again he was ignored, a few people giving him looks of concern as they continued to carry him around. Other than his inability to walk, it would appear to them that he was fine. But as people passed him, he heard them gasp and whisper, saying 'oh my god'. It was then that he realized, his back was still splayed open. His body was so busy fighting back the poison, it didn't have the time or energy to pull his flesh back together. He was a walking sore, open to the world to see.

After close to, what he assumed was an hour, the long stretch of road that lead up the hill to the tiny house he knew Usagi still resided in sat. He could already feel her, having sensed her once they got to the edge of the town.

They made it halfway up the hill as he kept his eyes to the ground. It took too much effort to keep his head up and it helped to focus on something like the number of rocks on the path instead of the searing pain and anger he had at his men at the moment. The sound of feet pounding echoed off the ground and trees huffed breaths with it. His men were tired and he could barely breathe, unable to say a word as feet surrounded them.

"Oh GOD Endymion."

Her hands found his face, lifting them up to look at her. Even with the life draining from him, the bright burning concern in her beautiful eyes still made his heart pound.

"Usako…"

The other Senshi were helping to lift him now, Usagi staying by his side as much as possible. "What happened?!"

Nephrite released his shoulder, the strong Makoto taking his place as he helped to grab up one of his legs. "We defaulted when he left the castle. We thought he had as well, but then he went back. Beryl was already on to us and with Endymion gone, she went on a rampage. If we had known he was coming back…."

Nephrite broke, his guilt eating him up inside. "He has been gone for nearly two weeks? What did she do to him?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

They grew silent after that, Jadeite answering them, his guilt clear in his voice as well.

This time, he was laid down on something a little harder and scratchier. He could make out the sitting area he had sat with Usako and her friends only a short time ago, but it felt like a lifetime ago.

The sitting room disappeared, Usako's face taking its place, and he could feel her hand as she gently stroked his cheek. Tears streamed down hers and he desperately wished he could wipe them away for her.

"It's okay Endymion. It's all going to be okay now."

He managed to smile and her eyes brightened slightly. "That's not my name, Usako."

The euphoria of seeing her again, smelling her and feeling her touch, for real before he died, had him giddy. A laugh made its way out of him, painfully pushing its way out. Blood following behind it.

"Oh god, a towel, someone get a towel!"

He wanted to apologize for ruining their couch, but when Usagi received the towel she cried for, she used it to wipe the blood from his mouth and the sweat from his brow, not giving a damn about the couch.

"You have to heal him. It is the only way Serenity."

Her eyes left his for a second, but only to give Jadeite a nod, her brows knitting in concentration. "No, Usako, don't. It is too much. And it will bring attention…"

"Hush!"

She placed a finger on his mouth, his ability to fight draining away as the last of his will left him. It didn't matter if she tried to heal him now, he was already dead.

"Usako...I love you…"

She hushed him again, silencing him with her mouth on his and he could feel her energy already pouring out of her into him. The pain made him cease and she stopped.

"Oh God, Jadeite, what did I do?!"

"Nothing Princess. It is the poison. I'm afraid...we are too late."

He heard her screams, her pleas with then. He was just glad he got to tell her he loved her to her face one last time.

PM

He shivered, the freezing cold that was seeping into his body was forcing him to dance. Then he was on fire, sweating through his clothes. He ached, his whole body was beaten and bruised down to the bone. He comforted himself, thinking of Usagi. Imaging her glowing and growing with the child they were supposed to have. Her laughing as he rubbed her swollen belly with her.

He had always imagined a family, how he wanted one for so long, all that time he was alone. Finding Usagi again after meeting her in the hospital had been shocking, the small child having grown to a teenager in his absence. She was still just as beautiful. Then she brought him into her family, her mother treating him with just as much kindness as Usagi and her father tolerating him. Shingo jumping on him like the brother he never had.

And Usagi, warm arms bringing him into the light time and time again. Every life they lived, she was there, making him whole.

He had thought of them together, married with children many times before. As Mamoru and Endymion. A normal happy life with her. That was what he wanted.

At least Usako might have it now. He hated to leave her with the burden of his death along with the battle she would still have to face with Beryl. But she was safe for now and he was sure his Shitennou would help protect her in his place.

He still felt raw, like all of him had been torn apart and stitched back together haphazardly. Guess that meant he was in hell, he was pretty sure in heaven, you felt no pain.

It was bright, brighter than he expected hell to be, but that must be the flames. The fuzzy shapes in the room started to clear, edges forming in his watery eyes. A table sat before him, covered in a few bloodied towels and a few clean, a bowl of clean water with them.

He felt his heart, beating harshly in his chest. Which he felt was just cruel, feeling your heart beating when you are dead.

Trying to lift his head proved to be a challenge, a groan escaping his lips as he dared to push against the sore stiffness that was his entire body. That was when he noticed the other person in the room, jumping up from the chair a few footsteps away from him and pushing him down with gentle strength.

"Whoa whoa, there your Highness. You are not ready yet for such adventures."

"Nephrite? What are you doing here in hell?"

The man chuckled, pushing him firmly back to his place on the couch. "You are not in hell. I promise. You will see soon enough."

He grumbled, "Pretty sure I wouldn't hurt this much in heaven."

"Well...I'm sorry. But that was all the Princess could do. If we let her do much more, she would have traded her life for yours. We felt you would be pretty pissed if we let Usagi die for you."

"Usagi?! Where is she?!"

Needing to press him down again, he found it impossible to struggle against the man. "Rest Prince. Just rest for now."

Even though he really didn't want to, darkness claimed him again.

He was vaguely aware of the shifting in his body and gravity, the hard surface of the couch he laid on disappearing as he floated in space. Only to land on a softer surface, but not much softer. It was at least longer, his feet no longer hanging off the edge. And it smelled good, like Usagi.

This time when he woke, he was surrounded by light, making the light of hell seem dim by comparison. It had been a while since he last opened them, he could tell by the way his eyes struggled to make sense of his surroundings. But the calm warmth that covered him was encouraging, having him wanting to open his eyes this time.

Her face was blurry, the soft edges of her round face all the softer, but it was her, it was his Usako. Reaching out, he grabbed whatever he could of her, pulling her to him like a lifeline, his lifeline.

She stirred slightly, having been asleep, but soon her arms wrapped around him in return. Her hands pressed into his back, causing him to hiss and her to release him, but he didn't let go of her.

"Are you in pain?"

Her sweet voice, still stiff with sleep, washed over him like a drug. "Yes, but only a little."

She hit his shoulder, an act that normally wouldn't have hurt, but given his condition, it sent a wave of stinging through his body. "Owww."

"Good! That is what you get for...sleeping with me and then leaving me!"

She was still snuggled in close to him, his ear at her mouth. "I don't regret my choice."

"You almost died Endymion."

He gave her a tug, pulling her in even closer. "That is not my name. Not anymore Usako."

"Mamo…"

She was shaking, her tears shaking her and the entire bed. He held her tight, even with the shaking causing him to ache all over. "It's over. I'm here now and you're safe. That is all the matters."

Her sobs filled the room and she reached around his neck, avoiding his back as she held him tight, the ache in her heart causing her to whisper. "I was so mad at you...going back….leaving me again….the whole time, while you were being tortured…."

He hushed her again, even though he knew it was pointless. She needed to get this off her chest, to get rid of her guilt.

"You should have just told her where I was! Not let them...let them…When I saw you and when they carried you in….I thought you were going to….I thought…."

That was it, that was all her body would let her get out, her sobs stealing her words away from her. Even though it hurt, his body and his heart, he held her and let her get it all out.

When she quieted down, he pulled her back, taking her from the crook of his neck where she had been resting. Wiping away any remaining tears, he looked at her eyes, still filled with tears she had yet to shed. The sun was behind them, just rising and filling the room with light. He watched as it filled her face, the bright rays reaching her eyes and lighting them up. Finally, he got to see her eyes in the morning sun.

PM

He was alone when he woke again. Still, on his stomach, he twisted around, finding Usagi soon enough, crouched by the bed, her arm under her head as she rested beside him. He found he had to touch her to make sure she was real, the movement causing a slight sting through his arm and back, but a lot less than the last few times he woke up.

At his touch, her head popped up as if she had only been lost in thought and not dosing.

"Mamo! You're awake!"

He could tell she wanted to jump on him but was restraining herself. "Yes...finally…"

Tears fell down her face again and he reached out to her against the pain to wipe them away. She grabbed his hand and held in both of hers. "You shouldn't be moving yet. You are still weak and healing."

"How many days has it been?"

"Since you left, three weeks. Since you were brought here, three days."

He tried to spring up off the bed, but his body would not allow it, Usagi pushing him back down didn't help either. "Three days? That's more than enough time for Beryl to find us, to find you. What are you still doing here?!"

"We couldn't move you and I was too weak to move."

Turning, he buried his face into the mattress, growling as he did. "You were too weak? You used too much energy on me!"

"You were dying!"

"You should have let me!"

He started at her, pulling his face from the mattress to stare at her in hopes of bringing his message home. And it worked.

Crumpling in front of his eyes, his beautiful Usagi broke again from his words. She tried to pull away, but he grabbed her tight, not letting her flee even with the pain. But she slipped her wrist free, standing over him.

"I did what I wanted and I wanted to save you. Forgive me, for loving you that much."

She turned, making for the door and he pushed up off the bed with all his might, a loud groan coming from his lips as he did. She had saved his life, a task that had been a daunting one given his condition, but it left her with nothing to get rid of the rest of the damage the poison had done to his body. The after-effects of it were breathtaking, his body not able to move much at all without the pain of his veins and muscles screaming at him, the both of which were riddled with burn holes from where the poison was eating up from the inside.

His stumble caught her attention, her returning to his side and helping him back to the bed. She sat him down, trying to get him to lay down, but he wouldn't allow it and after a few seconds of trying, she got frustrated. Like she had with the fire.

"ARRGGG! Why are you so stubborn?!"

"I could ask you the same thing!"

He managed to get a hold in her again, keeping her from trying to leave again, pulling on her with all his might. The action caused her to fall into his lap, which after a few moments of unimaginable pain, he was thankful for.

The white spots that had flooded his vision from the act cleared and she was staring at him with concern dripping from her every pore.

"I should hit you again, heal you some more."

He could feel her energy start to pool and he shook her as best he could, which wasn't much. "No, you have done too much already."

"Mamoru.."

"It's fine, I will be fine in a day or two. You need to conserve your energy and not bring more attention to yourself."

The door flung open, Nephrite stumbling in and coming to a fast halt near the door. "Oh...I'm sorry, is this a bad time?"

"Oh good, you're still here. Get everyone ready, we are leaving tonight."

Nephrite was halfway out the door when Usagi called after the man. "Wait! It is too soon! Mamoru, you still need more time to heal!"

"We are out of time." With a nod, Nephrite continued out the door while Usagi sat unmoving, glaring at him.

"It is too soon Mamoru."

He shook his head at her and he actually heard her breath catch in her throat. "Not for you."

"NO! I am NOT leaving you behind!"

Her arms flew around his neck, her face burying in his shoulder. "You have to. I will hold off anyone that comes for you here and then lead them off in another direction."

As he spoke, she shook her head, her nose rubbing against him as she did. "No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!"

"Yes, Usako. You have to go."

She pulled back, holding his face in her hands and looking him in the eyes. "I don't have to do anything and I'm not going to without you. Really, Mamoru, how many times will you make me lose you?"

"It is better than watching you die...again!"

She was shaking her head again, indignation clear on her face. "Those were dreams, they don't count. I have had to wake up without you far more times!"

Now he shook his head, "No Usako. I mean your actual death. The first time."

She bowed her head, no longer looking at him. "You remember that?"

He managed to get a finger under her chin and pull her back up to him. "Not that it's a contest, but watching my wife and unborn child die in front of me trumps an empty bed."

She shivered, "You remember that too."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He released her, letting her look away. "I hoped...you wouldn't remember."

"Because it was my fault…"

Her head popped back up at that, confusion all over it. "What? No, it's not! Beryl killed us because of me, not you!"

He chuckled darkly, a tear slipping out at the thought. "You must not remember clearly. Because she said she did it all for me. Now and then. All of this is because of me. Or rather, Endymion, because he couldn't keep it in his pants." The realization hit him like a truck. "That's why. That's why you got so upset. You thought I slept with the woman who killed our baby." He had lowered his head in shame but pulled her tighter just the same. "You knew, you knew even back then. How long have you known?"

She was silent for a moment, deciding how honest to be with him about it. "Since the beginning. Since they took you and messed with your mind. It was one of the first memories I got back, probably because it was so….strong."

He squeezed her, now shaking painfully with his own sobs. "God Usako. I am so sorry. You shouldn't have gone through that. Not alone."

She held him tight, carefully stroking his back as if she knew exactly where not to touch. "I wasn't alone, I always had you."

Neither of them let go, shaking together as they wept for the life they had stolen from them. The one that she deserved if he didn't.

PM

They were still holding one another, long after they had stilled and grown silent. It was probably the last chance he had to hold her and he was going to soak it up for all it was worth.

The knock interrupted his thoughts, but not his grip, the gentle Ami coming in quietly into the room. "Oh good, you're up. That's a good sign. How do you feel Mamoru-san?"

Looking at her over Usagi's shoulder, he offered her a small smile. "Better, Ami-chan. But you guys need to be getting ready to move."

He gestured with his eyes to the blonde that still held him in a death grip, her legs and arms wound around him tight. "I'll just give you guys another minute or two...I'll send up the big guns for Usagi."

He wasn't sure who she considered 'big guns' but it had Usagi quaking against him again, fear abundant and tears at the ready. "Usako…"

"No. I told you already."

He pried her away enough to look her in the face, her cheeks covered in tears again, already chapped from the ones she shed for days now. "You have to go, Usagi. For me. For your Senshi. For the Earth. It is up to you to stop Beryl and you can't do that until you have full access to the Crystal."

"But I don't want it! I don't want the Crystal...the responsibility….none of it! I just want you! For us to...grow old together! Is that too much to ask?"

She wasn't talking to him anymore. Instead, she was screaming at fate, the thing she once told him was inescapable. "Look, it isn't forever. I'll find you again, I always do."

"Don't lie to me Mamoru. This is your death, you staying behind to fight. You are too weak right now, you and I both know it."

"Who? Me? No, I'm fine. It will be child's play."

She slapped his shoulder, the shock of it not hurting as it had before. "I'm serious Mamoru."

"I am too. Now what will kill me is if you continue to address me so formally, Usagi."

He made a point of saying her name, watching her face turn into a grimace. "I'll call you Mamo when we are on the run together. Till then, you are Mamoru."

Juggling her on his lap, he pulled her body flush with his. "I guess that's fair."

Her hands left his shoulders, cupping his face in her hands as she laid a sweet kiss on his lips. One that he quickly deepened, needing to taste her again. He was afraid to let his mind wander, even though he wished they had time to make love one last time. But he didn't want to know what an erection would feel like with his soreness. Although….it would be worth it.

Ripping away from his mouth, he continued down her throat till he hit her shoulder. "How much time do you think we have left?"

Even as she asked the question, her hands were making their way to his pants. "Not enough. Not nearly enough."

His pain disappeared, or rather was forgotten, as his body bent to her will. Her little hands wrapped around him, a gasp coming from her as she was just as surprised as him that he was able to get hard. But he was pretty sure he would always be able to for Usagi.

Reaching down between them, he pushed her panties out of the way and she settled over him, taking him into her with the enthusiasm of a man enjoying his last meal. He had barely caught his breath when she started rocking on him, taking him in and out of her. He wanted to touch her, see her.

As if reading his mind, she arched back, her fingers going to the buttons of her dress and undoing them with urgency. Soon she had her skin bared to him and he pushed her bra up out of his way, freeing her breast for him.

Taking one in his hand, he pulled her back to him, kissing her hard as she continued to ride him. Her rhythm began to falter and it wasn't long before she came, hot and wet all over him. It had him coming just from the overwhelming pleasure of it, her squeezing him tight with her walls as she hit the peak of her orgasm.

He was in the middle of his when he felt it, her energy pooling. Before he could stop her, his mind too hazy to move or think fast enough, she sent a wave of it through him and relieving him of the last of his pain.

Now he was able to move with much more ease. Too bad he was too mad to truly enjoy it.

He picked her up off of him, dropping her gently but with purpose, on the bed next to him. "Usako, what did you do?!"

Pacing before her, he put himself back in his pants while she fixed her clothes. "I healed you."

He growled, "Yes, I can see and feel that! Why did you do that?!"

"So you can come with me! Or at least have a chance in a fight!"

He swept down, kneeling before her and grabbing her shoulders a little roughly. "Beryl is out there, close enough to smell you and you just sent up a flare for her search party."

Her eyes went wide, the door crashing open as it finally all sunk in for her. "They found us."

He stood quickly, pulling a catatonic Usagi to her feet with him only to pass her off to Zoisite. The shock of seeing him wore off quickly, putting two and two together soon enough. "Take her and get out of here."

He didn't question his orders, picking up Usagi and carrying her out. Being lifted up into another man's arms woke her up, clawing, screaming, and kicking against Zoisite in hopes of gaining her freedom. But Zoisite wasn't letting go and he silently thanked the heavens above for such a loyal friend.

Her glare back at him disappeared down the stairwell just as the windows in her room blasted inward, glass splashing on the bed and floor. Swiveling around, he found two faceless creatures, stumbling up from the floor. They weren't as big as the one that was used to flog him, but they were still ugly as hell, faceless and no taller than a small child as they hunched over.

They were slow too, creeping over to him as if trying to sneak up on him. With Usagi's last hit of her energy, he was a new man, or rather the one he was before Beryl tore him apart. The little creatures where nothing, turning them to dust with a swift kick to their heads, their bodies propelled into one another and into the wall.

More glass broke downstairs, a few grunts coming shortly after, and he raced down the stairs. It was a full house, the only ones missing were Nephrite, Makoto, Rei, and Usagi. The rest were fighting the frenzy of creatures that flooded the living room and foyer. A few made it up the stairs, coming towards him, but he stomped on their heads and turned them to dust.

All the creatures varied in shape and size, all different from one another. The only similarity they held was how weak they were, each one an easy kill. The fight wouldn't have been much of anything if it wasn't for the sheer number of them. He had to kill three just to find a place to step to off the stairs. Even with the overkill in numbers, something wasn't right. These things were far too easy to kill. Unless…

"Fuck, this is a distraction!"

Ami and Minako looked over at him mid dusting, but he just made for the door, crushing as many as he could along the way. His were not the only steps on the warped porch or on the dirt path. Glancing behind him, he saw Ami, Minako, and Jadeite following close behind.

He followed her energy, it was low from her healing him, but he could still feel it and it wasn't nearly as far away as it should be for him to feel any ease at all about it.

Coming to a twist in the path, he stopped cold, her trail ending. Nephrite laid limp on the ground with Makoto splayed out across from him while Rei limped out from the trees, Usagi was gone. Beryl had her.

* * *

Don't blame me, blame the game. The cliffhanger game!


	16. Chapter 15

This is a bit short but full of action so I hope you all enjoy! If you need a pick me up after this chapter, go check out my Vegas fic or Hump Day which is currently under take over by Smutember.

Make sure you follow me on Tumblr so you don't miss out, going to be posting some fics there and also putting up a request list for short but sweet goodness soon. faulkner-blog is me, so find and click follow!

Much love to my betas Beej88 and DarkenedHrt101. SailorMoon489, I'm, currently giving you the middle finger, even though you can't see it.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"_My love, do you recall the object which we saw,_

_That fair, sweet, summer morn!_

_At a turn in the path a foul carcass_

_On a gravel strewn bed,_

_Its legs raised in the air, like a lustful woman,_

_Burning and dripping with poisons,_

_Displayed in a shameless, nonchalant way_

_Its belly, swollen with gases._

_\- A Carcass" _

― _**Charles Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal**_

Makoto groaned and Nephrite started to stir the two of them sitting up while he was still in a stupor. It was Makoto's crying that brought him out of it, Nephrite coming over and touching his shoulder.

He pulled away roughly, glaring back at the man who only showed him regret in return. "I'm sorry."

Makoto wailed, a sob ripping from her throat and he didn't even think about it. He just let his heart do what it was begging him to do.

In a blink of an eye, he stood once again in his old room, the one he had lived in while under Beryl's spell.

Making for the door, he yanked it open, finding the hall full of large creatures. These were the ones he expected at the house and here they were to grab him up.

He managed to dust a few, but not enough, as they grabbed him up and hauled him away, heading straight back to the dungeon.

PM

The same cell, the same goddamn cell and shackles. How much more could he fuck up before it got him or Usagi killed? He was scared to death that he was about to find out.

This time, no one opened the door, the bitch talking to him through it. "I'm sorry Endymion. I didn't mean for it to turn out this way. I didn't want to kill you. You believe me, don't you? But I knew if I didn't bring you to the brink of death, you would never lead me to her."

"You bitch. If you lay one finger on her I swear…"

"It is too late for all that Endymion. She is as good as dead now."

"Wh...what have you done?!"

He could hear her laughter, dark and crazed. "I haven't done anything but be hospitable...yet."

Her heels clicked on the floor as she walked away and he slammed his body as hard as he could against it. "Don't touch her! Don't you fucking touch her Beryl! God I swear, I am going to get out of here and TEAR YOU APART!"

He stepped back, going all the back to the wall opposite the door of his cell. Then ran with all his might, slamming his body against it. It didn't budge. He stepped back, doing it again and again and again, even after his shoulder dislocated and hung limp, the chain on the cuffs the only thing from keeping it from slinging around wildly.

Even with the pain and the exhaustion, he didn't stop, he had to get out, to get to Usagi. He paused, only for a moment to catch his breath, only to have it ripped out of him.

Her screams made it all the way down to the dungeon, his blood going cold at the sound. Doubling his efforts, he rammed into the door over and over again, the hinges squeaking as they finally started to give. Her screams continued to fill the air as the door began to buckle. Thick wood splintering and metal bending, he was flung into the hall, stumbling but quickly regaining himself. He ran, ran with all he had, following her screams.

Then they stopped and so did his heart.

But he didn't, racing towards the echoes of the sound. Turning a corner, he ran headfirst into something and was more than ready to tear it apart with his teeth.

"Endymion stop!"

Jadeite caught his foot just before it broke his face. "What are you doing!"

"Rescuing you!"

He shoved past him, not wanting to be held up any longer but Jadeite grabbed him, stopping him to remove the shackles. "Stop, don't save me! Save HER! Save USAGI!"

"WE ARE! Kunzite, Zoisite, and Nephrite took the Senshi after her."

His heart began to beat again, her lack of screams were due to her rescue, nothing more. Jadeite slammed his shoulder back in place, a yelp coming from him in response. They still moved at a hurried pace, the thought of Usagi being anywhere near that monster any longer than she had to driving him mad.

They stopped, coming to a large set of doors he had not seen before, large and heavily decorated with images of death. One of the doors was cracked, strange sounds coming from inside. As they neared, he recognized the sound, it was crying.

Jadeite grabbed him, trying to stop him, but he dodged him and pulled the heavy door open by himself and stomped into the room.

The Senshi were all gathered, holding one another while his men stood off to the side. Kunzite stood right next to a dais staring at something on it. The room was dark, the walls colliding with the floor, all black and seamless. It was the room from his dream.

His heart in his feet and his breath ragged, he approached the group in a trance. Hands grabbed onto him, trying to stop him, but he would not be slowed.

The Senshi moved to the side, getting out of his way, the only remaining obstacle and blocking his view was Kunzite who had yet to move.

Walking around to stand next to him, he looked down at what Kunzite saw. She was so still, her skin so pale and her eyes wide open and grey. And her chest was ripped open, wide and lacking any life inside.

He touched her arm, then grabbed, his hands moving up her arm and up her body looking for life. He fell over her, unable to breathe or think, her eyes staring at him so lifeless and cold. His hands made it to her throat, holding it in both of them as he searched for a pulse, but there was none.

Sobs shook him, reaching over and grabbing her up while trying not to move her at the same time. The chill of her body washed over him and a scream ripped from his throat. But he felt none of it. He was numb all over, once Usagi's cold touched his body, he felt nothing. Save for his heart. It was splintering and cracking, he could hear it and feel it, his heart breaking. Another scream escaped his lips as his heart fell to pieces.

Someone actually tried to pull him from her and he punched them in the face before turning back to her. He was left alone after that, left to hold her empty shell of a body. With his mouth at her ear, he whispered to her, over and over again "wake up". When she didn't stir, he closed his eyes tight, willing the image to go away and whispering to no one "wake up" again and again. But he was wide awake, the pain that shot through him at the sight of her was indication enough of that. Everything was spinning, the lack of oxygen to his brain making him dizzy, but he still didn't breathe. He didn't want to, not if Usagi wasn't breathing with him.

That's when he felt it. A tiny bump of a pulse. It wasn't possible, his oxygen-deprived brain was making him feel things that weren't real. Whether it was real or not, his heart didn't care, reaching out to hers and pumping his energy into it. Her chest slowly knit back together, the sick sound of her chest cracking as it returned to its natural form rang off the walls. He closed her up, but her heart wouldn't pump on its own, his magic doing it for her.

Her skin began to warm and a shaky breath released from her. It was small and it was weak, but it was real. As soon as he let her go though, it all stopped her heart and her breath. He grabbed up her hand, starting it back up again, but as soon as he let her go, it would stop again.

Her hand now warm in his, he refused to let her go again, keeping her alive the only way he could. Kunzite appeared at his side again. "Endymion….she is dead…..you have to let her go."

He shoved off the hold he was trying to put on him, but then grabbed him back, using one hand to shake the man. "Why? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER!"

"Mamoru, we tried!" Venus screamed at him.

It was then he noticed the wince on Kunzite's face and the side he was nursing. A deep gash going from his ribs to his hip and blood pooled slowly out of it.

He released him, turning to look at the red-eyed Senshi. "Where did Beryl go?"

"She ran out of here with the Crystal. We tried to stop her but…" Jupiter stumbled.

"Mamoru." Mercury interrupted Venus, her computer out as she typed away like crazy. "We can save her, we can save Usagi. It isn't 100% but we need the Crystal to have a chance."

A gentle hand touched his shoulder, Mars smiling softly at him the red, puffy eyes. "We can take her, hold her...until you get back. You are the only one….strong enough Mamoru-san. Without Usagi we are….we are too weak."

He looked them over, noticing the slight fade of their fuku's. Without Usagi, they wouldn't even be Senshi. Silently, the four of them surrounded the dais, stretching out their arms and begging upon the last of their power to bend to their will. A light flickered from them, their colors were bright and unyielding as they stretched up over him and his blonde. Even though he felt their power flowing over them, him and Usagi, he hesitated to let go. Lifted one finger at a time, he released his hold and when her heart still beat, he stepped back and then raced from the room; following the trail of Usagi's Crystal.

PM

The pounding of his feet echoed loudly off the empty walls, the castle he once actually thought was his home, now felt more like a mausoleum. It wasn't long before his footfalls were joined by more, just as urgent as his own.

He turned, stopping and readying himself for a fight, but instead was swept by, the Shitennou not stopping. "You need to suit up Prince!"

Zoisite ran backward as the four of them ran on. It took him a second, the cuffs gone and his energy flowing freely, to call up his Earthian armor. It had been so long since it had been on his shoulders, he had forgotten the weight for a moment. The runes that made up his armor gave the black plates a golden hue. The sword on his hip added to the weight, slapping his outer thigh as he ran.

His men had their armor on as well. He hadn't expected them to help him in this fight, but he wasn't going to turn them away. They had been forced to kill the women they loved years ago. And then when they were reborn, they were snatched away from whatever life they would have had, their normal lives. All so they could fight in a battle that never had anything to do with them. They were pawns, used against those they loved, all to hurt him.

The trail led them outside the castle, the tundra's winds whipping them mercilessly, pounding them with ice and snow. Sightline was only three feet, but he followed Usagi's silver light even blind. His men faltered for only a second, before following right behind him. He saw Kunzite pull his sword, the others following shortly after.

"Pull it out now before it freezes and sticks in your sheath!"

Even though he had to yell over the weather, he was still barking at him, ever the drill sergeant that Kunzite. He pulled his sword free nonetheless, wondering if he would even have use for it.

Their pace the same, a darkness began to grow before them. A cave in the distance. But it was more than that, it was as if the cave was sucking in all the light around it, pulling on anything it could and blotting it out.

Beryl moved slowly towards it, planning on taking Usagi's crystal into the vortex. She was huddled over herself, the weather not agreeing with her current state of dress.

"BERYL! STOP!"

She didn't, continuing on her slow trek into the darkness. If they didn't stop her soon, she would walk right into the cave and who knew what would become of Usagi's heart.

Nephrite pulled a small dagger out of his boot and threw the blade at her. It sliced through her arm and planted itself in the ice in front of her. Blood seeped down from the wound. The red standing out on the icy tundra like a stop sign. It wasn't much but it got her to halt.

Turning, she faced them slowly, the crystal in her hands glittering and glowing even far from its master. He could feel it. It was calling out for Usagi, looking for her.

"It's over! Give us the crystal Beryl!"

She sneered, whatever had remained of the woman she was long gone. "Nothing is over, it is only beginning!"

Something shifted behind her. He couldn't see it, he could feel it. Something else heard the cries of the crystal and was calling back to it, trying to get it to come to whatever it was. And it was pure darkness.

"Beryl! Give us the crystal or we will pry it from your dead fingers!" He was planning on killing her regardless.

She just shook her head, lifting up the crystal to her mouth….and swallowed it.

Clearing the distance in no time, the five of them went after her, swords out. She swiveled and turned, dodging their blows no matter how fast they were. Even though they outnumbered her, she moved at an inhuman speed, her shadow leaving a trace that confused them as they tried to strike.

Having enough, she blasted them back, a dome of black energy blasting out from her chest and knocking them a few feet away from her. She turned, considering them 'handled', but they all rose swiftly, attacking her again.

Zoisite's water crashed down on her, soaking her in the freezing tundra had more of an effect than one would expect, her dress and body slowly covering in ice. Nephrite pulled the ground up, the ice encasing her up to her waist. Adding to her immobility and chill. Jadeite lit his fist on fire, encasing it in a blue flame and struck her face over and over again until she flung him off of her. Kunzite hit her with a ray of darkness, a beam devoid of any and all light. It knocked her free of her little prison and across the tundra. To end it, he sent a wave of black energy, wrapping her up in it and letting it rip at her till she fell back to the ground limp.

His sword still in his hand, he approached, ready to cut the crystal free when she quaked. Her bones popping as she forced them back into place and stood like a corpse. "Why won't you DIE?!"

He raised his hand, ready to hit her again when a hand stopped him. Kunzite stood next to him, looking the creature over. "You can't use your dark power on her Endymion, she gave it to you, it will never work. You have to use YOUR powers. Only you can do it, kill her."

Of course, he had been an idiot! She wouldn't give him something he could kill her with. But he had barely started to use and understand his powers before all this. How was he supposed to use them in battle?

"Just focus on your goal my Lord. The rest will just come to you."

He glanced back at Jadeite, Beryl getting to shaky feet in front of them. Focus on his goal. When he last used them, he didn't even have the memory of having the powers in the first place, calling on them subconsciously. Usagi was in danger and his body reacted, calling on lightning without him even realizing until it was over. So he just had to focus on his goal, saving Usagi.

Beryl leered over at them, her body not standing fully due to the blows it received. It stood at an awkward angle, her arm twisted in the wrong direction. Reaching over, she snapped it back in place like it was nothing. He didn't know when, but it was clear, Beryl had stopped being human a long time ago.

He walked, calmly up to her and watched with disgust as her sneer turned to a genuine smile. "Endymion, my Prince. I have freed you from the Lunar's hold. Are you not proud of me?"

He shook his head, "No Beryl, I am not proud. I am pissed."

Her smile dropped and turned to a frown. "Then I have not finished my mission, you are still under her spell!"

He was done talking, focusing on one thing and one thing only. Killing the creature called Beryl.

Closing his eyes, he blocked her off, her cries at him only a means of distraction. Instead, he focused on Usagi. Pulling at memories of her smile and her laugh; how she brightened people up, even if she didn't know them she still made them smile. Then he forced himself to see her on that dais, cold and devoid of that light. A light that Beryl had swallowed moments ago.

He opened his eyes, but only saw red. Not even really sure what he did, lightning cracked from the sky, hitting Beryl and all around her. It was a frenzied attack, his anger and sorrow taking his control away, but it was an attack and it was working.

Her body burned, the smell of it carried across the tundra. She screamed, her cries of agony had no effect on him though, he continued to strike her over and over again.

With a flick of his wrist, the wind stopped, the snow and ice it held freezing mid-air as he willed the world to stop. He wanted a clear view of her and her death. Cowering before him, he made his approach slow, watching as her chest heaved from the pain. Smoke rose from her skin and inners as they cooked, the smell was enough to make him vomit, but he carried on.

The ice cracked and shivered under his boots, the Earth reacting to him with reverence and respect. Shaking at the return of its King.

She managed to get to her feet as he stepped before her, shaky hands reaching out for him. "Endymion. I love you and you love me. And now, I have all the power. I know you only ever chose her over me for her power and it's okay. I have it now. We can be together. Think of all we would be together!"

He looked her over, considering her words carefully. The Silver Crystal shimmered and shook in her belly, he could sense it, the power it held and now it was within Beryl. "You're right, Beryl. With that Silver Crystal, the two of us would be invincible. Between the two of us...no one could stop us."

"Yes! Yes, my love that is it. That is all I wanted, you and me, together at last ruling the world."

A sneer grew on his face and she managed the best smile she could, given her condition.

"There's just one problem."

Her smile faltered for a moment, "What is it? Whatever it is, we can fix it, we can do anything!"

"I'm afraid not Beryl. The problem is, you killed my wife and my child." Her face fell and he plunged his sword into her gut, careful not to strike the crystal and twisted it. Her eyes wide on his and her mouth open in shock, a small whimper released from her and he pulled her in to whisper. "I will NEVER forgive you for that."

Retracting his blade, he rammed his fist into the hole he made and ripped the crystal out of her all before her body fell to the ground. He could hear her whimpering and gasping her last breaths as he walked away. Then he began to trot and then run. Glancing back once more at Beryl to make sure she was dead and then back at the cave, the darkness retreating back the further they got away.

PM

The Senshi were starting to falter, taking her hand back in his and taking over, they fell to the ground where they stood, the fukus disappearing completely once they hit the floor.

Even out of breath and exhausted, Ami scrambled back to her computer and fiddled with it. "Mamoru-san….I'm afraid...we have to put the crystal back in."

The Senshi all cried out, each of them talking over one another. "Are you crazy?!", "She finally got it out of herself!", "The wound is already closed!" while the Shitennou tried to calm and quiet the women. He stared down at Usagi, her cheeks flushed with life and her body so warm, it was easy to think she was alive. But she wasn't, her heart was still in his hands.

Everyone was fussing and fighting but time was running out, he could feel it. Taking a steadying breath, he took his fist and plunged it into Usagi's chest, opening it up right next to her heart. The room was silent and he gently placed the crystal back inside her chest and closed up the hole he made. He still didn't release her hand, terrified of what would happen if he did.

Small hands touched his shoulders, gently trying to pull him away. "Mamoru-san. You have to let go now...we have to see...if it worked."

Ami pulled him back, his hold on her hand stretching out their arms between them. Then her fingers slipped from his and he held his breath. All eyes were on the blonde, her blood-soaked clothes stuck tight to her, the blood already dried and stiff.

Agony began to rip through him, the seconds ticking by and Usagi had yet to take a breath. The color faded from her cheeks and his knees gave out, falling to the floor hard but not feeling a thing. He had failed her...again. The life they were supposed to have began to fade before his very eyes.

The Senshi wept around them, their whimpers filling the dark room. Each of them crying out to her, Minako running up to the dais and grabbing Usagi, even with the others trying to stop her.

"USAGI WAKE UP!"

A gasp came from the body, her body hungrily taking a breath on its own finally. Her hands reached up, shaky but strong, grabbing onto Minako in response. The breath he had been holding released and he nearly hit the floor from the overwhelming feeling of relief and happiness that rushed over him. The girls were crying and screaming again but this time in happiness. It was all short-lived, Usagi quickly slipping back into unconsciousness. Ami scanned her, no one daring to move or speak until she finished.

When she snapped the laptop shut with a sigh and a smile, they all breathed again, a sigh of relief rushing out of all of them.

"Can we move her?"

Rei was already standing next to his blonde, Makoto coming to stand next to her, the two of them silently figuring out a carrying plan. The two of them looked over at Ami in a manner that had the bluenette shrugging in response.

Getting to his feet, he went around them all, picking up his blonde and carrying her out without another word.


	17. Chapter 16

Here is one chapter, the next chapter to follow immediately as promised! That is if you follow me on Tumblr, I promised it to you guys! Please go and check out all the smutember going on in the fandom! And outside this fandom, you multi-fandom peeps ;)

Thanks to my betas Beej88 and DarkenedHrt101. SailorMoon489...

Find and follow me on Tumblr for news and update info. Also going to start posting stuff up there so don't miss out!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"_BELLADONNA, n. In Italian a beautiful lady; in English a deadly poison. A striking example of the essential identity of the two tongues." _

― _**Ambrose Bierce, The Unabridged Devil's Dictionary**_

It had been 16 hours and 43 minutes since he brought Usagi home. His apartment hadn't been touched in over a month, giving him plenty of time to dust and open a few windows to air it out. He was genuinely surprised when both the Shitennou and the Senshi left him alone with Usagi in his care. The only reason he could come up with was they were tired. Physically and emotionally drained. He would have been as well if he hadn't spent the first ten hours of Usagi's unconsciousness sleeping right next to her. Even though he wanted to hold her, feel her warm skin and listen to her heartbeats and breathing, he was terrified to touch her.

Hour 17 and he was trying to distract his crazed mind with cooking for her. Attempting to make her favorites, chicken curry and steamed dumplings, he had to pause to search for his computer or phone. After a few moments, he found his phone, plugged in next to the couch where he had left it -what felt like- years ago. Soon he had the recipe pulled up on it, having to swap out a few ingredients and prayed it was still good.

Even as he worked, he kept glancing back at the phone. He had left Usagi's phone back at that castle. The phone itself was no real loss but he knew it held every picture he and Usagi had ever taking together on it. That alone made it precious and he cursed himself for leaving it behind. Maybe he could still shimmer? Go back and get it for her? She could have it when she woke, like it all never happened. Even though all of it did.

With his memories returned and knowing who he was once again, he had to come to terms with a few memories that he had created while...not himself.

He still had not wrapped his mind around them all. Mainly the ones where he and Usagi had sex. He knew he was...himself but at the same time, he wasn't. And yet, Usagi had still slept with him. His brain spun, the confusion of it all making him think and feel things he did not want to feel...like jealousy.

All that time spent, his brain scrambled and fried, had made him crazy. How could he be jealous or even angry with Usagi? She had slept with him and only him. But somehow it still strangely felt like cheating.

At that thought, something ticked and his brain and heart burned like it did when he tried to force Usagi, like her wall. So, somewhere deep inside him, Endymion still lived huh? Guess that was his way of punching or kicking him for having such thoughts about Usagi. Only furthering his belief that he was crazy and being ridiculous. After all, it was his name she called when she came, not Endymion's.

It burned again and he couldn't help but chuckle, having made Endymion jealous or mad was slightly satisfying.

Only Usagi could make him fall in love with her over and over again no matter who he was. And now she had him and Endymion wrapped around her finger.

Pulling the dumplings from the heat, he left them in their bamboo house, hoping to keep them warm till Usagi woke, which, there was no telling when that would be so it may be a lost cause.

He jumped when he looked up, her standing there silent like a ghost. She was watching him, for how long who knows, and she was silent. Leaving him, her head turned and took in her surroundings slowly. Her hair was loose, flowing all around her like a cape of gold. The last thing the girls had done before leaving her with him was clean the blood off her skin and change her clothes, putting her in one of his shirts yet again. No one wanted her to wake up covered in her own blood though.

After a few moments of silence, her eyes returned to him but her face was blank. "Is there anything to eat? I'm starving."

He all but lept over the counter to get to her, pulling her so tight into his arms that she gasped before wrapping her arms around him in response. Tears shook both of them, their emotions bubbling up and over in a frenzy that had both of them losing their control. He didn't even realize he was crying until they both slid to the floor, Usagi curling up into his arms.

They sat like that for a while, until Usagi's belly begged for attention, causing her to blush beautifully. His heart raced at the sight, causing him to chuckle and her cheeks to darken.

After three servings and some ancient ice cream from his freezer, the two of them sat on the couch in one another's arms, not saying or looking at anything. The events running through their minds as they settled themselves and tried to understand all that they had been through.

Time ticked by and the sun began to set. He looked down at her, finding her lost in thought still so he kissed her temple, breaking her out of it. "I left your phone behind."

She frowned but nodded, understanding the loss better than he had. "It's okay. We will...just take more photos. And this time, frame them." He gave her a squeeze, knowing she hated losing the photos more than she let on, but was sparing his feelings. Turning, she faced him, a serious look on her face. "We should probably talk about it."

"Talk about what?"

"It! All of it! Us...sleeping together, our memories, my death, our deaths, and…."

"The baby?"

She nodded, "I don't….I don't even know how to feel. Because it was Serenity, not me. But it was still…"

"Ours."

She stared down at her fingers, the ones that were currently pulling at his shirt as she spoke. "She wasn't much older than me you know? And she...I, was so happy. About...us and about the baby. But then, the first attack happened and there was so much…..fear."

He reached up, cupping her cheek and brushing the tear that had fallen. "I'm sorry."

"I am too."

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. That I failed you. That I couldn't save the two of you."

She shook her head, holding his hand in place as she did. "You did the best you could. None of it was your fault. It was…..what happened to her?"

Tears were waiting to fall from her eyes as she looked up at him and he couldn't lie. "I killed her."

Turning away, she nodded, the tears falling freely now. "Okay….that's...that's for the best I guess."

He pulled her into his lap, holding her tight. "I know you would have wanted to save her. Your big beautiful heart will always forgive and I love that about you. But Beryl was gone long before I killed her."

She sobbed, shaking from them. "I...I wanted her dead…..because she...she killed…" He did his best to hush and calm her, rubbing her back with one hand while stroking her hair with the other. "I am a wicked person Mamo."

He pulled her gently out of her resting place on his shoulder and frowned at her. "No, no you are not! I know you Usagi. You may think you wanted Beryl dead but when it came down to it, you wouldn't have if you didn't have to. You would have found a way to save her if you could. That's who you are, you are light and bright and the most caring person I know. So don't you dare say or think that about yourself ever again. Understand?!"

Her eyes were wide and her mouth was popped open, nodding silently at him. He pulled her back in, her sobs calming down to hiccups. "Mamo?"

"Yes, Usako?"

"I love you."

"I know…"

"Are we...okay?"

He gave her a squeeze, pulling her in tight to him again. "We are better than okay Usako."

She let out a sigh, proving just how worried she had been about the two of them. "I guess I should go home now. That's going to be a mess. You probably won't get to see me for a while...maybe ever."

"I'll go with you, I'll take you home. We need to come up with a good excuse."

She snuggled into him, her nose and mouth rubbing against his neck. "Not yet. Let's wait just a little while longer before we return to reality."

When she became still and quiet, he thought she had fallen back asleep. But then she shifted, moving upwards and placing her hands on either side of his face and lowering his mouth to hers. She sucked on his lower lip while he ran his tongue across her top lip, asking for entrance. She granted it, her tongue touching his with care and grace as they danced together.

She stood up, just enough to shift herself and place a leg on either side of him, her arms resting loosely around his neck while his wrapped around her back, resting on her hips. Staring at one another, he watched the smile form on her lips and found one forming on his as well, before she leaned back in and continued where they left off.

Heat began to build, their kissing becoming more frantic, and soon they were pushing at one another's clothes. She had his shirt up over his head in seconds while he contemplated ripping his shirt off of her.

He had his fist wrapped around the fabric, ready to pull it apart, when a knock came to his door. They both froze, lips popping as they pulled apart and stared at one another again, as if silently asking each other if they had heard it too. He was pulling her back to him when they knocked again and he had to control his growl of frustration.

Gently, he placed Usagi on the couch and pulled his shirt back on as he made for the door. He let out a groan when he checked the peephole, opening the door against his better judgement so a pile of women could push through.

"USAGI-CHAN!"

Popping up off the couch, she met her Senshi, tears in all their eyes as they hugged one another. He was about to shut the door when a hand stopped him, his Shitennou filtering in behind the girls. Giving them a grimace did nothing to stop them, the four walking in without a care in the world.

It was hours of swapping stories, laughter, and even more food before the men separated from the women, the girls talking excitedly with one another as if they hadn't seen each other in years.

He pulled Kunzite aside, the others following, a more somber conversation taking place between them. "I want to go back to the castle. Make sure Beryl is dead and the threat is over."

"When?"

"As soon as possible."

His men didn't question him or so much as ask if they would be coming with him. They just nodded in understanding.

"We will need to determine the best means of travel for such a trip."

He glanced over at Jadeite, "Can't we just shimmer?"

Jadeite shrugged, "If we were sure no one is there to follow us, then sure."

"We will be killing anyone that remains that could so it shouldn't be a problem." Nephrite said without doubt.

"Alright, it is settled then. I need to get Usagi settled at home first, her parents will provide all the distraction we will need to go without upset…"

"I see some things never change."

He shot Zoisite a glare and continued, "That way we don't have to worry about her coming along. God forbid Beryl is still alive and goes for her crystal again."

A silent agreement, they all relaxed visibly and he watched as their eyes inadvertently wandered back to the girls, each one watching one girl in particular. His broad chuckle earned their attention again. "You're right Zoisite, some things never change!"

PM

Taking Usagi home had been...rough. Her parents were happy to see her of course, grabbing and holding her tight as if she might disappear again at any moment. The two of them decided to stick with Usagi's original story, not knowing if Naru had spoken with Usagi's parents or not, and told them they had been helping a friend who was in over their head. It was the truth, minus several details that her parents just did not need on their conscious. Just as they both suspected, Usagi was grounded, even as an 18 year-old she still listened to her parents. He didn't question it or push it, her loyalty to her family. If he had one like hers, he would do whatever they told him too, within reason. Being 'grounded' did no harm and it gave her parents some peace of mind. It would also help to build their trust back up.

At least he was still invited to dinners, oddly enough her mother still wanted him around. Her father still appeared indifferent. The only one who showed any real change was Shingo, who seemed to be pretty pissed at him.

A moment arose, the two of them alone, he waited till the small boy let it all loose. "Mamoru...do you...love my sister?"

He looked down at the kid who was looking anywhere but at him at the moment. "Yes. More than anything."

"That means...You would never hurt her right?"

"Not on purpose, no."

He hesitated, but regained his courage. "So when Usagi was crying for two weeks straight, that had nothing to do with you, right? Right before she disappeared?"

Studying the kid, he thought over the best way to answer that. "It was my fault. I made her cry. But I didn't mean to and I never will again."

"You promise?"

He nodded, "I promise."

Shingo stood, moving towards the kitchen where the rest of his family had disappeared to moments ago, leaving the two of them on the couch. "Good, 'cause if you do, I'm going to beat the crap out of you!"

He managed to hold his chuckle in until Shingo was out of earshot, not wanting to upset or offend the boy. Everyone was protective of his little Usako.

PM

Usagi was stuck in her house and even though it was driving him mad, not getting see her save for the few dinners he was allowed to attend, he was thankful for the cover it provided him.

They met in the park, all his Shitennou dressed and ready for the bitter cold they would soon submerge themselves in. Which meant suffering in the summer sun while dressed in their thickest clothes.

Zoisite tugged at the collar of his sweater, his coat in his other hand and moaned. "Can we hurry this along? I don't want to have this take all damn day!"

Nephrite chuckled, "Why? You got plans today?"

"As a matter of fact I do!"

"Stalking Ami doesn't count as plans."

"Shut the fuck up Jed!"

"Alright enough! Focus!"

Kunzite had them settled and back in battle mode in less than a second. Another second later and they stood in the grand hall once again. A chill ran up his spine at the sight, yet another reminder of his time here, the nights he spent sitting in front of the -now cold and dead- fireplace while struggling with his feelings for Usagi.

Not much was different. The cold, dark and empty hallways the same as when Beryl was in power. They made their way past all that and back out towards the sight of their last battle.

The wind roared again, ice and snow biting at their cheeks. Curious, he focused his mind and flicked his wrist just as he had done before. The wind didn't stop completely as it had before but it did calm down significantly.

The cave still leered before them as if it were alive. Waiting for them to venture near so it could gobble them up. But something about it was different, he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He couldn't be sure, but he was pretty sure they were standing where Beryl's body should have been, but the spot was empty. "We may need to dig. She could be just under the ice."

Without another word, Nephrite blew up the ice around them, the bits flying everywhere.

"Dammit, Neph! Watch where you implode!" Jadeite warned.

Nephrite just shrugged while everyone started to search, looking for any signs of a body. The most they found was a scrap of cloth that could have been from the dress she was wearing that day.

"Goddamnit, why won't she DIE!"

Zoisite huffed at his outburst, "Calm down. Some wolves or something probably dragged off the body."

Jadeite rolled his eyes, sneering as he spoke. "Zoi...look around you. We are in the middle of the arctic. There are no animals here, not this time of year anyway. IF she died here, her body would be here."

"Something isn't right here…." They looked over at Kunzite, his eyes set on the cave looking it over. He took a step closer, but then backed up quickly. "I think we should leave."

"Leave? We haven't found any trace of Beryl! I can't go back until I know she is dead or at least know where and what she is up to."

He took a step towards the cave but Kunzite grabbed him, stopping him. "Believe me, my Prince. There is nothing but death in that cave. Let's search the castle for clues."

They started to walk back while he lingered a moment longer, looking deep into the cave as if he would be able to see what secrets it held. But all he saw was darkness.

"Endymion, let's go!"

Zoisite didn't even try and hide his impatience.

PM

There wasn't much in the castle. A few lackies that remained, easy to dust. Beryl's room was empty, her bedsheets were ripped to shreds, but that could have happened anytime. The only other strange thing was the smashed mirrors. All the mirrors in the castle had been smashed to pieces. Again, there was no way to be sure when that happened. Beryl had lost her mind long ago before she brainwashed him even. She was gone during the Silver Millennium.

The others split up, heading back to their old rooms for anything they left behind. He went to his, knowing exactly what he left behind.

PM

She was trying to spare their feelings and not remind them that she was no longer their 'baby', especially since they lost her for over a month. He couldn't really complain, it allowed him to go to Beryl's lair without her. But now it made his news all the more difficult, her finally returning to them and convincing them that she was still a good girl.

Usagi had been on house arrest for a week now, only seeing her while in the presence of her parents. Tensions had definitely been high, neither of them being fully forgiven for their little disappearing act. And now he had to talk them into something...he didn't know how it was going to go but he didn't have high hopes.

Knocking on the door, his palms started to sweat and it had nothing to do with the heat. Usagi's phone was heavy in his pocket, wanting to get it back to her first thing upon his return, but he hadn't been allowed to see her for a few days now. With the threat of Beryl back on and hanging over them all, he couldn't wait any longer.

The door flew open, Usagi standing before him and shocking him into a stupor.

"MAMO!"

She lept on him, her arms and legs wrapping around him while he still stood outside their door in broad daylight.

Stumbling, he carried them both inside, her genkan becoming dark as he shut the door behind them. She still had not released him and even with the airconditioning on full blast, he was sweating through his shirt.

"Usako! Your parents!"

He was tugging and pulling on her, trying to get her to release him. All the while she was layering kisses on his face, neck, and mouth. "They aren't here!"

"Oh…."

At her words, he allowed himself to touch her, running his hands up her thighs and stopping on her rump. Their tongues tangled, having not touched each other in so long, they were both over eager.

Usagi pulled away from his mouth, bouncing in his arms. "I need you. Now, now, now, now!"

She was singing or rather chanting, hopping off him to race up the stairs. He followed, watching her skip ahead of him as he chased after her, turning every now and then to make sure he was still there. Her giggles fueled his laughter, the game of cat and mouse thrilling both of them.

He slammed her door behind him and she jumped on him again, her mouth attacking his. They were tearing at one another's clothes when he gained a few of his wits back. "Wait, Usako…"

"Don't worry, Luna's not here either."

He had to pulled back from her mouth again. "No..I mean yes that's good but...I need to tell you something...we need to talk…"

"It can wait…"

Jumping off of him again, she stood before him and pulled the t-shirt she had on up over her head and then pulled her shorts down off her hips. In nothing other than her underwear, she stared at him, waiting.

He striped for her, just as she had for him, pulling his shirt up over his head and pulling his shorts off his hips, standing across from her in his boxers. For some reason, he was nervous. Endymion was cocky and sure of himself. Sure, he had those memories, but this was really the first time he would really be with Usagi as Mamoru, only having those few short minutes before Beryl took her from him again. This would be his first time fully nude in front of her...but not at the same time. She should have every inch of him memorized as many times as Endymion walked around naked in front of her.

Sensing his unease, she closed the distance between them, tracing gentle fingers on his chest up to his shoulders. He found he couldn't stop himself from touching her, running his hands along her sides till they rested on her hips.

A small giggle came from her lips, the result of his tickling and it had him pulling on her, bringing her in closer till their bodies touched. Her arms went around his neck while his hands ran up her back, stopping at her bra. With abilities he didn't even know he possessed, he had her bra unhooked with a quick twist of his fingers, gently pulling the material from her to toss to the side.

He didn't look though, knowing he would lose it if he did. Feeling her nipples as they rubbed and pressed against his chest was more than enough to have him dangling over the edge. Her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck and he had to distract himself laying caresses down her neck and shoulders.

Her mouth found his ear, whispering. "I need you Mamo. Right now."

His hands shot down to her thighs, pulling her up and against him and he could feel her warmth through both their layers of underwear. As much as he wanted to toss her on her bed and ram into her, he stopped himself, laying her down gently and looking her over. A blush covered her cheeks and her eyes shined brightly with the love she had for him. He could think of nothing he had done in this life or the last to deserve this girl. Well, woman, he had made her one.

She sat up, but only to grab his briefs and pull them down with one quick tug, gravity taking them the rest of the way. Her blush deepened and he once again had to control himself.

Carefully, he laid himself on top of her. Her panties still firmly planted on her hips they kept him in check for the moment. But with the way she kept swishing her hips against him they wouldn't hold for long.

The things she was doing to his mouth didn't help either, sucking and nipping on his lips. Breaking free of her, she continued the same down his chin and throat. He took one of her breasts in his hand, it fitting perfectly in his palm. A moan came from her so he pulled away, putting the pert nipple in his mouth and rolling his tongue over it. Moaning more, he switched to the other breast, treating it the same. Her hands dug into his hair, gripping the strands tight.

"Mamo please."

He sat back, removing her panties with her help and then laid back down, poised at her entrance. "Usako, I'm going to make love to you….the way it should have been our first time."

Her eyes went wide but then softened, a smile brightening her whole face.

With slow care, he filled her up, a loud moan escaping both their lips. Already they were both panting, reining in their control taking almost all their energy. When their breathing slowed again, he pulled out halfway to push back in, a torturously slow movement but he meant it when he said he was going to treat this like their first time. And this was exactly how he would have been if he had control of his mind.

She twisted under him, arching and stretching and pushing, trying to get him to do more. When she could stand it no longer she found his eyes, half-lidded from lust. "Mamo, please."

He picked up the pace, pulling out just a little bit more and pushing into her just a little bit harder. After a while, she whined beneath him, still twisting and then calling out. "Faster! Harder!"

He couldn't deny her even if he wanted to. Dropping his weight on her, he rammed into her, pulling out completely only so he could fill her up over and over. And she met him, bucking against him hard. Grabbing her thick headboard, he held onto it with one hand, using it to pull him up against her hard while using his other hand to keep him stable. He heard it pop but didn't think anything of it, expecting such sounds from their rough movements.

It had been over a week since they had been together, the result of which caused them to be both wild and short-fused, her crying out quickly from their bodies slapping together. He was dangerously close to losing it as well when she tightened around him, her warmth overwhelming him.

Grabbing her up, he pulled her with him, on his knees with her on his lap and the two of them bounced in the middle of her bed. She had her legs wrapped around him tight, pulling him deep with each bounce while he held on tight to her waist, her breast his for the taking. And take he did.

Satisfied with his artwork on her chest and breast, he grabbed her ass, lifting her up and down on him. Her head went back as she came, his name on his lips and again he almost came, but he wasn't done, not yet.

Laying her back on the bed, he flipped her over like a pancake and pulled her hips up off the mattress. But he didn't put it in, instead he bent down, finding her folds quickly with his tongue. She shivered, not expecting his mouth on her, and she bucked and moaned against his tongue just before her sticky sweetness cascaded down.

Panting and shaking, he stroked her outer thighs, gently pushing her legs together tight. "Are you alright? Do you want to stop?"

"Don't you dare." Her harsh whisper was clear, even though the pillows and sheets.

He chuckled, her frustration that he would even ask clear, then plowed into her. She cried out, very much appreciating the angle he had her in and he had to grip her hips hard to keep from spilling over. This would be it for him for a while.

As painful as it was, he kept a steady pace, in between slow and bucking. She mewed into the sheets, her fist twisting the material up in them. He let his hands slide down her, getting to her shoulders and coming back up to her ass. She was getting close, the pitch of her moans getting higher. When she began to tighten, he was ready for it.

Grabbing her hips again, he pulled her back to him, banging against her womb. His hips were smacking her ass and she screamed with each and every hit. Coming hard, she squeezed him tight, making pulling out of her feel like a pleasurable vice as her walls gripped his cock. He lost it, his vision going hazy, only aware of his continuous strokes as his release went scorching into her.

Her finishing moments before him, his grunts filled the room, her still pushing back to meet him with her hips to help him finish. The two of them slumped together, laying on top of her back as they caught their breath.

"So….that's how….our first time would have been?"

He chuckled, sitting up slightly and pulling the tail of her hair out of her face and off her neck so he could look at her. "Something like that, yeah."

She smirked up at him, gently pulling out of her and laying on his side next to her. She remained on her stomach and he ran his hand up and down her back. "I hope my neighbors didn't hear all that. That would be awkward."

He glanced at the window, even with it tightly shut he didn't doubt the possibility. "We should probably be sure to do this at my place from now on. It would be way too easy to get caught here."

She rolled to her side, looking back at him. "Maybe I should get my own place? I'm too old to live with my parents anyway."

"You could...move in with me.."

He had dropped his gaze to her sheets, picking at them while he asked. But when she remained silent, he looked back up, finding her just watching him in silence. Knowing there was more as she always did. Reading him like a book.

"God, Usako, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I failed you again."

"What are you talking about?"

He reached behind him, grabbing his pants and pulling them over, getting her phone out and handing it over. At first, she was gleeful, taking the precious item with care. But then things snapped together. "We didn't find a body, Usagi. Beryl is still alive."

PM

His shirt on her shoulders, she paced while he sat on the edge on her bed and watched, her pillow in his lap covering him. "So...you went back...without telling me….and you didn't find a body?" He just nodded, her glancing at him for a second to catch it. "And now that I have finally come home….I have put my family at risk again haven't I?"

"No, I put them at risk. I should have made sure she was dead before."

"But she is alive, you're sure of it?"

He saw the hope in her eyes and he so badly wanted to feed it, but he couldn't. "She is up and around but I don't know if alive is the right term. Beryl died sometime back in the Silver Millennium."

"Probably right after Serenity and Endymion started screwing behind her back."

He reached out, grabbing her, effectively stopping her pace and pulling her to him. He replaced the pillow with her, sitting her in his lap and holding her still. "Nothing we did, in this life or the last, was wrong. You know that right?"

"It's hard to believe that when you have a homicidal ex-girlfriend gunning for you. Even from hell." He dropped his head, his shame eating him alive, and she quickly picked it back up. "I'm sorry, that's not fair. We were both to blame in all of this."

"No, neither of us are. All we did was fall in love Usako. No one would blame us for that. And no one ever did."

She shifted her weight, facing him and placing a thigh on either side of his. "Did you ask me to move in as a safety precaution?"

"What? No! We can't go to my place, not now. It's not safe either."

Suddenly, there were tears in her eyes. "You aren't going to separate us again are you?"

Pulling her in tight, she wrapped her arms around his neck as if afraid to let go. "No, we are going to run together. I'm not letting you go again. I've made that mistake far too many times now."

Her face was in his neck, her lips moving against his skin. "What about my parents and Shingo? Will they be safe if we leave?"

"I think so but the others will help watch them to be safe."

"We are going alone?"

"Yes. The Shitennou will help the Senshi and I will help you."

She squeezed him a little tighter. "We are running away together?"

He nodded, pressing his cheek against her head. "I'm taking you away Usako. You are going to be my prisoner, again."

He felt her shiver, wishing he could read her mind, but he didn't have to as her lips began to trail down his neck. "What will you do with me?"

"Well, during the day we are going to train and try to get control of that Crystal."

He paused, the memory of the aforementioned crystal bringing back bad memories. "And...at night?"

She was doing good to distract him and bring him out of his depression, as always. "What would you say to us making love all night long?"

Her mouth railed up to his ear, her lips brushing against his lobe. "You wouldn't tease a girl would you?"

He already had his hands up her shirt, his shirt, going up her sides and rubbing his thumbs across the sides of her breast. "I wouldn't dare."

Leaning back, she had his shirt off of her in a swift move and crashed her lips to his. Nipping and sucking at one another's lips, he ran his hands across the tops of her thighs, pulling them further apart so she could move closer.

Her head went back as he pulled her onto him and she moaned and laughed at the same time. "I guess you are sex-obsessed."

"Only with you."

PM

"I'm...I'm sorry. Can you say all that again, please? I think I had a small stroke and misheard you."

He stood next to Usagi, her hand held tight in his. After an hour naked together, he helped her pack her things. They didn't need all of it but decided it would be best if it looked like a permanent thing, not wanting to give her parents hope in her return this time.

He gave her hand a squeeze and pushed his strength into her to say it again. "I'm moving out. I'm going to live with Mamoru."

Her father was silently seething by the door while her mother began to tear up. "But...why? Why so...sudden? Usagi...are you…?"

"No! But I am 18…"

"And good Japanese girls stay at home until they are married."

Her father finally spoke but his tone had his blood running cold. "Papa, Mamoru and I have been together for four years…."

"That is still not a marriage!"

Her father was slowly but surely turning red in the face but his anger was in his lack of ability to stop her. "I love Mamoru Papa. And he loves me. That is what truly matters. It will be better for all of us if I wasn't here anymore."

"What do you mean, better for us? You are my child! I want you here always!"

Her mother was beside herself. He had honestly expected her to be the most understanding about it all, but when it came to their firstborn all expectations went out the window. "Tsukino-san, Ikuko-momma, Shingo I promise I will take good care of Usagi-chan. And we will be back as soon as we can to visit."

"But not to live?"

Shingo's mask was slipping, his usual look of indifference when it came to matters on his sister was struggling to stay up. "No, Shingo. Not to live."

They all grew silent, even Ikuko reining in her tears. Usagi turned, making for the stairs and pulling him along behind. "I'm going to go finish packing."

Once he shut the door behind him, she broke, fat tears rolling down her face. Pulling her in, she wrapped her arms around his ribs while his went around her shoulders. "It is for the best. For their safety."

"I know...I know...but...they don't know…"

"Also for their safety. It is better this way, I just hate that you have to hurt them. And that it hurts you so."

She nodded against him but then they remained still for several moments. Slowly, she pulled away, going to her packing as promised. They had just finished placing her clothes into her suitcase when she froze, looking over all the items packed and remaining.

"What's wrong?"

Glancing back at him, her eyes returned to the items around them. "Do I have any right to any of these things? My parents bought all of this for me and now I am leaving without their approval. Taking even my clothes feels wrong."

A knock at the door silenced his response, twisting to open it in a swift movement. Her mother stood just on the other side, looking sullen. "I'll uh...I'll go wait outside…"

Ikuko stepped aside, letting him pass and even gave him a warm smile as he did. It had him so confused, so he found himself standing just outside her door to listen. Sure, it was eavesdropping, but his curiosity refused to let him move away from their words.

"Can I help?"

Usagi hesitated and her voice cracked as she spoke. "Sure. Although there is not much left. I don't….I don't feel as though...I should take anything…"

"Why? These are your things."

"Things that you and Papa bought me…"

"Because we love you!"

"...I know that. I love you both too. So much."

"...Usagi...is this because we grounded you?"

"NO! No, you guys did nothing wrong. I just...I need to be with Mamoru now."

"He could stay here! Move-in with us!"

"It's not just that...that friend….they are in trouble again…."

"You should stay away from such people Usagi."

"...I can't."

He heard Ikuko sigh and few steps, sounding as if the two moved towards one another and hugged. "I figured as much. You are too kind sometimes Usagi. But that's what makes you special. I want you to know that...the last semester of your High School is paid for and no matter what happens, you can always come home."

He left after that, hearing far more than he should. His mind wandering over the future, he stood by the road, waiting for the taxi they called to make an appearance.

The plans the two of them had discussed so long ago felt like a distant dream now. He was going on to med school while Usagi wanted to discover her future, go to college and find her calling. So many had called her crazy so maybe he was more, wanting to see her out in the world, discovering it and finding something she was truly passionate about. Something in caregiving so she could spread the love she had for every living creature with the world.

But that had been almost four years ago, back before the Dark Kingdom. He didn't even know what his plans were any more, having been lucky to do as well as he has in his courses up to this point. Lucky with a lot of long nights studying his ass off.

Another car passed that was not the taxi and his thoughts were just about to dive back into the 'what if' section when a soft _meow_ caught his attention. A wave of black and Luna appeared on a car in front of him. He had long ago noticed the strange ability for this cat to look judgemental or angry. Now she looked like both but just sat on the hood of the cat, silent and tail twitching.

"Well….are you going to get it off your chest or just sit there staring at me?" She remained silent, her tail twitching evermore. "You know I know so what's your hesitation?"

He swore he heard her growl and her claws flex. "Usagi-chan is leaving her childhood home for you today."

"No, she is leaving it for Beryl and her psychotic ways. I am taking her to safety."

"Yes, I know. And it took me a little longer than Serenity but I do remember it all now. Every single detail."

She stood, her back arching as cats do when they hiss but she remained 'calm' other than that. "So then you know the whole thing was my fault? That Endymion's actions led to our deaths in that life and had now followed us into this one?"

Suddenly, she calmed, her back relaxing and she sat back down in agitated cat mode again. "Endymion did cause an issue with Beryl, that much is true. But Beryl was not the one who came to the moon. I'm not 100% sure when but I do know that Beryl died some time while still on the Earth. Before the initial attack, I believe."

"I had a feeling. Then who was it that attacked the moon? And who is attacking us now?"

"I cannot speak for now as Beryl was likely reincarnated with the rest of you. But on the moon, that was Metalia."

The name struck something deep inside him, causing him to fidget a little as he stood. "And who the hell is that?"

"A wicked and powerful creature. All I really know is that Queen Selene banished it centuries ago, sealed it away where no one was to find it."

"But someone did. Somehow, Beryl released this Metalia and that is who attacked us? I'm guessing it took over Beryl's body to move around so whatever it is, it is lacking a physical form."

The cat sneered up at him and his skin crawled again. "That is correct. So this means it will be searching for a body to possess. You said you killed Beryl, it is my belief that the creature Metalia took Beryl's body long ago. Which means that if you _killed_ the body then Metalia will be looking for a new, fresh one to take. The stronger the better."

He slumped, his body drooping with the news. Squeezing the bridge of his nose, he felt the beginnings of a headache. "Great. That's just great. So it's like we are being haunted by a ghost. Like I didn't have enough to worry about as it were."

Luna purred, causing him to pop his head back up at her. "Just think, if you had never messed with Beryl…"

"Let's get a few things straight here _cat_. That was Endymion, not me. Usagi is the only one for me and I have made that very clear to her many times over. Although she is the only one that needs to know this, I am telling you that I love her more than anything. Now, you also need to understand that even if IF Endymion had left Beryl alone instead of screwing her and leaving her, she was already obsessed with the man. There was nothing to stop all of this save for Endymion actually marrying that crazy bitch and even then, neither of them would have been happy."

"Yes, but my Princess would have been left alone."

And there it was, his true crime. The Earthian who messed with the Lunar. "She would have never been as happy as I could have made her."

"But happy nonetheless. And alive."

They sat silent, the cat versus the human, glaring at one another for a few seconds. "Well...as I said...that was Endymion. He died for his crimes already."

"Did he?"

This stupid feline would never understand. How could she? Just because she could speak did not give her the ability to connect with a human past that. She was an educated guard dog just as she was centuries ago. The only real difference was his lack of unease from her. Not that seeing a cat talk wasn't freaky, he was more open to the idea in this life than he had been in the last. It was more like another quirk of Usagi's, the beautiful klutz with the talking cat. And enough superhuman strength to knock you on your ass, so talking cat was by far the least strange thing about the woman he loved.

"Believe me, Luna, he suffered long and hard for his crimes."

Her tail went to flicking again and she just looked away. Their second bout of silence was broken this time by the woman of the hour, Usagi dropping her two suitcases heavily on the sidewalk next to him.

"What did I miss?"

She was looking between the two of them, catching the obvious tension that was there. Luna looked at her charge and nowhere else. "Mamoru-san and I were just discussing a training regimen for you."

"Ug, already this sounds bad."

Luna chuckled, a strange cooing sound coming from her throat. "Never fear, Princess. I will make sure you have full access to your powers by week's end."

"YOU?!" They both glanced at one another, him and Usagi yelling over one another the same word.

Luna balked, shaking her head at both of them. "Of course. Who else knows more about the Silver Crystal than me? Your mother's top adviser!"

"If that's true, why haven't you been helping her from the start?"

Now she glared at him again, her hairs standing up on end. "Because the Senshi rushed her off without a word to me to keep her from you, Endymion. And I was busy helping Artemis at central, assessing the enemy."

"A lot of good either of those things did for us."

Luna growled and Usagi inserted herself between the two of them, stretching her arms out wide. "Thank you, Luna, but can you leave Artemis behind for so long?"

He watched, over Usagi's head, as the cat softened visibly before them. "He will be fine. We both will."

All other conversation was put on hold, the taxi pulling up before them and signaling the end of their discussion. It didn't matter at this point, as Luna bounding into the cab after Usagi and sat between them. Now it would be him, Usagi, and Luna far away from the world trying to save it.


	18. Chapter 17

This one is short but there is only one more chapter after this one! Man, I can't believe it's almost over?! Thank you to all of you who faved/followed/read/reviewed! I'm looking forward to sharing my next fic with you guys, got a few nearly ready. Just not sure which one to do next? There's the end of smutember, Halloween (which is my favorite so look for those bad boys)

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"_I just wanted them to die," said Poison. "They didn't have to make such a drama about it." _

― _**Chris Wooding, Poison**_

They collided, her breath mingling with his. Her fists in his hands, he tossed her back hard. A small skid on the dirt below, she managed to remain upright this time. But she stayed back, not coming at him again while she caught her breath.

"Come on Moon, you can do better!"

She glared at him, "Maybe I can't? Maybe this is as good as it gets?"

In nothing more than a sports bra and some shorts, he watched the sweat as it glistened off her skin. "Come at me again!"

Truth be told, he just wanted her close to him. Two weeks they had been on the edge of the world now, no contact from anyone, not even his Shitennou. It was just him and Usagi with not a soul around….save for Luna. Who insisted on sleeping with Usagi.

Which was fine, cause she was a deep sleeper, allowing him to sneak into bed with her most nights when Usagi convinced her it was too hot to share a bed. However, it left him without seeing her naked in the last two weeks. They had sex, but only stripped the lower half of their clothes that were hidden under the sheets while they slowly moved together. He really couldn't complain, getting to make love to her every other night as it was by all means satisfying. But Endymion wanted to hear her moan and if he was being honest, so did he. And see her fully nude.

She tried to circle him, get behind him, but he followed, the two of them slowly rolling around one another. Instead of running at him, she flexed her fingers, sending a small beam of bright white energy at him. Dodging, he ducked low and swept her up by her waist. Now over his shoulder, she bucked and kicked against his hold.

"Not fair Mamo!"

"All is fair in love and war..."

"You know I won't hurt you! How am I supposed to get a hold on my powers if I'm afraid to use them at their full abilities?"

He slapped her ass before setting her back on her feet, causing her to squeal. "Maybe you should stop worrying about hurting me and start worrying about what will happen if you don't get full control?"

Glowering up at him, her arms went over her chest and she started to pout. "Like I could do that, actually hurt you."

Grabbing her face in his hands, he pulled her in close, speaking in a harsh whisper. "If anything ever happened to you? That would hurt me the most."

She was still, staring up at him with tears brimming in the corners of her eyes. Her hands on his wrists, he watched her face, unable to look away. Suddenly, she ripped his hands off her face, slinging his arms wide and out of her way. Her hips collided with his stomach hard, pushing the air out of his lungs in an 'uoof' while her legs wrapped around him as well as her arms. Clinging to him like a python, he was struggling to breathe from her sudden attack and her tight hold.

Then he felt it, like he could miss it, the pulsing of her power into him. Tingling through his entire body, it felt like a limb that lacked blood and had fallen asleep. Except it wasn't a single limb it was his entire body. Verging on the edge of pain, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her sweating body even closer, wanting to encourage her but not being able to speak. It was like holding an exposed wire, her whole body radiating with white hot power that threatened to burn his skin off if she wanted to. But she didn't, that much was clear.

"This is the most I can do to you Mamo. All I am willing to do."

Her lips pressed against his, pushing more pulse through him. It felt as if her heart was pounding all around him, the pulse taking on a rhythm that matched hers. A pulse that picked up the longer their lips caressed one anothers.

Finding the strength, he pulled her back and got some air into his lungs. "You can't kiss your enemies to win."

Smirking, she lowered her energy. "Why not? Worked on you."

Giving her a gentle shake, he threatened her, a grimace on his face even with the pleasure that was seeping into him from her closeness. "I am the exception and the only one!"

"Do you mean, the only one that will work? Or the only one I'm allowed to kiss?"

"Both."

Crushing her mouth with his, he stopped any more discussion about her kissing another. Just the thought had him growing in agitation. Which was doubled, Endymion getting pissed with the conversation and threatening to take control and show her that he was the only one. Even now, he -not so quietly- demanded that he take her and take her hard. He really didn't have a problem with that, save for her guardian who was lurking somewhere around. Where was that damn cat anyway?

He pulled away again, a small pop showing her lack of willingness to stop. "We should get back to training."

Usagi had no intent on getting back to working on her powers, instead, she worked on him as she pressing her lips to his neck. "I am training. Right now. Learning how to please you."

"You already please me more than you know."

"Then I want to do it some more."

"Usako...what about Luna?"

She popped up at that, her eyes wide for a second before her shocked face softened into a grin. "Luna isn't here Mamo. She left early this morning to check in with the others. She won't be back till tomorrow."

"What?!"

"Guess she didn't want you knowing that bit of information."

He pushed her off, forcing her to stand on her own two feet. "And why didn't _you _tell me?!"

Blush raged on her face and she looked shyly at the ground. "I didn't want to sound...presumptuous. Or greedy. We do need to train so I can…"

He grabbed her chin, forcing her face up so he could cut off her words with a rough kiss. Pouring his pent up passion down on top of her, she reacted immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck. But he pushed her away again, pulling back to look down at her confused face.

"You kept this from me? For silly reasons. And now we have wasted half the day." A small frown twisted on her lips, causing him to smirk back and her to turn confused. "You better run little rabbit."

Eyes wide, she spun on her heels and he let her get a small lead before chasing after her. Just ahead of him, he could hear her giggles as she made for the stairs, the abandoned house they found on the outskirts of Mihara Ward about ready to fall to the ground have a set of skinny stairs up to the bedrooms. It creaked loudly with each step no matter what the person on them did. The only one who could travel up and down them without sound was Luna and even she had to work at it to do so.

Usagi almost made it to the top before she tripped, falling with her hands on the top step and her legs a few steps below. She had gotten her feet back under her when he caught up, stopping her from any more movement by leaning over her and wrapping his arms around her ribs.

She tasted of salt, her skin covered in sweat as he kissed and licked her neck down her spine. He tried to wait, to take his time as they did have some, but he couldn't. His hand dug into the elastic of her shorts and panties, striking gold quickly as his fingers pressed into her folds. She cried out, no longer inhibited in her noise. He nearly came in his shorts when his finger found her hot and wet and impossibly tight around it. Sinking three fingers up to his knuckles, she bucked against him, nearly collapsing to the stairs from his touch.

One hand free, he pushed her shorts and panties off her hips, letting gravity take them to her ankles. Then he pushed her bra up higher onto her chest, freeing her breast so they hung ready for him. He kept his fingers inside her as long as he could, coiling them in and out of her while she whimpered.

A twist and a few pushes on limbs and he had his head under her, in between her legs. Repositioned, he had his fingers back inside her while his tongue licked her folds. The edge of a step dug into his back, but he didn't care, holding her up above him with a hand on her breast while she shivered from pleasure. A few more quakes and she tightened around his fingers, a heat flowing down into his palm. He quickly switched his fingers with his tongue, drinking her like a man dying of thirst. Because he was, dying to drink her in again.

She cried out, the sound incomprehensible as it was a jumble of sounds, and her knees buckled so he held her up by her hips till she was completely finished. Once saited, he pulled her limp body into his lap, her head resting on his chest as she caught her breath. He was enjoying running a hand up and down her bare back. Until it was stopped by her bra still on her shoulders.

Reading his mind, she leaned back, letting him pull it the rest of the way off. She fell back to him and his mouth, kissing him softly but quickly turning up the heat, her tongue teasing his. Her bottoms around her ankles, she was 'trapped' to him and he was held hostage. But he still needed to undress.

Hot lips pressed to his jaw, making him shiver. "Usako…"

Pressing her hips into him had her wetness seeping through all his remaining layers. He had to push her back before he lost it. More than anything, he wanted them both naked and in a bed together. Or shower, or floor, or table, the location didn't matter as much as the naked part. He wanted to feel her skin on his and take the time to drink in her body.

Holding her tight, he lifted both of them off the step they sat on, Usagi holding on and not stopping her caresses to his skin. Her back hit the bed and she released him, only so he could strip and join her again. But he didn't, flipping her over and pulling her off the bed.

Her feet next to his on the floor, he had her bent over the bed, not much different than how she had been on the steps. Only now, she didn't have the advantage of height on him. She was so wet, rubbing his tip in her folds had her coating his shaft in an instant.

"Mamo, please."

With her pleading and her obvious readiness, he couldn't wait any longer, pulling back and lining himself up with her to slide in. Long moans came from but of them as they became one for the first time that day. As he planned to do this many times over with Luna was away.

His hold on her hips, he pulled out to his tip and held her still, her trying to buck back into him to fill herself back up. A heartbeat later and he had her ass flush with his pelvis, a motion he repeated over and over again until he was close to exploding.

Getting free from his hold, Usagi pushed him back and jumped onto the bed. Even with her eyes dark with lust, she wore a mischievous look on her face and curled a single finger at him, telling him to join her.

He didn't need to be asked twice, climbing onto the bed and onto her. Her legs wrapped around him and he settled himself inside her again quickly. The edge of the bed in his grasp, he pulled himself deep inside her hard, her head going back and allowing him to attack her neck. His second hard thrust had her arching her back, allowing him to attack her breast.

Her fist in his hair, she tightened her hold on his strands as she tightened around his cock, his groans vibrating on her skin. She cried out his name at her peak, her tight hold on him causing him to struggle to have any thoughts past her walls rubbing his shaft hard. He was dying for release, but he still stopped when she finished, leaving himself deep inside her while their mouths lapped at each other.

Planting a single peck on his lips, she stopped their makeout session. Looking down at her, he waited as her eyes fluttered open, a smile growing on her pink, swollen lips. "I love you, Mamo."

He brushed his nose against hers, resting his forehead against hers while keeping his eyes on hers. "I know."

Pushing him back, she slapped his shoulder, both of them giggling like children. Using her inhuman strength, she pushed him off completely, rolling him onto his back and placing herself on top of him.

"Just for that, Endy, I'm going to make you suffer."

It sure didn't seem like torture, her rocking and bouncing on top of him till he came so hard he saw stars. But he wasn't about to point that out to her.

PM

Their salacious and loud lovemaking had gone late into the night, stopping sometime before dawn. He had savored every minute of it, taking in Usagi's writhing body as it flushed from her exertion and orgasm.

Usagi had fallen asleep a little while ago and he probably should have been sleeping as well. But there was no telling when they would be like this again, laying naked in sweat covered sheets with the air smelling of their sex. He would have Usagi wherever and whenever he could but he hoped they wouldn't have to be in this situation again, slumming it in a heat filled house that made him nervous with every stiff breeze.

Now he focused on the sleeping angel next to him, her chest rising and falling at a steady pace. No matter how much time passed, the image of said chest, open and hollowed out inevitably flashed in his head. It did well to remind him how lucky he was, not that he needed the reminder, and had him pressing his ear to it to listen to the soft knocks of her heart inside. Knocks that were still slowly settling from their last coupling.

Lifting away from her skin, he propped himself over her, looking down as she sent snores across the pillow next to her head. Her face to the side, the rest of her was on her back, covers kicked to the floor so she was bare to his eyes. Letting his stare slip from her face for a few seconds, he looked her over, finding her flawless as usual. His last act before stopping his stalker-like actions was to brush a few strands of gold off her face, the rest spread out around the two of them. Falling back to the bed caused her to stir, Usagi's arm and leg wrapping around him in her sleep and causing him to chuckle before drifting off himself.

Sunlight had been trickling into the window when he succumbed to his exhaustion. It was much brighter when he opened his eyes again, allowing him to clearly see the angry green eyes that were inches from his face.

"SHIT! Luna!"

Sitting back, she remained on his chest, one of his arms trapped under Usagi's weight. She remained asleep, not surprising either of them when she slept through all the noise and movement. "Interesting. I had a similar reaction upon my return. Finding your clothes at the top of the stairs and the two of you clearly post-coitus!"

Luna growled at him against his grin. It was her own fault, reminding him of Usagi on the stairs above him. "What can I say? While the cat's away…"

"Don't finish that sentence, Mamoru, I mean it!"

He put his free arm under his head, angling himself to a more comfortable position. "Calm down Luna. It is far from our first time together and you know it. It's not like I deflowered her in your absences."

"No, you did that while she was even further from my care in the lair of those you want her dead!" He cringed outwardly, hating that she was right but having no means to defend or escape as it was the truth. "Have you been using protection at all? I see no signs of it and I seriously doubt you have the thought for it in the Dark Kingdom's hold?"

He cringed again, this time inwardly, at his own stupidity. All while Endymion crowed deep inside him. "Nope. We haven't but I don't care. There is nothing to worry about, we are each other's one and only."

"Oh? And what about pregnancy?"

None of these thoughts had crossed his lust-filled mind. Even after coming deep inside her he hadn't thought of the possible results. "Doesn't matter. I love her. We will handle whatever comes our way."

Luna was still grimacing at him, but clearly wanted to change the subject. "Fine, then you will leave her here so we can further discuss what is to come."

Finally leaving his chest, he was able to breathe a little easier, the weight of Luna's presence feeling like an extra ten pounds whether she was sitting on him or nearby. Carefully pulling himself from under Usagi, he placed a peck on her forehead before leaving her to sleep the day away. Picking up his clothes as he moved, he had his pants back on by the bottom of the stairs and his shirt in his hands. He was just pulling it down around his waist when he stepped into the kitchen, a small hole in the wall that at least had a tiny fridge that met his hips with its height and an electric hot top. Both of which, they were lucky worked at all, the electricity on in the house thanks to a little hacking into the electric company and only for those two items. No lights for this place, too much of a risk.

Now the small hole housed Luna, Artemis, Minako, and Kunzite, the four of them waiting patiently for him. "I take it, the news is not good?"

Minako frowned and Kunzite took a step towards him. "A creature attacked just on the edge of the Minako district last night. We were able to put it down no problem but it reeked of the same energy as Beryl."

"So...she has finally revealed herself?"

Minako shook her head, "We haven't seen Beryl or anyone. How is Usagi?"

He ran a hand through his hair, it did nothing to calm his nerves. "She is fine. Great. But not ready."

"Is she even close?"

He glared over at Artemis. "It's been two weeks, what do you think? Maybe someone else should have trained her. All I can get out of her is some sparks because she doesn't want to hurt me."

"That's more than we ever got out of her. She only wants to use the healing powers of the crystal. The idea of hurting even her enemy causes her to recoil and hold back."

He grinned while Minako frowned, "That's because she is an angel."

"Angel or not, if she can't use the crystal to its full abilities then she can't go near this fight. She should stay far away from all of it as she will only be a hazard to the rest of us."

Silent, they all nodded in agreement with Kunzite, all looking at him and planting responsibility on him to tell her. "I can keep watch over Usagi. As long as she stays put it shouldn't be a problem."

He glanced sideways at the feline, her hair standing slightly on edge as he questioned her abilities with his eyes. "I didn't have any trouble taking her out of her own room when you were supposed to be watching her."

"That was different!"

"Was it? Because she is going to do everything she can to follow us, to follow me!"

He was breaking his promise to her already. But she wasn't ready and the world couldn't wait any longer. "Who am I going to follow?"

Even Kunzite blanched, him cringing before slowly turning around to face her. She had done very little to hide their previous activities, her hair still wild from their lovemaking. The only real difference in her clothes was one of his shirts she had pulled on over her sports bra….which he silently hoped she was wearing underneath with Kunzite there.

Usagi took one look at their faces before returning to his, tears forming in an instant. "I'm sorry Usako, but the enemy is attacking again, trying to draw you out. People are getting hurt."

He hoped to appeal to her gentle side, the one that loved all creatures and never wanted them to be harmed. "Then I should go…"

"NO!" He had expected this as well, her self sacrificing side. "You are not ready and therefore will only be a distraction. We will be so busy protecting you, other innocents will end up hurt….or worse."

Crystal tears slipped down her cheeks, knowing he was right and that there was nothing more she could do, she dropped her gaze to the floor and nodded.

"Don't worry Usagi-chan! I and the other Senshi can handle it just fine!" Minako promised.

"And they have the Shitennou and the Prince to back them up. We won't fail Princess." Artemis added.

He could have hugged the two of them in that moment, their words getting Usagi to bring her eyes up from the floor and give them a small smile. "Just be careful, alright?"

Minako gave Usagi a tight hug before Kunzite pulled her out the door and down the road to shimmer back, taking Artemis with them. Just the three of them again, Luna had the decency to leave them be while he packed, Usagi standing just behind him, watching.

"So you are going to leave me again?"

He had been waiting for this, her to bring up his words to throw in his face. But he deserved it, he had done little to help her gain access to her crystal and now he was leaving her for battle. "I don't have a choice Usako. I'm sorry."

She was silent for a moment and he thought it was due to her anger. But then he heard her hiccup behind him. "No...I'm sorry...it's my fault…." He had her in his arms in a flash, pulling her in as tight as he could. "If only….I could use my…..stupid crystal!"

She was sobbing, barely able to speak because of them ripping out of her throat. "No, it's not your fault. It's mine for not pushing you hard enough. I thought we would have more time and I was a fool."

Puffy blue eyes found his, her looking lazily up at him. "I don't want you to go but….I know I can't ask you to stay."

"Ask me anyway." He said, giving her a squeeze for emphasis.

A few sniffles and she put her face inches from his. "Mamo...don't go."

She knew his answer already, so he didn't torture her with it, remaining silent as he lowered his face to hers the last few inches. There was no telling if he would make it back to her, they knew so little about this enemy. So he didn't do that, he didn't promise her he would return as he would hate to break it. Instead, they -not so quietly- made love as it was likely their last time. Neither caring if Luna heard them.

Waiting till she was awake again, he sat on the edge of the bed, his small bag sitting next to the door. He was lost in thoughts, deciding to daydream about a future without monsters, one where he and Usagi got to have that child from so long ago instead of having that life stolen from them so violently. Imaging Usagi pregnant, knowing she would be shiny and happy even while swollen all over had him struggling with tears.

When her hand touched his back, although gentle, it had him jumping and hoping his strange mixture of happiness and sadness wasn't clear on his face when he turned to her. She had the sheet wrapped tightly around her, showing him her curves that he had memorized but not her beautiful pale skin. "Are you not going to promise me your return?"

He had hoped, she wouldn't ask. Now as he remained silent, she turned away from him, wanting to hide her tears and failing. Keeping her wrapped up, he scooped her up into his arms. "I want to, more than anything, to promise you that Usako. But I don't want to make any more promises that I can't keep for sure. I will promise to do my best to come back to you."

How many times had he made her cry now? And he wasn't even close to done. He wouldn't stop until she was safe until there was no one chasing after her and her heart. Sure, he cared about the Earth and all the people on it, but he cared about her more. The only one he wanted having a claim on her heart was himself.

She did her best to accept his promise, nodding sadly at him as she kept herself firmly pressed to him. Too soon, he started to pull away and she tried to get up. "No. Just stay here. I don't...I don't think I can handle seeing you past this room. I have to...I have to leave you here. In this room or I won't be able to walk out the door."

Offering him a sad smile, she fell back to the bed, laying in it to watch him as he left.


	19. Chapter 18

Okay...I lied, there's one more chapter after this. DON'T HATE ME!

I forgot I split this chapter into two. Anyway, here it is and the next chapter will be the conclusion. So much fun, going through this with you all, but it all is coming to an end. I have several AUs and OC based fics nearly finished and I have no clue which one to post next for you guys. So I'm going to post their synopsis up on my Tumblr blog and let you guys vote. Not on Tumblr? Well...there's not much I can do for you on that one, sorry. Guess, if you prefer, you can find me on FB, Aya Faulkner, and I can just post it there too?

Also put up the invite to mine, iamcharlotte88, DarkenedHrt101, and SailorMoon489's Halloween party...on Tumblr. How many of you actually use Tumblr? Should I just post on FB? I'm never on there, to be honest, but if it's easier for you guys I guess I would start. That one you have to follow to see though. Faulkner-blog is where I'm at on Tumblr and Aya Faulkner on FB, take your pick guys.

Much love and thanks to my betas; Beej88 and DarkenedHrt101! SailorMoon489...you know what you did...

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"_I just wanted them to die," said Poison. "They didn't have to make such a drama about it." _

― _**Chris Wooding, Poison**_

It was strange, seeing the Senshi and the Shitennou working in tandem. It was as if his two lives had crashed together into a swirling mess of information.

New to him, he took in the Senshi's Central Command, a literal hole in the ground below the arcade of all places. "Is this why you guys always hung out at the arcade?"

Ami looked up from the large keyboard under her fingers, an even larger screen in front of her. "Sort of…"

"We all hung out at the arcade because of Usagi." Rei said point blank, coming down the steps behind him.

Jedite was working the computer next to Ami, both their fingers flying. Minako and Kunzite were talking in hushed tones but by their body language, he could tell it was a heated conversation. Makoto, Nephrite, and Zoisite were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are the others?" He sat on a small bench at the back, behind the screen so he could still see all that flew up on it.

"They are scouting."

Jedite didn't look away from his work as he answered, everyone having a task but him it seemed. "So what do we know so far?"

Ami switched gears, one of her screens changing to show a video feed. It was of the most recent attack. The creature in question was ill formed, looking like a blob of barely formed atoms that flopped around as it walked and attacked. And it was slow, possible victims able to get out of the way with ease.

"It was weak. So weak, it took one of us to take it down." Ami said, just as the video showed Mars attacking and taking out the monster with ease. "Mars was able to destroy it with a few blasts."

"So what are we looking at here? An easy target?"

Ami looked at Jedite, who turned to face him completely. "Either Beryl is trying to rally, gather energy to make a comeback, or it is a different enemy testing us."

The screen changed again, test results filling the screen. "These two energy markers are an exact match. The one on the left is from the creature a few nights ago and the one on the right is from a creature a few months ago from Beryl. Or rather from the Shitennou."

Jedite remained silent at Ami's accusation, wanting to refute it but couldn't as it was true. "None of us knew what we were doing. I think I'm proof of that."

Ami looked at him carefully but then gave him a small smile and a nod. Turning away from him, the two of them went back to whatever work they were doing, him looking away to see Rei had added herself to whatever the fight was with Minako and Kunzite. Slowly, he made his way over, listening as he got close enough to hear.

"...You shouldn't have a say..."

"Of course YOU would say that, but Minako you have no power here."

"The hell I don't! I'm the leader of the Senshi…"

"Which means shit to me."

Both women balked at Kunzite as he came to stand beside him. "What's going on guys?"

Kunzite was glowering at the two of them, so much the bleach blonde didn't even look at him. "The _Senshi _want the Shitennou to stay out of the fight. Seems they don't trust us."

"That's not it and you know it, Kun!" Minako spat back, arms crossed over her chest.

Rei held a similar stance. "You're powers are too similar to the enemy's. We all saw how that creature reacted to Nephrite's attack the other night!"

"They have other powers, girls. Just like me, they have to get used to them first. For years they were under Beryl's thumb. Their first instinct is the dark powers they were given by her."

"Exactly! And we don't need that kind of screw up in the middle of a battle!" Rei took her pointed words and turned them on Kunzite, who seethed next to him. "We don't need to worry about protecting you four in the middle of a fight!"

"You won't, I can assure you."

He took a step away, for his own safety, before speaking. "Maybe you guys should sit this one out?"

All the times Beryl had glared at him, he never once felt fear. But now he did, the glower that Kunzite sent his way had him second-guessing whether the Knight would hurt him or not. "If you are going, my Prince, then the Shitennou will be there. End of discussion."

"Maybe you should all sit it out then?" So silent and still, he hadn't even noticed the feline that sat on the bench behind them. "The Senshi were reborn for this. It is their fight so they are the ones that should go…"

"Reborn for this?! No, they were reborn for a normal life, not for this….cluster fuck! We were supposed to get a happy normal life. It is why Usako was born a human with me, so we could be together. Same with the Shitennou and the Senshi. That bitch Beryl is trying to take that away from us again so we all need to fight to protect it. And if anything, get some well-deserved revenge."

Without Usagi, his word was law, everyone bending to his demand. He had never thought of himself as a leader, more a lone wolf. Now he commanded four men and four women -in Usagi's place- and it felt many degrees of strange.

Everyone was silent for several moments after his outburst at the feline's words. So he was grateful when Makoto, Nephrite, and Zoisite returned, the strange group ready to give their report right off the bat.

"The trail led us to a large abandoned apartment complex. Or rather, it looks abandoned but we picked up a couple of human energy signatures."

Makoto stepped up to Nephrite's side, handing Ami back the device they used to track the enemy. "Those in the building are either unaware or victims. Most likely victims as their energy signatures were dangerously low. Whatever is in there is feeding off of whatever it can get."

"So it's weak? We should attack now!"

His hopes to end all of this quickly and efficiently was clear, wanted to get back to Usagi quickly. To get back to her at all.

Ami and Jedite stood hastily, their chairs nearly falling over as everyone seemed worried he would run into battle half-cocked without them. "Wait Endymion! We shouldn't be so hasty!"

Jedite had his hands up, shaking them as he spoke. Any movements he was making, he stopped in hopes of calming the room. "Guys, relax. I'm not Endymion, I'm not just going to rush into battle without a plan."

"But you are Endymion." He swiveled, Kunzite having moved behind him to block the exit. "And some things never change."

"Like your obsession in protecting Serenity," Zoisite added.

Looking around the room, he saw it on all their faces. They all expected him to be rash. "Do I want to protect Usako at any cost to myself? Of course. But I also want to return to her in one piece. Or with whatever I can. So let's make a plan and stick to it. The enemy is weak, vulnerable. Let's start there."

PM

A week and two more attacks by laughably weak Youmas later and they now stood outside the apartment building that Makoto, Nephrite, and Zoisite had scouted. If was far dingier and run down than any of the places he and Usagi had squatted in while trying to stay hidden while she trained. It made him feel a little better about his abilities to provide for her.

Somewhere inside was Beryl, he knew it. No one had seen her since the day on the ice but there was no doubt in his mind. Only Beryl would be this determined. Determined to ruin their lives.

He knew the saying, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' but had he really scorned her? Even Endymion had his doubts, sleeping with her once before calling off the wedding. There was no defending Endymion's actions but it wasn't as if he took the girl's virginity. That much was clear from his memories, Beryl was not innocent when he met her.

Had it been about power? Or delusion? A combination of the two that had Beryl losing her mind and thinking that the two of them were soul mates? If that were true, wouldn't she have been shown the truth with his and Usagi's rebirth and finding each other again? That meant more than some prearranged marriage literally a lifetime ago.

So Beryl was just deranged. Mentally unstable from the get-go. Endymion really dodged a bullet in not marrying her. However, if he had, Serenity would have had a long and happy life. As happy as she could be without him which he was sure was as happy as he would be in return.

Regardless of how you looked at it, he was always meant to be with Usagi and she was meant to be with him.

Now his fate lied inside the decrepit building before him, along with his Shitennou and Usagi's Senshi. It felt wrong, her not being there, but she would only be a liability. Luna had said, Metalia was looking for a body. Even if it had found one, Usagi was no doubt stronger than anybody it had already taken and all of them. It would surely drop the form it had and go right after her. Without her use of the crystal to protect her, she would become a puppet and kill them all. No way in hell would he allow her to be used in such a way, he would rather have his own death than allow Usagi to have to live with such guilt.

They all just had to follow the plan; the Senshi would go in first, get any survivors out and out of the way, then the Shitennou and himself were to take the building down. Destruction of the property was not really his thing, but he would make an exception in this case.

Standing back, the Senshi raced inside, a rainbow of colors. It would be easy to spot any signs of trouble, their powers easy to see, sense, and discern from one another even standing on the street below. Between the four of them, they had rationalized the need for about ten minutes to get in and get out, 15 if anyone was seriously injured.

Time ticked impossibly slow, his Shitennou showing that it passed even slower for them as they waited for the women to return. A quick glance to his watch told him only five minutes had passed since they disappeared into the darkness, another five to go before getting worried.

Nine minutes and a few people started to stagger out. They looked like zombies, slow and struggling to move. The survivors were out, but the Senshi were yet to be seen.

Ripped and torn, the humans that made their way away from the building had seen better days, even living in the crumbling building. Metalia had taken advantage of their sad existence for sure, they were all lucky to be alive.

Ten-minute marker and Zoisite was dancing on his toes. "We should go after them."

"Chill Zoi! They got the people out. We said 15 minutes with survivors."

Even he didn't feel any reassurance with his words, the hair on the back of his neck rising in warning.

"Okay, let's go."

The five of them began their 'attack', no one hesitating to enter the dark abyss. But then they all halted as one, a mist filling the air. It was blinding, but he could still make out the figures as their shadows stood in the near distance. They looked like….

In a flash, they scattered, moving with incredible speed. Lightning crackled and it wasn't from him, it came from behind. "Everyone! Get down!"

Following his orders, they all hit the ground with Kunzite's order just as bright lights danced over their heads. Hitting the front of the building, he swore he saw the structure lean.

Popping back up, he looked to his sides, finding his men one second and then gone the next. The mist was still thick, covering his sight, but not his hearing. Grunts and curses filled the air along with several wicked and feminine giggles that made his skin crawl.

He had had enough of being blind, closing his eyes and focusing. It was small at first, a breeze, but soon his anger and fear had the air whipping past them in a fury. It swept up the fog and carried it far away, opening his sights up but causing him to question what he was seeing.

The Senshi were in thick battle with the Shitennou, both groups fighting with a mixture of rage and anguish. The Senshi raged while the Shitennou struggled to land a single hit without cringing. Just what the fuck was going on?

Pulling back simultaneously, the Senshi jumped away from their spars, moving like a singular entity. Then the four of them looked at the five of them and lifted their heads back, releasing a blood-curdling laugh.

"Who are you?!" Jedite called to the foursome, the others looking confused but not questioning the implication.

Mars sneered back at the blonde man. "Why we are the Sailor Senshi."

"Can you not see that?" Mercury ground out, her face twisted in an odd smirk.

"No, you're not." Kunzite challenged, looking right at Venus.

Not shrinking from the challenge, Venus stepped away from the others, slinking her way up to Kunzite. "Of course we are. Don't we look the same? Same voice? Same...body?"

Now standing before him, Venus ran her hands over herself and he forced himself to watch, not liking the way she was acting in the least. Kunzite didn't either, glaring down at her. Her next movements were quick, faster than the Shitennou could handle as she grabbed and pulled Kunzite's sword from his shieve and held it to his neck.

"Well? We are the same aren't we?" Venus sneered.

"The exact same ones you betrayed and killed in cold blood centuries ago?" Jupiter's whole body sparked, her eyes set on Nephrite.

Zoisite took a step closer to Mercury, the blue Senshi almost inviting him to come in close. "Ami, this isn't you. You don't want revenge."

"Oh, but I do! I really, really do."

"We all do, don't we girls?" Venus called out the question, the others laughing with malice intent as their answer. "Starting here with you!"

In another fast move, Venus swiped at Kunzite, but he managed to dodge it. The action set off a chain reaction, the other Senshi flying at their destined Shitennou.

Jupiter knocked into Nephrite, who held tight to her wrist as she tried to strangle him or claw his eyes out. Even as she sent wave after wave of electricity through him, Nephrite held tight. He wouldn't be able to hold on forever but the man still pulled Jupiter into his arms, wrapping them around her tight to hold her still. It did nothing to stop her attack, Nephrite starting to smoke from her blasts.

Venus continued to try and slice Kunzite with his sword and the man did nothing more than dodge, dancing backward while Venus got more and more frustrated with her failed attempts to murder.

Zoisite and Mercury stared at one another for a moment before flinging ice at each other. Mercury threw large, dagger shapes while Zoisite threw blocks of ice that shattered the knives. Ducking down to dodge one, he put his hand on the ground, layering it with a fine sheen of ice that had Mercury slipping and falling to her ass.

Mars and Jedite chased, both of them running circles around each other but not using any of their fire...yet.

No one touched him, the fight going on between the five couples while he was basically ignored. With their distractions, Mars and Jedite came near him. But at the last second, Mars pulled away, keeping her distance from him. Something both he and Jedite caught. It seemed as though he was more than ignored, that he was untouchable.

Planting himself in the middle of Venus and Kunzite had her nearly throwing the blade away to avoid cutting him. Her sneer grew wider at him, but she left him alone, going back after Kunzite. They didn't want any harm to come to him. Why? Because he didn't betray them as the Shitennou did?

No, it had to be more than that, they weren't acting like themselves. They all knew the hesitation the Senshi had, letting the Shitennou close to them and their Princess again but they were far from vengeful. It was like they were changed, confused...just as the Shitennou had been. And the only way to free them had been Usagi's crystal….or death.

"Shit."

Looking around, he faced the building again, wondering if he could find the source of all the evil and kill it to set the Senshi free? He wasn't sure if he was powerful enough, but he had to try.

No-one stopped him as he entered the building, but a strangled cry did stop him. Turning just in time to see Kunzite pull it from his chest, he watched as the man's eyes went dark, falling to his knees before Venus. His body reacted, starting to take him to his friend's side, but he stopped himself. Kunzite was already dead, his mind not catching up to it just yet.

Blank eyes looked over at him, a sad smile on his lips before he turned them back to Venus. The sneer she wore had his own heart cracking, the woman he loved being his end. Just as he had been hers a lifetime before. It was sick but poetic.

Kunzite reached up a bloodied hand, it shaking as it ached to touch Venus one last time. Time stopped, him watching on in horror but not able to do a damn thing as Kunzite grabbed Venus's shoulder and pulled her down to him and onto the same blade that had been in his chest. She was sputtering, blood seeping from her mouth while Kunzite whispered last words to her. He watched, frozen as her eyes changed, a smile forming on her lips. He couldn't see Kunzite's mouth at all, but he could see hers; watching as she mouthed 'I love you' before they both grew still and fell the rest of the way to the ground.

Their bodies now in a heap together, a laugh-filled the air. He found the source quickly, his stomach turned when he saw it came from Mercury. Unable to bear anymore, he turned on his heel and raced into the dank building.

PM

Somehow, the entire apartment building felt just like the cave in the tundra. It was as if it sucked all the light out of the air. And all the oxygen, he was struggling to breathe. Stumbling a bit, he found a set of long stairs that went all the way to the top, where the edges of darkness pulled the strongest. A good 20 stories up, it was going to be a hard journey, especially with it feeling as though he couldn't take a deep breath.

It only got harder the closer he got, struggling to take even a small sip of air at floor 15. Like climbing Everest, he needed an oxygen tank to get all the way to the top. "Are you some kind of coward? Making it impossible for me to face you cause you're scared of me?"

He wasn't sure who he was talking to, there was no one there. Just the darkness. But it answered back.

"Scared? Of you?!"

A laugh, just as garbled as its words, filled the small space. A chill ran up his spine, the power of the creature starting to become clear. "Show yourself you piece of shit!"

The few colors in the room shifted and he called up his armor in a flash. Sword in hand, he watched as the walls vibrated and the stair shook, threatened to throw him to the ground floor and, most likely, his death. Pulling up and together, a form took shape, looking like a black flame. To his horror, eyes opened and a mouth opened in a sneer. This was Metalia, nothing but pure darkness.

"Hello, Endymion. So nice to finally meet face to face."

"I wish I could say the same." Steadying himself, he tightened his grip on his weapon, not sure what good it would do against such a creature. "Release the Senshi now!"

"Don't you mean the Lunars? The ones that took your kingdom from you?"

Metalia smirked as he mocked him and the story of his anguish from his first life. What almost became this life as well for him. "You are the one that took it from me, not them. Selene should have killed you instead of locked you away. A mistake that I will be rectifying today!"

Jumping with all his might, he swung his blade at the tentacle of black, slicing through it with ease. Metalia howled but then it turned to a laugh as she pulled back to leer over him. "You think you and that silly sword can kill me? It can't even hurt me!"

Suddenly, he was wrapped up in the darkness, it coiling and flexing around his ribs. Tightening, he struggled to breathe, a rib or two popping as they broke. Getting his sword back up, he glared down at the witch while he pointed it at her face.

"I may not be able to hurt you, but the Senshi can! That's why you took them in the first place!"

"Yes, they were quite tasty." She licked her lips, making him want to hurl. "But even the four of them are not enough. Although, they did serve to get my energy back up and as a distraction."

"Distraction?!"

A loud boom and the building around them splintered outwardly, the once grey clouds turning blood red with Metalia's presence. She was laughing a garbled bark as she threw her head back. The tentacle that held him turned him fast, causing his aching ribs to sing with new pain. But all his pain washed away, him going completely numb.

There on the ground below, the ground he just left behind, were the bloodied bodies of all the Shitennou and Senshi. Each rested near or on the one they loved. They had killed each other. History was repeating itself.

His rage boiled and bubbled over, energy surging in him. With it, Metalia's tentacle sizzled, her dropping him soon with a small squeal. It was a long fall to the ground, but with his energy popping and crackling around him, he barely even felt a jolt. Landing in a crouch, he slowly stood to face Metalia again. Her eyes went wide for a moment but then her head went back in a cackle again.

"Come at me then, Endymion, with all you've got!"

"My name...is Mamoru!"

Leaping into the air, he could feel the sparks under his feet, propelling him higher and faster as he willed his magic to do as he pleased. Light danced on his blade as he sunk it into the 'face' of Metalia. She grunted, a small but significant sound as she struggled to handle his energy as it coursed through her.

Sliding down, he sliced a path through her darkness all the way to the ground floor. Feeling satisfied, he looked up, but his grin faltered. All that he sliced apart knitted back together and Metalia giggled with glee.

He didn't wait for an explanation, not wanting to listen when she started to monologue. The ground shook and broke apart behind him, lifting the bodies of his fallen friends higher onto now rocky cliffs. The ground under him lifted too, carrying him quickly towards the top of the mountain of darkness again. Soon, he looked right into the eyes of Metalia, a sneer on her face.

"You will never defeat me you know. You will die just as they did. Pathetically."

Not dignifying her with an answer, he pulled hard on the sky. Wrenching himself up and a few of the dark clouds down, he flipped over the top of her while he surrounded her eyes with fog. Charging them, he dug deep and flooded the clouds with white-hot electricity. Metalia screamed as her head was engulfed, the continuous popping resulting in smoke from her.

As quickly as her screams started, they stopped, it slowly turning into a chuckle. His clouds and lightning disappeared, absorbed into her. "Is that the best you can do?"

He wasn't really sure, having focused on Usagi and her magic. There was still no telling what he was truly capable of. But that move had felt pretty up there on his skill level, leaving him breathless from the strain.

It was starting to become clear that he wasn't going to win this fight.

A tentacle wrapped around him again while he was busy trying to catch his breath. The energy he expended plus his broken ribs made it harder to resume normal functions. Now squeezed tight again, his arms included this time, he was brought to face her again.

"You are weak aren't you?" She laughed at his grimace. "Well, you will do for a short while. I just need to use you until the crystal arrives."

"The crystal isn't coming you bitch!"

Pointless, he still struggled against her hold. "Oh, I'm sure it will. Positive. Because you are here and you are dying."

Her hold tightened, his bones popping as a result. As much as he didn't want to give her the satisfaction, he couldn't stop the scream that barreled out of him, his entire body feeling as though it was on fire. It was nothing like the pain of Beryl's brainwashing or Usagi's wall. This was completely different. This was Metalia absorbing him.

Pulling on his last reserves, he pulsed electricity through himself and into her while quaking the ground simultaneously. It caught her off guard, dropping him back to the ground which was a long fall. His feet struck first, the rest of him crumpling after them.

On his side in the dark, his eyes quickly adjusted, laying at the base of the beast. There, at the very base of Metalia's darkness, was a body. Broken and bloated from rot, Beryl stretched upwards, Metalia flowing effortlessly out of her mouth. It made no sense, why would Metalia even need a body at this point? Luna had said, she needed it to move around, was Beryl's body just an anchor?

It didn't matter, Beryl was made of flesh and even though she was far from being alive, he could at least cut her.

Dragging himself with the only arm that worked, he pulled himself as close as he could and sat up on his knees. With his remaining strength, he swung his blade through Beryl's neck, severing her head.

Metalia screeched above him, her energy waning and fluttering as she struggled to hold on. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Flopping back, he laid on his back and watched her struggle while he struggled to breathe. But then she shifted, looking down at him with a sneer. "You are too late, Endymion. The crystal is near!"

He could feel it too, Usagi making her way to his side. So much for Luna keeping her safe. "Yeah, but she isn't close enough to save you!"

"Wrong! She isn't close enough to save you! Your body will do just fine until she gets here. It will only make it easier too, wearing the face of the man she loves!"

The tail of her energy that had been billowing out of Beryl snaked its way towards him. Usagi bobbed in the distance, able to feel her heart as it pounded in fear. Fear for him and for the others. Fear for the world. She must have known that they failed. At least he had given her an advantage, Metalia didn't have her tether and would be easier to destroy that way.

His legs erupted in pain, Metalia forcing herself into his body and trying to take control. She should have started with his arms or his brain.

His arm shook from the weight of his blade but he got it up and over his chest, all before Metalia could react. She tried to knock it out of his hand with a blast of darkness, but he held tight, plunging it into his chest. He thought it would hurt, slicing his heart in two, but actually he felt nothing. Just the satisfaction of Metalia's screams as she finally realized her end was near.


	20. Chapter 19

Well...this is it. It's been fun guys, really. But this is the last chapter for this fic. If you want to read synopsis and vote for what fic I post next, find and follow me on Tumblr (faulkner-blog) or Facebook (Aya Faulkner). I'll post all the synopsis of stuff I have done or close enough to finished that I feel comfortable sharing for you to read and vote.

If you made a suggestion to me for a fic (mostly one-shots to my Hump Day series) know that I am still planning on writing those for you. Especially the mermaid suggestion. I want to do (or have some done for me) some art with that one.

I hope you are all planning on participating in our Halloween Party! Posting my first story today! Read or submit, either way, it's just for fun!

Thank you so much to my betas; Beej88 and DarkenedHrt101. These guys are fantastic and I'm so glad to have their help.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

It was foggy, a grey mist surrounding him. He felt like he was underwater, his limbs having no weight to them. And when he walked, he was sure if he pressed hard enough or jumped, he would propel into the air. If there even was air.

So this was death? An endless void?

Answering his unspoken question, bright light spilled out in the distance. Perhaps this was the light at the end of the tunnel? Even though he wasn't really sure he deserved heaven, he still made for the light.

It touched his skin, its warmth making him realize just how cold he was. He was freezing actually, now shaking with the knowledge of it. And the air smelled of vanilla, sweet and hot.

The further he went, the brighter his surroundings got, until he was blind. Stumbling, he didn't stop, desperately wanting to find what was at the end of this trek.

Bright blue eyes found his, red and puffy from tears but dangerously close to his face. "Usako?"

Her response was more tears, rushing down her face as she held his. It was impossible, him seeing her now. Glancing around, he found himself still at the bottom floor of the building where he had fallen. Usagi had been coming and Metalia was going to take his body and use it against her. So he plunged his sword into his heart. He was dead. It was impossible for him to see her now, to be back by her side like this.

Reaching up to wipe her tears, he watched as his hand went straight through her face. The action caused her to whimper and crumbled over him. Her head on his chest, he realized he couldn't feel the weight of it. Although unsure how he could feel the smile that curled on his lips. He had come back in the only form he could, just so he could help her.

Trying again, he forced his hand to stop, it hovering over her skin. Even though he couldn't feel it and he was sure she couldn't either, she calmed slightly at his pretend touch. "Usako, can you see me? Can you hear me?" She gave a hurried nod, she sobs taking control again. "Good. Cause you need to get up. You have to stop Metalia while she is untethered."

Now she shook her head. "I can't. I can't stop her. She killed you! Killed all of you, how can I defeat such a monster?"

He put his other hand over her face, 'sitting' up to look at her better. "Because you are stronger than all of us put together. I believe in you, Usako."

Crumbling from another sob, she shook hard and he looked behind her at the threat that still hovered over them both. Movement caught his eye and he couldn't stop the sad smile that spread on his face. "Usako...look…" Slowly, she turned and a bark of laugh came from her, drenched in sorrow. Behind her stood the ghostly forms of all the Senshi and Shitennou, all of them returning just as he had to help her. "They believe in you too."

They all watched the blonde as she nodded deeply and got to her shaky feet. Her eyes danced to all of them one at a time. "With you guys with me, I can do anything."

They all gathered around, looking up with Sailor Moon towards the top of the black mass, finding Metalia's blood red eyes glaring back at them. "I see you made it to the party, Sailor Moon. Or should I call you Princess Serenity?"

"Call me Doom. Because I am yours."

He watched as the sneer on Metalia's face falter for a second, the edges of her mouth slipping. Without warning, her sneer flipped to a frown and a thick stream of darkness streamed down at them and Usagi. Even though it didn't matter, he flinched, trying to wrap himself around Usagi. She stood still and strong, him lifting his eyes from her shoulder to find them encased in gentle light. Metalia's black waves bounced off the dome till she gave up.

"Is that the best you've got little girl?"

Determination. That was what was on Usagi's face. The blank face of his usually happy and bubbly blonde was almost cruel given the comparison. Placing a hand on her back as best he could, he lowered his mouth to her ear to whisper.

"I believe in you, Usako."

Her response was a nod, lifting her hands up to the sky. The complete opposite, warm, bright light washed out of her tiny body, focusing quickly into a beam. It barreled into Metalia's counter, the two energies dancing back and forth in an attempt to gain dominance. Moments passed and Usagi buckled slightly, the strain of her power starting to get to her.

He was thankful, grateful that even as his body laid cooling behind them, he was able to see and speak to his Usako. But he wanted to touch her too. It was too much to ask, he had already been given too much. But he needed it.

Placing his hands on her elbows, he wrapped himself around her and pushed whatever bits of energy remained in his current form into her. She shifted on her feet, feeling his addition. "I'm with you Usako, I will never leave you."

Turning her head, she looked back at him, fresh tears in her eyes. "But you did. You did leave me. Again."

Feeling nothing, he still pressed his lips to hers as best he could and she closed her eyes in response as if she could feel it. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to defeat her and keep you safe. But I am here and you can do this."

"We believe in you, Usagi-chan."

The others floated around, placing a few fingers on her in response to Jupiter's words. Usagi looked around at all of them, accepting their energy and pushing it up towards Metalia. The monster had been laughing, but now she wavered, looking down and around at them.

"No….you're dead….you're all dead!" They all glared back, pushing more energy into Usagi and increasing her blast tenfold. "The Crystal is mine!"

"NO!" Usagi screamed through her strain. "The Crystal is mine!"

A wave of white flashed, blasting all of them back and onto their asses. When he rallied, he looked up from the ground and to Usagi. Her now silver hair danced in the breeze created by her own strength. Her hands still outstretched, the Crystal now floated above her hands.

"Thank you. All of you for giving me your strength. I never would have survived this long without. I won't let you down again."

Her voice cut off and she funneled a thin beam of light right into Metalia. Catching her off guard, the dark creature was hit dead on and at first, enjoyed the energy as it pumped into her. "Hmmm...delicious. That's right, give me all of your energy!"

Usagi didn't stop, even as Metalia started to purr. A purr that soon changed to a growl, her trying to pull away from Usagi's attack. It was as if the beam was a new tether, maybe Metalia made it when she thought she could take over Usagi? But now she couldn't get free as the power of the Crystal hammered into her. Bit by painful bit, Metalia's form evaporated until a horror filled scream filled the sky, her flying into it and bursting into vapor.

Sailor Moon disappeared too, Usagi's fuku vanishing and leaving her in a little sundress. The white hem fluttered as she dropped to her knees. They all watched silently, not sure what was going to happen to them next as Usagi crawled back over to his body.

Tension surrounded them, all of them wishing to say something to ease her pain as her eyes drifted back over all of their bodies still lifeless on the ground. When she lifted her eyes back to them, she wore a sad smile that had fear gripping his ghostly form.

"I'm going to save the world."

Venus took a step forward, eyeing Usagi carefully. "You already did, Usagi-chan. Now it's time to rest."

Her haad shook, slow and torturously as he feared the next words out of her mouth. "No...the world still suffers from Metalia….and all of you are suffering."

He dropped to his knees before her, sitting on top of his own body. "We aren't suffering Usako. We are free. And we will always watch over you."

Her eyes drifted close, wetness spilling out of her lashes from the action. With her tiny nod, he 'breathed' easier until her eyes and face snapped up to his. "That's not good enough."

The brightness enveloped him as he tried to grab her, reaching out only to fall to the ground, now laying next to his body. He felt a pulling, his soul being sucked back in and he scrambled to find Usagi again. He could hear the others screaming, begging Usagi to stop, but their voices quickly disappeared, a ringing in his ears that was overwhelming. He wasn't even sure if he actually spoke, pushing the sound out of his mouth hard with his throat. If it did come out, it did no good and Usagi didn't listen as he tried to shout.

"YOU'LL KILL YOURSELF!"

OoOoO

He sprang up, feeling as if the words had just left his lips. But light danced on his face and sheets were wrapped around him. He was in his bed and in his PJs.

Hitting the floor with his face, he struggled to get to his feet. Not even locking his door behind him, he was out his door, blue and white striped pants and undershirt clad. His bare feet pounded the pavement as he ran with all the strength he had, which was more than he should after being dead.

Coming to her front door, his heart was pounding and not just from his run. Even this close to her home, he couldn't feel her.

It took too long for his pounds on the door to be answered, expecting to be met with sorrow filled faces. He almost hit the ground when Ikuko answered with a bright smile. "Can I help you?"

Confused, he let hope filter into his brain. "I'm...I'm looking for Usagi?"

Her brows knitted in confusion as his heart leapt into his throat. "I'm sorry…." His heart dropped to his toes, the rest of him ready to follow in a second. "She's out. Meeting some friends at the Crown I think…"

The breath he held came whooshing out, startling Ikuko but she just laughed in response. "Are you a friend of hers?"

Now his heart tripped, fear starting to swell in it. "You could say that…"

Ignoring his confusion, Ikuko stepped back to grab something. A tiny pink phone was soon held out to him. "If you see her, could you give this to her? She left it here silly girl."

He carefully plucked the item from her hold and walked back out the gate. Holding his breath again, he pressed his thumb to the home key and didn't breathe again until it unlocked for his touch. _It hadn't been a dream._

Still in a daze, he walked into the Crown, her energy wafting over him for the last block. Finding her instantly, she looked up, her eyes meeting his while confusion furrowed on her brow. She was alive. Alive and just as beautiful as ever.

He didn't hesitate, walking over to the table she sat at and pulled her sitting form into an awkward hug. But he didn't care, she was alive and he could touch her. "Um...hello…"

Giggles surrounded him and he pulled back, finding her looking completely bewildered. "I'm so glad to see you."

A smile twitched on her lips, her body stiff as if uncomfortable. Did she still want to keep their relationship a secret? It seemed really silly now but he pulled away from her, not wanting to make her uncomfortable when all he wanted to do was carry her out of there and lock them in his room for at least a week.

When she still looked uneasy, he took a first glance at the girls sitting with her and recognized none of them. "I'm so sorry but…" he looked back at his blonde, her cheek flushed and making his heart flutter. "Do I...know you?"

Dropping to his feet again, his pain must have registered on his face as Usagi's dripped with concern. "You don't remember me?"

It was the same as her mother, neither of them remembered him.

"Mamoru-san, good to see you!" A hand clapped his shoulder hard and pulled him away.

Ready to rip from their hold, he stopped when he was met with Zoisite's bright eyes. Forgetting himself, he pulled the man into a tight hug, not expecting to see him again ever. He received a pat on the back in return.

"I missed you too, my Prince."

Pulling back, his brows knit in confusion. "You remember?"

"Yeah, we all do."

Following his finger, Zoisite directed him to the large booth filled with bodies. Bodies that were lifeless when he last saw them and now were all brimming with it. _It was a dream, it had to be. _Pinching himself caused him to wince and Zoisite to laugh.

"Not dreaming my friend."

Zoisite walked him over to the others but he kept glancing back at Usagi who had already moved on and forgotten him...again.

"She doesn't remember. Any of it. Not even us." Rei said sadly.

He looked at the morse faces of the Senshi, all confused with their feelings of loss and gain, having their lives returned to them at the cost of their dear friend. "Don't worry guys. She is your friend, your sister, your Princess. You will have her in your life again. Soon, I'm sure of it."

"And what about you, Endymion?"

He smirked over at Kunzite, "Me? I'm her soulmate. I'll be back in her life as soon as possible." He caught Usagi and her friends rise, them splitting up to leave. "On that note."

Stepping away, he was caught in the middle of clearing the distance between him and his girl. Minako held tight to his arm. "We are meeting at the temple tomorrow to discuss next steps, Prince." Her eyes danced from him to Usagi just behind and back. "And be careful. Just because she is your soulmate doesn't mean you can just half ass it and get her back."

Pulling gently from her hold, he grinned wide down at her. "I know. Wish me luck."

He dashed after his Usako, catching her golden tails just as they disappeared around the corner. Picking up his pace, he rounded the corner only to be knocked back onto his ass, Usagi's leg still hanging in the air from her kick. "Are you stalking me?!"

Catching the wind she knocked out of him, he chuckled. "Nice panties."

She turned bright red as she hastily lowered her leg, obscuring his view. But he was focused on her face anyway. "Who are you and what do you want?!"

Slowly so not to startle her anymore than she already was, he got to his feet. "My name is Chiba Mamoru. But you can call me Mamoru." Looming over her, he looked her right in her big blues eyes. "And what I want, Tsukino, Usagi, is you."

"How...how do you...know my name?"

"I know a lot of things about you. And I want to know more."

Her chest rose and fell in heavy puffs, her lips parted to accommodate the flow of air. Call it temporary insanity, the euphoria of being alive with Usako again more than enough to make him crazed. So he grabbed her, gently, and pressed his lips to hers. Her hands flew to his chest and he was sure she would push him away. Instead, she grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer. Following her silent plea, he stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her hands went to his hair, pulling at the strands on the back of his scalp.

It was a dream, all of it because he was here lip-locked with Usagi again and it was nothing short of heaven. Her warm vanilla sugar washed over his mouth and made his toes numb. Which was good when her heel went digging into them.

Ripping her hold from his hair, she shoved him hard, causing him to step back out of shock. "Sorry to disappoint but you can't always get what you want!"

Stomping away, he held back his laugh until she was out of earshot, doubling over at her display even with her clear want of him too. He could hear Endymion laughing inside his head with him. "Good….I do love a challenge."


End file.
